Crossroads
by 10Blue10
Summary: (Book Nine) Adulfr is defeated and imprisoned; his army has been captured, ransomed and sent home in shame. News of the dragon riders victory reaches the ears of kings, who either fear this new power or want to use it for their own ends. History is at a crossroads, a throne is at stake, and only one ruler may triumph...unless Hiccup and Toothless have anything to say about it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: First I told myself that I'd plan out the whole story before I started posting…that hasn't happened. Then I told myself I'd write the next chapter before I posted this one. That hasn't happened either. I'm sure at some point, I'll finish planning this story. Until then, what could go wrong?

Crossroads

Prologue

_Berk, September 1065 _

Every eye was on him, but rather than bask in the attention he deserved (he did, he _must_), Adulfr glared back defiantly. The stares from all sides were hostile, coming either from Vikings bristling with weapons, or dragons bristling with spikes. Taunts and hisses followed him all the way from the jail to the docks, as he was led through the village in chains, Skadi at his heels muzzled and collared.

All of it was meant to humiliate him. Adulfr refused to let it, holding his head high and glaring spitefully back at the onlookers. One boy spat at him, but his escort moved him on before he could spit right back. Finally, they reached the docks, where a ship was waiting to take Skadi away. Back to Myrkr. Back home.

Haddock and his wife – a woman for a Chief, how _shameful _– were waiting on the pier, besides a cage. "Put her in the cage and say your goodbyes" ordered the woman. Haddock looked displeased, but Adulfr couldn't imagine why. He was getting to see his enemy forced to say goodbye to the one creature he really cared about. Or perhaps he wished Skadi was staying to be eaten.

The cage was large and sturdy – there were two troughs bolted to the side, one already filled with water. Old furs and rough blankets had been packed into one corner, forming a den of sorts, and the gaps between the bars had been sealed. The chained collar around Skadi's neck, and the muzzle around her jaws were removed. She snapped at the Viking's fingers and growled uneasily.

_It has to be done _Adulfr told himself. "In the cage, Skadi" he instructed, pointing. Skadi didn't move, tail between her legs and ears flattened. Impatient, he repeated "Cage. _Now_." She stared at his hand like she'd never seen it before, and Adulfr realised – he was pointing with his left hand. The one he _didn't have anymore. _Face burning, he snapped his arm down and pointed with his right.

At last, Skadi slunk into the cage. She sniffed around, lapped at the water, pawed at the furs. Finally she remembered him and tried to walk back out. "No, Skadi. Stay" he said firmly, crouching and reaching a hand out to her. She sniffed at his gloved fingers. They'd let him bathe her, stripping away the scents of humans so her pack might accept her return. If they were still there.

His voice softened. "Good girl. I'll miss you. Say hello to Fenrir and everyone for me" he told her, stroking between her ears. Part of him wanted to embrace her, but he wouldn't make himself so foolish in front of his enemies. Her amber eyes gazed at him sorrowfully, and she licked his cheek. Before he lost his nerve, Adulfr pushed her back into the cage and stood up. The door was slid shut.

"Goodbye, Skadi." Two little words, and it felt like the light in his life had gone out. The cage was loaded onto the ship; Skadi whined and whimpered, pawing at the door, staring at him in betrayal. The ship was guided out of the harbour, towed by that Scauldron, and Skadi let out a broken-hearted howl. Adulfr's fist clenched as he resisted the urge to throw back his head and howl in return.

Beside him, quietly, his enemy murmured "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Adulfr scowled at him; how dare Haddock try to show him pity? This was his fault!

"Could you do this?" he demanded, gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm, the one that Haddock had mutilated. "Send your precious dragon away, knowing you might never see him again?" There it was, the brief flicker of shock and fear in the man's eyes, the subtle flinch that Adulfr had wanted to see.

Haddock swallowed hard, eyes flicking to his dragon and back. "No. I couldn't."

Adulfr sneered at him. "Then I am stronger than you" he declared smugly.

"Perhaps" Hiccup replied, irritatingly calm. "But I'm happier" he retorted, unable to resist getting the last word in; and with that, he mounted up and left.

* * *

_Norway, October 1065 _

"Dragons in the sky!" yelled the guard on the battlements of Tønsberg Fortress, having looked up and out at the right moment to see the fire-breathing hellbeasts approach the castle and nearby town. Word spread quickly; ballistas were loaded, crossbows were distributed and quivers filled with ammunition. The thanes prepared to defend the town – the keep would hold, as it was stone.

Yet the lookouts cried out that the dragons had flown over Tønsberg and we're heading right for the fortress. Every bow and ballista was immediately aimed at them, but it soon became apparent that the dragons were out of range. The projectiles launched at them were dodged, almost nonchalantly. "Hold your fire!" ordered Jarl Reidar, once he realised the beasts weren't going to be hit.

One of the dragons, a Lucifer's Bird, broke off from the others and flew down towards the fortress. At once, every single arrow was notched and string pulled taut, loosed in a deadly cloud towards the…_armoured _dragon, which breathed white-hot fire at the few arrows that didn't glance off the metal plating. Reidar had to keep his jaw from dropping, as he spotted a man on the dragon's back.

_So it's true _he thought to himself. There had been rumours flying – pardon the pun – around for ages, about pagans, Vikings in the Northern Ocean who had made a deal with the Devil and learned to tame his brood. Whole fleets had gone to destroy them, and limped back in tatters. "Jarl Reidar, should we aim the catapults and spears? We could knock them from the sky at this range."

The dragon rider was waving, inexplicably, a white flag of surrender. Reidar saw him take a cone – a horn? – of some kind and put it to his lips. "_Hello the fort!" _The man's voice was amplified by the strange device, carrying even to Reidar's ears, sheltered though he was at the edge of the courtyard. "_We come in peace! We'll wait on the outskirts of the town!" _With that, the dragons flew past them.

A few minutes later, the lookouts confirmed that the dragons had landed in the fields near Tønsberg, away from the town. "Let us ride out and discover what they want" Reidar decided, since the horses were already tacked. He had his own mount saddled up, and his honour guard accompanied him to the devil worshippers. As he rode, Reidar prayed to the Lord for protection against evil.

One of them walked forwards on the dusty path alone, hands raised in surrender. Reidar signalled to two of his thanes, who dismounted and seized the stranger. He dismounted himself, drew his arming sword, and marched up to the broad, dark-haired, tattooed man. "Your kind are not welcome here" Reidar insisted, placing the tip of his blade to the demon rider's throat.

The man eyed the sword warily, but was otherwise calm. "Jarl Reidar, I assume" he replied smoothly, "My name is Eret Eretsson, and I have news about your missing thanes."

"My what?" Reidar demanded, lowering the sword slightly but not sheathing it.

"Some of your warriors were recruited, were they not? By one Adulfr Haukeson" Eret prompted. "About so high, black hair, obsessed with wolves…"

"I remember the man you speak of" Reidar nodded, "How do you know of our agreement with him? Unless…" he trailed off, eyes widening as he realised….

"The war is over" Eret finished for him, with a solemn nod. In the next instant, the sword was at his throat once more. "Could you put that away, please?"

"Listen close, demon lover" Reidar glared at him, "if you think I, a God-fearing Christian, am going to stand back and let you conquer this fortress and town entrusted to my care with the spawn of Satan himself, you are sorely mistaken."

Eret raised an eyebrow, and sighed deeply. With the exasperated air of one used to oft-repeating himself, he replied "Jarl Reidar, we're not here to conquer you. We're here to deliver and collect the ransoms, and we'll be on our way."

At first, Reidar believed he had misheard. "Ransoms?" he repeated. "My men are alive?" He was relieved, yes, but also surprised. Haukeson had convinced him that his men would survive, but if they fell it would be as martyrs for God. Surely, if the dragon riders had been victorious, they would have all been slaughtered by fang and fire? Yet this man claimed they were merely captured.

"Most, yes. Some perished in battle" Eret answered. He gestured with his head behind him. "My comrade has three scrolls for you. A list of the ransoms, which are to be paid from your own coffers, not taken from their families, a list of the dead, and we'll return what belongings we could salvage…and a letter."

"A letter from whom?"

Eret gave a smile with just the slightest edge of cockiness to it, as if he knew something the jarl didn't. "From the great man himself. The Dragon Whisperer."

Not a twitch betrayed Reidar's faint recognition of the title, as he recalled the confident young man who had approached his fortress all that time ago. Adulfr had spoken of a man to which Satan had granted the secrets to commanding the demons made flesh that were dragons. How he'd have them overrun humanity under the guise of bringing peace, unless he was brought to heel.

Lowering his sword again, he demanded "Say I believe you. What then?"

"We'll give you the scrolls, and the chest of salvaged belongings. Then we'll make camp nearby, and return at nightfall for the ransom. Once we have it, my crew and I will see to returning your men to their homes here. I'm sure their wives and children must miss them" Eret explained, sounding sympathetic.

Reidar weighed his options, and finally ordered "Release him. So be it; bring over these scrolls and casket, then take your dragons and go far from here." Eret stepped back, bowed without taking his eyes off the thanes, and beckoned to the others behind him. Three of them came forwards; youth handed Reidar three scrolls, the wax seals stamped with a coiled dragon, some tribal crest.

The other two men set down a large wooden chest. Eret thanked Reidar for listening, and then the four of them retreated, climbing astride their demonic steeds and taking to the air. Strange, though; Reidar wouldn't have thought dragons would wait as patiently as any dog or horse whilst its master went about their business. _It must be powerful dark magic indeed, to tame them so. _

He and his men returned to the fortress, and broke the seals on the scrolls. Reidar sent thanes to give the town crier the message that the dragon riders were here to demand a ransom for their captured men. With them he sent the list of the dead, and the heavy chest filled with belongings of the fallen. As for the ransoms, he could always pay for it part out of their families taxes. It wasn't as if the riders would ever find out, and if they threatened him for it, well…

That would merely prove they weren't as noble as they pretended, wouldn't it?

At last, Reidar gathered his court and had their skald, Karlof, read aloud the contents of the third scroll. Not that Reidar couldn't read, he was one of the few living at the fortress who could, but everyone was curious about the letter from this so-called Dragon Whisperer. Was it a demand for their surrender? A claim of his victory and dominion over them? A warning that he was coming?

When silence had fallen, Karlof cleared his throat and began to read.

"**To whom it may concern, **

**I understand you have no reason to believe me, but every word on this page is the absolute truth. I am not a good liar. Someone who is, however, is known to you. Adulfr Haukeson. He told you falsehoods about me and mine to persuade you to send your knights into battle with me, into a war I never wanted. **

**If he told you I control dragons, this is false. I befriend dragons. I tame them. Yes, I can command them in battle, but only because they trust me to lead them well.**

**If he told you I want to conquer, this is false. I have no desire to take over the world with dragons, or even in general. Far too much work, if you ask me. **

**If he told you my dragon killed his father, this is true, but I did not know the man had a son. Hauke tried to murder me, and my dragon defended me. **

**Instead of calling holmgang or einvigi, Adulfr gathered an army to attack my home, twice. This second time, he sent enslaved dragons to burn our village, kidnap the chieftains of our allied tribes, my dragon, and my pregnant wife. **

**He used them as leverage and planned to kill me, but I did not kill him. I have taken him prisoner, and I hope to persuade him to let go of this foolish hate. **

**I only want peace. Between humans and dragons, and humans themselves. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Hiccup Haddock III, Dragon Ambassador of Berk**."

When Karlof finished, the Hall was filled with murmurs. Nobody had expected this, and already they were debating the claimed truth of it. Finally, Reidar called for silence. He needed to think. "These dragon riders, this…Hiccup…" _what sort of strange name is that? _"Could have forced their captives into thraldom, or fed them to the beasts they ride. Instead they only want ransoms."

He made his decision. "Send someone to the treasury. We'll give them the ransom, and then perhaps these devil worshipers will leave us alone."

* * *

_Berk, October 1065 _

That letter, and all the others, had been printed with the xylography device Hiccup had designed, way back when they needed copies of the Book of Dragons for the Academy students. He'd made three mesh grates, just a little smaller than a piece of parchment, and used them to cast numerous cubes, onto which he'd embossed twelve of each letter, with a set of capitals.

The lettered blocks could then be arranged in the third grate into words and sentences, covered in ink, and pressed to the paper. Punctuation had to be added by hand, but several pages could be printed with the same script, and put together with a clip-spine. Hiccup was sure he could invent a still more efficient device, but the grates had been a big hit with the village scribes nonetheless.

At that moment, Hiccup was working on a different invention entirely. He was trying to design a prosthetic wing for Spirika, studying Skulder's notes on the bone structure of the real thing. If he could figure out how to mimic it…Of course, he had the whole winter ahead to do so. On top of ensuring there was enough fish for all the dragons, and keeping the eggs warm in the hatchery.

Astrid had taken one look at the Whispering Death eggs they'd rescued, and insisted those ones be taken off her island before they hatched. She and Hiccup had been having an argument about whether or not he should try to train them. _Think of the possibilities, Astrid! _he'd implored her. She had. They were messy.

Dragon eggs were one thing, but _their_ baby was consuming so much of Hiccup and Astrid's attention. Finn was so small, so helpless, so utterly dependent on them. Thank the Moon for Toothless and Selena, who stayed awake to watch over him and let his exhausted parents catch up on scant hours of sleep.

Hiccup didn't have time to deal with the prisoners, much less Adulfr, and he wasn't exactly disappointed by that. Still, his hunch that others beside him could let people hear thought-speak had paid off. The trickiest part was teaching them how; to Hiccup, it seemed to come naturally after so long, so it was hard to explain. He'd managed to teach Eret's crew and the diplomats, and Isak as well.

It had its limits. The other person had to at least _want _to believe it was possible; they couldn't force anyone to hear thought-speak. Many of the prisoners refused to let them try, and it didn't work on most. But sometimes it did, and two things would happen. First they'd freak out, and then they'd either call it dark magic, or they'd do as he hoped they would and ask more questions.

The sound of footsteps clattered on the ladder up to his workroom, and Astrid stuck her head up through the trapdoor. "You two better come down; we've got visitors" she informed them, grinning slightly. Then she retreated before they could ask who it was. Hiccup got to his feet, and nearly fell over; his leg had fallen asleep. Toothless caught him, of course, and they went downstairs.

When they emerged from the house, they weren't expecting to see a clutch of Night Furies on their doorstep. Selena was nuzzling Luna, both of them purring loud enough to be heard on Dragon Island. Ebony and Helena were happily gambolling about with two younger kits; their cousins, Storm and Nyx. "Shadow, Asha!" Hiccup beamed at the parent Furies. "It's so good to see you!"

*It's good to see you too* replied Asha, whilst Shadow and Toothless shared a friendly head-butt. *Sorry to fly in out of nowhere, but…can we come in?*

The sound of crying from the house sent Astrid hurrying back inside. "We have a son now" Hiccup said by way of explanation. "His name is Finn" he added. "And yeah, come on – actually, bud, can you take them to the Great Hall? There's more room. I'll get my parents, my mom'll want to see you…" and off he went.

* * *

Soon, they were all gathered around one of the fire pits in the Great Hall, tucked away in the corner. Food was devoured, the new baby was cooed over, and their visiting kin shared news of the nest and its inhabitants, from Misty-Onyx to Ekeren. *How is mother?* Selena asked Luna, curious and affectionate.

*She's fine. She does miss you though* Luna answered. A little reproachfully, she added *We wish you'd come home more often, Selly.*

Crooning _apology, _Selena nuzzled her younger sister. *I'm sorry, Lulu. You're right. I should visit more; but this is my home, too. Besides, now you're old enough to fly here and visit me. I'm sure the nest won't fall apart if mother comes too* she teased, nudging her shoulder against the smaller drakaina.

"How old are you now, Luna?" inquired Valka, looking up from where she was giving Nyx a belly rub. Ebony rolled over to beg; she chuckled and obliged.

*Fifteen* Luna announced, head raised proudly. *I'm full grown, at last!*

Selena snorted. *Nice try, baby sister. I'm forty eight; you're not full grown yet.*

The two of them squabbled briefly, until Stoick put down his tankard after a long pull and remarked, *Must be odd to have such a big age gap between yer.*

*What do you mean?* wondered Selena, cocking her head to the side, puzzled.

"I mean – well, you two are your mothers only children, right?" Stoick asked rhetorically. He wasn't expecting Selena's rounded pupils to slit, and for her to glance away, or for Luna to look down and paw at the stone beneath her claws.

*Actually…we have – well, we _had _an older brother. His name was Artemis (1)* revealed Selena. She sighed. *He was brave, and fun…like you, Toothless…but he didn't want to be Alpha. He flew away to find another nest to join…we never saw him again.* She whimpered sadly. *Mother doesn't like to talk about him.*

*I only know his name because Selena told me* Luna added, wings drooping.

Selena nuzzled her sister, and Toothless nuzzled his mate, as Stoick winced. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, Selena" he apologised.

*It's alright. I'm glad you reminded me; I haven't thought about him for ages. I hope he's happy, wherever he is* Selena crooned, pressing close to Toothless.

Hiccup looked over at his father and reminded him, "Night Furies are one of the few land dragons to have live young. They probably miscarry just like we do, and if they don't get pregnant that often…it's no wonder they're so rare" he sighed.

Of course, the decades of hunting probably didn't help. One thing that Eret's crew – and now Nicole's, as well – were always on the lookout for was any hint, any trace or rumour as to the whereabouts of other possible Swift-Wing nests. There had to be some of them out there, hidden away, but so far…nothing.

Asha, in a valiant attempt to save the falling mood, asked brightly *So Toothless, Hiccup, Selena, what have you all been doing?*

They froze, stared at each other in brief alarm. "Uh, it's funny you should ask…"

The truth came out eventually, of course. Shadow was _not_ pleased to learn that the human who had tried to kill his brothers was there on the island, even if he _was_ trapped. *I hope you know what you're doing, Hiccup* he grumbled at last.

_So do I _Hiccup didn't say. Instead he asked, "How long are you guys here for?"

Luna explained that she was only staying over the winter, going back to her nest in the spring. Shadow and Asha looked at each other; then Asha nodded, and her mate turned to Toothless-Hiccup. *Alphas, with your permission…we'd like to stay on Berk* he replied, unusually formal. Well, towards them, anyway.

"Okay, yeah, but for how long?" Hiccup repeated, oblivious. Astrid facepalmed.

"Hiccup. He's asking if they can _stay. _Here. On Berk. To live?" she said pointedly.

"Oh. Oh! Yes! Of course you can stay, you're always welcome here, it'll be great" – Hiccup's grin was brighter than the fire. "Welcome to Berk! Again!"

*What made you want to live here?* Toothless asked curiously. *Not that I'm not happy about this* he added, with a gummy smile and purr.

Shadow gave him a level stare. *You two never visit* he answered bluntly. Toothless had the decency to look sheepish, ear-flaps down and gaze averted.

Hiccup reached over and stroked his head. "That's my fault. I'd love to see everyone again, but I'm worried if I know where you live and I tell someone, or someone _makes _me tell them…" His eyes lingered on Toothless' scarred wings. "So long as it's secret, you're safe. If I betrayed you, I'd never forgive myself."

In a rare show of affection, Shadow padded closer and nuzzled them both. *I understand why you don't visit* he crooned. *The truth is, I missed you.*

*We missed you too* purred Toothless. *You know if you join our pack you'll have to follow Hiccup and I as your Alphas, right?* he asked, with a gummy grin.

Shadow rolled his eyes and moaned dramatically. Asha nipped him in rebuke and answered *Yes, we know. And we will. _Right_, Shadow?* she asked, glaring pointedly at her mate. He suddenly became absolutely fascinated by the fire pit.

"We can worry about that later. For now", Hiccup beamed, "Welcome home."

* * *

They went flying that night, after putting Helena and the kits to bed. For the time being, the other Night Furies would sleep in the stables. They dived and soared and chased and fell, and then Luna motioned for Selena to follow her.

The two of them flew down and landed beside the lake in the cove. *What is it, Luna?* the elder drakaina asked, head tilted curiously. She saw how Luna's wings and tail were pulled in tight, her ear-flaps lowered, pupils slit, and realised *You're upset. What's wrong, sis? Was…was it something I said?*

Luna's tail lashed in frustration. *Selena…nobody wants to lead our pack.*

*What do you mean? Our mother is* -

*After mother!* Luna cried out. *Our line have been the pack leaders for…for ages. Her dam was the Queen before mother, and _her _mother was the Queen before her…but then Artemis didn't want to be Alpha, and you don't wanna be Queen, and I don't wanna be Queen either but I have to because you both left!*

She whirled and struck the water with her paw. Droplets and ripples darted away from it like a shoal of fleeing fish. Then she crouched by the lake's edge, wings and tail pulled in tight, unhappy and sulking. *You left, Selly. I know you love Alpha-Toothless and you're his mate now, but...It's not fair* she whined.

Selena crept closer, and when Luna didn't growl or snap at her, she nuzzled her little sister reassuringly. *Silly Lulu* she teased gently, purring, *What makes you think I don't want to be Queen?* she asked. Luna stared at her in surprise.

*You do? But I thought – you always said being Queen was boring!*

*I used to think that* Selena sighed, *but living here on Berk, seeing how Toothless-Hiccup help and care for all their subjects…I want to do that for my birth pack. I just thought I had time. That I could go back and be Queen when mother didn't want to anymore.* Selena blinked. *She still wants to, right?*

Luna rolled her eyes. *Yes, she does. It's alright, Selly. I don't know if I'm ready to be Queen yet, but you're right. We have time. But what about after us? Ebony is going to be the Queen of this pack one day…isn't she?*

*Yes.*

*What if I have kits and they don't wanna lead the pack either?!*

*Luna, relax. I don't think that's gonna happen* Selena assured her, before adding, *Besides, Toothless and I might have another kit one day. They could lead our pack.* She purred fondly. *I already know what their name will be.*

* * *

Snotlout grimaced. "Are you sure about this, Fishlegs?" he asked dubiously.

His lover shrugged. Well, _that _was encouraging… "I'm sure this will help. You need closure, so confronting him is a start. Do you want me to come in with" –

"No. No, I – I gotta do this myself" Snotlout insisted. He squared his shoulders and marched into the jailhouse. Every cell but one was empty; the other prisoners had been moved to the old dragon pens up at the ring. There was more space. Their most important (dangerous) prisoner had been left right there, in a cramped cell, which satisfied Snotlout's sense of justice a little.

He strode over to the furthest cell on the left. Its sole occupant was sitting on the cot, hunched over and clutching at the stump of his left arm. _I still can't believe Hiccup lopped his hand off, even by accident. _A half-eaten bowl of gruel was lying on the floor. Adulfr looked up, teeth gritted in pain, and glared at him. "What do you want?" he demanded, before hissing at a particularly bad twinge.

For a moment, Snotlout wanted to rush out and tell Fishlegs to get some willow bark. That helped with pain, right? He didn't know if it helped with phantom pain – and anyway, he didn't care! If Adulfr was suffering, then that was a _good _thing. He deserved it. "You killed my father" Snotlout declared bluntly, fists clenching at his sides. "He's dead because of you and now I want – I'm gonna" –

"What? Get revenge? Demand an apology? I don't know your father, I don't know you, and guess what? I don't care. Now either do whatever it is you're 'gonna', or get out of my sight" Adulfr demanded harshly. His arm _burned. _

Irritated, Snotlout drew himself up to his full height. It was a good thing Adulfr was sitting down. "I am Snotlout, son of Spitelout, clan Jorgenson" he stated.

"Don't tell me you expect me to take you seriously, with a name like that?"

Snotlout fought back the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. _It's to ward off trolls. _What he actually said aloud was "You're wrong." When Adulfr just frowned, he elaborated "About everything. The dragons, your father, Hiccup" –

"What about my father?" Adulfr asked sharply, getting to his feet. Damn it, why did he have to be taller? He marched to the bars and glared down at Snotlout.

Refusing to be cowed, the other man stood his ground and responded, "You did all this, hurt all these people, just because you missed your chance to make your daddy proud. Do you have any idea how pathetic that is? I'm gonna let you in a secret. _Life isn't fair_. Things don't always go our way, but _sane _people suck it up, build a bridge and get over it. They don't spend five years raising an army just to get revenge on one guy, no matter how annoyingly preachy he is."

Adulfr had the nerve to smirk at him. "Ah, so Haddock's sanctimonious nonsense irritates you too? It seems we have something in common" he said.

"We have _nothing _in co"- Snotlout took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Centre yourself, just like Fish is always saying… _"You know what? Actually, we _do _have something in common. There's a lot of things _I_ never had a chance to say or do after my dad was killed by one of your men. But see, unlike you", he jabbed a finger at Adulfr, "I didn't go diving straight off the deep end!"

Adulfr scowled. "I'm not insane" he insisted.

"No, you know what you are? I think I mentioned it, what was it, oh yeah – _pathetic_. Hiccup says you feel worthless, but what does he know? I bet you are just an arrogant, selfish, stuck-up daddy's boy who thought the sun shone out of your father's arse! Always trying to make him proud – you were wasting your time! It's not enough, I did everything he wanted and it was never" –

Snotlout choked off and clenched his fists. "No. It was enough, it _was_" he muttered to himself, refusing to look at Adulfr. For a moment there, he'd been yelling at his younger self. They did have that in common. _Shut up, Hiccup. _

Adulfr looked furious. "How _dare _you talk to me like that?" he demanded, puffed up with indignant rage. "I'm a Chief, an Admiral" –

"Not anymore. You don't get it, do you? You're _nothing. _Not important, not interesting – you're just our prisoner, and that's it. So forget about getting special treatment, your highness. Round here, nobody gives a damn about you."

Well, Hiccup would probably give a damn, but that was _Hiccup. _Snotlout was immensely satisfied to see the scowl on Adulfr's face swept away, as if it had only just dawned on him that he was nothing. Before either of them could say something to ruin the moment, Snotlout turned on his heel and strode out of the jailhouse. Fishlegs, Meatlug and Hookfang were waiting for him outside.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked immediately, "Do you feel any different?"

Snotlout grinned. "I got to tell him what an asshole he is to his face. I feel better now" he announced. Then he remembered Adulfr's pained grimace, and his conscience – which sounded like Fishlegs – poked at him. _Stupid conscience. _"Hey, Fish? You might wanna borrow some willow bark from Agnes…"

* * *

_Berk, November 1065 _

"AAARGH!"

"PUSH!"

"I'M GONNA _KILL _YOU!"

"I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"THAT'S _MY _LINE!"

Screaming, shouting, smashing noises all emerged from the Thorston household, on one rare day when it wasn't hailing, snowing or raining. Ruffnut was giving birth, and what seemed like most of the village had gathered round to hear the carnage, just for some entertainment. You took what you could get.

*Are humans always so _loud _when they give birth?* Asha questioned, flinching. She flattened her ear-flaps against her skull with her paws, growling in distaste.

*These ones are loud all the time* Hookfang explained. *You don't have to stay, you know. You don't have a human in there* he added, nodding at the door.

*It's very painful for humans to have babies* Meatlug rumbled in concern.

*It would be a lot easier* -

*If you humans laid eggs* Barf&Belch remarked to Hiccup, who nodded in agreement. A particularly loud and colourful swear from Ruffnut made him cringe, and be glad he had his hands firmly clamped over Helena's ears.

*Why is she giving birth in winter? Shouldn't she have mated so her offspring would be born in spring, ready for new food?* wondered Luna.

*Humans can make their own food for their babies* explained Selena. Just then, the yelling abruptly stopped. There was a brief silence, as everyone held their breaths – and then the sound of a wailing infant. The waiting Vikings cheered.

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Ruffnut's had her baby, darling" he told Helena, but now that the fun was over her attention was already wandering. He smiled fondly and ruffled her hair. She squealed and darted off with Ebony. Hiccup chuckled and made his way to where Snotlout was emerging from the door.

*"Congratulations, Snotlout"* he and Toothless greeted the new father. Snotlout turned to them with a wide, slightly manic grin on his face.

"Hiccup! I'm a dad! It's a boy! Ruffnut never wants me to touch her again!"

"…Oh-Kay…"

*What's the baby's name?* asked Toothless.

Snotlout puffed himself up and replied, "Scrufflout Gobber Jorgenson." (2)

Hiccup grinned. "Good name" he remarked approvingly. And so did the Hooligan tribe welcome its second newest member in two months.

* * *

_Norway, 31__st__ January 1066 _

At the court of Nidaros, a weary and still rather bedraggled herald was led into the throne room by two armoured thanes. He knelt and bowed his head in respect to the Norwegian monarch. "Greetings from England, your Majesty."

"Rise, Ethelind. Be welcome. What news do you bring from distant shores?"

"Grave news, I regret to say, your Majesty. Alas, I am honour bound by my own oaths to inform you…his royal highness, King Edward, passed away on the fifth."

"…I see. That is indeed a terrible tragedy. He didn't have an heir, did he?"

"Before he passed, King Edward named the Earl of East Anglia, Harold Godwinson, as his successor and England's protector" the herald explained.

King Harald Sigurdsson, called Harald Hardrada, nodded in understanding. Already his thoughts were turning to an agreement made by both his and Edward's predecessors, his own ambitions to reunite the empire of Cnut the Great…and to the letter sent by the jarl of Tønsberg Fortress, about the dragon riders in the northern ocean, and the might they held to vanquish armies….

"Thank you for delivering this news at such a difficult time, Ethelind" he nodded to the herald. "You are welcome here until you have safe passage home."

* * *

(1) Yes, I gave them a long lost brother. Can you tell I'm making some of this stuff up as I go?

(2) I did consider whether he'd name his son after his dad in some way, but then I figured Ruffnut would insist on a compromise, so it would have to either be 'Scrufflout' or 'Spitenut'. Guess which one won?


	2. Ch 1 - The One Who Chose

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter One – The One Who Chose

_Barbaric Archipelago, May 1066 _

The ship cut cleanly through the waves, freed from the storms that had plagued it all the way from Nidaros. Still, the sailors were wary. This archipelago was a maze of sea stacks and dragon-infested islands. As the vessel sailed on, the crew talked about the rumours and the stories they'd heard of these strange places.

Over the last winter, and then the spring, men had been returned to Norway's shores by dragons. They were carried aloft in carriages that moved through the sky, after ransoms had been demanded for their ill-fated attack on the dragon riders who roamed this archipelago. The thanes had returned and spoken of their defeat, their imprisonment and treatment, and of the dragon riders.

"I heard there are tens of thousands of dragons at the dragon riders command. Those men said that for every beast they brought down, ten more took its place. And these dragons are _clever. _They formed teams, used battle tactics."

"One of the dragons, they said was like the offspring of Leviathan, or some form of Jotunn from the old myths, a giant that spits ice. _Their _trained dragons captured it, but then the other dragons freed it. It controls them, you know. _He, _the Dragon Master, he commands it and it commands the rest of them."

"Some madness must have befallen them there. I hear that a few claimed they'd heard the dragons speak like men, without opening those jaws. Poor souls. Let us pray the curse that afflicted them can be cast out, or they shall be lost."

"Did you hear what they said about the Dragon Master? I fear meeting him. They said he threatened to destroy them all. If he rides a Night Demon, then perhaps some moonbeam has struck him and turned him insane. A man would have to be a lunatic, wouldn't they, to think dragons could be tamed?"

"More like the Night Demon itself cursed him. It devoured his foot in revenge for tearing off its tail-fin, and drained his blood to replace with its own. Now if anything hurts the dragon, he feels it too, so he can't ever strike back."

"Ah, but he must have been favoured by the Devil long before. They say he forged a new foot for himself that mimics flesh, and wields a sword made of fire in his left hand. How sinister. Whoever this Dragon Master is, he must be" –

"Precisely, gentlemen" a new voice cut in, and the rowing sailors looked up at one of their passengers, the herald of the Royal Court of Norway. "We don't know who this man is, and that's what we're here to learn. All we know is what we've heard from men who, by any admission, have good reason not to speak favourably of the people who defeated them and took them prisoner."

The indirect chastisement for their wild speculations stung, as subtle as it was. One sailor asked, "Forgive my curiosity, milord, but what have _you_ heard?"

"About the Dragon Master?" the herald specified. "I have – had, rather – a far better source of knowledge about him than those poor thanes who saw him from a distance. My father encountered him in my youth, and the few letters I received talked of a young man who was intelligent, compassionate and honourable. I have no reason to suspect things have changed all that much."

"We should be nearing the Isle of Berk soon" he added, "and I believe the wind may be changing, so you might get the chance to stow those oars and let out the mainsail." There was a brief chorus of muffled, relieved cheers. Satisfied, the herald nodded to them all and went back up the ladder to the upper deck.

As they sailed on, the lookout in the crow's nest hollered "DRAGON AHOY!" Everyone on deck looked up to see, sure enough, a sinuous reptilian form snaking through the air above the ship. Circling it, in fact. The lookout brandished a white flag to signal to the dragon rider perched behind the creature's head. When nothing attacked it, the dragon came closer.

It hovered above the deck, clearly wary. The young man riding it leaned out over its horns and shouted "Hello the ship! What's your heading?!"

The lookout cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted back, "Hello the rider! We're heading to Berk! Do you hail from there?!"

"Yeah! You wanna be a few degrees more to port! Fanghook and I'll go warn 'em you're coming. Wait, who are you?!"

"An envoy from His Majesty Harald Sigurdsson, King of Norway! Here to meet with the Dragon Master and Chief of Berk!"

"Gotcha! C'mon, Fanghook!" the rider urged his dragon, and the Flaming Wyrm – Fanghook, apparently – swept around and flew towards Berk. The sailors immediately began turning the prow of the ship to follow him, as close as they could with the wind blowing slantways across the sail. There was no rush; better they let the man return and give ample warning, than to arrive unannounced.

Finally, the lookout cried "Land, ho!" He could see land from his loftier perch; from the deck, a formidable barrier of jutting ice had come into view. The spars of ice had been carved into dragon heads; it looked eerie, which was probably the idea. Two great stone statues of the Norse gods Odin and Thor stood side by side in between the ice, which encircled the whole island, and supported a gate.

The dragon rider who first approached them flew to meet them again. "Hiccup and the Chief are waiting at the docks for you! If you just tie a rope to your prow and toss the other end into the water, Sagu will tow you in. He's our Scauldron!"

It hardly seemed credible; but at the herald's insistence, the captain gave this order. Looking over the side, he could see the unmistakable silhouette of a sea dragon grasping the other end of the rope in its jaws. The ship was towed past the statues and the gate above the waves, into a spacious harbour. They brought the ship up to the pier, and lowered the gangplank onto the boards.

There were many villagers and dragons gathered to see the newcomers, but that was only to be expected. The herald was more interested in the pair at the forefront of the welcoming party. A beautiful blond woman, her hair arranged in an intricate braid, a bearskin cloak with a feathered collar hung around her shoulders. A blue and yellow Deadly Nadder stood just behind and to her right.

On her left stood the Dragon Master himself; that metallic prosthetic was unmistakable, as was the jet black dragon standing vigil at his left side. He was dressed in what appeared to be black dragonskin armour, adorned in a polished to gleaming silver torc inlaid with a single moonstone at the centre.

"Greetings, and welcome to Berk" the woman spoke, "I am Astrid, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, and this is my husband, Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer. You should know that the dragons are part of our tribe, so attempts to harm or kidnap them will be treated as a breach of hospitality. Do you agree to abide by the laws of hospitality whilst on our shores?" she asked, speaking from rote.

The herald replied, "I accept your hospitality and the responsibility therein on behalf of my entourage. Might I say it is an honour to meet you both, at last. But where are my manners? Jarl Hugo the Bold, herald of Norway, at your service."

* * *

"We weren't expecting visitors" explained Astrid, after they'd left the docks and made their way to the Great Hall. "Much less visitors from a royal court. So we're sorry if the comforts we have to offer aren't to your usual standards."

Hugo bowed smoothly and replied "Not at all, Lady Astrid. Although, if you don't mind indulging my curiosity…I was under the impression that you, Lord Hiccup, are the son of Chief – former chief, I should say – Stoick the Vast. Or have I got that wrong?" he inquired, brow furrowed.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Stoick is my father" he confirmed, "and I'm not a lord, why do people keep calling me that?" he inquired of his wife.

"To be respectful. You're an important figure, and you need a proper title."

"I have a title."

"I've told you, babe; 'Alpha' doesn't count. Not outside of Berk."

"It should" Hiccup retorted. He turned back to Hugo and the herald's retinue. "I assume you're wondering why my wife is Chief, if I should've been the heir" he surmised. Hugo nodded. "Well, I was going to be Chief, honest. But there was a…change of circumstance. It's a long story, but let's just say we decided it was best if she leads the tribe, whilst Toothless and I lead the dragon pack."

To his credit, Hugo didn't even raise an eyebrow at the Night Fury's incongruous name. The same couldn't be said for all of his thanes, some of whom stared openly at the black dragon. Toothless stared right back. "Fascinating. So the dragons do see you as their leader, then? That isn't just an exaggeration?"

"Basically, yes, but I don't control them. They listen to me because they like me."

With that, they entered the Great Hall, where Hugo and his retinue dined alongside the Chief's family. He met Hiccup's parents – and confirmed that Stoick the Vast was _not_ the eight foot giant some would have one believe – as well as his and Astrid's daughter, an adorable little girl who called her dragon, a Night Fury hatchling, Bunny. _Such curious naming conventions here_, he mused.

Eventually, Astrid remarked "Jarl Hugo, it is an honour to have you here on Berk, but perhaps you could shed a little more light as to your purpose for coming?"

Hugo swallowed a mouthful of ale. "Let's just drop the formalities and speak frankly, shall we?" he suggested. "You want to know why I'm here, and if it has aught to do with your, ah, defeat of an army that included Norwegian thanes."

Astrid nodded curtly. "We won't hold you responsible for their actions, Jarl Hugo, or the actions of your king. But trusted friends of ours have told us that King Harald is a ruthless man, and we have reason to believe he approved of the plan to invade and conquer our home. Mainly because the Norwegian thanes we interrogated claimed that the invasion was sanctioned by him."

Hugo made no attempt to deny it. "I'm sorry to say you're not entirely mistaken. His majesty knew of Adulfr Haukeson's plans to conquer this archipelago, but I persuaded him not to support it officially. That way, if Adulfr succeeded Norway could be an ally rather than an enemy or vassal state. If the man failed, then he would be destroyed, and Norway's – and the kings - reputation would be safe."

Hiccup scoffed. "Destroyed, you say. Yeah, because we're _Vikings_ who ride _dragons_, so of course we must be bloodthirsty warmongering savages. Clearly the fact that we haven't even tried, in fifteen years, to conquer anywhere with our dragons means that we're just 'biding our time'. Have you guys let your guards down yet?" he asked Hugo, rhetorical and bitterly sarcastic.

Toothless crooned. The frustrated scowl on his rider's face melted away, and Hiccup turned to stroke the dragon. It seemed like he was trying to calm himself more than anything. "I'm sorry" he said apologetically, "that was uncalled for."

"No, I'm the one who should apologise" Hugo replied. "Honestly, I never really believed the rumours about you, milord, but I do understand it must be frustrating, to have people assume the worst about you and yours because of the dragons. I was taught that refusing to believe what _is_ true makes one just as foolish as he who believes what isn't. So I came here to learn the truth.

"I also came, as my king commanded, to offer an alliance to Berk. You possess tremendous power, and I understand that you have no desire for conquest, but King Harald would prefer to be an ally nonetheless. Furthermore, if other kings were to move against you in fear and ignorance, you would have the full might of the Norwegian navy at your disposal. I only ask that you consider our offer."

Astrid sipped from her goblet and replied calmly, "We'll certainly consider it, Jarl Hugo. For now, please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy all Berk has to offer. It's the least we can do after you sailed all this way to make peace."

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup discovered that whilst they were talking to Hugo (the man had a son of his own, around Helena's age, and the conversation had turned to the joys and trials of parenthood), Tuffnut had persuaded Brenda's brothers to put her dragon's offspring in her room. They'd accidentally let loose a whole load of the cute, flightless, cheerfully destructive hatchlings on the village.

The babies had all been rounded up, and Astrid ordered Tuffnut to muck out the stables as punishment. Astrid led Hugo, a thane bodyguard and a scribe to a spare room in the Academy so they could discuss this alliance business. Then she excused herself to go and fetch her husband and a scribe of their own.

Hiccup was waiting for her outside. "I had a feeling you'd want to talk to me."

"I don't like this" Astrid declared immediately. "We defeated that armada, some of the warriors were from Norway, and now the King of Norway is looking to form an alliance with us? Doesn't that seem at all suspicious to you?"

"Of course it does. It's pretty obvious that they're switching tactics; trying to wipe us out didn't work, so now they're playing nice, making friends…I know why you're worried, Astrid. Eret and his crew have told me about Harald Hardrada as well. But I don't think we should dismiss this out of hand" he said.

"No? You think we ought to ally with a king we know is a tyrant, on the off-chance that if another Adulfr comes along, we'll have 'the might of the Norwegian navy'…what do we need with an armada? We have _dragons_."

"I know, we don't need them – but they need us. Astrid, I know it's a risk. But this is our chance to show people out there that they can live in peace with dragons. There's only so much we can do alone, but if a king was backing us, think of what we could do! The people we could help! It would change _everything_" Hiccup said passionately, eyes shining with determined hope.

Astrid smiled, and gave him a kiss. "I love you" she told him, "and you're right about one thing. This _will_ change everything. But whatever happens, we have to protect Berk, and our dragons first. Changing the world comes second. Okay?"

"Understood. I love you too. C'mon, let's go find someone to take notes…"

They soon returned with a bored looking teenager in tow, blond hair in his eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen" Astrid remarked, gesturing to the youth. This is Broddi Ingerman (1) – but everyone calls him 'Shrug'. He's going to take notes for our records" she explained. "Broddi, this is Jarl Hugo of Norway."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hugo smiled. He paused and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be the same 'Shrug' who helped let the hatchlings loose?"

Broddi – or Shrug – lived up to his nickname. Astrid rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, but we rounded them back up. And his brother has been told to count them." She smirked in satisfaction and added, "_All _of them."

Hugo chuckled. "Oh, well that's just cruel. I like it" he nodded approvingly.

Hiccup pulled a chair out for his wife, and sat opposite Hugo, with Astrid on his right side and Shrug on his left. They'd left the dragons outside in the sun. He steepled his fingers and began to speak. "Earlier, you said you wanted to speak frankly, and we're inclined to agree. So we have to ask – do you want dragons?"

There were some who might find his forthrightness off-putting, but Hugo found it refreshing. "Well, to be frank – yes" he replied. "King Harald gave me permission to negotiate on his behalf. The terms I have to present are as follows – personal dragon mounts for his majesty and the royal princes, as well as prominent members of the court, including myself; and dragon labour."

"There are a few things I want to make clear" Hiccup declared. "First, I won't have our dragons made to attack anyone. They're thinking, feeling beings, not living weapons; and if they were used in such a way, Berk would get the blame. _I _would get the blame, and enough people fear me as it is. If they didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Second, I won't have them mistreated."

The two men paused after each bit to give their scribes a chance to catch up. Hugo responded with "Those are reasonable terms, but I'm afraid I don't see how you could enforce them. I could give you my word the dragons wouldn't be used as weapons or mistreated, but my word would be all you'd have."

"Not if some of us were there with you" interjected Astrid, explaining "Shrug's sister, Brenda, came up with an idea to get some of the graduates from this Academy partnered up with people who come to us wanting to ride their own dragons. A trial period, if you will, to see how you'd treat them. That way, you have someone to show you the ropes, and we can keep an eye on things."

Hugo nodded. "I understand. We'd have to arrange for more accommodations, of course…how did you plan to get word back to Berk?" he inquired curiously.

"That's where one of my ideas comes in" Hiccup remarked. "See, I thought it'd be good if people could see dragons as helpful creatures, rather than, y'know, terrifying monsters. So I'd like to build a series of mail stations (2) for dragon riders to ferry letters and packages. You did say you wanted to make use of dragon labour – they can also help with fishing, farming, and construction."

"Now that _is _interesting. The potential of a dragon assisted mailing route alone...yes, I think we can definitely work with that. So, if we agree to be partnered with trained riders, would you consider letting us have dragons of our own?" Hugo inquired, "and would we have to come here to choose them? Money is no object, of course, but how much would the dragons cost?"

Astrid stiffened. Shrug stopped writing and stared. Hiccup glared at him and said firmly "Nothing. We're not _selling _them. They're people. Oh, gods – please tell me you didn't bring slaves with you" he asked, alarmed. If they had, he and Astrid would negotiate their freedom, but it was still an unsettling thought.

"No, no! We did gather you don't approve of such things. And I meant the cost of feeding and caring for them, not to buy them. I should have chosen my words more carefully" Hugo admitted. He looked Hiccup in the eye and added, "My sincerest apologies if I offended you, milord." Hiccup sighed in annoyance at the formal address, but graciously accepted the apology.

Astrid frowned. "How would we even know the answer?" she questioned. "I mean, most dragons eat fish, so it'd be the cost of getting fish if people don't live near the coast, and then there's making and repairing the saddles – but you'd know more than we would about how much stuff that would cost over in Norway…wouldn't you?" It seemed rather suspicious to her, what he said…

Hugo was quick to assure her, "Oh, of course, but if you gave us some idea of how much they eat – and it's always easier to purchase goods than make your own, especially if one can afford it. Besides, I figured you'd want some kind of compensation for giving us dragons. If not gold, then perhaps something else?" This last question was directed at Hiccup, much to Astrid's chagrin.

"We wouldn't be _giving _you dragons" Hiccup corrected, "if they go at all, it'll be of their own volition. In a sense we'd be lending you dragons – the labour would be for hire and the new riders would be on probation. If the dragons are mistreated in any way, they'll come back and you'll have fires to put out. Literal or otherwise. But as for your other question; no, you wouldn't have to come all the way to Berk to bond with one. I'm sure we can make other arrangements."

Hugo smiled thinly. "Most people in your position would be trying to find out how much they could get for such a rare and valuable service" he remarked. Hiccup and Astrid leaned back and gave him sardonic looks that clearly said, _Do we look like most people to you? _"Yet here you are, trying to accommodate everyone. It's very noble, I admit, but a savvy business man you are not."

Hiccup's expression changed in a split second from mildly annoyed to suspicious and in the next returned to annoyance, as if he wasn't impressed by Hugo's reading of his character. Astrid protested "With all due respect, Jarl Hugo - you say that like it's a bad thing. My husband isn't a businessman, he's a diplomat. Isn't diplomacy _supposed _to be about compromising? Isn't that what you do?"

Truth be told, Hugo liked Astrid. Her candour was a breath of fresh air after all the backstabbing and ingratiating at court. "Yes, and no. Diplomacy, I find, is another _kind_ of business – one where the profits are alliances. Technically, as herald I'm only supposed to deliver messages; but my king recognises I have talents better suited to negotiating with his friends and foes alike" he explained.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed; and then he smirked. "You're bluffing. Trying to throw us off, making out that we don't know what we're doing. But we know perfectly well what an asset the dragons are; and we will protect our own. That includes them. The odds are stacked in our favour, Jarl Hugo, not yours" he said confidently. "But since you bring it up; what can Norway offer us, aside from the might of the Norwegian armadas?" he asked, just a touch sarcastically.

Hugo laughed, and clapped his hands together. "Ah! You are every bit the shrewd, clever man I heard you were, Hiccup Haddock. And yet, I can tell that what you want – need, even – is the alliance itself. You have all these grand ideas, and no way to implement them – until now. A chance to change the world has fallen right into your lap; you'd be an absolute fool to pass it up."

"We'd also be fools not to safeguard ourselves" Astrid countered. "But you're right. This is an incredible opportunity, and we're grateful for it. As for what you could offer us…" she thought for a moment and decided, "I don't think we should rule out payment, Hiccup. Not as tribute or to buy the dragons, that's just weird, but the riders ought to get paid." Before anyone could discuss it, there was a rather urgent rapping at the door. "Broddi, can you get that?"

With a put-upon sigh, Shrug slouched out of his seat and went to open the door. "We're busy" he told whoever was behind it. "Come back later."

"Are Hiccup and the Chief in there?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, getting to his feet. Astrid did the same.

"Someone let Adulfr out of his cell!"

* * *

Adulfr was pacing back and forth in his too small cell, hand clasped around the end of his left arm. The burned wound had healed by now, leaving a reddened, calloused stump and an emptiness that _hurt. _He seethed with the indignity of it.

He heard the door to the jailhouse creak open, and footsteps approach his cell. Gritting his teeth, Adulfr turned to see whichever inane fool had turned up to gawk at him in his cage. He prayed it wasn't that dull-witted simpleton with a bucket on his head, who brought Adulfr food sometimes and rambled on about sheep and yaks and things that nobody cared about, so please, just shut up!

Instead, it was a young man with blond hair and a beard…which was really just his long hair tied in bunches beneath his chin. _You have got to be kidding me _Adulfr thought incredulously. "What do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

"The better question is, what do _you _want?" the beard_less _man replied. "Do you want to get out of this dingy cell? Get some fresh air, stretch your legs?" He leaned against the bars and smirked. "Well, your man Tuffnut's got ya covered. For a limited time only, you can walk free! Except with a guard, which is me, and my dragon. I'd put shackles on your hands, but…y'know…" he trailed off.

"Hard to forget that my hand is severed" Adulfr said tersely. "What exactly are you playing at? You're just letting me out – what, on a leash? To parade me around this dragon's nest you call a village, so everyone can laugh at my humiliation?" he demanded angrily. "I'd rather stay locked up in here than endure you people's idiocy any more than I have to" Adulfr declared scornfully.

Tuffnut blinked several times. "Uh…okay. I wasn't gonna drag you round on a leash – that'd be weird. Even for me. But uh, Hiccup said part of your punishment should be to do community service, which means serving the community. By doing chores. And the Chief agreed, so you don't really have a choice. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

Adulfr looked him up and down and said dismissively, "You can't make me."

"You asked for it." Tuffnut took a deep breath…and _sang. _"Adulfr Haukeson, won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight? Come out tonight? Adulfr Haukeson, won't you come-?"

"Shut up!" Adulfr snapped. He glared at Tuffnut, and then groaned. "You're not gonna shut up unless I do what you say, are you?" he realised with dread.

"Nope!"

"How do you expect me to do any chores with _one hand_?" he demanded.

"You can use this." Tuffnut held up a blunt, rusting hook. "It's a spare."

Gritting his teeth, Adulfr bit out "_Fine. _I'll do your stupid chores. But after that, I want you to _leave me alone. _Is that clear?" he questioned, glaring fiercely. It seemed to have absolutely no effect on the other man, much to his annoyance. Tuffnut agreed cheerfully, and handed him the hook to strap awkwardly to his arm one handed whilst the cell door was unlocked. Warily, he stepped out.

Tuffnut seized his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and hauled Adulfr out of the jailhouse. He blinked furiously at the sunlight. Tuffnut let him go and swung into the saddle on the neck of a Zippleback; the other head darted out at its riders command of "Barf, grab 'im!" Adulfr froze as dagger like fangs pierced through the collar of his tunic, right at the back of his neck. Then the dragon took off.

Adulfr had to bite down on his own fist to keep from screaming, and draw his legs up to keep from flailing, and shut his eyes to keep from seeing everyone pointing. He could hear them laughing at him…_loser, runt, wolf boy…_the Zippleback landed, and dropped Adulfr unceremoniously on the ground. He scrambled away and leapt to his feet, spinning to glare at Tuffnut furiously.

"Are you _insane?_ Your dragon could've killed me!" he demanded. Then he gagged. "And what is that stench?!" Looking around, he saw heaps of dragon dung on the ground, and carts nearby. They were upwind of the village. Adulfr remembered what Tuffnut said about doing chores, and groaned. "Please don't tell me that cleaning up this foul mess is the chore you were talking about."

Tuffnut replied, "Alright, I won't tell you that." He held out a shovel. Adulfr gave him a look of deepest loathing, which again had no effect, and snatched it away.

Disgusted, he held the tool awkwardly with one hand and a hook, and started to shovel dung into the carts. Tuffnut stood a safe distance away and called encouragement, which made Adulfr want to talk just to hear someone else's voice. "Why you people want to live with dragons and have to do such revolting chores is beyond me" he commented, when he could get a word in edgeways.

"We don't, normally" Tuffnut replied with a shrug. "This is just from the dragons that can't fly. Most of 'em do their business in the sea. It's like, these little shrimp things eat the poop, the fish eat the little shrimp things, and the dragons eat the fish. It's the circle of life. Except for the ones that eat rocks. We use their poop for manure. It still smells better than yak manure, I can tell you."

As if this 'chore' wasn't humiliating enough, various dragons were gathering to stand on the edges and stare at him. They wouldn't leave no matter how much he shooed them or brandished the hook at them, and he was sure they were laughing at him. When he filled up a cart, the Zippleback would carry it out over the cliff and dump the contents into the ocean. _Note to self- don't eat their fish. _

Finally, finally, _finally _he could dump the last shovelful of dung into the last cart. Adulfr walked over to it, heaved in the stinking pile and jammed the shovel in for good measure. He turned away, but a _thud _made him turn and cry out as the whole cart was shoved right onto him! His legs and waist were covered in filth; he had lurched backwards just in time to keep from being coated all over.

The Gronckle that had knocked the cart over scrambled over the side and grunted mockingly at him. Face contorting with rage, Adulfr scrambled to his feet. Tuffnut was howling with laughter…moments later, he was howling in fear, as Adulfr bull-rushed him and started trying to gouge out his eye with the hook. "Don't laugh at me!" he screamed hysterically. "Don't you _dare _laugh at me!"

One of the Zippleback heads dragged him away, but even when his feet left the ground Adulfr struggled and thrashed, clawing at the dragon and rider both. A familiar shriek cut above the snarling dragons and yelling humans – and a furious bellow of "TUFFNUT!" Haddock and his Night Fury landed between them; the dragons bowed, including the Zippleback, to their so-called 'Alphas'.

The two-headed dragon released him and flew off when the Night Fury barked at it. There was nowhere for Adulfr to run, so he just stood there and watched Haddock chew out the insufferable fool who had laughed at him. The Night Fury rounded on the Gronckle that pushed over the cart, growling and flaring its wings. The smaller dragon cowered submissively, whining and whimpering.

* * *

"Tuffnut, what in the name of Loki were you thinking?" Hiccup demanded, even as Toothless yelled at Gravel and Pebble's grown up son, Grit (3). "Wait, why am I even asking – this is a prank, isn't it? You were told to do this as punishment, and you thought it was a good idea to make Adulfr do it instead?"

"…Well, you gotta admit, he deserves to be punished _way _more than I do."

"That's not the point, Tuffnut! I can't believe you…that's it. You are gonna be mucking out the dragon stables for the next _month." _

"You can't make me do that!"

"Oh yes, I can!"

"You're not the Chief!"

"No, Astrid is, and d'you think she'll be any more merciful?"

"It's not fair! I thought you were my friend."

"I _am _your friend, Tuff, but I can't just let this slide!"

"But I'm _bored_! As in B-O-R-D-E!"

"That's not how you spell" –

"Now Ruffnut's had a baby - I love my nephew, don't get me wrong, but he's not old enough for me to teach the finer arts of Loki'ing! You don't get it, Hiccup. I've lost _my_ other half. I am _nutero uno _– that's Spanish for 'lonely nut'. All I have is my thick, beautiful beard to cry into. Is that what you want?"

Hiccup sighed. "Tuffnut…I'm sorry you feel that way. But there's no excuse for being so cruel. You're not like that; and you haven't lost your sister – you can help her take care of Scrufflout, she'd appreciate that, so would Snotlout."

Tuffnut perked up at that. "Yeah. Yeah, good idea! I'll be better at it anyway."

"See, there you go. For now, can you please clean this mess up? And promise not to keep pranking Adulfr? We're trying to give him fewer reasons to hate us, not more" Hiccup said pointedly. Oh, Astrid was going to be furious about this.

"Alright. I promise. But just so you know, I'm not the one who got him covered in sh" –

*Look out below!*

Toothless-Hiccup and Tuffnut looked up. Adulfr looked up a moment later, just in time to get absolutely drenched in water dumped on him by Barf&Belch. He spluttered indignantly, but it did sluice off most of the mess. The Twin-Head landed near Tuffnut, looking very pleased with themself. *We did as you asked, Alpha-Toothless!* chattered Belch. *You're welcome!* chittered Barf.

*_Was that really necessary?* _

_*Did you want him going in the bathhouse smelling like that?_*

_*Fair enough.* _"Hey, Tuff, can you go put a towel and a change of clothes in Adulfr's cell, please?"

"Sure…Wait, he has spare clothes?"

"He can borrow some of yours. Just go, already!"

When Tuffnut had finally left, Hiccup turned to Adulfr. "Are you okay?" he asked, unable to keep from sniggering a bit. That was a mistake.

Adulfr glared at him and marched over. "You think it's funny, Haddock? As if _this _wasn't enough", he brandished the hook in Hiccup's face – "now you have to humiliate me as well? Why don't you just throw me in the stocks?!"

"…What are you talking about? This isn't my fault – I just told him to stop!"

"He said it was your idea! That you said I should be punished by being made to do chores, treated like a common thrall. 'Community service', you said."

Hiccup's expression and voice were so flat they could have been used as levels. "And you believed him."

Adulfr scowled uncertainly. "What else was I to think?" he snapped. "You hate me! You just want to see me suffer!"

_Do you even hear yourself? _Hiccup wasn't in the mood to deal with Adulfr right now. "Come on" he beckoned, "We'll escort you back to the jail."

The Night Fury gave him a pointed stare that clearly meant _try anything and you'll regret it. _So Adulfr reluctantly followed him back to jail, no matter how much he wanted to jab this hook through the man's eye. He would, if it wasn't blunt. And he wouldn't be executed. At least that was what he told himself.

When Adulfr was back in the cell – which did have a towel and clean clothes waiting – and the door was locked behind him, Hiccup turned to leave. "Wait!" he heard Adulfr blurt out, and paused. "I…I have a question."

Well, that was more promising. "What is it?"

"How do you stand it here?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean – how can someone like you stand to live amongst such incompetent buffoons?" Adulfr demanded. "Every person in this village is _crazy_."

Hiccup grinned. "Welcome to Berk!"

"…You're not actually friends with that moron, are you?"

_Why do you even care? _"Who, Tuffnut? Sure I am." Hiccup shrugged. "I mean yeah, he's annoying and kinda dumb sometimes, but that's just the way he is. I don't want him to change." _And he's smarter than you give him credit for. _

Adulfr scoffed. "You want everyone to change. Everyone has to do things your way, cos your way's the 'best'…I've heard what you call yourself. The 'bridge between our worlds'. Who the hell do you think you are? The chosen one?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Oh, I'm not a chosen one, Adulfr. I'm just the one who chose." With that, he walked away. _Let him stew on that for a while. _

When he emerged from the jailhouse, Hiccup was so distracted he almost walked right into Hugo. "Sorry! I was…um, did you need something?"

Hugo nodded at the door behind him. "That man you took in there…was that him? Adulfr Haukeson, the one who…tried to wage war on you?" he asked.

It wasn't like Adulfr's imprisonment here was any great secret. "Yeah, he is. I just don't know what to do with him – he's determined to hate me, convinced I hate him…I know I killed his father, but I didn't even know he existed!"

*I'm the one who killed Hauke. We've been over this. It wasn't your fault.*

He pet Toothless gratefully as Hugo took in this information. "That is unfortunate…Out of curiosity, if you met a relative of an old foe who _didn't _wish to harm you or yours, what would you do then?" he inquired rather oddly.

"I'd probably shake their hand and thank them" Hiccup answered. He blinked when Hugo immediately held his hand out to shake. "Uh…what are…?"

"Hiccup Haddock the Third, I'd like to introduce myself to you again, properly" the man explained. "Hugo Viggoson Grimborn, at your service." (4)

* * *

(1) Given that his siblings names both start with 'Br' I figured 'Shrug' was probably a nickname more than anything, so now they're a matched set.

(2) Dragon Mail – another idea borrowed shamelessly (but with permission) from 'A Thing of Vikings'. And hey, it makes sense. Dragon couriers ftw!

(3) Pebble, if you recall, was one of the dragons who died in Adulfr's attack.

(4) Okay, hands up – how many of you saw this coming?


	3. Ch 2 - Loose Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Two – Loose Ends

The moment those words left his lips, Hugo saw Hiccup's eyes widen, and then glance around quickly. "Not here" he said, ushering the man away to the cliff edge on the outskirts of the village. The dragons lounging and playing nearby bowed to their Alphas and retreated to a respectful distance. Once they were out of earshot, Hiccup turned to Hugo and demanded "You're Viggo's son?!"

Hugo nodded slowly. "Yes. I am the only son of Viggo Grimborn" he confirmed. "I understand this must be rather a shock to you…"

To his surprise, Hiccup merely shrugged. "I'd kind of already guessed" he said.

"You…you did?"

Hiccup explained, "You look like him, talk like him…but I wasn't sure until you said 'savvy businessman' and tried to play me for a fool in the negotiations. I just didn't know how to work 'Say, you bear an uncanny resemblance to a former enemy of mine!' into the conversation." They both chuckled at that.

"I'll admit, I am quite surprised" Hiccup confessed, "I didn't even know the man was married, much less had a child. Unless…he wasn't married?"

Hugo sighed. "I'm not his bastard son, if that's what you're trying to ask. He did marry my mother, but it was an arranged marriage, purely to ensure the heir to his estates – in other words, me – would be legitimate. That didn't end up working out; for them, at least. It worked out quite nicely for me, however."

Indeed, Hiccup was curious about how the son of a dragon hunter wound up as the herald for a king. He was more concerned with something else, though. "Do…I'm uh, sorry to ask, Jarl Hugo, but do you know how your father died?"

"Yes. One of his men returned his body to us, at great personal risk, and gave me his last message: to stop hunting dragons (1). So I did. Dropped the whole family business…when the rest of them finally came back – the ones who survived – they said I didn't deserve to inherit Viggo's estates. Igor – the hunter I mentioned – got me out of there, and we ended up in the capital, Nidaros.

"I went from being well off to living in poverty. I'll spare you my entire life story, but suffice to say I used the skills my father taught me to survive, and eventually, made a deal with a thane from the royal fort. If I could beat him in a duel of weapons and a duel of wits, he'd recommend me to the king. The sword-fight was a close call, but for the game, I had an advantage" he smirked.

"Why? Oh wait, don't tell me. It was Maces and Talons" Hiccup realised.

"Exactly. My father taught me, and I used to practise for hours as a boy. Poor man never stood a chance. So I won the deal, and swore oath to King Harald...over the years I went from being a simple thane to one of his advisors, and finally, his herald, after my predecessor passed away a few years back."

"Wow. I'm impressed; thank you for telling me all of that, Jarl Hugo."

"Please, just call me Hugo. I don't blame you for my father's demise, Hiccup" the man declared, meeting his eyes. "If anything, I want to apologise for his actions towards you on his behalf. I know it's too little, too late, but" –

"Hugo. It's alright" Hiccup assured him. "Your father was…my enemy, yes. He made a fool out of me, enslaved or killed hundreds of dragons, tried to starve out my whole village, attempted to kill me multiple times…"

"Is this going somewhere?"

Hiccup smiled. "But I learned a lot from him. Not just about tactics and outsmarting my opponents, but about myself. He challenged me in a way no enemy of mine had before. He brought out the worst and the best in me. And he _changed. _All on his own, Viggo changed his mind about dragons, stopped wanting to hurt them. He said I'd taught him that, but I was never trying to.

"I forgave him for everything a long time ago. He died, not as my enemy, but to save my life, and he died with honour. I never had a chance to thank him." Hiccup turned to Hugo, smiling, and held his hand out. "But I can thank you. Thank you, Hugo, for not wanting to kill me. I _really _appreciate it" he remarked.

Hugo chuckled a bit, and reached out to clasp his hand in a firm grip. "You're very welcome" he assured Hiccup as they shook hands. "Shall we say friends?"

"Hold on." Hiccup gently turned Hugo's wrist and flattened the fingers out. "Hold it like that, and close your eyes" he instructed, stepping away. Hugo raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked. Grinning, Hiccup beckoned to Toothless, who rolled his eyes. He padded forwards anyway, and sniffed tentatively at the man's calloused fingers. They twitched. Smelled of boat and parchment and ink.

He could tell Hugo wasn't lying about his past, and if he really _had_ given up dragon hunting, and he really _didn't_ want to hurt Hiccup…Toothless would trust him, for now. The moment this human did anything to betray that trust, anything to hurt his Hiccup, Toothless would make him explain himself. With fire and roars. Thus decided, he pressed his snout against the man's palm.

"Toothless trusts you" Hiccup told Hugo, who was staring at the dragon in awe. "And so will I. Oh, hey, how'd you like a tour of the island, on dragonback?"

*What is it with you and volunteering me to give people rides?!*

Hugo looked surprised, but delighted. "Really? You'd let me ride with you?"

"Sure. C'mon, bud, please? Do it for me" Hiccup cajoled his other half. Toothless looked up at him, saw the hopeful half-smile that was so hard to say 'no' to, and sighed, jerking his head towards the saddle on his back. Hiccup beamed and hopped on, offered a hand to Hugo, who took it and climbed on behind him. Once his rider and passenger were settled, Toothless spread his wings and leapt.

He beat them with powerful strokes and climbed up, up, up…trusted the wind and let the currents of it sweep them along, high above the island of Berk. Many dragons came to fly alongside him and greet their Alphas; Toothless called greetings and reassurances back. As they flew, Hiccup pointed out interesting landmarks to Hugo; the training ring, the reservoir, Urchin's den, the cove…

They made a lap of the island, and Toothless climbed higher still, up amongst the lowest clouds. The afternoon sun bathed them in a warm yellow glow, and for many weeks it would barely dip below the horizon. It was peaceful up here. "Incredible" Hugo breathed, looking around in awe. "This is…to think you get to live like this, all the time. To see that which only angels were thought to see."

Hiccup smiled, content. "Yeah, exactly. This is what I want people to realise: there's so much more to life than conquering, fearing and hurting each other."

"It is rather boring, though. Exactly how fast can this dragon of yours go?"

Hiccup and Toothless grinned. "Hold on tight" he advised, flicking the tail-fin out. They surged forwards, Toothless beating his wings for a burst of speed. Weighed down as he was, it still felt so good to cut loose and just _fly. _He could feel the excitement bubbling in his other half through their bond, and it made him want to roar and dive and swoop and soar, so that was what he did.

* * *

Finally, Toothless dropped to a landing on top of one of the sea stacks. Hugo and Hiccup dismounted; the former staggered a bit. "That was – I haven't had that much fun in – well, ever!" he beamed breathlessly. "I think you've ruined horse riding for me. Thank you, my friends. Especially you, Toothless."

The dragon purred, satisfied, and stretched luxuriously. Hiccup couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself! And you're welcome. If this alliance is negotiated, you'll be able to fly with a dragon of your own. I'd recommend bonding with a Spike-Tail, if you want to go fast like that."

Hugo nodded. "I'll keep that in mind" he agreed, before adding "Speaking of the negotiations, however…there was another term, but your wife asked me to talk to you about it. Although, I don't think you'll be keen on the idea – but please, just hear me out" Hugo implored him. Puzzled, Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"It concerns the dragons; more specifically, the kind of dragon my king wishes to bond with" Hugo began to explain. His eyes flicked briefly towards Toothless, and Hiccup tensed, realising where this was going. "We'd heard you had discovered more Night Furies and well, King Harald wants to ride one of them."

Hiccup's first instinct was to refuse outright. He clamped down on the urge to bluntly say 'No!' and instead tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Hugo, but I don't think that's…I don't even know where the Night Furies are. I don't want to know; that way, even if I get tortured, I can't ever betray them. Besides, they're very close-knit, and they don't like humans much. They probably wouldn't want to leave."

Hugo sighed, but nodded. "I understand. It is a shame, though; the princes had their hearts set on riding Night Furies too. And the King is not the sort of man one easily says 'no' to; at least if they don't wish to end up banished, or worse."

"Yeah, well, that's never stopped me before. Besides…don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think a man like King Harald should be getting a dragon at all."

"Yes, well, that's never stopped him before" Hugo countered, "but I will endeavour to impress upon him the importance of trust and respect. He is very eager to bond with a dragon and as such may be more open-minded. Besides, there would be a rider there to keep an eye on things, would there not?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. He still wasn't sure, but if precautions were taken…

*Hiccup, can I talk to you?* Toothless asked, gesturing _over there _with his snout. His other half nodded and turned to Hugo. "Uh, could you excuse us a minute?"

They walked over to the edge of the stack. Hiccup sat down, dangling his legs off the edge, and leaned back against Toothless. *What's wrong, bud?* he asked.

*It's about what Hugo said, the king and his sons wanting to ride Night Furies.*

*Don't worry, it won't happen. Not if I have anything to say about it.*

*No, what I mean is…I think we should ask the pack. Give them a choice about it. If some of them came here, or went there, then the nest could stay secret.*

*I don't know…if something went wrong, we'd be putting them in danger.*

*No, Hiccup. They'll know the risks; if things don't work out, it isn't your fault. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me; don't they deserve to have the same happiness?* Toothless inquired, warbling hopefully.

Hiccup never failed to be moved by his other half's selflessness. *You're right; we should at least make the offer. You're amazing, you know that?*

*I know, but you can tell me anyway* Toothless replied, preening. Hiccup laughed and climbed over him, walking back to Hugo. The man was looking out over the ocean, hands crossed behind his back. "So, uh, I've been thinking…I'm gonna ask the Night Furies if any of them want to come and meet your king. I won't force them to, but if they do come…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"That's very generous of you. Or did Toothless suggest it?" Hugo inquired. When Hiccup looked at him sharply, he smiled and explained "I had heard you can understand dragons – and share that ability with others, even. Some of the returned thanes were babbling nonsense about being made to hear dragons speaking without opening their mouths. At least I _thought_ it was nonsense…"

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, and back to Hugo. "Just to be clear…you think the dragons can talk?" he checked. If the man said yes, then maybe, maybe…

"Of course not; that sounds ridiculous. But if someone were to prove me wrong…as I said, I'd be a fool to deny the truth if it were right in front of me."

_So much for subtlety. _"Yeah…okay, look. I'd love to prove you wrong, really, but you – you need to at least _want _to believe it. You need…an open mind."

"Oh, I do want to believe it. But I can't believe without proof; so try to prove it, and I will try to believe" Hugo responded. Hiccup decided to try it; if it worked, he'd show another human that dragons were people just like them. _Maybe I should try it on Adulfr…yeah, like it would work on him _he thought dismissively.

Hiccup smiled when he felt the now familiar mental _snap _of the connection forming. "That should do it. Right then! Hugo, Toothless. Toothless, Hugo."

*We've met* the dragon deadpanned. Hiccup would _never _get tired of the look on people's faces when they heard thought-speak for the first time. Wide eyes, gaping mouth, gasp of surprise… "Yeah, of course. So…have I proved you wrong?" he asked Hugo. The man looked at him in amazement. "I'll just take your stunned silence as a 'yes'. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"How is that possible?" Hugo asked at last, looking between them both.

"Oh, well they use their willpower to project thoughts they intend to be heard."

"No, no, no. I mean, how can you do this? Understand them, let _me _understand them. How did you come by this ability?" Hugo asked eagerly, fascinated.

"I…" Hiccup winced. "I can't tell you. Not everything. It's not safe. I'd rather have people believe crazy rumours about me than know the truth and use it against us. Let's just say…I have the soul of a dragon. It's why I have such an affinity for them, why I saw myself in Toothless when we met, and…why I gained the ability to understand them. I just can't tell you the 'how'."

Hugo nodded. "I understand. It's incredible nonetheless…and that you can share it with others is truly remarkable. Might I ask how long this will last?"

"A couple of hours, at most; but if you bond with your own dragon I can make the connection permanent. I've been teaching others to do the same. I hope that as word spreads about dragons being able to talk, more people will see them as, well, _people_, and not want to hurt them. Oh, and there's an interesting side effect…" Hiccup told Hugo about the mysterious 'magic translator'.

When he finished, Hugo looked even more shocked and excited. "If that's true, if this magic lets one understand or be understood in any tongue – 'nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do' (2)." Hugo looked at Hiccup and said urgently, "I should warn you, for every person who sees this magic as benign, there are others who will see it as blasphemous. Going down this path will make you powerful, but it will also gain you powerful enemies."

"Been there, done that. There's a reason the whole world isn't 'Drago Land' (3), and we're it" Hiccup declared, gesturing to himself and Toothless, who puffed his chest out proudly. Casting around for a change of topic, he remarked "You know, the Skrill that would have been your father's dragon, if he'd lived…she's still around. We could take you to meet her, if you like" he offered.

Hugo smiled. "I'd like that" he agreed. They heard wingbeats, and Toothless said *Hello, Selena.* His mate landed on the sea stack and the two of them nuzzled.

"Did Astrid send you? Is she okay? Is Finn okay?" Hiccup questioned anxiously.

*They're fine, Hiccup, but Astrid wants you to come home* she replied lightly.

"Understood" Hiccup nodded. He beckoned to Hugo. "C'mon; we'll give you a lift back. Oh, err…don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you, y'know…"

"A man should never keep secrets from his wife" Hugo advised, "I've learned that the hard way. Tell Astrid, if you wish. But perhaps it is best if the majority of Berk didn't know of my, ah, heritage. They might get the wrong idea."

* * *

When Hiccup and Toothless went into the house, they found Helena playing with the Night Fury kits, Stoick tending to a stew, Valka sitting at the table, and Astrid nursing Finn. "Sorry. I got distracted" he apologised, hurrying over to his wife and giving her a kiss. "Hey, little guy!" Hiccup cooed at Finn. "Who's my precious boy? Who's gonna grow up all big and strong? You are, yes you are!"

"Daddy, you're talking weird again" Helena complained. She'd really been looking forward to her baby brother…but now he was here, he was just really noisy and smelly and boring. Still, her mum and dad did warn her what a baby was like, and he _was_ kind of cute. Not as cute as Ebony, Storm and Nyx though.

Astrid smiled indulgently. "I gather you've been making a new friend" she said airily. Finn released her nipple at last, and she asked "Want to hold him?"

"Don't mind if I do" Hiccup grinned. He deftly lifted their son into his arms and cradled him gently, unable to stop smiling. Toothless and Selena curled up near the kits and began to groom each other. "Are Shadow and Asha upstairs?" he inquired, noting their absence at last. He wasn't sure how he'd missed that…

"No, they're out hunting. Speaking of which, how's their new den coming on?"

"Great! I'm gonna show it to them tomorrow" Hiccup replied, excited by the prospect. "Mmm, dad, that stew smells so good" he complimented.

"Thanks, son" replied Stoick. He looked over at where Helena was playing fetch with the kits and climbing over a very tolerant Toothless and Selena. "Heh. Now that's something I never thought I'd see. The unholy offspring of lightning and death, playing with my grandchild" he remarked, smiling fondly at the sight.

Hiccup smiled as well. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Aye. Course, there was a time I didn't know if I'd get grandkids at all, so…"

Hiccup gave his father a deadpan stare. Astrid cackled. "Ooh, right in the ego!"

"Thank you for summing that up" he quipped. "Hey, uh, speaking of people we didn't think would ever have grandkids…you, err, you remember Viggo, right?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. Before she could reply, Helena piped up, "I don't! Who's Vee-go?" she asked innocently. "That's a funny name" she giggled.

"He was someone I knew when I was younger" Hiccup explained quickly. "And…it turns out that Hugo, the man from Norway? Hugo is…is his son."

There was a clatter at the stove as Stoick dropped the ladle in surprise. He, Valka and Astrid all stared at Hiccup, who shrugged helplessly. Helena impatiently demanded, or rather whined, "Granddad, I'm hungry!"

"Won't be long now" Stoick assured her, putting in more salt.

"Sweetheart, can you take Ebony and her cousins into your room, please? Daddy and I have grown-up things to talk about" Astrid implored her. Pouting, she gathered her toys and flounced off, three little kits stumbling in her wake. Hiccup was pretty sure he heard her mutter, "_Oughta go in your room_." (4)

When they heard the door shut behind her, all eyes were back on Hiccup. "Jarl Hugo is the son of Viggo Grimborn?" Stoick repeated, sounding incredulous.

"Uh, yes…I just said that."

"I thought he looked familiar" Astrid mused. "So, we're calling off the alliance."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed, remembering in the nick of time to keep his voice down. He checked on Finn – the baby was peacefully sucking his thumb, eyelids drooping – and protested "Astrid, you can't be serious. Why call it off, for this?"

His mother cleared her throat and commented, "Sorry, but Helena isn't the only one who doesn't know who this person is. Although, 'Grimborn' sounds familiar…" she remarked, trailing off as she tried to recall where she'd heard it.

"He was a dragon hunter" Astrid explained, before Hiccup could get a word in. "Viggo was an amoral, underhanded, manipulative…_snake_ who only cared about making a profit. He didn't care how many people or dragons he had to kill."

Hiccup saw his chance. "But Viggo _changed_. Mom, he changed his mind about dragons, he sacrificed himself for me and Toothless…and besides, that was twelve years ago! Just because Viggo was a bad person, it doesn't mean his son is. Hugo hasn't done anything to us, and you wanna condemn him just cos he's related to a guy who's been dead a dozen years?" he demanded incredulously.

They had the decency to look a little sheepish at this. "Toothless trusts him" insisted Hiccup, turning to his dragon. "Don't you, bud?"

Toothless looked up from grooming Selena and replied *For now, because he didn't lie when he told us about his past. But if he tries anything sneaky or cruel like his sire, or betrays us, or hurts you, I will make him regret it.* The Night Fury's pupils were slits. *I won't kill him though* he added reassuringly.

Hiccup gaped at him. "Oh, great, that makes me feel so much better" he said sarcastically. "Hugo isn't his father. I doubt Viggo was even around for most of his life; _and_ he gave up dragon hunting. He said it was his father's last request, and he lost his inheritance, home, everything. Even if you don't trust him, why call off this alliance? What if they take offence and wage war on us?"

Astrid grimaced. "Fair point" she conceded, "but this whole alliance…it's a power grab, Hiccup. They want some of our strength. You must realise that."

"Maybe to King Harald it is" Hiccup replied, "but it's our chance, maybe our _only _chance, to start spreading the word that dragons and humans can live in peace. We'd have the support of royalty, real influence. Isn't it worth the risk?"

Stoick hid a smile at the sight of his son, confident and passionate. He couldn't be prouder of the man Hiccup had grown to be. "Stew's ready" he mentioned.

Astrid stood up and gave her husband a kiss. "You're right. Helena! Dinner!"

Their daughter reappeared faster than a Speed Stinger. "Yay! I'm _starving_!"

* * *

The negotiations continued the next day. Astrid went to them alone, intending to make it clear that just because she was a woman, it didn't mean Hugo could run roughshod over her. She was adamant about having precautions to ensure the safety of her people and of innocents who could be caught in the literal crossfire, if Harald Hardrada and his ilk attempted to misuse the dragons.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was showing Shadow and Asha the den he'd had made for them on the cliffs. It was built out of bricks made from compressed Rock-Tail lava, which made it tough and more importantly fireproof. The den had a single entrance right on the edge of the cliff, with what was basically a larger version of the landing platforms/doors on the nest caves dotting the mountainside.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but we tried to make it as comfortable as possible" Hiccup told them. "There's a nice, large sleeping stone, we diverted a stream up on the mountain so there's water, and somewhere for you to mark your territory, and here, Storm and Nyx have their own alcove. Oh, and there's a bunch of toys for them to play with…so, what do you think?" he asked.

They looked and sniffed around, purring in approval. *It's very nice, Hiccup. Thank you so much* Asha replied, and he beamed. "You're welcome! Oh, I just remembered. I have a favour to ask" he told Shadow, who tilted his head curiously. "Do you think you could fly back to your home-nest and ask the pack if any of them want to…to come and meet humans, maybe find a rider?"

Shadow and Asha looked at one another. *What sort of humans?* asked Asha.

Hiccup and Toothless explained, as best they could, about the alliance and King Harald's request (more like demand) for a Night Fury to ride. *I suggested this* said Toothless, *I think your pack-mates should have a chance to meet more humans and maybe find a human friend of their own. But not this human alpha, King Harald. He sounds like a bad human. Eret has told us about him.*

*If this 'king' is bad, why do you want him to have a Night Fury?* Shadow demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Not at Hiccup, at this other human.

*I don't* Hiccup answered honestly, *but I still have to make it seem like I will. I only promised I'd get some of you to come and meet him. But if he isn't chosen by a Swift-Wing…* Hiccup shrugged, *There's nothing I can do about that.*

Shadow considered it, pacing back and forth flicking his tail and ear-flaps. He didn't really want to leave Asha and their kits… *Could Selena fly there?* he asked, *She could see the Queen, I mean her dam, and her sister.*

"Maybe she'll go with you if you ask" Hiccup suggested. Shadow perched cat-like on the sleeping stone and looked coolly at the man. *You two should go with her* he remarked, stretching his wings. *You can visit Ekeren.*

Hiccup started hemming and hawing. "Oh, well, y'know, I'm kinda…what with Finn, and the um, treaty, alliance thing…it, err, now isn't the best time…"

Shadow gave him a narrow eyed glare. *You should have visited before* he said accusingly. Hiccup flinched. Toothless growled defensively, standing near him.

*Don't be like that, Shadow. Hiccup is just trying to protect your home-nest.*

"No, bud, he's right. We never visit, and we ought to. I guess I can just wear a blindfold or something so I don't see exactly where the nest is."

*Or we could find the memory in our dream realm and hide it somehow.*

"Can we do that?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shrugged a 'maybe'. "Huh."

*Why don't we all go?* Asha suggested. *It would be great to see everyone.*

*Who would look after our kits?*

*We'll take them with us* she insisted, adding to Hiccup, *You could bring Ebony. Helena too, if she wants to come.*

"Oh, she'd want to. I'll talk to Astrid about it" he promised. "Toothless and I'll leave you guys to get settled in. See you later. Come on, bud, let's go to the forge" he remarked, swinging into the saddle. Toothless bounded to the edge, took off and soared towards the village, landing neatly outside the smithy.

Snotlout nodded to them in greeting. They'd already sent word to Spirika, and she was talking to Hookfang. Hiccup suppressed a wince at the sight of her wingless side. *Good morning, Alphas* she chirruped, tilting her head to see them better. Hiccup smiled and reached out to scratch her jawline.

"Hello, Spirika. Thanks for coming. I've got something for you" he told her. She fluttered her wing in anticipation. "Wait here" he said, disappearing inside the forge. He re-emerged moments later, cradling something that looked like…

*My wing!* she squawked in surprise and excitement, hopping from foot to foot. Hiccup chuckled and held the contraption out for her inspection. "It's covered in your shed scales from this years moulting" he explained, "so the colour matches better. You'd look a bit silly with one yellow wing" Hiccup grinned, and the red coloured Spike-Tail chattered _laughter. _

"So does that thing actually work, then?" Snotlout wondered, coming over.

_I really hope so. _"Well, that's what we're here to find out. Can you give me a hand?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout held the wing up whilst he strapped it on. It was attached to a padded wooden bar that lay across her shoulders, and straps over her chest. Thin rods were clipped to her living wing. "I'm sorry it's kind of uncomfortable" Hiccup said apologetically, when he was sure it'd stay on.

Spirika replied *It's alright, Alpha-Hiccup. It feels a bit odd but it doesn't hurt.*

"Good, good. Okay, try opening your wing" he prompted. The crowd gathering to watch moved back to give her room. They watched with baited breath as Spirika slowly unfurled her living wing…and the paler, unnatural wing stretched out as well. A faint clicking noise could be heard as the cogs hidden in the padded bar moved the struts that formed the 'skeleton' of the wing.

The humans watching applauded. Spirika folded and unfolded her wing, flapped it, and the prosthetic mirrored it. *Can I make it stay still on its own?*

"Fraid not" Hiccup replied, "but so far, so good. So, err, d'you want to try flying with it?" he asked. He really hoped nothing went wrong. Nervous? Him? No…

*Come up here* Hookfang called, shifting to make room for her on top of the forge. She hopped up onto a nearby crate, flapping vigorously, and then onto the roof. Hiccup crossed his fingers as she flapped again and jumped into the air. For a moment she wobbled, as if about to fall, but she kept flapping and began gaining altitude. The crowd of observers cheered and clapped.

Hiccup and Toothless took to the air and followed Spirika over the village. She was trying to glide, but kept faltering and flapping. Toothless brought the tip of his wing under her not-wing, helping her balance and stay aloft. *How is it?*

Spirika let out a happy roar. *I'm flying! It feels like my wing is back…but it feels strange. Numb and…not strong.* She glanced at them with a hooded eye. *I don't know how to say it* Spirika remarked, sounding apologetic.

*I know what you mean* replied Hiccup. *I think I know why, too. I can copy the bones in your wing, but not the muscles; your real wing is having to do more to support your weight. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that.*

She warbled reassuringly. *Don't worry, Alpha-Hiccup. I knew I wouldn't fly as well as before. But I can fly again! Thank you so much* she purred happily.

Hiccup grinned. *You're welcome.*

There were wingbeats and a squawk behind them. *Alphas!* called Spirika's mate, flying in close. *Let me help her* he offered. Toothless-Hiccup swapped places with him, and accompanied them on a circuit over the village. Finally, they returned to the square. Spirika landed, threw her head back and breathed a triumphant burst of fire. Everyone cheered, congratulating her and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless wandered over to the forge as others gathered around Spirika, who proudly showed off her not-wing. "Not bad" Snotlout commented.

"Thanks. I just hope nothing happens whilst we're away" Hiccup answered.

"When who's away where?"

"Toothless and I are going to visit his old nest. And Astrid might need me to go back to Norway to help with forging the alliance between them and us."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Figures. It's alright for some" he said sarcastically. "Heh, did you hear about what Tuffnut did to that git Adulfr?" he grinned.

Hiccup frowned in disapproval. "I was there" he said. "I can't believe – I mean what was he thinking?"

"It's Tuffnut; why even ask? Besides, you're the one who said he should be put to work."

"That's not what was agreed. Astrid doesn't want him out of his cell."

"Oh, that's right. You're supposed to be 'reforming' him. How's that going?"

Hiccup sighed. "Not well. I've been busy, what with the new baby, and everything. How are things going with you and Ruffnut, and Scrufflout?"

A proud smile spread on Snotlout's face. "It's going great. I get this fuzzy feeling whenever I hold him – and he's so tough already! I was playing 'gotcha nose' with him the other day and he tried to hit me with his little fist. It was so cute."

"You're helping Ruffnut take care of him, then?"

"Sure. So's Fishlegs. But someone's gotta work the forge."

"Maybe you should train an apprentice" Hiccup suggested.

"Could do. They'd be more help round here than him" Snotlout shrugged, nodding at Grump. The Hotburple was slumped down besides the furnace, seemingly fast asleep as always. Hiccup frowned at Snotlout when he wasn't looking, and walked over to crouch down beside Grump. He scratched the dragon's nose, and Grump opened his yellow eye, rolling it to look at him.

*Hello…Alpha…Hiccup* he rumbled.

*Hey, big guy. You okay?* Hiccup asked gently, scratching his snout.

*I…am…sad. I…miss…Gobber* Grump replied, moaning _grief _and _lonely. _

Hiccup felt his heart twist. *I know. Me too* he sighed sympathetically. Toothless crooned and padded over with some scrap metal in his jaws. Hiccup took it from him and fed it to Grump, who gurgled contentedly and closed his eyes. Pretty soon he was snoring. Hiccup chuckled fondly, gave the poor dragon one last pat, and got to his feet. *_Come on. There's something I need to do._"

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Adulfr didn't bother to look up. "What do you want now?"

Hiccup came to a halt in front of the cell door. "I have a question."

Adulfr sighed. "I suppose the sooner I answer, the sooner you'll leave. Well?"

"Why didn't you kill Toothless?"

Well, that was unexpected. Adulfr's brow furrowed briefly, and then he scoffed. "Don't tempt me."

"Why didn't you?" Hiccup repeated. "You've had him at your mercy twice now. You could have avenged your father and defeated me, but you didn't. Why?"

Adulfr frowned. "Why do you even want to know?" he demanded. "What are you playing at, Haddock?"

Hiccup gave a falsely nonchalant shrug. "Just curious. Seemed a bit inconsistent of you, that's all. I mean, you were out for revenge, weren't you?"

"I was out for revenge on you. Not your beast. You're the one that commanded it to kill my father, and robbed me of my rightful chance to earn his respect."

"Is that what you think? I didn't command Toothless to do anything. He did it of his own accord – he has a mind of his own, you know."

Adulfr scoffed. "It's a dragon. You all keep saying 'they're people, they can talk'; do you really expect me to believe that? They are our lessers, not our equals."

Stuff like this was why Hiccup found Adulfr frustrating to be near. "You still haven't answered my question" he prompted with strained patience.

"Fine. I didn't kill your dragon because I planned to ride it after you were dead."

_Wouldn't have had much luck there. _"That's the only reason?" Hiccup asked.

"For Odin's sake, yes. Though, now I wish I _had_ killed it. That would have truly brought you low – you've all but told me it would. My father was right; you really are nothing without your dragon, aren't you?" Adulfr sneered at him.

Hiccup calmly replied, "Um, not really. I mean I'd still be an artist, blacksmith, inventor, scholar, swordsman…I'd be a lot of things without Toothless. I'm more with him, but I'm not nothing without him." A thought occurred to Hiccup. "You still think you're nothing, don't you? That's why you're trying to tear me down."

Adulfr's face twisted into a scowl. "You arrogant, presumptuous…don't you _dare _talk to me about being 'nothing', when you're the one who did this to me. I could ask you the same question, Haddock – why didn't you kill me? After everything I did, why not just take your revenge and slay me like you did my" –

"Because!" Hiccup snapped, "I'm not that kind of man. That's the difference between you and I. You hate and hold grudges. I'm trying to build bridges." He ignored the uncomfortable voice in the back of his mind pointing out that when it came to Adulfr, he wasn't exactly living up to that ideal. But it was _Adulfr. _

Adulfr rolled his eyes. "Sure, you are. Since nobody round here shuts up, I've gathered you have guests. And you're going to give them dragons, aren't you?"

"What does it matter to you if we do?" Hiccup demanded, a bit suspicious.

The other man shrugged. "Nothing. But I can't believe you're falling for this; do you really think that once they have dragons, these people will keep playing nice?" Adulfr asked bitingly. Hiccup glared at him, turned on his heel and strode out of the door. _That won't happen _he told himself firmly. _I'm not going to let it. _

* * *

(1) The hunter I've randomly named Igor is meant to be the guy Viggo saves from falling into magma in 'Wings of War Pt 1'.

(2) Hugo is quoting a biblical verse about the Tower of Babel.

(3) Drago Land, the world's worst theme park! Buy a ticket now or **die.**

(4) Helena gets grouchy when she's hungry. Sassy too, apparently.


	4. Ch 3 - Introductions and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: So I've jumped on the Discord bandwagon (yeah I know I'm such a sheep).

The server is called 'The Hidden World Rewrite Project'

The invite code is: discord dot gg / vQxJMcg

There's a sub-chat for the Heart Bind Saga so you can join just to talk about the series and ask me questions, make suggestions and so on. It's a lot of fun ;)

Chapter Three – Introductions and Reunions

At last, the negotiations had resulted in a workable treaty, though it still required the approval of King Harald and the other chieftains. Even so, Hiccup was feeling pretty good about the whole affair. Essentially, the treaty stated that Norway would be allied with Berk and her allies, and come to their aid if enemies moved against them, as Berk and the allied tribes would do likewise.

In addition, for Norway there would be personal dragon mounts for the royal family and court, and access to dragon-assisted labour. In exchange, the new riders would be partnered with experienced riding pairs for lessons and to ensure the dragons good treatment. Furthermore, dragon-scales would be introduced as a form of currency, and thralls and serfs would be set free.

Hugo explained that the best they could do for the time being would be to free the thralls of Trondelag province. King Harald _could _order the kingdom-wide emancipation of slaves, but the jarls of every other province would almost certainly object. Either they would all refuse and be exiled for treason, resulting in succession crises, or some would refuse and a civil war would soon arise.

In order to keep the peace, it was best to start with the province Nidaros was a part of, and convince each province in turn that this way was best. "I know it is frustrating to have ideas and no way to make them reality" Hugo remarked to Hiccup, after he voiced his disappointment at not being able to do more. "But changing the entire country will not happen overnight. For now, this is enough."

Then there were the Night Furies. Those of Berk would travel to Myrkr, and ask the pack if any wished to return and meet the royal family. Astrid had, albeit reluctantly, given Hiccup permission to take their daughter along too. "But don't let her wander off, or get hurt, and she has to – she can't know where the nest is. Helena, sweetie, do as your dad says and keep where you go a secret, okay?"

They weren't leaving just yet; there was still a lot to do. The diplomats were all packing; they'd been the first to volunteer, along with their friends. At least sixty dragons had also volunteered to come and meet these new humans, maybe even choose a rider. When the numbers became clear, Hugo sent his entourage back to Nidaros to warn the King and advise him on making preparations.

Various traders were arriving at Berk, towed in by Sagu. A few of them even tossed fish to the Scauldron as a thanks. Hiccup and Toothless spotted Magnus and Carena perched on one of the lookout platforms they'd built on Urchin's ice wall. They flew down to say hello. "Hey, you two. It's alright, Carena" Hiccup waved the bowing Nadder off, "Whatcha doing up here?" he asked the teen.

She shrugged. "Nothing." Hiccup followed her gaze out to sea, and then looked carefully at the ships in the harbour. One in particular was missing, and Hiccup smirked. He had a pretty good idea of what, or rather who, she was looking for.

"Ah. Waiting for your boyfriend, huh?" he asked teasingly. She gave him a thoroughly unimpressed glare. Hiccup grinned at her. "No, I'm happy for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Magnus retorted "He's not my _boyfriend. _And I'm not waiting for anyone. Carena and I just felt like perching here, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry" Hiccup said placatingly, holding his hands up. Magnus accepted his apology with another shrug and returned to gazing out to sea. "How, err, how's class going?" he asked, more to break the awkward silence than anything else. Toothless and Carena shared long-suffering looks. _Humans. _

"It's okay" she said vaguely, "We fly really well together, don't we girl?" Magnus smiled at her dragon, scratching the Spike-Tail under the chin. Carena purred.

A shadow and the sound of wingbeats fell over them. Brannild came to perch on the ice spar nearby, long claws digging into the frozen water and tail coiling around it. *Has Klaus come yet?* he asked hopefully, looking from Magnus to the ocean and back again. *Oh, hello, Alphas* he greeted, ducking his head.

"Hi Brannild" Hiccup smiled, stretching up to pet the Fire-Scale's snout. He looked down at Magnus and smirked, amused. "So you _are _waiting for Klaus."

She huffed. "Okay, fine. Yes. Happy now? He's still not my boyfriend."

Above them, Brannild blinked in confusion. *Klaus is not your boy friend?*

"No!" Magnus snapped, indignant. "What makes you think he is?" she asked.

The poor Fire-Scale flinched a bit. *Because he is your friend…and a boy…*

Now it was Magnus' turn to blink. "Oh! I thought…you mean…no" she laughed, "not like that. A boyfriend is…what's the word…like a suitor. Which he isn't!"

"How come?" Hiccup wondered. She frowned at him, but it was more puzzled than anything else. "I mean, you're at that age, and you get on with him well…"

"Yeah, when he's here" huffed Magnus, kicking her feet off the side. "But he's only here for a few days at a time. I can't have a boyfriend I never get to see."

Hiccup felt sympathetic. Brannild keened softly as well. *I would like to see Klaus more, too. If I could I'd go with him, but I cannot fit on the boat.*

"Well, now might be a good time to convince Johann to get a bigger boat" Hiccup remarked. "It's not like we have a shortage" he quipped. There were still several vessels taken from Adulfr's fleet, moored up on the far side of the island. Nobody had quite decided what to _do _with them. Astrid had ordered a couple of ships outfitted for the expedition to Norway, to be presented as gifts.

Brannild purred with interest. *Then I could go with him and protect him* the Fire-Scale rumbled contentedly, before his pupils slit and he arched his neck back, hissing. *Go away, Brenne! I was here first!* he protested, snarling. His clutch-sister (1) Brenne, who shared his colours but lighter, alighted on the opposite icicle. She briefly bowed her head towards the Alphas in respect.

*I can be here if I want to be* Brenne retorted, snorting smoke. *You can't tell me what to do!*

*Yes, I can! I hatched before you!* Brannild insisted, flames rippling across his scales. Brenne flamed up as well, and they both sent streams of liquid fire at each other. Burning droplets fell, but Toothless and Carena fanned out their wings to shield their fragile humans. ***Cease*** Toothless commanded, snarling.

The hot-headed dragons doused their flames at once, crouching to the ice, humbled. *Sorry, Alpha-Toothless* the siblings said in unison, pupils wide. Hiccup emerged from beneath Toothless' wing and shook his head exasperatedly at them. *Honestly, you two. I know you get on each other's nerves, but you're family. You shouldn't be fighting just over perching spots.*

They looked as abashed as Fire-Scales could. Then Toothless, who had returned to gazing out to sea, perked his ear-flaps up with interest. *There's a ship!*

All eyes turned to the ocean, where a ship could indeed be seen plowing through the waves towards Berk. "Is it them?" Magnus demanded, shading her eyes, "I can't tell if it's them! C'mon, Carena!" she cried urgently, scrambling into the saddle. Brannild had already launched himself into the air, and Brenne followed them to see what was so interesting about a boat.

* * *

When Klaus and Magnus arrived at the top of the ramp, sitting atop their dragons (for Brannild was Klaus' dragon, for all that they rarely saw each other), Hiccup and Toothless were waiting for them. "Hiccup!" Klaus beamed at him, delighted. He climbed down from Brannild's neck and rushed over to throw his arms around Hiccup in a tight embrace. Hiccup chuckled and returned the hug.

"I do miss this place" Klaus remarked when he let go. "Trader Johann's ship never seems fast enough when we sail here." He blinked as he realised Hiccup was not alone, and tried not to stare at the clear nobleman standing nearby.

Hiccup followed his gaze. "Ah, right. Hugo, this is Klaus and Magnus, and their dragons Brannild and Carena. You guys, this is Jarl Hugo, herald of Norway."

"Hello, sir" Magnus replied politely. Klaus' eyes widened; his jaw dropped.

"Y-you work for the king?!" he exclaimed without thinking. Then he remembered his manners and bowed deeply. "It is an honour to make your acquaintance, my lord. I am your humble servant." Magnus stared at him.

Hugo stepped forwards and laid a hand on Klaus' shoulder, straightening him. "No need for that" he said kindly, "the honour is all mine. We share the same homeland, then? Where do you hail from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all, sir. I'm from Borgund" Klaus replied, standing rather stiffly.

Hugo nodded. "Then I think we shall have to consider building a Dragon Mail station at Borgund as well. What do you think, milord?" he inquired of Hiccup.

"Oh, definitely" Hiccup nodded, "and don't call me that." He looked at Klaus and grinned at the boy's mystified expression. "Jarl Hugo is here to offer us an alliance with Norway. I'm going to be heading there with him to meet King Harald..and introduce his court to dragons. They want their own" he remarked.

If Klaus' eyes grew any wider, they'd fall out of his head. "_Wow_. Does that mean…could, could you visit? Visit my home?" he asked hopefully. Then his face fell as he remembered, "No, wait. I'd still be on board Trader Johann's ship…"

"Nonsense!" the voice of the elderly trader himself came seemingly out of nowhere. They all looked back down the slope to see Johann doggedly making his way towards them, leaning on a staff. "Don't…mind me" he panted. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up!" Klaus, ever the little gentleman, hurried back down to help him along. Brannild used his tail to sweep them both up to more level ground.

"Oh, my. Thank you, master Klaus" Johann said breathlessly. "Ah, Lord Hiccup! So good to see you again!" he beamed at Hiccup, leaning heavily on his cane.

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes with a great effort of will. "Johann, please. You've known me pretty much my whole life, you don't have to use a title. But it's good to see you too. Err, are you alright?" he asked in concern, as Johann covered his mouth with his sleeve and coughed heavily. "You're not looking…too well. Maybe you should go and see Agnes" he suggested mildly.

Johann waved him off. "No, no, I'm fit as a…" he coughed again. "Well, maybe I'll ask her for something to get rid of this frog in my throat. But ah, I couldn't help overhearing your predicament, Master Klaus. Rest assured, if you wish to give Lor- uh, give Hiccup a tour of your charming place of origin, don't let me stand in your way! I'm sure we can manage without you for a little while."

Klaus perked up at once. "Oh, thank you Trader Johann sir, thank you!" He turned to Hiccup and asked eagerly, "Can you come? Please, do. You can meet my family and see our church, and show everyone that you can free dragons from the Devil's taint. It would be so good for them to know the truth."

"I'll try to visit, I promise" Hiccup assured him. "I'll even bring Brannild along."

Magnus chose this moment to remark "Hiccup's gonna give Trader Johann a bigger ship so Brannild can go with you on your voyages."

"Really?"

Johann winced. "Ah, now, I'm not sure…I mean, a wooden ship, and a dragon that sets itself on fire…not the best combination, now is it, don't you think?"

"Relax, Johann. The ship I'm thinking of is dragon-proofed. Brannild wouldn't set it on fire, would you, Brannild?" Hiccup asked the Fire-Scale, who shook his head. "See? But it's really Astrid's decision to make, not mine."

Klaus and Brannild both turned pleading eyes on the old sea-dog. "Oh, please, Trader Johann. I'll clean up after him; and Brannild would be really useful! He can help us catch fresh fish, and if we get attacked by pirates again he can scare them off" Klaus suggested. Brannild briefly flamed up, just to prove the point.

"You got attacked by pirates?!" Magnus asked, eyes wide, and then – "Neat!"

Hiccup chuckled. "C'mon, you guys, move along. You're slowing traffic" he prompted. Sure enough, people were having to move around Brannild's bulk, stepping over his tail. Brannild ducked his head, pupils wide in embarrassment. The little group dispersed, leaving only Hiccup, Toothless and Hugo.

The herald leaned over to Hiccup and murmured _sotto voce, _"Magnus?"

"Long story. Whatever you do, don't call her Hildegard. Oh, wait…didn't you say King Harald's son is named Magnus?" Hiccup realised, grinning at the thought.

"Yes, as if that's not going to be confusing" Hugo rolled his eyes. Then he asked in a more serious tone, "What was all that about you 'freeing dragons from the Devil's taint'?"

"Oh, that. Klaus…sort of convinced himself I can stop dragons being demonic. Or that his God is using me to turn them 'good'. I don't really believe that, but if it makes him feel better…" Hiccup shrugged. "It's not doing any harm. Besides, after that he stopped being afraid of them, so I consider it a win in my book."

Hugo nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. So, you said you had something to show me?"

"Well, more like someone for you to meet. We can take you to see Sparkle – the Skrill?" Hiccup elucidated in response to Hugo's blank expression.

"Ah, I see. When should we leave?"

Hiccup grinned. "If you like, we can go right now."

* * *

Several hours and rest stops later, Toothless was approaching Icestorm Island. It looked deceptively peaceful from the air, but he bristled at it. Hiccup pet him calm even as he spoke to Hugo. "Now remember, Lightning-Fangs are very territorial, proud dragons; Sparkle is no different. You've gotta be respectful. Oh, and compliments never hurt – they're like Spike-Tails, but deadlier."

Hugo was almost having trouble keeping track of all these different breed names. "No offence to her, but 'Sparkle' seems an odd name for a Skrill."

*You're talking to a human who named a Night Fury 'Toothless'* the eponymous dragon remarked; Hiccup had allowed Hugo to hear thought-speak again, so he could talk to Sparkle more easily. Hugo snickered, amused.

"Ha, ha" Hiccup deadpanned. "Her name is short for 'Sparkling Firelight over Silent Waters'. Apparently, Skrill names are combinations of their sire and dam's names. It's a way for them to recognise each other so if two Skrills meet they don't accidentally kill or mate with their own parents or offspring" he explained.

Hugo grimaced. It was a stark reminder that, although the dragons were certainly no mere beasts, they were not humans either. Or rather, some were more human than others, perhaps. "I suppose 'Sparkle' does fit, in a way. Lightning is very bright, after all. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Okay, bud, take us down" Hiccup decided, after they'd circled the island and not had any angry dragons come to challenge them. Toothless landed not far from where Sparkle had made her nest. It had been five years since she'd laid her eggs – which meant there'd be Skrill fledglings to contend with. The Night Fury was looking forward even less to that. He sniffed uneasily at a scent mark.

*They're close* he growled; it was fresh. Without prompting he let out a searching-roar, but found nothing. He tried again in a different direction. This time there was a cry, far too close for his liking. Toothless snarled warily and put himself between the humans and…a juvenile Lightning-Fang, who dived from the sky and shrieked at them. *Intruders! Bad humans, bad Swift-Wing, leave!*

Unimpressed, Toothless reared up, baring his fangs and unbitten throat challengingly. *Go get your dam, little fledgling* he barked mockingly. His rider swatted his ear-flap. "You're not helping!" Hiccup scolded, before cooing at the young dragon, *It's okay, no threat. We're not gonna hurt you. Your dam knows us, she likes us. Well. She likes me, anyway. Can you tell us where she is?*

The miniature Skrill, about half the size of an adult, hissed at him. He got his answer anyway, when Sparkle herself showed up, two more fledglings tagging along. Toothless stopped posturing, but he still kept himself between the Lightning-Fangs and the humans, just to be safe. Sparkle glared at the three of them with sharp yellow eyes and snorted when she recognised Hiccup.

*It's you, strange wrong-foot human and your…Swift-Wing other half. What are you doing here? Who is this new human? Why do you keep bothering me?*

Hiccup somehow managed to gulp and sigh in relief at the same time. "Ah, right. Sparkle, this is Hugo. Hugo, Sparkle" he introduced them, mentally crossing his fingers nothing would go awry. Hugo smiled and bowed respectfully to Sparkle.

Her eyes narrowed. *This human is not like _that _human, is he?* she demanded, scenting the air and glaring around as if expecting 'that human' to jump out from behind a tree. *The red furred begging human* she added casually.

"Who, Dagur? No, no. Hugo is…well, it was many years ago but I'm sure you'll remember, a human called Viggo? Older than I was, black fur – I mean, hair – and his face was sort of, um…" Hiccup trailed off, not sure if he should say it.

Sparkle beat him to it. *Scarred-Eye* she clicked in recognition, tail twitching.

"Yes, that's him. Well, uh, funny story…he was Hugo's sire" Hiccup explained.

Her reaction was not what he'd expected. Sparkle recoiled, and let out a harsh screech that sent her offspring scurrying behind her. Sparks flashed and crackled in her jaws as she snarled defensively at them, much to Hiccup and Hugo's bewilderment. Toothless spread his wings and growled, spines glowing blue.

*They haven't done anything! What's the matter with you?* he demanded.

Sparkle replied *Scarred-Eye sired this human and Scarred-Eye is dead, he wants revenge! I won't let him hurt me or my young!*

Confused, Hugo protested "I don't want revenge. Nothing of the sort. I just wanted to meet you" he told Sparkle, who flinched in surprise, staring at him.

*You…can understand me?* she questioned warily, but it didn't seem like she was going to fry them with lightning. Toothless relaxed as well, at least a little.

*I let him hear thought-speak* Hiccup confirmed, before asking *What makes you think he's here for revenge?*

Sparkle looked away – she looked _guilty. _*Scarred-Eye human…_Viggo_…helped me. He saved me, but I did _not_ -!" She snarled and scraped her long claws against the dirt in frustration. The three juvenile Skrills were confused, torn between trying to comfort their mother and not invoking her wrath.

Hugo and Hiccup shared a worried glance. Then the herald cleared his throat and bravely stepped forwards. "Sparkling Firelight over Silent Waters" he said formally. She squinted warily at him. "I don't blame you for my…my sire's demise. I was told of how you stood with him as he faced his end with honour. I wanted to _thank _you for that. Perhaps this will persuade you I mean no harm."

He took a mackerel from his pack and held it out to her. Sparkle's nostrils flared as she sniffed at it, before snapping at the nearest fledgling, who was trying to sneak some as well. Hiccup generously tossed them some fish from Toothless' saddlebag, and the smaller dragons pounced on the free meal. Sparkle took the oily fish from Hugo's palms and gulped it down. Then she began to gag.

Alarmed, Hugo looked from her to Hiccup questioningly, and saw the other man was fighting back a grin. "Hold your hands out" he advised. Bewildered, Hugo did just that…and grimaced as Sparkle hacked a chunk of raw, half-eaten fish into his palms. She stared at him expectantly. Hugo stared at the fish, then at her, and then at Hiccup. Surely she didn't expect him to _eat_ this, did she?

"You know, Toothless did the same thing to me when we first met" Hiccup remarked casually, struggling not to laugh. "And if I had to take a bite, then so do you." Disgusted, Hugo nevertheless braced himself and brought the fish to his lips, bit off a chunk and forced it down. He glared daggers at Hiccup, but grinned when Toothless began gagging as well. Hiccup just sighed, resigned.

He caught the chunk of fish from Toothless' crop, pinched his nose – darn it, Hugo should've thought of that – and chewed a mouthful. Hugo laughed, and Toothless laughed, and then Hiccup laughed as well. They tossed the half-eaten fish to the fledglings, and drank from water-skins to wash the awful taste out of their mouths. Sparkle just stared, wondering why they'd wasted good fish.

Once he no longer felt nauseous, Hugo turned back to the Skrill. He hesitated, and then held his hand out, turning his head away. Whilst Toothless kept a close eye on the fledglings (*_don't even think about it, Hiccup, they'll bite*_), Hiccup watched the exchange with baited breath. Sparkle crept closer, scented the air, crept closer still, and finally pressed her snout against Hugo's calloused palm.

Her muzzle was rougher and sharper than Toothless'; Hugo felt an immediate connection with this dragon. Perhaps because of the history she shared with his father, or because her proud, cautious personality reminded him of himself a little. Sparkle purred against his hand, which tickled a bit. She moved her head away, eyed him with that piercing yellow gaze, and tossed her head in a nod.

"Really?" Hiccup exclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere. Only then did Hugo realise he hadn't heard the dragons speaking for some time.

"What? What did she say?" he asked urgently; was something amiss? No, it couldn't be, not if Hiccup was smiling. An incredulous smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Hiccup, please. I can't hear them anymore; what's going on?"

Beaming, Hiccup explained "She says you're her human now. That she'll protect you the way she didn't protect your dad. She'll even let you ride her."

Hugo blinked in surprise. He looked at Sparkle again and gave a small bow. "I'd be honoured to be your rider. Only…would you be willing to come back to my, my nest? There would be other humans and dragons there, and you'd be given plenty of fish, and I would treat you like a queen" he explained to her.

"…She says can her children come too."

"Of course."

"…And she wouldn't have to spend time with the other dragons and humans, right?"

"Not if you don't wish to. Just please don't attack them."

Hiccup smiled. "Sparkle accepts your offer, Jarl Hugo" he said formally, even as his lips curled upwards. "Do you want to hear her voice again? Permanently?"

With a smile of his own, Hugo nodded. "I'd certainly like that." So Hiccup helped form the connection, and he found himself able to understand the dragons once more. "Thank you for choosing me as your rider, Sparkle. It is truly an honour."

*You are welcome…Hugo.* She said his name like it was a foreign word. *I have never had a human before, but you are close-kin of the one I would have chosen before. Children, pay attention! This human is mine. You must not bite him.*

One of the fledglings demanded *Mother, can we jump on your human?*

*No* she growled.

*Can we shoot lightning at your human?*

*No!*

Hugo chuckled. "What charming little fellows" he remarked. He addressed the nearest fledgling as he would a child. "My name is Hugo. What's yours?"

*My name is Chasing Storms over Silent Waters* the young drake replied. Another fledgling, a drakaina, answered *My name is Winter Nights and Sparkling Firelight.* The third fledgling, also female, declared *My name is Chasing Firelight in Silent Nights.* (2) It was impressive they recalled it so well.

"Those are fine names indeed" Hugo nodded, "but, err, I hope you don't mind if I give them nicknames?" he asked Sparkle. He didn't want to offend her; then again, she _had_ accepted being called 'Sparkle', so perhaps he would be safe…

Sparkle magnanimously allowed him to shorten her children's names. "Then I think I shall call you Storm Chaser, and you Winter, and you Firelight." The fledglings decided they liked these names, and then started having a brawl over which of their nicknames sounded better. Storm Chaser insisted _his _name was the best, but his bigger and more aggressive clutch-sisters disagreed.

*Hiccup, the shadows* Toothless prompted. Hiccup looked down at them and realised that they'd been there longer than he thought. "We should be getting back" he announced. "Sparkle, can you and your children come back to Berk with us? You'll need a saddle if Hugo is going to ride you safely" he explained.

Sparkle stretched her wings and yawned, showing off her long sharp fangs. *Very well. Let us go* she decided, leaping into the air. The rest of them followed. Hiccup insisted on stopping by the outpost to let the Berserkers on duty know where the Skrills were going. It wouldn't do to cause a panic after all. Then they turned their tails to Icestorm Island and their noses towards Berk.

* * *

A grim looking ship with black sails edged into the harbour, severely out of place amongst the trading vessels. The dragons hissed and snarled at it, but kept their distance. Astrid stood on the pier, Stormfly behind her, the Nadder's spikes raised along the length of her tail. The dark ship docked, and a gangplank was lowered. The first person to appear on it, however, was not expected.

Rather than some grizzled warrior, a woman with black, greying hair, around Valka's age, walked onto the pier. She looked around nervously, clutching her cloak around herself. "I'm sorry, are you…are you Chief Astrid?" she inquired.

Astrid smiled kindly, despite her confusion. This woman looked as though she needed it. "Yes, I am. Welcome to Berk. Might I ask who _you_ are?"

The woman replied, "My name is Kalda…and I'm here to see my son, Adulfr."

Despite her best efforts, Astrid couldn't keep the surprise from her face or voice. "You're his mother? I mean, of course you are. I'm sorry. Please, come; we will get you refreshments" she began. There was a whistle of air and a _thwock _as one of Stormfly's barbs embedded itself in the gangplank. The man about to walk down it froze. "That's her way of warning you to _not _disembark."

Astrid ordered the Hooligan warriors with her to retrieve the _weregild _from the ship and prevent the Wolf Fang hunters (or Blood Bone, or whatever they called themselves) from coming ashore. She wouldn't trust them as far as Stormfly could drop them. For Kalda, however, she was willing to make an exception. For all that Adulfr was a lying, cruel, manipulative coward…he was still Kalda's son.

She doubted that Kalda would want to sit in the Great Hall, with so many people and dragons to see her and wonder and whisper. So Astrid took her unexpected guest to her parents house, where Agatha was helping take care of Finn. The babe's cries filled the dwelling when they entered. "Oh, thank goodness" Agatha exclaimed in relief, "I just can't get him to settle. He wants his mama."

"I've got this" Astrid assured her mother, scooping Finn into her arms. His wails quieted a little, but not much. Rocking him soothingly, she gave the introductions. "This is my mother, Agatha. Mom, this is Kalda, she's Adulfr's mother." Finn continued to grizzle in her arms, tiny face screwed up and scarlet. "Oh, what's the matter, you silly thing? Do you want a feed? Is that it?"

Whilst her daughter tried to nurse Finn and settle him, Agatha motioned for Kalda to have a seat and drew a couple of tankards of water from the barrel. "You're here to visit him, I take it" she remarked, handing one tankard to Kalda.

The other woman sipped at the water and nodded. "Yes, I…I came as soon as I could. Is he alright?" she asked fretfully. "I know he's in prison, but is he eating enough? Is he warm? He hasn't been hurt, has he? I heard he lost his hand. He must be so frustrated." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Now, now, none of that" Agatha soothed, walking over and putting an arm around Kalda's shoulders. "It's understandable you'd be worried about him."

Astrid had managed to get Finn to latch, and now turned her attention to reassuring Kalda. "We haven't mistreated Adulfr. He's been given food and clean bedding, clothes…only, sometimes he doesn't eat. We can't exactly force him to" she said apologetically. Part of her said it was his own fault, but she couldn't be spiteful in the face of Kalda's motherly worries. She understood.

Kalda tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "He always was too stubborn for his own good" she remarked. Then she looked at Astrid beseechingly and said, "I know you must think the worst of him, but he wasn't always like this. He was bullied, growing up. Couldn't make friends; kept saying he didn't need them. But when he was little, he was kind, and helpful."

"It's his father who…" this time, Kalda did grimace, her hand clenching around the tankard. "When I found out Hauke was dead, I thought we were finally free of him. But Adulfr….Hauke told him he was better than the 'riff-raff', but not better than Hauke. Nothing he did was ever enough; Hauke could never just say he was proud of Adulfr, or that he loved him. I don't know; maybe he didn't."

Astrid's heart went out to the poor woman. It was strange to think that Adulfr – angry, bitter Adulfr – had once been an innocent little boy, but of course that was her own bias. _Everyone _was a child at some time. Kalda would know her son better than anyone, and this did explain some of Adulfr's…attitude. She made a mental note to talk about all this with Hiccup – after all, he could relate to it.

"Does he have any siblings?" Astrid inquired curiously. He'd never mentioned any, but then Adulfr rarely spoke to anyone, at least not without trying to insult them. _Tearing others down, to build himself up. _She'd not admit it, but Astrid had sort of assumed that Adulfr's mother had passed away, that he'd only been raised (for lack of a better word) by Hauke. It would have explained a lot.

Kalda bit her lip and shook her head. "No, he…Hauke didn't want to…to keep him, at first" she admitted, sniffing. "I begged him to spare our son, and he said he would, until he had a better option. Oh, I _dreaded _what he'd do to Adulfr if I gave him a stronger son…I'd always wanted a daughter, but I couldn't know if I'd have one before it was too late. So whenever my moon's blood was late, I'd drink pennyroyal tea. Hauke gave up begetting me with child…eventually."

Astrid and Agatha shared a look of deep horror and sympathy, as Kalda stared blankly at her reflection in the water. To purposefully miscarry, just to keep her only son safe…and it was clear that Hauke hadn't asked for her opinion on being with child, he'd _raped _her. "I'm sorry" Astrid murmured, not sure what else to say. "I am so, so sorry Hauke did that to you. No-one should ever endure that."

"It…it's fine" Kalda replied, strained. "He was my husband. He had the right."

"No, he didn't" Agatha declared firmly, from where she was preparing some food. "No man has any right to be so vile. If my husband ever tried to do _that _to me, I'd take my knife and"- she chopped off the end of a long loaf of bread.

Kalda flinched. "Easy, mom, you're scaring her" Astrid said, half-jokingly. "Heck, you're scaring me." Agatha gave an apologetic look and returned to slicing bread and cheese. Astrid hesitated, then reached out and patted Kalda's hand. "She's right, though. No-one should have to go through what you did…you and Adulfr. My husband is a good man, Kalda. He's not who Adulfr thinks he is."

"My son isn't who you think _he _is" Kalda said quietly. "Hauke tried to mould him, but…deep down, I pray there's still hope. Can…can I see him?" she asked.

* * *

Adulfr rolled his eyes at the sound of footsteps. Unless they were coming with food, he wanted to be _left alone. _The less he had to suffer these fools the better. "It's about time, I'm starv"- his words choked off as he stared at the person on the other side of the bars. "…Mother? What are you doing here?"

Kalda tried to smile at him. "I came to see you, son. To make sure you were alright" she replied. In her hands she held a tray, with food. "They said you don't eat sometimes. Adulfr, please, eat. You need your strength." She offered him the tray through a slot in the bars. After a moment, he reached out and took it.

"I only refuse to eat when they try to give me slop" he retorted, "and did you really sail all the way from Myrkr just to 'make sure I was alright'? In case you haven't noticed, mother, I'm a prisoner. Worse, I'm crippled. Look at what that wretched _Haddock _did to me" Adulfr snapped, holding up the stump of his arm.

His mother looked like she wanted to cry. _Pathetic, _Adulfr said to himself, ignoring the twinge in his chest at the sight. "Of course I came to see you, as soon as the seas would allow. I'm your mother, Adulfr. I love you" she pleaded.

There was that damn twinge again. "I don't need love" he scoffed, "I need to…wait. Is that why you're here? To get me out?" Adulfr asked hopefully. "Good idea. You distract these Berkians, and my men can come and break me out of jail, get me back to the ship….you _are _here to rescue me, aren't you?"

Kalda looked stricken. "Ch-Chief Astrid wouldn't let any of the men onshore. She had her own warriors collect the weregild. I, I'm sorry son, truly I am, but…" Kalda hesitated, eyes fearful. "You brought this on yourself" she insisted.

Adulfr stared at her. He squashed down the nagging little voice in his head saying that she was right, and scowled. "So that's it. You're taking their side. You think I deserve this, don't you? Don't you?!" he demanded, voice rising.

"You attacked their home, Adulfr! You're lucky they haven't executed you!"

"Perhaps I'd rather die than be treated so insultingly" he declared. "I'm a Chief, a warrior, a warlord…at least, I _would _have been. But these Hooligans have locked me up like an animal and treated me like a thrall. One of them made me shovel their dragons disgusting leavings, and then one of those wretched beasts covered me in shit! For a _prank_! And you want to leave me here to suffer?"

Kalda retreated in the face of his anger. "I'm sorry" she repeated in a whisper.

He turned away from her. "I don't want your apologies. Leave me alone."

"Adulfr, please. Don't shut yourself" –

"Get. Out" he insisted through gritted teeth. Kalda retreated, tears in her eyes. Once she was gone, Adulfr regarded the food she'd brought him. He sat down and began to eat; perhaps that would quell the twisting in his stomach.

* * *

When Kalda emerged from the jailhouse, Agatha was waiting for her. The Hooligan matron took one look at her weary, hurt expression and pulled the other woman into a hug. Kalda stiffened in surprise, but then she realised the embrace was harmless and returned it wholeheartedly. It had been so long since someone had hugged her, to comfort her. Not since her own mother…

"Thanks" she smiled wanly, when the hug ended. "I think I needed that." She sighed. "I thought I could get through to him. He wanted me to get him out of there. I know what he did was wrong, it's your right to punish him, but I still don't want him to suffer. I just don't know what to do. I'm such a bad mother…"

"No, you're not" Agatha insisted. "A bad mother wouldn't sail for weeks and come into, ah, enemy territory, to visit their only child. Believe me, I know how you feel. If my Astrid were trapped and I could rescue her, I would; but if she was imprisoned for a crime I knew she'd committed, Freya forbid, I'd be heartbroken, but I would know it was best to let her face the consequences."

Kalda looked thoughtful at that. Agatha's yellow and orange Spike-Tail, Marigold, fluttered her wings and trilled out *The Alphas are back!*

Agatha looked up and saw Toothless flying in, two humans on his back…and a family of Skrills tailing them. She had a pretty good idea of where they would land. Kalda followed her gaze and gasped. "Is…is that…?" she asked nervously.

"Aye, that's my son-in-law" Agatha nodded. "Come on. Let's go say hello." She led Kalda through the village towards the smithy. Kalda stuck close to her local guide, on the other side from the dragon stalking alongside them. She could hardly believe that the dragons here were so…tame. They were nothing like the slavering, snarling creatures that she'd heard Adulfr turned his dragons into.

They reached the smithy; Toothless was trying to keep three juvenile Skrills away from the metal, whilst Hiccup was trying to explain to Snotlout why he'd brought the Skrills back here in the first place. Apparently, the adult female had chosen Jarl Hugo as her rider. _Well, good for him_ thought Agatha. At last, Hiccup looked over and spotted them. He moved over to say hello, looking relieved.

"Hi, Agatha. Um…something happened" he said bluntly. "But it's a good thing."

"So I gathered" she replied, ticking an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, there's someone here I thought you should meet. Kalda, this is Hiccup Haddock the Third. Hiccup, this is Kalda. She came to see Adulfr; she's his mother" Agatha explained. Hiccup's expression flicked from pleasantly curious to surprised and even guilty in a split-second. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Oh, err…it's…I'm…" Before he could decide what to say, Hiccup found himself being hugged by Kalda. Caught off guard, he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you. Thank you for sparing my son's life" she told him gratefully, ending the hug to meet his gaze. "You had every reason not to, and yet…you did."

Hiccup didn't know what to say. "I…I wouldn't just…that's not who I am. Uh, you're welcome, I guess? And I'm…sorry about your, err, husband…"

Kalda scoffed. "Don't be. We're better off without him. But please, I know my son has done terrible things but believe me, that's not really who he is. He puts up walls, he does things because he thinks he has to…but I know there's still good in him, deep down. Please, if you can get through to him, help my son."

Hiccup swallowed. "I'll try" he told her, because he couldn't say 'no' but neither did he wish to give her false hope. "It's just, there's a lot going on right now…"

"Oh, of course. You must be very busy. But if you can find it in you to forgive him, and help him, I would be eternally grateful" Kalda told him with a smile. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "I used to think the stories about you were true, but now I see they were wrong. You are a good man, Hiccup Haddock. I think if anyone could teach Adulfr to be a good man, it's you."

Hiccup felt like – no, he knew he didn't deserve this trust. Yet how could he deny her? "I'll try, Kalda. When I have the chance…I'll try to help your son."

* * *

(1) 'Clutch-sister/brother', a sibling hatched in the same clutch, as opposed to a sibling born in another clutch, or a half-sibling born to another sire/dam.

(2) For those wondering, their sire was called 'Chasing Storms in Winter Nights.'


	5. Ch 4 - Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: I made a song: h-t-t-p-s-:/m dot youtube dot com / watch?v=7hGI5ExWtfI

It's got nothing to do with the chapter. I just figured I'd throw it up here ;)

Chapter Four – Long Time No See

It was the night before Hiccup and Toothless would fly to Myrkr, to the Swift-Wing nest, for the first time in ten years. Part of Hiccup wished they'd gone sooner; another part of his mind insisted it was for the best. He'd only been trying to protect them, after all. And they had come to visit, when they could.

Helena, Finn, Selena and Astrid were all fast asleep. Hiccup, though, had a lot on his mind, and his wakefulness kept Toothless from slumber as well.

*_Toothless? Can we talk? I've been thinking_.*

_*Don't hurt yourself.* _

_*Ha, ha, ha. I mean, I've been thinking about us…and about the heart bind.* _

The slightest tremor of unease flashed through their bond. _*What about it?* _

_*Okay, don't freak out…but I think we ought to spend some time apart.* _

The unease became alarm very quickly. _*I just said don't freak out!* _

_*But you want to…oh, wait, I get it. Very funny, Hiccup. Good joke.* _

_*Toothless, I'm serious* _Hiccup insisted. The dragon stared at him with one slit pupilled eye. _*This is just what I'm worried about. You're too attached to me, and it's…it's not healthy. I'm sorry. Does the thought of being away from me really scare you that much?_* he asked, letting Toothless feel his concern.

*_Can you blame me?* _Toothless protested, whimpering a little. _*Bad things happen when we're apart. If you're in danger and I'm not there, how am I supposed to protect you? If I don't protect you, we could both be killed.* _

_*I can take care of myself, believe it or not* _Hiccup protested, mildly indignant. _*Besides, I'm talking about spending time apart when we're both safe. Just for a little while, Toothless. It'd be good for both of us, I think. Especially for you.* _

Toothless disagreed. _*It hurts when we're separated_* he declared pointedly.

_*It hurts when we're separated unwillingly_* Hiccup corrected. _*Toothless, think about it. If you can't stand the idea of being apart from me, then _every _separation will be unwilling. Every separation will hurt. Pretty soon, you're going to feel that ice-cold tugging every time I go to the outhouse._* Toothless snorted.

*_But if we can let go, just a little bit, maybe it will hurt less when we're pulled apart against our will. Because we're going to be separated, Toothless, whether we like it or not. By our enemies, or just bad luck. We need ways to deal with that, and I don't want you to have to cut yourself off from me. You hated that.* _

This was true; blocking Hiccup out back when he'd been Adulfr's captive had, in a way, hurt more than the heart bind itself. Toothless understood what Hiccup meant – more or less – but he still didn't really like it. _*It's not just that. I don't like being apart from you because I want to share experiences with you.* _

_*We can talk about stuff afterwards. And we can share each other's memories.* _

_*It's not the same* _the dragon grumbled petulantly. Hiccup reached out as if to stroke him. He caressed only air, but Toothless closed his eyes as if soothed.

Hiccup let his arm fall to the side of the bed. He stifled a yawn and went on, *_Besides, if you're worried about not being able to protect me, spending time apart would be a good thing. If we're together, we can both be captured; but if we're apart, one of us will be free to rescue the other.* _Surely it was better if they were already separated, rather than being torn from one another?

This made sense, for all that Toothless didn't wish to admit it. _*We don't have to spend…a lot of time apart, do we?_* he asked, pupils wide and sad and pleading.

_*No, bud. Just…little and often. When the chance comes up. There must be stuff you want to do besides keep an eye on me all day* _Hiccup remarked jokingly. Toothless couldn't think of anything right at that moment – he had everything he could want – but as usual, Hiccup was right. He trusted his other half completely, and if Hiccup thought they should spend a little time on their own…

*_Alright. I'll try it, but I won't like it_* he declared finally. Hiccup chuckled softly.

_*Attaboy. Don't worry, Toothless, everything's gonna be okay. Trust me.* _

_*Always.* _

* * *

"Whee! Higher, daddy, higher!" squealed a gleeful Helena, bouncing up and down in the saddle. Hiccup grinned and tossed her again, timing it so she came down as Toothless reached the crest of his midair leap, as if he were a dolphin or a Bellower breaching the waves of the ocean. He caught her and she cheered, laughing, her blond hair flying every which way and smacking him in the mouth.

"I wish Astrid had thought to braid your hair before we left" he mock-grumbled, swiping the back of his hand over his beard. "D'you want me to braid it for you?" he offered. He'd had practise, first with helping Astrid braid her hair when she was pregnant, and then with braiding Helena's hair when she asked him to.

Helena shook her head with more vigour than necessary, giggling when her dad leaned back to avoid getting swatted in the face again. "It's too windy, daddy!"

"I meant when we land. We're gonna go to the Swift-Wings old nest, and then we'll fly up the coast to their new nest. Did you bring clean underwear?" he asked her. Hiccup knew that they had everything they needed; he'd packed it all. Helena stuck her tongue out at him and giggled again. "Hey, don't laugh, cheeky. Clean underwear is important. Gobber used to pack them all the time."

Helena nodded solemnly. "He told me to always have clean undies" she declared, before slumping against him, enthusiasm diminished. "Daddy, why don't people in Valhalla ever come back?" she asked Hiccup, who hugged her close. All children asked that question eventually, along with "Where do babies _really_ come from?" He'd asked his father, as a boy, in regards to his mother.

Hiccup tried to remember what Stoick had told him. It was so long ago, now. "Valhalla isn't on Midgard, darling. It's on Asgard; the home of the Gods. Only they are allowed to cross the Bifrost. Those who are chosen by Odin to go to Valhalla, they can't come back because this isn't their realm anymore. They'd have to come back as a draugr, from those scary stories Tuffnut likes to tell."

Helena sniffled. "What if Uncle Gobber forgets about us when he's there?"

"Oh, sweetheart. He won't forget, I promise" Hiccup soothed her, stroking her hair back from her face. "And as long as you don't forget him, he's not really gone. Not from in here", he tapped her temple, "or here", he tapped her heart. Helena gave a small smile, but then leaned back against him, clearly subdued. Hiccup sighed. He cast around for something to cheer her up with, and noticed…

"Ebony! You're flying!" he exclaimed. The five year old fledgling was determinedly flapping her short wings, tongue flopping out of her mouth as she gave a big gummy smile. Helena perked up immediately at the sight of her.

"I wanna fly with Bunny!" she insisted, reaching out towards the little drakaina. Hiccup held her in the saddle and began strapping her into the harness again.

"You will, one day" he promised her, "when you're both bigger. I bet you're gonna be a great rider, Helena. Who knows? You might be better than me."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "and I, I'm gonna do tricks too! I'm gonna do a handstand like mummy can. Mummy says I have good balance. She says I get it from her" Helena explained, trying to stand up to demonstrate.

Hiccup grinned. "Well, I didn't think you got it from me" he remarked, tickling her. She giggled and waved to Ebony, who was now gliding along beside them. "Attagirl, Ebony!" Hiccup called. The fledgling warbled joyfully. *I'm flying! Look at me, I'm fly-!* She shrieked as she flew over a doldrum and plummeted. Ebony soon reappeared on her mother's back, as Selena flew besides them.

Her parents chuckled at their fledglings discomfiture. Ebony snorted and stuck her nose in the air, as if very bored with all this silliness. "Hey, I've got an idea. Who wants to race?" Hiccup suggested. The kids perked up at this, human child and Swift-Wing kits eagerly begging their parents to race, yes, let's race! So the four full grown dragons shook their wings out and raced for land in the distance.

Asha won, because she was only carrying Nyx, and the little drakaina was the lightest of the three fledglings. It was all in good fun, though; Helena seemed not to have inherited her mother's competitive streak. Or perhaps she had, and it just hadn't appeared yet. "That was fun!" Helena announced, beaming. "Let's do it again! Again!" she cried, bouncing in the saddle. Toothless gave a moan.

Chuckling, Hiccup told her "Toothless is worn out, darling. Come on, sit still. We're gonna land now." He gestured to the others, who were descending.

"Okay" Helena shrugged. She looked up at her dad and told him, "I gotta pee."

* * *

Back on Berk, Hugo was getting his first proper dragon-riding lesson. Nobody else rode a Skrill, of course, but they were a similar shape and body type to Nadders. No, wait, they called themselves Spike-Tails, didn't they? He'd been given a list of the dragon breeds and the terms they used, but it was still a bit confusing. Especially since the Berkians seemed to use them interchangeably.

Regardless, he'd been partnered up with one of the dragon diplomats, Brenda, and her Nad- Spike-Tail, Shimmer. Hiccup had built a saddle for Sparkle that would, hopefully, protect Hugo from being fried when his dragon fired lightning. He'd also had ideas about forming armour for Hugo out of Sparkle's shed scales, reasoning that if she didn't zap _herself_ with lightning, she must have protection.

"Okay, so the most important thing to remember is that your dragon knows what she's doing. She already knows how to fly – your job is to move with her, and guide her if necessary" Brenda explained, as they coasted along, "but not force her to go a certain way. Watch this" she prompted, nudging Shimmer into a dive. They swooped down and slalomed through some tall, slender pines.

It was a pretty basic manoeuvre. What made it impressive was that Shimmer was blindfolded. "She can tell which way to go from the way I move" Brenda explained as she pulled away the cloth over her dragon's eyes. "Good girl. You shift your weight left or right, just a little bit, and your dragon will respond."

*That's the nice thing about having a rider* Shimmer warbled, *you have another pair of eyes watching out for you. I can't see ahead and behind so well, but Brenda can. So she watches forward and back, and I watch to the sides.*

Hugo nodded in understanding. "I suppose I'd watch our backs, then, since Sparkle can see in front of her" he realised. He could look behind him much more easily than Sparkle could, by moving his shoulders as well as his head.

Before Brenda could agree, Sparkle gave an impatient crackling hiss and cried *Too much talking! It's our turn to do this easy trick. A hatchling could do it!*

"You can go when Hugo's…ready" Brenda finished. Sparkle had dived right at the word 'go'. *She's not gonna go easy on him, is she?* Shimmer remarked.

Thus did Hugo discover that one's dragon suddenly going vertical, plunging, sweeping rapidly side to side and doing a victory roll upon ascending…was a surefire way to turn one's stomach inside out. Sparkle didn't see what the big deal was, but she relented when he begged her to land. Hugo slid off her back, staggered over to a bush, and retched. "Gimme…some warning…next time."

Shimmer and Brenda landed nearby. "If it makes you feel any better, a lot of people throw up at first. Even I did, a little" Brenda revealed, offering him some water to wash the taste out of his mouth. Hugo took a huge gulp. He remembered eating a mouthful of spat-out raw fish, and pulled a face in disgust.

"Riding a dragon certainly isn't for the weak stomached, is it?" he remarked.

Brenda grinned and shook her head 'no'. Their dragons, meanwhile, were eyeballing each other and keeping their distance. Mostly Sparkle; it was her nature to be solitary and stand-offish, being around all these different dragons was putting her on edge. *Aren't you going to apologise?* Shimmer asked her.

*What for?* she snarled, lowering her head and raising her wings in a defensive posture. Shimmer tipped her head to the side to keep Sparkle out of her blind spot, and replied *For making your rider throw up. It's not meant to happen.*

Sparkle's eyes narrowed. *It's his own fault!* she hissed, *he should have emptied his craw before we started flying. I didn't even do anything wrong!*

*You made him sick!* Shimmer protested indignantly. *Humans don't have craws, Sparkle, they can't bring up food like we do. It comes out of their stomachs, and only when they're sick or really, really dizzy* she explained, before adding *It's only their own fault if they don't empty their bladders first.*

Incredibly, the Lightning-Fang looked somewhat abashed. She lowered her wings and ducked her head towards Hugo, not meeting his gaze. *I'm sorry I made you sick* she told him, but she still thought they were making a fuss over nothing. This was what flying was all about – going fast and daring, even more daring than a Swift-Wing! _They _did not dare fly in storms, no other dragon did.

"Ah, well, there's no real harm done" he assured her. "You just caught me off guard. Apology accepted." He reached out a hand towards Sparkle, but before she could press her snout to his palm, from somewhere not too far there came a very loud, startling _bang. _"What on earth was that?!" he wondered, before realising that Brenda had already mounted up and taken off towards the noise.

Sparkle came up beside him and crouched down; he pulled himself into the saddle, clipped in and braced himself. They took off and followed Shimmer to where his dragons three fledglings were terrorising some sheep and their farmer. Hugo winced. He really should have seen this coming. Now he had to train them as well. _Well, I suppose I did get myself into this mess _he thought.

The sheep – and the farmer - were cowering in the corner of the field. Storm Chaser, Winter and Firelight surrounded them, and there were scorch marks al over the grass where they'd shot lightning at the harried livestock. Fortunately they were too young to channel deadly amounts of lightning, but they could still do a lot of damage. They weren't going to _eat_ the sheep, just frighten them!

*YOU THREE!* a familiar, terrifying shriek rent the air. The three young Lightning-Fangs cringed in the face of their dam's wrath and tried to flee. Sparkle fired a mild (well, mild for her) bolt of lightning at them that sent them tumbling out of the sky. She landed in the field before them and snorted angrily, before glancing at the human on her back. *Are you still alive?* she inquired.

Hugo stretched his jaw until his ears popped to dispel the ringing in them. "I think so. Are _they _alright?" He gestured to the fledglings, who were staggering and shaking their heads, looking dazed. Sparkle clicked her tongue dismissively. *They're fine. They've zapped each other harder than that* she insisted. He dismounted, and she stalked over to scold her children with much snarling.

Brenda, meanwhile, was seeing to the farmer and his flock. "I'm so sorry, Mulch. Are you alright?" she asked the short, bushy-bearded man. The sheep, Hugo noted with interest, had trotted over to huddle around Shimmer's legs. The Spike-Tail crooned wordlessly and nuzzled them. He'd been told that farm animals could learn to trust dragons, but he'd had his doubts until right now.

"Oh, aye, Brenda lass. Jus' a wee bit shaken up" Mulch replied, patting his brow. "Them three rascals came outta nowhere, and with Lake&Weed gone I couldn't fend 'em off by meself" he explained. His and Bucket's Zippleback had, sadly, been lost in Adulfr's attack last autumn. It was then that Brenda noticed a certain someone's absence. "Where's Bucket?" she wondered, looking around.

"He got one look at those sparky terrors and ran inside the hut screaming 'I can't be struck again!' with his hands over his head. Well, bucket. You know what I mean" Mulch shrugged. "Think I'll put this lot in the barn and go make sure he's alright. He ain't been the same since, well…" Mulch sighed and shuffled off with a vague wave goodbye. He whistled and his sheep followed.

By now, Sparkle had thoroughly scolded her children. *No eating sheep, no chasing sheep, no scaring sheep! Only fish are prey! Do you understand?!* she demanded. They all hung their heads and ruffled their wings and rasped out reluctant apologies. They'd only been having a bit of fun. This place was _boring._

Brenda was about to suggest they got back to training, this time bringing the three Skrill fledglings _with _them, when Shimmer alerted her *Someone's flying in!* She looked up and sure enough, there was a dragon and rider heading towards the island. Brenda squinted, and thought she recognised them. "Jarl Hugo, I think one of Chief Astrid's fellow leaders has arrived" she informed him.

"Oh? Let's go and greet them, then, shall we?" Hugo suggested. If the man was here for the reason Brenda suspected, then the two of them meeting would be…well, entertaining at least. They mounted up and flew towards the village commons. When Sparkle saw the newcomer, she hissed and back-winged, hovering in the sky. "What's wrong?" Hugo asked, brow furrowed in concern.

*Not _him. _Red furred begging human, _Dagur_* she croaked disdainfully. Hugo recognised the name, and almost winced. He patted Sparkle's shoulder and remarked "Don't worry, my dear. If he annoys you, he'll have me to answer to." This seemed to pacify her enough for her to land. Storm Chaser, Winter and Firelight charged over to the nearest feeding station and dived in headfirst.

Hugo dismounted smoothly and approached Astrid, who was speaking to a tall, well-built, ginger-haired man. He looked around at Hugo's approach and glared. "Oh, well look who it is! You think you can just come to Icestorm Island and leave with Sparkle and her family? Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"Jarl Hugo the Bold, Herald of the Royal Court of Norway" Hugo replied smartly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Dagur the Defiant, Chief of the Berserkers, and I have a bone to pick with you", he poked Hugo in the chest, "about taking my Skrill!"

Sparkle overheard this and growled. Hugo raised one eyebrow. "_Your_ Skrill?"

"Well, maybe not _my _Skrill, exactly" Dagur conceded, "but still…she and I have a _connection. _We have history together!" _Oh if only you knew, _thought Hugo.

The drakaina in question stomped over and snarled *I am not yours! I am no-ones! _I _chose Hugo to be _my _human, not you, stupid fawning human.*

*And I chose you, Dagur, but sometimes I wonder why I bothered!* said Sleuther. Dagur flinched a bit and protested "No, Sleuther, I'm still yours!"

Hugo looked at Astrid, who rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I know you had your heart set on riding a Skrill, Dagur, but that ship sailed a long time ago. And then sank. On rocks. In a storm" she deadpanned. He scowled at her. "So she's chosen a rider. What's the big deal? I'd have thought you'd be happy for her."

"I am!" he insisted. "Look, Sparkle has taken a liking to you for some reason, and I respect that. I just have some questions. I want to make sure you're right for her" Dagur explained to Hugo, who motioned for him to continue. "Okay, first, are you gonna have time for her, with all those 'courtly duties' you must have?"

"Well, considering most of my duties involve traveling to other places, and I'd be traveling with her, I'd say yes, I will have time for her. I'll make time for her."

"And is there iron ore where you live? Skrills need metal in their eggshells, they're hatched by lightning. Betcha didn't know that, did ya?"

"There are veins of metal and minerals in the mountains of Møre og Romsdal province, south of Nidaros. It's not far; well, not for a dragon, anyway."

"Last question. Are you going to treat her like the beautiful, incredible, awe-inspiring dragon that she is?" Dagur questioned. Sparkle preened a bit.

Hugo met his eyes and said seriously, "Chief Dagur, you have my solemn oath that I shall treat her and her family with all the respect they deserve."

Dagur held the stern glare for a few seconds longer before nodding approvingly. "Alright. I suppose you'll do." He held out a hand to shake, and Hugo obliged. Then Dagur turned back to Astrid and inquired, "So where's Hiccup? My men said he's the one who brought Jarl Hugo to the island, without telling them."

"He and Toothless are visiting the Night Furies."

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Oh, well of bloody _course_ he is…"

* * *

When they landed in Myrkr, not far from the old nest, legs were stretched, territory was marked and Asha kept an eye on the kids as they played. *I know we need to get to the nest and back quickly, but since we're here…I wanted to visit the places where our sire and dam became stars* Shadow admitted.

"I think that's a great idea. Toothless, you should go with him" said Hiccup.

*Don't you mean _we _should go with him?*

"Nope, I mean you two. Bud, we talked about this just last night."

Toothless' ear-flaps went down. *You want us to be apart already?*

Shadow's head swung between them, staring in confusion. *What? Apart? But…you're heart bound* he protested. Heart bound pairs didn't _want_ to part.

"I know. Guys, it's fine. You should visit your parents resting places; we'll go on ahead and you can catch up when we stop to make camp" Hiccup reasoned.

Toothless explained to his brother, *He thinks we should be apart sometimes so it doesn't hurt as much when we get separated by force. But how are you and Helena going to ride?* he asked Hiccup, *Selena and Asha don't have saddles.*

"Selena can borrow yours, and we'll figure out what to do with the saddlebags."

*I can borrow his what?* Selena asked. They told her about Hiccup's idea. *You want him to go alone? Don't you want to see those places too?* she wondered.

"He won't be alone, Shadow's gonna be there. I need to stay with Helena, and we don't have time to all go on a detour. I'll see them one day" Hiccup insisted. The Swift-Wings had their doubts, especially Toothless, but he allowed Hiccup to take off his saddle and set his tail-fin to work in tandem with his living one.

Toothless began to edge away, giving Hiccup worried pleading glances over his shoulder. Hiccup gave him an encouraging smile and nod. Toothless suddenly leapt back to his other half's side and reared up, pulling Hiccup into a tight embrace. *Oh, bud. I love you too. I'll see you soon, okay? You can do this.* Hiccup caressed his jaw, and carefully detached himself from his grasp.

Shadow took off, and Toothless followed. Hiccup watched them go until they were specks. His chest began to ache, but he bore the feeling. This was for the best. "Helena, darling, come here. We need to get a move on" he called to his daughter. She came bounding over, but then skidded to a halt and looked around in bewilderment. Ebony, Nyx and Storm looked confused as well.

"Where's Uncle Toothless and Uncle Shadow?" she asked her father, pouting.

"They went to…to visit a place that's special to them. They'll catch up with us."

Helena was still puzzled. "Why didn't you go with Uncle Toothless?"

"Because…it's a personal thing, sweetheart. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

* * *

As they flew over the forest, Shadow glanced in concern at his brother. Toothless' expression was heartbroken, and not because they were visiting where their parents passed away. He still didn't understand how Hiccup thought being apart would help them; it was clearly hurting Toothless deeply. *Hiccup will be okay* Shadow tried to reassure him. *They'll keep an eye on him.*

Even the gentle mockery didn't lift Toothless' spirits. *I know* he replied dully, *but when he's not here…I feel empty. I know he means well, and I trust him, it's just…what if he's doing this because of something else, and he doesn't know it? What if being heart bound is getting too much, and he's regretting it?*

Shadow couldn't believe his ears. *Toothless, that makes no sense. Hiccup loves you. I don't think I've ever seen a heart bound pair that are as close as you two are…well, except maybe Misty-Onyx. I don't really know why he wants you to do this, but it can't be because he regrets the heart bind. He can't lie, remember?*

_But could he lie to himself? _Toothless wondered. He didn't really believe, or _want _to believe, Hiccup would want him to leave because of some secret regret or resentment. He'd have sensed it, surely. _Unless it's buried deep down where even he doesn't know about it. _Toothless huffed at himself. This was ridiculous.

*Does Hiccup know you're worried about that? You're going to tell him, right?*

*He'll say it isn't true – which it's not! I just…have to trust him, Shadow.* (1)

In the other drake's opinion, trusting his other half should mean telling Hiccup the truth. He supposed Toothless would tell Hiccup eventually; heart bound pairs never kept secrets from each other for long. *I guess we only have time to visit one of our parents star places. Which one do you want to go to?* he asked, deciding to take a bit of pity on his little brother. Toothless crooned gratefully.

*Let's…let's go to our dam's star place* he decided. Shadow shouldn't have been surprised; he'd always been closer to their mother than their father. So the two drakes soared onwards until they reached a mesa jutting up out of the forest. On the far end, the tunnels of Spine-Twisters still coiled through the rock. The spiny dragons themselves were gone, but their tunnels remained open.

Time had erased all sign of Swift-Wings here, too, but Shadow still remembered, and led Toothless. They landed near where it happened, and breathed tiny blasts of fire onto the spot they guessed was roughly where their dam had died. It was in memory of the fire that their flock mates had burned her body with to help her soul fly up and become a star. They sat in silence for a while.

At last, Shadow began to speak. *We miss you. Both of you. There's so much you never got to see us do. I have a mate, now. Her name is Asha, she's strong and thoughtful and sweet. We have two kits. Our son is called Storm – we gave him a name like yours, father – and our daughter is called Nyx. They're already learning to fly. You would have been so proud of them.* He whined longingly.

*I have a mate* Toothless said quietly, *Selena, the Queen-to-be. She's beautiful and kind and brave. We have a daughter, Ebony. We named her after you, mother. I'm also heart bound. To a human, believe it or not. His name is Hiccup, and he's…* _not here_. *Amazing. I wish you could have met him. We've been through so much together, and we're both Alphas now. Not that Shadow and I are still rivals or anything* he added quickly. His elder sibling snorted.

*We love you, mother, father* Toothless whimpered, *and we know you loved us too…* he whined, and Shadow folded a wing over him. The two of them huddled together just as they had when it happened, all those years ago, comforting one another. Toothless still wished Hiccup was there. His chest ached with the absence; didn't Hiccup say it was supposed to hurt less?

Many miles away, Hiccup felt Toothless' sorrow as his own, and the wind brushed tears from his eyes. "Daddy? Why are you sad?" Helena asked him.

Hiccup sniffed and rubbed his face. "Nothing, darling. I'm okay."

"Do you miss Uncle Toothless?"

His chest pulsed with longing. "Yeah, I do" he admitted, cuddling her close.

* * *

The sun took a long time to dip below the horizon, but when it did, Selena and Asha landed on a broad, grassy ridge. They were about halfway to the nest – they'd made good time. Asha found some wood, Hiccup built a fire, and they lit it. He rooted through their supplies and cooked a chicken soup for himself and Helena, whilst Selena and Asha took it in turns to fish from a nearby river.

Now that it was getting late, the novelty of being out on her 'first big girl adventure' was wearing off. Helena demanded a bedtime story, and Hiccup was happy to oblige. It helped keep his mind off the icy tug and the worries of _is Toothless okay? What if something's wrong? What if he's hurt? _His fears were just that; if anything had _actually _happened, his other half would have told him.

He was halfway through his second story when Selena, who was on lookout, cried out excitedly, *They're back!* Hiccup's head snapped round so fast his neck cricked, and his eyes locked onto two familiar silhouettes flying in from the south. "Stay near the fire, sweetheart" he murmured, gently nudging Helena off his lap. Then he stood, and walked towards them…then he began to run.

Hiccup ran, and one of the specks dived down, down, down…Toothless landed, and he skidded to a halt. "Toothless!" *Hiccup!* The dragon bowled him over, licking and nuzzling. "I missed you too", *I love you so much*, "it's okay, it's okay", *don't make me go*, "I'm here, right here", *don't make me leave.*

Toothless nudged Hiccup onto his back and half ran, half flew towards the fire. He landed and Ebony charged at him, and Helena; he nuzzled them and Selena and Hiccup again, Shadow was nuzzling Asha and Storm and Nyx. He'd missed them all, his family, he'd missed them so much. He didn't want to leave them again. His parents were gone, but _they _were still alive, and they were right here.

Soon, the fire had been put out and the Furies had curled into what Helena dubbed a 'dragon cuddle pile'; the four adults in a circle, with Hiccup and the kids in the middle. Hiccup tucked Helena into her sleeping bag, kissed her goodnight, and then climbed into his own bag by Toothless' side. He nestled close and stroked the closest bit of his other half he could reach reassuringly.

Toothless was on first watch. *_I am so proud of you_* Hiccup told him, and his heart fire bloomed at the praise. *_You did really well today, bud. Flying on your own…with Shadow. And it wasn't so bad in the end, was it?* _the man asked.

Well, nothing terrible had happened, he supposed. *_Not so bad…* _he admitted reluctantly, before huffing, *_Now don't ever make me do that again.* _

Hiccup merely chuckled fondly. *_Goodnight, bud* _he said. Toothless folded a wing over his human, to keep him warm and close where he belonged. _I was being daft, before. Of course Hiccup loves me. He doesn't regret the heart bind, he just thinks this will be good for us. Maybe it will. He knows best, I trust him… _

* * *

They reached the new nest around midday. For the last few miles Hiccup insisted on him and Helena wearing blindfolds, because "the nest needs to stay really really super duper secret, okay darling?" Now, at last, they were inside the nest itself, and he could pull away the cloth to see it for himself. Helena eagerly tore hers off as well, and blinked. "It's so dark!" she observed.

Wearing the blindfolds proved useful for more than just keeping the secret of the nest; their eyes adjusted more quickly to the darkness, which of course didn't bother the Night Furies at all. Shadow and Asha led the way through all the tunnels to the gathering place, taking the routes that were easiest to travel.

At last they emerged into a larger cavern, with faint light trickling in through a layer of ice high above their heads in a rich turquoise shade. The caves of the nest were under a glacier. Not every dragon in the pack was present, but a fair number of them had turned up to greet old friends; and at the head of the welcoming party was a familiar regal looking, golden-eyed, titan-wing drakaina.

*Mother!* Selena roared happily, leaping forwards to nuzzle her dam affectionately. *It is so good to see you, I missed you. And you, Luna!* she warbled, as her younger sister prowled over to greet her, the two of them rubbing heads together and purring loudly. Toothless' heart warmed at the sight, as he felt Hiccup lift Helena off his back and dismount himself.

Phoebe relaxed her stern posture. *We missed you as well, Selena. I do wish you'd come home more often* she crooned with a slow blink, licking Selena.

The younger drakaina's ear-flaps went down. *I'm sorry, mother. I should visit more, I know; but I have a home on Berk now, too. It's Ebony's home. Ebony, dear, come and say hello to your grandmother* Selena called to her daughter. Ebony was trying to hide behind her sire, but at a nudge from Toothless, she stumbled towards Phoebe. The Queen purred gently and nuzzled the little kit.

She looked up at her daughter's mate and his heart bound human, who both bowed respectfully. *Never mind that; you are Alphas of your own pack, not subjects of mine. Welcome back, Toothless-Hiccup. And your daughter* Phoebe greeted, her piercing yellow eyes falling on Helena. The little girl clung to her father's leg, much of her childish courage failing her as shyness took over.

Hiccup gave a fond smile, stroking his hand over Helena's hair. "It's okay, sweetheart. This is Queen Phoebe – she's Aunt Selena's mother. She's family" he encouraged her, knowing his daughter was more at ease with those she considered family – even if not by blood. Encouraged a little, Helena mumbled a "Hello", and gave a clumsy, but sweet little curtsey. Hiccup found it adorable.

Phoebe purred approvingly. *Everyone knows you're here; but don't let your daughter explore alone. There are dangerous crevasses here* she warned.

*Don't worry, your majesty. I'm not gonna let her out of my sight* Hiccup assured the Queen…only to realise Helena had wandered off with Ebony and the other kits to greet Luna and the other Swift-Wings. Toothless chortled at his embarrassment. "Helena, sweetheart, you need to stay close" Hiccup insisted. The little girl looked up from the kit she was trying to stroke and pouted.

"Sorry, daddy" she said, before cheerfully adding, "Come and meet the baby!"

Hiccup approached her, and realised who she was standing before. "Hi, Misty-Onyx" he smiled, "it's good to see you guys. Wait a minute, is this…?" he looked in wonder at the little kit who had retreated under Misty, staring up at him with wide, pale blue eyes. "Is she yours?" he inquired, looking from Misty to Onyx.

The two of them crooned _love _and nuzzled each other, then the little drakaina. *Yes, she is. Toothless-Hiccup, we'd like you to meet our little Starlight* Misty explained. *She's only five. It's alright, little one; this is Hiccup and Helena. They're good humans* she encouraged. Hiccup crouched down beside his daughter. "Hold your hand out, like I showed you. Let Starlight come to you."

"Pretty name" she hummed, holding a hand out and looking away. With much coaxing from her mother, Starlight crept forwards to sniff at Helena's fingers. Meanwhile, Onyx explained to Toothless that *We still teach our young to avoid humans, unless a human we know we can trust – like Hiccup, or the humans from his nest – turns up, and we can show them there's nothing to fear.*

Hiccup gently stroked the top of Starlights head. *She's lovely* he complimented, *congratulations, both of you. So how have you been? I'm sorry we haven't visited in a while…or at all* Hiccup said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. *How's Ekeren?* he asked. The last time he'd seen Misty and Onyx, they'd mentioned that Misty had asked to become Ekeren's apprentice.

The two of them shared a worried glance. *He's…not so good* Misty admitted with a solemn warble, ear-flaps lowering. *He hasn't flown in ages, and the last couple of winters…he didn't eat enough, and fell into the death-sleep* she explained (2). Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other in dismay. *We kept him alive, but…he's very old, now. Even for a Swift-Wing. I'm so sorry.*

* * *

Hiccup found his throat close up. Ekeren…Toothless' grandfather was old, and possibly dying, and he'd kept Toothless from seeing him more often. *Can we see him?* he asked. Onyx nodded. They gathered up their children and followed the pair through the dark, twisting tunnels to Ekeren's cavern. It was long and low, with crevices scored along the wall like gigantic claw marks.

They had probably been carved out by boulders dragged along by the glacier, and now they stored herbs the Elder of Healing had learned could help dragons rather than harm them. Ekeren himself was curled up on a nest of dry grass at the far end of the cavern. He seemed to be asleep, but when Misty approached cautiously his ear-flaps pricked, and he yawned. *Good morning, Misty, dear.*

*Good morning, Elder* she warbled. Starlight peeked at him from behind her mother's head nubs, and he purred in fond amusement. *I'm glad you're awake. Look who came to visit!* Misty stepped aside and gestured at Shadow, Asha, Selena and Toothless-Hiccup, the children clustered around their legs.

Ekeren blinked several times. *Are my old eyes playing tricks on me? Are those my grandsons here to see an old, worn drake?* he asked, the fleshy nubs under his jaw shaking as he tilted his head back and forth. *And with such lovely drakainas by their sides; and beautiful younglings, too. Well now, who's this?* he wondered, as his eyes fell on Helena, sitting on Toothless' back with Hiccup.

He lifted her down and climbed off himself. "Ekeren, sir…I'd like you to meet my daughter, Helena" Hiccup introduced. "Sweetheart, this is Ekeren. He's Toothless and Shadow's grandfather. Say hello, there's a good girl."

Helena was back to her usual precocious self, so she walked boldly up to the aged Swift-Wing and did the '_trust you-befriend me_' trick. Ekeren rested his snout against her small hand, and Helena beamed. "Hello, Ek-eh-ren" she greeted, "my name's Helena but you can call me Lena, and this is Bunny!" She patted the drakaina kit. "She's my cousin and I'm gonna be her rider one day."

*Well, if you take after your sire I'm sure you'll be a very good rider indeed* Ekeren told her kindly. He looked up at Toothless, eyes twinkling with mirth. *Bunny, eh? I must have misheard when Shadow told me your kit's name…*

Toothless sighed. *Her name is Ebony. 'Bunny' is just a little nickname Helena has for her* he explained. His grandfather chuckled in a dragonish way, sharing nuzzles with Ebony, Storm, Nyx and even Helena – his great grandchildren.

*You chose a good name. She looks just like your mother* Ekeren crooned approvingly. He tried to heave himself up into a sitting position, only to grunt in pain and give up. *I'm not as young as I used to be. Misty, could you please* -

*Of course, Elder* she said quickly, as Onyx retracted his teeth and lifted Starlight off of her back. Misty slipped away to find something to ease his aches, and the other dragons lay down on their bellies to be at his eye level. Ekeren purred gratefully and turned to Toothless-Hiccup. *It is good to see you both.*

*It's good to see you too, grandfather* Toothless acknowledged, giving him a gentle, friendly head-butt. More of a nudge, really. Hiccup swallowed and added "Ekeren, sir, I'm sorry. We should have visited a long time ago. I was just…I…"

*Peace* the old drake crooned. *I understand, young one. You wished to keep our nest secret and safe; I thank you for that, not blame you* he reassured Hiccup. The man still felt bad; perhaps if he'd encouraged Toothless to let go sooner, his other half could have visited his family more; but it would be ungrateful of him to keep arguing about it. "You're welcome. And thank you."

Misty came back over, and Helena chose that moment to inform her father, "Daddy I'm _bored_." The other kits looked rather disinterested as well; apart from little Starlight, who was a bit overwhelmed by the three rambunctious, eager kits who wanted to play with her. Misty spat out some chewed up herbs into a shallow bowl and offered *We could take them to the nursery if you like.*

*And I think I'll go spend some time with Mother and Luna* Selena remarked.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Helena, sweetheart. Misty and Onyx are going to take you and your cousins to the nursery to play with the other kits" he told his daughter, whose eyes lit up in delight. "_But _you have to be on your best behaviour. You don't wander off alone, you stay where Misty and Onyx can see you. That goes for all of you" he warned the other three kits. "Understand?"

"Yes, daddy" Helena said dutifully, as Storm, Nyx and Ebony nodded their heads. Hiccup gave her a hug and a kiss, the adult dragons nuzzled their hatchlings, and he lifted Helena onto Onyx's back. "Have fun, darling. I'll see you soon" he promised. Helena grinned and waved to him as Onyx carried her off. Hiccup trusted Misty-Onyx to take care of his daughter so she didn't get into trouble.

He offered to rub the herbs over Ekeren's scales. *That's very kind of you* the old drake replied. *Now, I haven't done much besides teaching Misty the art of healing, and dreaming of when I was young and spry…but I'm sure you must have been doing far more interesting things. Shadow told me about the war you won against other humans* he remarked. *So tell me, what has happened?*

Between them, Toothless and Hiccup told Ekeren everything. Their diplomatic visit to Iceland, seeing Torch. The bounty on Hiccup's head; defeating Harald, and faking Hiccup's death. Meeting Klaus and Nicole Stormheart; showing them that dragons were people too. Adulfr's return, defeat and capture. The treaty with Norway. How Hugo was the son of a former enemy of Hiccup's. Finn's birth.

"Finn was born early, like me" Hiccup explained, "but he's getting stronger every day. We can bring him to meet you, if you like, when he's old enough."

*I should like that* Ekeren warbled. *How old is Helena?* he wondered.

"She's eight years old. She'll be nine this summer" replied Hiccup, "Why?"

*Merely curious. Although…eight years. I'm not sure if I have that long left.*

"Oh, no, I don't have to wait until Finn is eight years old. I could bring him when he's…three, maybe, or four?" That was assuming Astrid let him take a toddler into a nest of dragons…he could probably persuade her. "Five at the latest."

*Grandfather, please* Shadow rumbled uneasily, *You're talking as if you're…*

*As if I'm what, grandson?* Ekeren inquired, when Shadow fell silent again.

Toothless finished for him. *Dying. You're talking as if you're dying* he declared. *You're not, are you? I mean, you're not actually…* he whined. Hiccup stroked his head comfortingly as they all looked at Ekeren in concern, even Asha, though she was not as close to him as her mate and his brothers.

Ekeren blinked slowly at them all and sighed. *I'm old now, Toothless. Well into my three hundreds. Not even a dragon can outfly death. We all become stars eventually* he reminded them. Seeing their downcast expressions, Ekeren added *but I don't think I'm going to become a star quite yet. I still want to meet your son, Hiccup; and any more kits you and Shadow might have.* (3)

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. "You'll meet Finn; and you're not going to die anytime soon, okay?" he insisted. "But if…I mean, when it's time…send word to Berk. We'll come straight here to…to say goodbye. Won't we, guys?" he asked Toothless and Shadow, who both nodded vigorously and warbled in agreement. No longer would Hiccup keep Toothless from the rest of his family.

Even if that meant he had to, albeit temporarily, let his other half fly on his own.

* * *

(1) I know, I know, he's gone through this before and he should know better, but he's stubborn, okay? It's not that Toothless doesn't _want_ to tell Hiccup how he feels, or thinks he can't. He's trying to trust that there's no secret motive; that the reasons Hiccup gives for wanting them to spend time apart are all there is.

(2) The 'death-sleep' is a deep hibernation/stupor that dragons can enter in times of hardship, so called because the dragon can appear dead to the unknowing eye and because, unfortunately, it sometimes leads to death.

(3) So, I actually did consider having Ekeren die in this chapter, but then I decided to be merciful. Of course there's always next chapter….


	6. Ch 5 - Truth of the Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Five – Truth of the Matter

After they had talked with Ekeren a while longer, Selena returned to inform them that she'd persuaded Phoebe to gather the pack, except for those watching over the kits. *That way you can tell them about the alliance.*

Selena led the way to a massive cavern, with many stalactites and stalagmites, some of which had fused together like huge buttresses of rock. It was filled to the brim with Swift-Wings; Queen Phoebe perched upon a large, broken off cluster of stalagmites. To their surprise, she stepped aside and gestured for them to join her on the perch, standing beside the Queen as equals.

They leapt up onto the raised stone. *Toothless-Hiccup have come all this way to give us important news* Phoebe explained to the pack, before turning to the heart bound pair expectantly. Hiccup looked around at the pack, and projected his thought-speak to be heard throughout the cave. *My tribe has been offered an alliance with the king – the human Alpha – of a country called Norway.

*They would come to our aid, or we'd go to theirs, but this is a chance for us to show more humans that they can live in peace with dragons. One of the terms of the treaty is that the king, his sons and other important humans will get dragons of their own….and the king wants a Swift-Wing* he explained. There was a rustling sound as the pack murmured, shifting their wings and tails.

Finally, Ikaren questioned *This…king, he wants to ride one of us?*

*Basically, yes. So do his sons. But I only said I'd _ask_ you, I didn't say he'd definitely get one…Toothless, help me out here* Hiccup begged. The dragon took pity on him and explained, *It was my idea to tell you about this. I thought you should have the same chance to bond with a human as I did. But if none of you want to, then we'll make sure you're left in peace. It's entirely up to you.*

*What are these humans like?* another Swift-Wing asked. *Are they friendly?*

Hiccup grimaced a little. *To be perfectly honest…from what I've heard, King Harald isn't the nicest person. He's more the 'rule with an iron fist' type of guy. And probably the sort of human who would see you less as people and more like an overgrown, scaly horse…but that might actually be sort of a good thing.*

*How?* a familiar voice demanded, the yellow eyed drakaina glaring at them from atop another broken stalagmite. *How would this human treating one of us mighty Swift-Wings like a common beast be a _good_ thing?* she snarled.

Toothless snarled right back, but Hiccup tapped his snout to cut it off and calmly replied, *I'm glad you asked, Eclipse. It's a good thing because whilst King Harald does not play nice with humans, he doesn't mistreat animals. The horses and dogs at his fort are well cared for, or so Hugo tells me. And a dragon, especially one as rare as a Swift-Wing, would be far too valuable to harm.*

Hiccup continued, *I keep telling people – well, humans – that once they earn a dragon's loyalty, there's nothing you won't do for us; but that's the thing. We have to _earn _your trust and loyalty first. If something goes wrong, Moon forbid, you can come back here and we'll never trouble you with human stuff again.*

*You don't have to choose right now* Toothless assured them. *We won't be heading to Norway for one moon-turn (1). But you do have to get to Berk before then, or we'll have to leave without you* he said, half-jokingly.

The murmuring resumed, but this time they seemed cautiously interested. Hiccup wasn't expecting them to jump on the idea; the Furies were welcome on Berk, and they knew it, but going to meet humans they didn't know, a human he admitted wasn't entirely trustworthy, probably wasn't their idea of a good time.

*There's one other thing we should warn you about* announced Toothless. *The human who was sent to offer Hiccup's tribe this alliance – his name is Hugo – he's already bonded with a dragon. And she's a Lightning-Fang* he declared. Many of the Swift-Wings nearby visibly recoiled, and nearly all of them hissed or spat in disdain. Hiccup just rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Honestly. _

*Guys, come on. I know you don't get on with Lightning-Fangs, but they're just dragons like you! Besides, Sparkle isn't so bad once you get to know her.*

*Hiccup, you would say that about a Whispering Death* Toothless said bluntly.

A Swift-Wing drake nearby asked incredulously, *The Lightning-Fang's name is _Sparkle_? Is that what her rider named her?*

*No, my rider did. It's a nickname. Her full name is 'Sparkling Firelight over Silent Waters'. Or as I like to call her, Snobby Stuck up Full of Herself* Toothless replied, somehow tinging his thought-speak with an affected, snooty tone. He even stuck his nose in the air, but it was weighed down by Hiccup leaning over him to stare into his eyes upside down. "Stop. Being. Prejudiced" was the order.

Toothless took advantage of his human's proximity to lick Hiccups' face. *I'm not prejudiced* he insisted, as the man spluttered and pulled back.

"Do you even know what being prejudiced _means_?"

*You told me. And I don't think _all _Skrills are stuck up jerks – I just think she is.*

"Well, I disagree."

The scraping of claws against stone made them both look up and a shiver run down Hiccups' spine. Queen Phoebe, Selena, Shadow and the rest of the Furies were staring at the bickering pair in clear amusement. Hiccup blushed; he and Toothless shared a sheepish grin. *Sorry, your majesty. We…got distracted.*

She gave a dismissive huff and replied *No matter. You have given us much to think about.* To the cave at large she declared, *If any of you are willing to fly with them to Norway and meet this 'King Harald', you have my permission to leave this nest, but you must never tell anyone of where it truly lies. If you betray our secret, you will be banished from this nest, never to return.*

*Thank you, your majesty. For letting us tell your subjects about this chance.*

*You are welcome. I am trusting you both with their safety; don't let me down.*

As Phoebe turned to dismiss the pack, Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other. If any of them did come, and something happened…*_let's hope it won't.* _

* * *

The first place they went after that was the nursery, to check on their kids. Ebony and Helena had been having the time of their lives, of course, though they nearly gave Hiccup a heart attack when they jumped off a ledge trying to fly together. Fortunately Onyx caught them both. "I was flying!" Helena declared joyfully, beaming up at her father. "Daddy, did you see? I flew!"

Hiccup pulled her into his arms. "You could've been hurt. Don't scare me like that! Helena, never _ever _jump off high places, even with dragons around. If they didn't catch you…sweetheart, promise me you'll be more careful" he insisted.

Helena squirmed in his grasp and pouted. "I promise, daddy" she said at last, and then "We're hungry! Aren't we, Bunny?" she asked the kit sitting nearby.

*I'm starving!* Ebony squeaked out. She padded over to her mother and opened her jaws like a baby bird. Selena purred fondly and started hacking up any fish in her craw. Hiccup grimaced, then looked down to find Helena doing the same as Ebony, grinning up at him with her mouth agape. He took the opportunity to check the state of her teeth, and make sure none were rotting.

"Do you expect me to just drop food in your mouth?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. She giggled. "Y'know, I'm pretty hungry myself. Let's go find something to eat, shall we?" Hiccup suggested. They wound up eating roasted salmon (the dragons had it raw) on the banks of a river, after the Furies chased away a bear. Hiccup studiously ignored any kind of landmarks around the nest.

Later, Hiccup and Toothless approached Cybil, the Elder of Visions. She scented the air when they appeared and gave a croon. *Greetings, Toothless-Hiccup. It has been a long time* she remarked in her whispering-reeds voice. Hiccup awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, yeah. Sorry about that" he said. Toothless nudged him and gave him a look; he shouldn't blame himself so.

Cybil had the same sentiment. *There's no blame here, young human. We know why you stayed away, and it is an honour to hear you again. I would say 'see', but…* She trailed off with an amused purr, blinking her clouded eyes at them.

*We're honoured, too, Elder* Toothless replied as he and Hiccup sat before the old drakaina. *There is something my other half wishes to ask you* he added. Cybil turned her head towards Hiccup, who took a deep breath and began to explain. "Back home, someone asked me if I thought I was 'the chosen one'. And I said no, obviously…but it got me thinking. What if I _am _a chosen one?"

"I'm the first human to heart bind to a dragon, but we still don't know…I mean, you said it's because I have a dragon's soul, but why? Was I chosen because I have the soul of a dragon, or do I have the soul of a dragon because I was destined to be chosen? And if I _was _chosen, then by whom? What for? To bring our worlds together, or something else? You said I – we – are meant for more, but how are we going to know when that 'more' has happened?" he asked, gesturing wildly even though the blind drakaina couldn't see it.

Cybil gave a rasping chuckle. *The 'more' you seek is coming, has come, will come. It is not a place you can fly to…it _is_ the flight. As for whether you were chosen, even I cannot say. But let me ask you this, Hiccup. If you knew with no doubt that you were _not _chosen, would you turn your back on dragonkind? Would you give up on all you have worked towards, and fought for?*

"No" Hiccup admitted. "I'd still try to change things for the better for dragons. Elder, are…are you saying it doesn't matter if I was chosen or not?"

*You chose _yourself_. I can see what could be, now and then what _will _be, but we all make our own fates, with our own choices. You chose to be the Dragon Whisperer, so that is who you are. If someone or something _did_ choose you to be the bridge between our worlds, then I believe they chose wisely* Cybil replied. Hiccup smiled, touched and more at ease than before. "Thank you."

* * *

Kalda sipped from a tankard of ale and continued to gaze out at the bustling Great Hall of Berk. In some ways it wasn't too different from the mead hall in her own village; filled with Vikings eating, drinking and talking loudly, sometimes all at once. The biggest difference, of course, was that this hall was also full of dragons. If that happened at Raudabein, there'd be a bloodbath.

She could hardly believe the dragons here could just wander wherever they pleased. It seemed like dragons would eat one out of hearth and home, to Kalda. Yet from what she'd gathered, by rotating the fishing grounds and having that terrifyingly huge sea dragon collect fish from further away, Chief Astrid and Lord Hiccup could keep their village and the dragons alike well fed.

Berk was just so _strange_. A small tribe in the middle of nowhere, yet they were powerful. They didn't want to wield that power over others, like most other people would. They had tame dragons, a woman as their leader and ruler; women were warriors here! Kalda was all too aware that she had a duty to return home and care for her tribe…so why did part of her want to stay here?

Kalda heard something purring over to her right. She absentmindedly reached out to stroke the cat. Her fingers touched dry scales; a wet, slender tongue flicked over them. She wrenched her hand away with a gasp, staring at the…the Terrible Terror, that was sitting on the table right next to her. It chirped at her, licked its fangs, and peered with obvious interest at her half eaten plate of food.

"Sh-shoo" Kalda whispered, flicking her hand at it. The minuscule dragon perked up, but then slumped when it saw that she hadn't thrown food for it. Nervous, she tore a piece of chicken off and tossed it aside. The Terror darted after it.

"That's not the best idea" a voice spoke up, making her jump. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you" said the other woman – Valka, Lord Hiccup's mother. Supposedly, she was just as skilled a dragon-tamer as her son, perhaps even more so. "I just saw you sitting alone and wanted to check on you" Valka explained, before her gaze fell on something behind Kalda. She chuckled.

Puzzled, Kalda looked around to find the Terror had come back, and was staring at her expectantly. Of course; she should have known. Give a begging animal food… "How do I make it go away?" she asked Valka, without taking her eyes off the little dragon, which was looking from her to her plate expectantly, drooling.

"You have to be polite but firm" Valka explained. She snapped her fingers to get the Terrors attention and insisted "Ratmuncher, leave her alone, please."

It whined at her. "I mean it" Valka said sternly, "Either go find Bushy or pester someone else. What do you think your Alphas would say if they were here?"

The dragon chattered. "Okay, yes, he probably would let you" Valka sighed, much to Kalda's bemusement. Just then, a young girl with a shock of curly red hair came running up. The Terror chirped and leapt into her arms, like a cat.

"There you are! Bad dragon, sneaking off. Sorry ma'am! Sorry Mrs Valka!" the little girl said over her shoulder as she carried the Terror – Ratmuncher – away.

Valka slid onto the bench beside Kalda and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

Blinking a few times, as if waking from a trance, Kalda replied "I…I'm fine. This place is just…strange to me" she admitted, hastily adding "no offence meant."

"None taken! Berk does take a bit of getting used to" Valka agreed, "but if there's anything we can do to make you feel more at home, just let me know."

"No" Kalda said quickly, "I don't mean to be – I'm _grateful _that you're letting me stay here for a while. It's nice to get away from…everything" she finished.

"You're welcome. I mean really, you're welcome here. I'm…I'm sure you must be very worried about Adulfr" Valka remarked cautiously. She had no sympathy for the man, of course, but she _did _have sympathy for a mother worried about the well being, perhaps even the sanity, of her only child. No one should ever have to go through what Kalda had, first with her husband and now her son.

Kalda picked at her food and nodded. "I never thought he'd do this. I mean, he always was a bit obsessive. Always wanted to prove people wrong. But raising an army? Murder?" She shook her head, looking helpless. "I have no idea how he got it into his head that Lord Hiccup is some tyrannical liar. The worst part is, I don't know if I could have stopped him. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Oh, no" Valka said quickly, rubbing her back comfortingly, "you've done nothing wrong. No mother would want to think their child capable of such things, but what Adulfr has done…it isn't your fault." Kalda still looked reluctant. "Trust me. My son has helped people like Adulfr before. I'm sure Hiccup will find a way to get through to him, and until then he won't be treated badly here."

"If you say so…" Kalda replied doubtfully. "Thank you, Valka. For all of this."

"It's the least we can do. In a way I'm rather glad you came to visit when they brought the weregild. I'm actually surprised they did" Valka admitted.

The other woman began eating, and so did Kalda, to hide her worried expression. Part of her wanted to tell them everything; but she didn't belong here, she couldn't stay forever, she had a duty to her…her people. So she couldn't reveal what she knew, because if any of them ever found out…

* * *

Upon returning to Berk, Hiccup was kept busy preparing for the visit to Norway. Mostly getting a crash course from Hugo on court etiquette and Latin. For reasons that escaped him, official treaties were written in the old Roman language. There were apparently two Roman Empires, but one of them was holy, and they worshipped the same god but in different ways. He didn't get it.

Toothless could read Norse reasonably well, Hiccup having taught him alongside Helena, but he declined the offer to learn Latin as well. After all, when was he ever going to see it? Instead, he and Hiccup continued this whole 'willing separation' thing by having Toothless take care of their Alpha duties whilst Hiccup was busy. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, what with the baby.

Hiccup did try to get through to Adulfr. To no avail. The man stubbornly refused to speak with him or listen. "I know what you're trying to do, Haddock, and I'm telling you now it won't work" he told Hiccup darkly. "I'll _never _forgive you, and you'll never forgive me. I know you don't forgive me; I can see it in your eyes. So why don't you save us both the trouble and get out of my sight!" Adulfr yelled.

_Forgive. _Therein lay the problem. Every time he saw Adulfr, Hiccup thought of Gobber. Dying in his father's arms with an axe in his lung. He thought of how Adulfr had set an army to attack his home, had his wife and unborn son kidnapped, let his goons torture Toothless. Hiccup didn't normally carry a grudge, but he struggled to look past what Adulfr had done for revenge.

Everyone he talked to about it – Toothless, Astrid, his parents – they all said of course he'd find it hard to forgive Adulfr, and he shouldn't have to. Except he did, because if he couldn't, then he'd never get over himself and make any headway with the guy. For now he would concentrate on establishing this alliance with Norway. There were still a few days left for any Furies to arrive.

Hiccup went to visit Fishlegs. He was taking care of Scrufflout whilst Ruffnut took a nap and Snotlout was working. "Hey, Fish. Can, uh, I ask a favour?"

"Um, sure. What is it?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Whilst I'm in Norway, d'you think you could…try and get through to Adulfr?"

"What? You want me to…I don't get it, why me?"

"Ah, you're sort of the only one who can. You don't have history with him. He hates me, Snotlout hates him, Astrid is busy and the twins would probably…"

"Make things worse?"

"Exactly. Look, I'm not expecting a miracle or anything. Just…if you can get him to see the dragons differently, or persuade him that I'm not – whatever he thinks I am. It would be a big help if he'd let those walls down when I get back, at least a little" Hiccup explained. "Then maybe I can finally get him to change."

Fishlegs considered it. "Alright. I'll give it a go" he agreed at last. Meatlug looked up from grooming one of her hatchlings, Fishmeat. *Ask him* she prompted.

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks, Meatlug" Fishlegs replied, grateful for the reminder. He turned back to Hiccup and inquired, "When you get back from Norway, if you have time…do you think you could teach Aegir how to think-speak?"

Hiccup didn't have to ask why; if the mute little boy could learn to use thought-speak, he could communicate with everyone on Berk without having to write or use hand signals. "I can try" he answered, "but I can't guarantee…there's a chance I'm the only one who can actually use it. But I don't know that for certain, and it might be easier for him, since he's a child" Hiccup explained.

"I understand. Thank you, Hiccup. I'll try to get Adulfr to let his guard down" Fishlegs promised. Hiccup thanked him again and left the house, both men hoping that they hadn't just bitten off more than they could chew.

* * *

Two days before Hiccup and Toothless would head to Norway, Shadow was woken by something landing on the roof of their den. He bit back a growl so as not to wake his mate and kits, slowly rising to his feet and padding towards the closed hatch. He pulled on the rope to open it and braced himself. A scaly head with orange-yellow eyes peered over the top of the den at him. *Hi, Shadow.*

*Black Fire!* Shadow exclaimed happily, mouth gaping in a dragon's grin. *What are you doing here?* he asked as his friend leapt down to the platform.

*It's not just me; Silver is here too. We've come to meet this human king.*

*Really?* Shadow blinked, non-plussed. Asha stirred behind him. *Why?*

Black Fire explained, *After our hunting party broke up, I didn't really know what to do. I joined the nest guard, but when there's nothing to guard the nest from it's kind of boring. I could be a scout, but I'd be away from Silver for a long time. Also…we're not very high ranking. But if I was the dragon of a king, we'd be high ranking there, right? And so would our son. That's what I hope.*

Silver hadn't actually given birth yet, but her changed scent suggested she was carrying a drake in her womb. Black Fire just wanted the best for his offspring.

*I suppose that makes sense. Why don't you fetch her and sleep in here with us? Not that Berk isn't safe, but it's warm in here* Shadow offered. Black Fire flew off to get Silver; Shadow padded back to his own mate and explained when she sleepily asked him what was going on. The two other Furies returned, and curled up on the grass and dirt nearby. Soon, all six of them were fast asleep.

* * *

Hiccup was very pleased to see Black Fire and Silver in the morning. So was Hugo, though for slightly different reasons. He suggested that Sparkle and her family meet the two Night Furies, since they'd be living in the same nest, as it were. "I understand that your kinds don't always get along" he explained, "but I'm sure we can work this out and nobody has to get fried or fireballed."

The Swift-Wings and Lightning-Fangs glared at each other distrustfully – at least the adults did. Storm Chaser, Firelight and Winter had never seen Swift-Wings before, though the same could be said for most species of dragon. *You look weird* Firelight announced, after she and her siblings had sniffed at the Furies from a distance, hopping around and hissing to try and goad them a little.

*You don't have any spikes or bumps. _All_ dragons have spikes* said Winter.

Silver replied, as patiently as she could, *We do have spikes. They're just very small. Our kind is built for speed. Spikes and bumps would slow us down.*

*How fast can you go?* Storm Chaser asked eagerly. *Can we race?*

She almost chuckled. Fledglings would be fledglings, never mind their species. *Perhaps when you are full grown. It wouldn't be fair to race you at this age.*

Black Fire purred involuntarily at seeing his mate speak so nicely to the Lightning-Fang fledglings. *Okay* he said to their dam, Sparkle. *You don't like us, and we don't really like you. But we might be living in the same nest, so let's try to get on, for the sake of our offspring. We won't bother you if you don't bother us* Black Fire suggested. A mutual trade seemed fair enough, to him.

Sparkle eyed suspiciously and huffed. *Fine. But if you hurt any of my fledglings, I'll kill you* she announced, rather calmly. Before Hugo could protest, Black Fire retorted *If you hurt my mate or our kit when he's born, I'll kill you.* Both dragons seemed utterly calm, so perhaps these death threats were just empty ones, meant to intimidate without really doing so, as far as he could see.

Hugo cleared his throat. "Well, now that we've got that settled, why don't you and the children go and get something to eat?" he suggested to Sparkle. "There's something I wished to talk to them about. Don't worry about me, I'll walk back. Stretch my legs." Sparkle purred agreeably, called to her fledglings, and the four Skrills took off, flying out towards the ocean and privacy.

Turning back to the two Night Furies, Hugo began by saying "It's Black Fire, isn't it? I just wanted you to know, I'm thankful you decided to come meet my king."

The pair of black dragons tilted their heads at him. *Why?* asked Black Fire.

"Well, Skrills – Lightning-Fangs, that is – are very rare dragons. So are Night Furies. I was worried that if I returned with a Skrill as my personal dragon, but my king – my Alpha, as it were – had to choose a more, well, common breed…he might have seen that as a…a challenge. Dragons have hierarchies, correct?"

*That's right* agreed Silver, *You thought riding Sparkle if he couldn't ride one of us would seem like a threat to his status?* she asked, trying to understand.

"Yes. Precisely" Hugo nodded, "which is why I need to ask a favour of you. That you pretend to accept his majesty as your rider. If things should not work out, you have my full permission to tell Hiccup that I encouraged you to pretend. Speaking of which, I'd also be grateful if you didn't tell him of this. He would take it the wrong way, and I do not wish to disturb one I consider a friend."

Black Fire's eyes narrowed. *It sounds like you have something to hide.*

"Perhaps, but don't we all? Still, I can see why you have no reason to trust me. Swear to secrecy, and I will tell you what I know, as a show of good faith."

The two Furies briefly conversed with each other, think-speaking quietly so the human could not overhear. Finally they turned back to him. *We swear to the Moon that we will not tell anyone about whatever you have to say, _unless_* Silver began. Black Fire finished, *It puts us, or our friends at risk. Then we tell Hiccup and let him decide what to do with you.* His eyes were sharp and cold.

Hugo nodded. "So be it. Listen carefully" he said, and began to explain it all…

* * *

(1) A month. The delay is to give Nidaros time to prepare for the arrival of multiple dragons and riders. Also to give the riders time to pack things.


	7. Ch 6 - State of Affairs

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Six – State of Affairs

Norway, like Myrkr, was huge. At least it seemed that way, to the riders who had spent their whole lives on small islands. Even from the sky, the coastline and the interior stretched as far as the eye could see. There were fjords and farmlands, villages and valleys, mountains and mesas. It looked beautiful, in a rugged sort of way. It brought home to Hiccup how big the world really was.

_Can we really change it? _he wondered. The idea seemed daunting. Then he remembered that the world _was _changing. All of them being here, visiting a capital city at the invite of a king, was proof of that. He could not expect all of Norway, much less the whole world, to change overnight…but a little bit at a time? That was enough. It was more than he'd dreamed of, when it all began.

"There it is! Nidaros!" Hugo cried from where he was riding Sparkle nearby. A city began to emerge on the horizon, rapidly growing in size, or so it seemed from the air. It was the largest settlement any of them had ever seen. *That's a lot of houses* Toothless observed as they flew over. Hiccup almost swore he could hear people screaming from all the way up here, but it couldn't be so.

Hugo laughed. "This is nothing, Toothless! There are cities far larger than this" he revealed. Sparkle gave an uneasy growl; she did not like crowded places, her instincts were to be solitary. "Don't worry; I gave them explicit instructions to build you a nice, private den" Hugo reassured her, "and you're free to fly whenever or wherever you wish. I'm sure you'll turn up when I need you."

Mollified, she purred and promised, *I'll be there.* Sparkle felt she owed Scarred-Eye – no, wait, his human name was Viggo – for saving her from hunters all those years ago. She could not protect him, but she could protect his offspring. Anywho dared try to harm Hugo, _her _human, would be destroyed.

The herald led them towards the royal castle, a great fortress of stone rising up above the clustered houses of the city. Most of the dragons were waiting outside the borders, until they knew where everyone was going to be staying. This little entourage consisted of Jarl Hugo, Hiccup, Black Fire and Silver, the dragon diplomats, and of course all their flying, scaly, firebreathing friends.

They landed in the spacious, cobblestoned courtyard. A number of servants approached, in a manner of speaking; they came forwards a little ways and then hesitated. Hugo dismounted smoothly and strode forwards, pitching his voice to carry. "Do not be alarmed! They are all perfectly well behaved. Their dragons are quite tame, too." That joke had the dragons and their riders snickering a bit.

The most well-dressed servant gave a bow. "Welcome home, Jarl Hugo. And welcome to our guests. His majesty awaits your arrival in the throne room; I shall escort you there myself forthwith." He turned to the other staff and ordered "Bring fresh fish and clean stones for their dragon mounts, and barrels of water to drink. Make sure they are prepared for an audience with the king."

With a few reassuring pats, the riders left their dragons in the courtyard and were led into the castle. After the long journey they were taken to freshen up and dress in fine clothes. Very fine, but rather uncomfortable clothes; at least for the women in the party. Girdles and pantyhose and…they didn't even have pockets! Still, these were the most beautiful dresses they'd ever seen, or worn.

At last, the head servant – the steward, Theodore – deemed them acceptable. They were led to the doors of the throne room and arranged into a neat parade; Jarl Hugo stood at the front, then Hiccup besides Brenda, Braun and Otto, Margret and Ashildr. Theodore would announce their presence one at a time, and they would walk calmly, backs straight, to stand before the king and court.

*Remember, all of you; no funny business* he warned the other riders. *There's a lot at stake here, and we have to make a good first impression. Understand?* Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at them, and they gave subtle nods of acknowledgement. The doors were opened. _Here we go_ he thought, putting his shoulders back and chin up, trying to look as formal as possible. _It's showtime. _

"Your royal majesty, presenting the herald Jarl Hugo of House Grimborn!"

Hugo strode confidently into the throne room. Hiccup and Brenda stepped forwards. "Presenting Lord Hiccup and Miss Brenda Ingerman of Berk!"

"Presenting Mister Braun Dufgallson and Mister Otto Roaldson!"

"Presenting Miss Margret Nefrsdoittor and Miss Ashildr Birgirsdoittor!"

They each bowed or curtsied to the king, a tall and imposing blond man in his forties. King Harald looked them over, his eyes lingering ever so slightly on Hiccup's prosthetic. Hiccup was glad he'd thought to put strips of fabric beneath the metal 'foot' to keep it from tapping annoyingly on the marbled floor. All the same, he didn't like the slight curl of Harald's lips, as if the sight was irritating.

"Welcome to Nidaros. It is an honour to finally meet the famous Dragon Whisperer" the king declared, meeting Hiccup's eyes with a smile that did not reach his own. "Although I'm sure many tales were…exaggerated" he remarked. It wasn't hard to guess what sort of tales he'd heard; Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if there were rumours going around about him being Stoick's size.

With a small bow, he replied "The honour is all mine, your majesty. I look forward to forging an alliance between my tribe and your kingdom."

"Likewise. Allow me to introduce my Lady Consort, Tora Torbergsdatter, our eldest son Magnus and his brother Olav" the king announced, gesturing to a beautiful woman and two handsome young men standing beside the throne. Hiccup bowed to them respectfully; the other riders got the hint and bowed or curtsied as well. Tora smiled and nodded; her sons looked at them curiously.

King Harald turned to his herald and remarked, "You've done well, Jarl Hugo. I trust that the terms of our alliance with the dragon riders have all been met?"

With a deep bow, Hugo responded "Yes, my liege. With your majesty's leave, I would allow Lord Hiccup to speak on matters regarding the dragons, given that he is, after all, the foremost authority on them." In other words, Hugo wanted to let Hiccup answer the dragon-related questions, which was as they agreed.

"I grant you leave to do so, and you to speak, Lord Hiccup" replied King Harald, motioning for Hiccup to begin. His expression said _impress me _as clear as day.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup explained "With the exceptions of our own partners, there are sixty two dragons who wished to meet and bond with a human. I realise that you won't have the space or resources to accommodate so many; the surplus is merely to ensure that the right dragon bonds with the right human. Once they have chosen a rider, the remainder will return to our island."

Harald raised an eyebrow; or at least twitched it a little higher than normal. "I beg your pardon; chosen a rider? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Ideally, the choice should be a mutual one. We chose our dragons, yes, but they also chose us. It's a partnership built on trust and respect, a give and take."

"I see. What sort of breeds have you brought?" King Harald inquired after that.

"Spike-Tails, Fire-Scales and Rock-Tails mainly, as well as a few Colour-Changers and Scamperers. There are also a couple of Swift-Wings, a drake and his mate."

"I've never heard of any of those breeds" the king remarked.

"I'm sure you'd recognise the dragons, your majesty. We've simply been using shorter, more respectful terms for the different species, that describe their most noticeable trait. Swift-Wings, for example, are so called because they are one of the fastest, if not the fastest species of dragon in the air. The more common name for them is…Night Fury." Harald's eyes widened ever so slightly.

The various courtiers muttered amongst themselves. "So you do have more Night Furies" Harald observed, "and you only brought two of them with you?"

"Well, three, but one of them is mine and the other can't be ridden. At least not for now. She's…well, she's pregnant. Night Furies give birth to live young."

"Surely not!" the younger prince, Olav, exclaimed. His mother gasped in shock.

Harald glared at his youngest son. "You don't interrupt, boy! Mind your manners before I tan your hide" he threatened. Olav cringed apologetically.

Before Hiccup could stop him, Braun protested "He was just surprised, you don't have to yell at him." The courtiers gasped and murmured, scandalised. Hugo winced. King Harald frowned at Braun, who squared his shoulders and stuck his chin out in defiance. Hiccup had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Braun, that's enough" he declared, stepping between the belligerent young man and King Harald. "You swore to me that you'd behave, and you've spoken out of line. Do that again and I'll have to punish you" he insisted firmly.

"What? But sir, I just" –

"Do you think Alvin or Mogadon would tolerate you speaking to them like that?" Hiccup demanded. Braun hesitated, and gulped as he realised what he'd done. "Exactly. Now, apologise to the king for being disrespectful" said Hiccup.

Chastened, Braun gave an awkward bow to the king. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Normally, Harald Hardrada would have responded to such insolence by ordering a whipping. The king could do nothing to this boy, as Braun was a guest, but the ridicule he'd face for being a pagan savage would dissuade him further. So Harald decided to be merciful. "Apology accepted" he said graciously, "and perhaps I, too, was a little hasty in my speech. My son is quite enthusiastic."

By now, Hiccup was eager to steer the conversation back to safer territory. "Your majesty?" he began, "there is one Night Fury who is willing to be your dragon partner. He is outside with his mate, if you would like to meet him."

"In the courtyard? Excellent. Yes, we shall go there at once" the king declared.

* * *

Emerging into the open air, they found the dragons waiting patiently. The diplomats went to stand besides their partners; Hugo went to stand beside Sparkle, and Hiccup stood beside the Night Furies. He turned back to face King Harald, who stepped forwards, flanked by two guards armed with spears. The weapons weren't being pointed at them, but the dragons eyed them warily.

"So, these are your famous Night Furies" the king observed, looking over them with interested desire in his gaze. "Which one of them is mine?" he demanded.

Hiccup knew he was on very thin ice. "It…I'm afraid it isn't quite that simple, your majesty. As I said, the choice needs to be mutual. You need to show Black Fire that he can trust you, and that you trust him, before he'll let you ride him." It occurred to Hiccup that he should probably introduce them. "This is Black Fire, by the way, and this is his mate, Silver" he added, gesturing to each in turn.

The king's eyes fell on Black Fire, who looked up at him with wary curiosity. The Swift-Wing slowly moved forwards; the guards on either side of King Harald tensed and held their spears defensively. Black Fire froze. Toothless growled. The king ordered them to stand down. He beckoned to the drake, who crept out into full view and spread his wings to show off the length and curve of them.

Harald stared at the Night Fury, inspecting him as he would a prized horse. "What a magnificent creature" he remarked at last, and Black Fire preened a little at the compliment. "His name is Black Fire, you say? Yes, it's a good, powerful name. Pity you didn't bring more of them. Still, if he has a mate then she can be Tora's dragon. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked his wife.

Tora calmly replied "I think I'd prefer to keep both feet on Gods green Earth, dear. If the Lord meant for us to fly he'd have given us wings from the start."

"Perhaps, unless he meant for the beasts that Satan corrupted, and Lord Hiccup has cleansed, to be the ones who carried us into the skies" Harald countered. He turned back to Hiccup and announced, "I'll have him. How do I ride him?"

"You have to earn his trust first" Hiccup insisted, trying not to lose patience. "Okay, let's start small. All you have to do is close your eyes and hold your palm out, like this" he explained, demonstrating the 'trusting hand' technique. Toothless helpfully pressed his snout against Hiccup's fingers to show Black Fire what he was supposed to do. "It will show him that you trust him as well."

King Harald gave a nod. "Simple enough" he commented, reaching out a hand towards Black Fire. He thrust it out a little too fast at first, and the dragon flinched back in surprise. Harald frowned a little, and then closed his eyes, keeping his hand steady. Everyone present in the yard watched with baited breath. Black Fire glanced at Hugo, who gave a subtle nod, unseen by Hiccup.

So the drake stepped forwards, pressed his nose to Harald's palm, and thus became the second Swift-Wing of the Myrkr nest to choose a human rider.

* * *

Adulfr had to give these insufferable Hooligans one thing; they were very punctual. His meals were always brought at the same time each day. He wasn't served gruel every time, either. It often seemed to be a smaller portion of whatever they had cooked in their Great Hall. Or perhaps they were just giving him the leftovers. Why would they waste good food on a prisoner, after all?

The person who brought his breakfast this time was that big husky Gronckle rider – Fisheggs, or whatever his name was. "Good morning" he smiled pleasantly, holding a bowl of porridge and – was that honey? – in one hand. In his other he held a book, a tome with creamy parchment and a leather cover.

Adulfr glowered sullenly at him. "Is it? I wouldn't know, given there aren't any windows in here" he retorted, gesturing around the dark and gloomy cell.

"Good point" Fishlegs agreed. He reached through the hatch and placed the bowl of porridge on a small table that Adulfr had been allowed to use. He almost didn't want to, because it had been a 'gift' from Haddock, but he couldn't deny it came in useful. Especially since he could only hold things with one hand, ever since that wretched dragon-lover hacked off half his arm…

Adulfr waited for the other man to go away, and then realised he probably wouldn't until he'd gotten a… "Thank you" Adulfr bit out impatiently.

"You're welcome. Oh, here; this is for you as well" he added, placing the book on the table next to the bowl. ". Did you like the other books I gave you?" he inquired. "We could talk about them if you want. I know you're feeling"-

"Hungry" Adulfr cut in. "I'm hungry and I want to eat in peace. But…thank you. For the book" he added reluctantly, vaguely gesturing to it without looking.

"Oh, right, sorry. You're welcome. For the book, I mean. And the porridge. Uh, goodbye" Fishlegs said hurriedly, turning and walking out. Once he was gone, Adulfr dragged a stool over and sat down to eat. As he swallowed a mouthful of porridge – it _was _mixed with honey, which made a nice change – he thought to read the title. The cover was embossed with the words _The Book of Dragons_.

* * *

Hiccup entrusted the responsibility of introducing King Harald's selected new riders to the dragons. He would have to teach the king how to ride, and hope that Hugo could continue the lessons somewhat after he'd gone home. King Harald seemed impressed that Hugo had bonded with a Skrill, but in a way that suggested that the herald should be glad that Black Fire had come to Norway.

To this end, he suggested that they travel to Borgund so he could visit Klaus. The king didn't seem to understand why he wanted to fly all the way to some market town to meet a peasant boy, but liked the appeal of having his subjects see him riding atop a Night Fury. King Harald never went anywhere without an entourage, so they harnessed up some dragons to a cart to make a sky chariot.

King Harald proved to be a decent rider, although he did try to control Black Fire too much. Hiccup reminded him – repeatedly – that his dragon knew what to do, and that if Black Fire didn't want to go a certain way there was probably a good reason for it. They reached Borgund in just a couple of hours, far faster than a mere horse-drawn coach could have travelled the same distance.

When they came to land, there was the usual screaming, running…once the jarl and the town guards of Borgund realised that the king was present, they became obsequious. "Welcome, your majesty, to my humble town" said Jarl Laurence. "Please, forgive me; if I had known you were coming, I would have prepared a feast, and…uh…gathered food for the – the dragons, your highness."

"I will overlook it" King Harald replied, with uncharacteristic benevolence. "You could not have known, after all. Besides, it is not I who truly wished to come here; the idea was Lord Hiccup's" he explained, gesturing to the auburn haired rider. "I am forging an alliance with the dragon riders of Berk, good jarl. I might even take a goodwill tour of my country, and visit all of my _loyal_ vassals."

Jarl Laurence swallowed and nodded, trying and failing to hide how nervous he was. "Excellent idea, your majesty" he responded with a deep bow. Turning to Hiccup, he gave a smaller bow and declared, "The welcome extends to yourself, of course, milord. You are, ah, the master of these dragons, yes?" he inquired.

"I don't really like to call myself that; but you have my word, the dragons won't come into your town. A young boy I've befriended lives here, you see, and I promised I'd stop by whilst I was in Norway. His name is Klaus. Klaus Karlsson?"

"I'm afraid the name is unfamiliar, but then I am a busy man. I'm sure we can find him, though, if you will please follow me?" Laurence gestured to him.

Toothless made to follow Hiccup, but his other half stopped and said firmly, "Not here, bud. I promised the jarl the dragons wouldn't come into his town, and you are a dragon." He gave Hiccup a deadpan stare at the obviousness of this. "Stay here and keep an eye on the others. _Please_" Hiccup said meaningfully. Toothless really hated this 'willing separation' business.

*Fine. I'll stay, but doesn't that mean Black Fire has to stay as well?* he asked, nodding towards where Laurence was caving to the king's desire to have his dragon accompany him. Hiccup acknowledged the point, and suggested it to King Harald. He was adamant, however; but Hiccup wanted to prove he was a man of his word, so he reluctantly left Toothless behind with the other dragons.

The town of Borgund was like most medieval settlements – crowded and squalid. As they picked their way through the narrow streets, locals fell silent. "Make way! Make way for his majesty the king!" shouted the town crier. Grimy children playing on doorsteps were yanked back inside by their parents. Then they reached the marketplace, and the merchants kept hawking their wares.

"Good day, your majesty! I have silks? The finest silks from distant Asia!"

"My lord, my king, care for spices to liven your feasts? Cinnamon, pepper…"

"His highness would look glorious in a dragonskin cloak!" one merchant cried.

Hiccup immediately darted over to that stall. "Where did you get these?" he demanded angrily, blood boiling at the sight of the skins. "Answer me!"

"These? Oh, I brought them from a hunter down in Denmark. I have just the thing to go with your armour, my friend" the merchant declared, pulling out a black dragonskin cloak. Black Fire hackled and growled menacingly at the sight. Hiccup glared at him fiercely, coldly, dangerously. The merchant finally realised that perhaps he'd misjudged the situation, and swallowed nervously.

"Listen very closely. You're going to tell me _exactly _who you brought these skins from, and where, and then you're going to take all of this out of town to the dragons waiting at the northern wall, and you're going to beg forgiveness, and they are going to set fire to the _corpses _you've been selling – but not to you. Oh, and for the record - my armour is covered in shed scales, not dead skin. Got it?"

The merchant gulped. "Y-Yes, sir" he nodded hastily, "I'm sorry, please – please don't let your dragons eat me" he begged, having finally realised who he was talking to. "I – I bought the skins from a, h-his name is Dagfin Henrikson, sir, sold them to me back last December, but he might have brought them from someone else, I don't know. I swear, that's all I know, please, have mercy!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for? Dragons don't even eat humans" he declared, "we're too stringy. But I strongly suggest you find something else to sell. If I have my way, dragon poaching will be _outlawed_."

The hapless merchant nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. Milord. I will. I'm sorry" he babbled, hastily packing up his goods. Everyone else stared in dead silence. Turning back towards the jarl and king, Hiccup saw that Laurence looked even more ill-at-ease, whilst King Harald seemed rather impressed. _Because I used my reputation to threaten someone _he realised, his skin crawling at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Jarl Laurence" Hiccup said apologetically. "It's just…there are some things I can't let slide." He hoped the man understood there was no malice in his actions. Only righteous anger, on behalf of dragons, and a need for justice.

"Oh, of course, naturally you'd object to…" Laurence cleared his throat. "I've sent the watch to search out this young acquaintance of yours. They have orders to escort him to my holdings to meet us – you – when they find him" he explained. Hiccup nodded in understanding. As they continued on to Laurence's fort, he told Toothless what had happened. _*Just don't let them hurt him._*

On the way there, Hiccup explained to Jarl Laurence all the ways dragons could be helpful. "Biters can carry messages and hunt vermin…Rock-Tails can help quarry stone…Spike-Tails can help defend you…Fire-Scale gel burns longer than oil, and it's cleaner…Twin-Heads can help with construction – and demolition." Laurence slowly went from forced to genuine interest, asking many questions.

They were served the best food Jarl Laurence could provide at such short notice. The poor man looked as if he expected King Harald to order him and all his servants arrested for the meagre hospitality. Hiccup explained some of the measures his people had put in place to ensure the dragons wouldn't be abused (1), hoping to put the jarls mind at ease. It seemed to work, at least a little.

At last, a servant came to announce that Hiccup's acquaintance with family had been escorted to the fort. When he emerged into the small courtyard, Klaus was standing there with an older woman and two young children. "Hiccup!" he whooped, forgetting himself and running forwards. Hiccup grinned and broke into a run, peg leg clattering against the stone, to embrace the young teen.

"You came! I knew you would" Klaus beamed at him. "Oh, hello Tooth-huh?" he trailed off in confusion when he saw that the Night Fury behind Hiccup had orange eyes, not green. Then he noticed who was standing beside the dragon…

King Harald declared "This is _my _Night Fury, young man. His name is Black Fire."

Klaus' eyes widened, and he dropped into a deep bow. "He's a very fine dragon indeed, your majesty" he complimented. Black Fire preened at the praise. The king gave a curt nod of thanks, or perhaps acknowledgement, then turned to speak with Jarl Laurence. Klaus looked up at Hiccup and inquired, "Where _is_ Toothless? You and he are usually inseparable. He isn't sick, is he?"

"No, no. He's waiting outside the city with the other dragons. Brannild is here too" Hiccup revealed, smiling at how Klaus' eyes lit up. "He wanted to see you."

"Oh, me too. See him, I mean. But first, come, meet my family" the boy said eagerly, tugging Hiccup over to the plainly dressed trio standing in the courtyard as if they weren't sure what they were doing there or if they really should be. "Mama, see, I told you he was real! This is Lord Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer!"

Hiccup smiled politely at the plump, matronly brunette. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Karlson. Your son Klaus speaks very highly of you" he commented.

She looked him up and down with a dubious expression. "Does he, now? My son was a good Christian before he started going off with that ungodly trader, and then he met _you_, a pagan who lives with demons. I don't want you near him."

"Mother! Lord Hiccup is a good man, even if he _is_ pagan, you can trust him!"

"That's what you say about that merchant, Johann, and you know what sort of man he is! If we didn't need the money you earn I'd forbid you from stepping foot on that boat" Rebecca declared. "Lord knows I pray for your soul! The last time a man with trained dragons came to Borgund, we lost your father!"

"But this is _different_!" Klaus protested. "I told you, Hiccup defeated Drago!"

"I did" Hiccup agreed. "And I won't let a monster like him terrorise anyone again. Mrs Karlson, I don't know what you've heard, but I swear I am _nothing _like Drago. The dragons aren't demons and all I want is peace. I won't ask you to trust me, you don't even know me, but surely you can trust your own son."

Rebecca looked between them, and they both looked so earnest that she threw up her hands and cried exasperatedly, "On your own head be it, and may God have mercy on your souls. You can stay to talk with your…friend" she told Klaus, "but I have chores to finish, so I'm taking your brother and sister back…where are they? Edmund! Georgia! Come here this instant!" she cried shrilly, panicked.

Klaus' siblings had boldly snuck past and tried to get the king's guards to let them pet his dragon. Black Fire, who had a soft spot for younglings, simply nudged the thanes aside and was now happily purring as the thirteen year old boy and ten year old girl stroked his head. King Harald had been talking to the jarl, but now he finally noticed what was going on, and did not look pleased.

"Get those two grubby handed whelps away from my dragon!" he demanded, striding forwards. His guards moved to grab the children and pull them away; Black Fire growled, putting himself in the way. "Stand down, Black Fire" Harald ordered firmly. Edmund and Georgia were frightened, and ran back to their mother, hiding behind her skirts. The dragon hadn't scared them; the king did.

"Forgive them, your majesty" Rebecca beseeched him, "They meant no harm, I'm sure. Shame on you both!" she snapped, "I ought to paddle your rears!"

"There's no need for that" Hiccup said firmly. He met King Harald's gaze levelly. "With all due respect, your majesty, the children have done nothing wrong. Black Fire was allowing them to pet him. You can't punish them for that."

The king glared. "Black Fire is _my_ dragon and I don't want peasants near him!"

"He has a mind of his own! He can go near whomever he likes and you can't stop him" Hiccup insisted. "Why don't you ask him if he'd mind being petted?"

"He's not being petted like a dog by grimy children and that's final" Harald declared, "_You're_ the one who speaks of not treating them like mere animals."

*It's fine, Hiccup* Black Fire cut in, *Harald is right. I shouldn't be petted.*

Hiccup set his jaw and bit out, "Very well, your majesty." He turned back to the family and forced a smile. "Don't worry. You can come and pet my Night Fury" he told the children, peering at him with wide eyes. "He loves belly rubs."

"Yes, let's" Klaus agreed, "Oh, but before that – our church is not far from here. Can we…? I mean, will you come and see it? There won't be a service on now."

Hiccup nodded, smiling more genuinely. It meant a lot to Klaus. "Lead the way."

* * *

Adulfr didn't bother sitting up at the sound of footsteps. He kept feigning sleep until a familiar voice said "You haven't read the book, then." Adulfr looked over to see the husky dragon rider who'd brought his porridge, gesturing to the tome that lay untouched upon the table. He'd been half-tempted to tear it up in contempt, but Adulfr wanted to try and hold on to at least _some _of his dignity.

Instead he merely retorted, "No, and I don't plan to. It has no interest to me."

"_Right_" Fishlegs drawled, "Listen, uh…I sort of need you to come with me" he revealed. Adulfr's head snapped up to stare at him, frowning. "It's nothing bad" he said hastily, "honest. I just, err, figured you might want to stretch your legs, get some fresh air. It's awfully stuffy in here."

The thought was tempting, but Adulfr was suspicious. "This isn't a prank, is it?" he demanded, "because I'm warning you, if it is, you will regret it" he warned.

Fishlegs gave him a flat look. "No, it isn't. Don't worry; Meatlug and I will keep Tuffnut far away from you" he insisted. Adulfr could only assume that 'Meatlug' was the name of his dragon. Of course, it could be the name of the man's lover for all he knew, what with the bizarre names these Berkians gave themselves.

Speaking of which… "What was your name, again? Fisheggs, or something?"

"Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman" the man replied. He unlocked the cell door and Adulfr warily stepped out, clutching the book. Fishlegs closed the door again.

"You're not going to put me in shackles?" Adulfr demanded, still suspicious.

"What's the point?" Fishlegs shrugged, "It's not like you'd get very far."

This was true, as galling as that was. Adulfr followed the man out of the jailhouse, cringing in expectation of being snatched up by a dragon or having filth dumped on him. But the only dragon outside was a brown Gronckle, that panted and wagged its tail happily at the sight of Fishlegs, who went to pet it. "Good girl, Meatlug" he cooed, picking up a basket the dragon was guarding.

Another Viking wandered past and spotted them. "Look out! The prisoner, he"-

"It's fine, Ack" Fishlegs waved the older man off. "Everything's under control."

He and Meatlug led Adulfr around the village. Everyone stared at them, and the dragons growled. Adulfr kept his head up; even bad attention was better than no attention at all, right? Still, he felt…exposed, as they glared at him like they wished he'd just drop dead. "Where exactly are we going?" he finally thought to ask. For all he knew, the other man was leading him straight into a horrible trap.

"Oh, just – somewhere quiet. Private. There won't even be any dragons there."

They reached a bluff overlooking the village and the ocean. Fishlegs set down the basket and pulled out some sandwiches, offering one to Adulfr. He was starving, he realised, and grabbed it eagerly. He'd already devoured several bites before he realised that Fishlegs had just spoken. "What?" he asked, voice muffled. _Don't speak with your mouth full, _his mother's voice admonished him.

"I said, you're welcome" Fishlegs repeated sarcastically, giving him a dry stare.

Oh, right. He was supposed to say - "Thank you. For…the food" Adulfr muttered.

Fishlegs smiled, and again said, "You're welcome", this time more genuinely. They ate in silence, awkwardly, but Adulfr was secretly glad of the chance to look at something besides a stone wall or metal bars. He looked to the west, towards Myrkr, and wondered when he'd return there to rule over his tribe, or even the whole country. After he'd gotten his revenge on Haddock, of course.

He was so lost in that fantasy, he didn't realise that Fishlegs had spoken until a finger poked him in the arm. Adulfr jumped, and twisted round to scowl at the man. Fishlegs did not look impressed. "I was just getting your attention, you don't have to look at me like that" he said primly. "You were miles away. Are you…do you miss your home?" Fishlegs asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

It had to be a lie. Adulfr was still a prisoner, and Fishlegs had no reason to care how he felt. "No, I don't" he replied tartly. That was a lie, too. Well, he didn't miss Raudabein so much…but he did miss Skadi. Losing patience, he demanded "Why are you doing this? What's your plan?" All of this – giving him a new book, taking him out of the cell on a _picnic, _of all things – it made no sense at all.

"I told you, I thought you could do with some fresh air. Why do you assume everyone's out to get you?" Fishlegs questioned, looking exasperated by him.

"Why would I not? I'm a _prisoner. _Nobody treats prisoners like this" said Adulfr.

"What, with respect? Like they're a human being?" Fishlegs asked incredulously. "I don't want to know what the jail is like where you come from, but here on Berk we don't treat people badly just because we can. Most other tribes would have had you put to death for what you did" he reminded Adulfr. "You're lucky that Hiccup stood up for you and wouldn't let them kill you, or do it himself."

Thus, all became clear. "So that's why you're doing this. _He _put you up to it!"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yes, Hiccup asked me to try and get through to you whilst he's in Norway. Happy now? Why do you hate him so much?"

In reply, Adulfr wordlessly held up the stump of his left arm, glowering fiercely.

"That was an accident. Besides, you hated him way before that happened."

"He let his dragon murder my father!"

"Hauke tried to kill him first. And he didn't even know you existed" Fishlegs countered. "It's like you think it's not _you _with the problem, it's everyone else."

"Classic projection" remarked a voice behind them; they both jumped. "It's a very common defence mechanism of the mind. You don't want to acknowledge your own flaws so you attribute them to other people" Tuffnut explained. (2)

Fishlegs demanded "What are you doing here? Meatlug, hug!" The Gronckle flew at Tuffnut, forelimbs outstretched, but he tossed a hunk of rock to the side and she dived after that instead. "Bribery? That's low, even for you" Fishlegs scoffed. "Also, I'm pretty sure Astrid said you weren't to go near Adulfr."

"I'm a whole five feet away!" Tuffnut insisted. "Besides, I'm here for you."

"For me? Why?"

"I have a message from Snotlout. He wants to know what you're doing with Jerk Junior, his words not mine, and if he needs to come over and crack a skull."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "I'm his warden for the day and he's getting some fresh air. And tell Snotlout I can take care of myself, thanks very much."

Tuffnut saluted exaggeratedly and turned to leave. Then he spun back around and called back "Oh hey, sorry about that prank. I mean you kinda deserved it, but it was still mean of me. Next time I prank you it won't be so cruel, promise!" With that, he was gone. Fishlegs sighed in exasperated relief and sipped from his waterskin. Adulfr just sat there, confused and frustrated because of that.

"What's the matter?" Fishlegs asked, seeing his scowl. Then again, Adulfr was _always _scowling. So maybe this was just another of his ridiculous tantrums.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He's going to play another stupid prank on me!"

"The twins prank everyone" Fishlegs shrugged. "Welcome to Berk, Adulfr."

_There's another one?_ Adulfr grimaced at the thought. "How does he even know about that – that projection thing, or whatever it is he said. I don't do that!"

"_Sure _you don't" Fishlegs replied sarcastically. "Tuffnut probably has a cousin or an uncle who does it too. That's his and Ruffnut's kind of smart. I'm book smart, Astrid and Snotlout are weapons-smart, and Hiccup is a bit of both" he explained. "People aren't just one thing, you know. I bet there's more to you than 'grumpy wannabe ruler-of-the-world', deep down. Really, _really _deep."

Adulfr was indignant. Fishlegs was unfazed. "If you don't wanna talk, then fine. But if you cause any trouble, Meatlug will sit on you and you're going right back into your cell" he declared firmly. The Gronckle gave an affirmative grunt. Adulfr _hmph_ed and went back to staring out at the horizon. Inside, however, he was grateful for the reprieve. So he supposed he'd behave himself, at least for now.

It made no sense to look a gift horse in the mouth, after all.

* * *

(1) Dragon abuse includes both abusing the dragon itself (beating, starving etc.) and also using the dragon to abuse others (extortion, threats etc.)

(2) Yes, I know this is an anachronism – but c'mon, it's Tuffnut.


	8. Ch 7 - Intentions Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Seven – Intentions Revealed

Klaus led Hiccup through the streets, which began wide and clean, then got narrower and filthier the further they went from Jarl Laurences residence. Hiccup found himself wishing that he'd let Toothless come; then they could have ridden his dragon to Klaus' church and saved all this walking, picking their way past garbage spilling from alleyways that rats scurried within to hide.

Even a lifetime ago, when Berk had barely clung on, it had never seemed as dismal as this. Even just having more Terrors here would help, to hunt the vermin. At last, they arrived at a large stone building; its elaborate carvings of winged humans – angels, right? – and the stained-glass windows were beautiful, in stark contrast to the cramped terraces that surrounded it, a jewel in the dirt.

"Here it is! The Church of the Holy Father. Isn't it amazing?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"Oh, uh, yes" Hiccup nodded hastily, "Yes, it's…very impressive" he said vaguely. True, he could appreciate the effort it must have taken to build this church…yet part of him couldn't stop thinking of how much Borgund would thrive, if they had dragons to help them bring the whole town to this high standard. Hiccup suddenly realised that Klaus was heading up the steps, beckoning him to follow.

Hiccup did so, with some trepidation, feeling almost as if it were taboo for him to step inside. The interior of the church was mostly wood; large oaken pillars that supported a high vaulted roof; rows of wooden benches, with cushions on the floor; a dais at the front, with a wooden stand to one side and a marble bowl filled with water to the other. Above it all, a carving of a man on a cross.

It was the sort of place where speaking above a whisper felt unseemly. Klaus led him around, quietly telling him what the stained-glass windows depicted, showed him the pulpit (the stand) where the priest read from the Bible, and the font (the bowl) filled with holy water for baptising. The boy whispered in hushed, reverent tones of his gods sacrifice to absolve humanity of their sins.

The story reminded Hiccup of how Odin had also sacrificed himself to himself, on the Tree of Yggdrasil, in the pursuit of knowledge. He was about to mention this to Klaus, thinking the boy might be interested, when a voice asked, "Klaus?"

They both turned to see a middle aged man in flowing black robes walking up the aisle towards them. "Hello, Father Oliver" Klaus greeted him, heading towards him. "Hiccup, this is our church's priest, Father Oliver. Father, this is Hiccup Haddock, the Dragon Whisperer. He's on a diplomatic visit to the king."

Father Oliver smiled politely and offered a hand to shake. "Yes, indeed, your arrival caused a bit of a stir all over Borgund" he remarked lightly. "So, tell me, what brings a man like you to our humble town?" the priest inquired of Hiccup.

"Oh, I promised I'd come and visit Klaus, and meet his family. He wanted to show me around here, too" Hiccup explained, gesturing at the church they were standing in. "It's a beautiful building" he complimented, "and I'm not even a mason, heh...still, I hope my tribes alliance with King Harald will help make all of Norway this prosperous. Berk too, of course" Hiccup added as an afterthought.

"Splendid. It's always a pleasure to meet someone willing to help their fellow man" Father Oliver remarked pleasantly. "After all, the good Lord compels us to help our neighbours and make peace with those who have wronged us. I'm sure young Klaus here has told you of Christ's sacrifice; it's never too late to accept it, and welcome the Lord into your heart, you know" he said with a hopeful smile.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, well, I'm not sure…I'd really fit in" he hedged, before quickly turning to Klaus. "Thanks for the tour, but uh, I should be getting back to Toothless, and the king is probably impatient to be back at Nidaros by now. Are - do you want to come and say hello to Brannild, or…?" He trailed off, glancing awkwardly at the priest, not sure how he would take it.

"Actually, do you mind if I speak with Klaus alone for a moment?" Father Oliver inquired. Hiccup nodded and said he'd wait outside, before walking down the aisle. When he'd left the church and was out of earshot, Father Oliver shook his head slowly. "Oh, Klaus. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm disappointed in you" he revealed, much to the teen's dismay. He stared at the priest questioningly.

"D-disappointed? But why….have I done something wrong?" Klaus inquired.

"Not quite 'wrong', but…I fear for your spiritual health, my dear boy. All this time you're spending around pagans and others of their ilk, not to mention the dragons – those on Berk may seem tame, but Klaus, you remember the teachings of the Bible, don't you? _He who retreats in fear from dragons is wise, but he who runs towards them is a fool_" Father Oliver quoted the holy book.

Klaus' brow furrowed. "But father, Hiccup is a good man! He's kind and he just wants peace; and his dragons _are _tame. One of them even saved my life!"

"I know you mean well, Klaus, and I'm sure this 'Dragon Whisperer' does too. But remember, Satan is the Prince of Lies, and he uses cunning and trickery to further his own ends. It may be that your friend is unknowingly deceived" the priest suggested. "And unlike you, God's Grace cannot save him. I won't tell you that you can't be friends. All I ask is that you try not to fall into temptation."

Klaus bit his lip and nodded. "I will, I promise. I, err, I'm just gonna…" He sidled off and then hurried away down the aisle. When he emerged from the church, Klaus was surprised to find Toothless outside, purring in contentment as Hiccup stroked and scratched at his head. The dragon warbled happily when he spotted the boy, and took a step towards Klaus, reaching out his snout to be petted.

"Somebody got impatient" Hiccup explained, though he didn't seem too upset. The other townsfolk were giving them a wide berth; he ignored that and deftly mounted up, offering a hand to Klaus. "You coming, then?" Hiccup inquired.

Klaus hesitated. Did this count as falling into temptation? Everyone around was watching, they'd all see him do something sinful… "I-I should go, mama is probably worried about me" he stammered, "um, tell Brannild I said hello. Goodbye, Hiccup, Toothless." With that, Klaus turned and quickly walked away, back through the narrow streets to his own house, struggling to not look back.

Toothless bounded after him and blocked his path. "I have to go!" Klaus insisted stubbornly, trying to dodge past the dragon, who simply spread his wings.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "I thought you wanted to see Brannild."

"I do, but I, I can't ride Toothless. Everyone will see us, they'll think I'm sinning, and I promised I wouldn't fall into temptation!" Klaus replied, distressed.

Hiccup sighed. "We don't have time to waste; I'm sorry. You can either come now…or not at all. And what everyone else thinks? That doesn't matter" he implored Klaus. The boy hesitated, biting his lip, but he missed Brannild and wanted to see the dragon again. There was more shame in letting down a friend than in flying, right? So he finally moved to climb onto Toothless' saddle.

* * *

Toothless leapt onto the roofs of the houses, and from there into the sky. As he flew back towards the other dragons, he told Hiccup *You know the Swift-Wing cloak that human tried to sell you?*

Hiccup frowned. *What about it?*

*It was fake.*

*What?!*

*I'm serious. He had just painted it black with charcoal. Why would he do that?*

*Probably to make it seem worth more than it actually was. I swear, the nerve of some people…but you guys didn't hurt him, right?* Hiccup questioned.

*No, we roasted and ate him* Toothless snarked, grinning at the sight of Hiccup's deadpan stare. *Of course we didn't. He dumped the skins and fled.*

They landed amongst the dragons waiting outside the town. A certain orange and scarlet Fire-Scale came scampering up; Klaus climbed off Toothless' back and ran over to him, beaming. "Hello, Brannild" he greeted, giggling when the dragon happily licked his face. King Harald and his entourage were also there, as well as Jarl Laurence and two of his thanes. It seemed they had been waiting.

"We're finished here, then, I take it?" Harald questioned, clearly impatient.

"Almost, your majesty" Hiccup replied. "Jarl Laurence, might I make one more suggestion?" he asked the nobleman, who nodded. Hiccup beckoned Klaus over, and explained "Klaus here is a very smart, brave young man. You remember, I talked about our dragon diplomats; someone who helps keep the peace between humans and dragons. If anyone could fill that role here, it's him."

"Me?" Klaus said in surprise, "but I – I barely know anything about dragons!"

"Well, it's a good thing I brought this with me, isn't it?" Hiccup grinned, taking something from Toothless' saddlebag and handing it to the teenage boy.

"The Book of Dragons?"

"A copy of it, anyway. And that's just the abridged version, but everything you'd need to know is in there. Of course, if wild aggressive dragons turned up, you'd need someone to protect you" Hiccup considered, "but I'm sure Brannild would help. Wouldn't you, Bran?" he asked the Fire-Scale, who nodded vigorously. "You don't mind having just one dragon around, do you?" he asked the jarl.

"…Forgive me, but isn't that the sort of dragon that sets itself on fire?"

"Well, yes. But he knows how to put out fires he starts by accident. Here, I'll show you. Brannild, flame at that grass there and then put it out, please" Hiccup instructed. Brannild obliged. Then he reared up and clapped his wings, sending a great gust of wind that doused the fire. He jumped over and stamped on it for good measure. "See? Besides, he's saved Klaus' life. He's loyal to the lad."

Laurence nodded. "I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement. That is, if you accept the role?" he asked Klaus, who was brushing the ash off of Brannild.

"Yes, milord. I'd be honoured" he answered with a neat bow. Part of him was worried about what his mother and the priest would say; but he couldn't very well turn down an offer from the jarl, now could he?

The jarl inclined his head in acknowledgement. Aware of the king's impatience, Hiccup cleared his throat and said, "Klaus, here, I'll let you understand Brannild. It will make life much easier, trust me" he winked, holding a hand up. Klaus pressed his palm against it, and his other against Brannild's snout, and in moments, the link was established. *Hello, Klaus. You're my human now!*

"You're my dragon. Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you so much!" Klaus beamed, giving the older man a hug. Then he moved to stroke Brannild's long snout.

"You're welcome" Hiccup smiled, ruffling his hair. "I have to go, but get in touch if you ever need me. Is there anything you want me to tell Trader Johann?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Um, tell him I liked travelling with him and I'll miss him."

Hiccup nodded. "Will do." Klaus bid goodbye to Toothless, after he'd told Brannild to take care of the boy and to come find them if something was wrong. Then the royal entourage loaded up and headed back to Norway. Hopefully, giving him the role of 'dragon diplomat' for Borgund would help Klaus feel less like he was doing something wrong by enjoying the company of dragons.

* * *

At first, Adulfr had stubbornly refused to open the book. He already knew plenty about dragons. It occurred to him, however, that there might be useful information in there. Such as knowledge about the Night Fury, and its weaknesses. How better to get revenge on his nemesis, after all, than to target Haddock's own biggest weakness – his precious dragon? His precious _Toothless. _

So he opened the book, reading by the light coming in through the new window. Why they had gone to the trouble of taking out some a stone and fitting in some iron bars, he had no idea. Adulfr flipped through the pages until he came to the one marked 'Swift-Wing (Night Fury)'. Then he searched for the part about this dragons weaknesses. There had to be something in here he could use against it.

_Night Furies are very susceptible to dragon root poison, suffering pain, weakness and fever. To cure, boil bitter-weed, fire fern and purple oleander in fresh water. _

_Note: the antidote will cause brief but intense spasms before fully taking effect. _

Perfect! All he had to do was slip a note out with the next shipment of his 'ransom', and have them smuggle in a bottle of dragon-root essence. Then he could poison the Night Fury, avenge his father _and _get revenge on Haddock for humiliating and imprisoning him, all at the same time! _I just have to make sure they can't make the antidote _Adulfr realised. That was easier said than done.

In the meantime…he supposed now that he'd opened the book, he might as well read the rest of it. If only to learn more things he could use against these 'dragon lovers'. So he skipped to the pages for the dragons that were on Berk. The same words came up over and over; _trust_, _loyalty, respect, love. _According to this book, merely 'trusting' a dragon would render it a harmless creature.

Adulfr scoffed. 'Trust' wouldn't dull a dragon's claws or douse their fire or make them less hideous to behold. Still, there were tidbits here and there that in the right hands, could make dragon trapping not only easier, but safer too. Dragons could clearly be trained, Adulfr could admit that much. They could be trained to obey. The creatures were living weapons, no matter what this book might claim.

The sound of footsteps echoed, and Adulfr hastily snapped the book closed. He didn't want anyone to know he'd read it, lest they think he was starting to change his mind. Fishlegs appeared at the door of his cell, holding a plate of food. "I was gonna let you come out, but it's raining" the other man explained, sliding the plate through the gap and onto the table. "Though, maybe later?"

Adulfr gave a curt nod and stiffly said "Thanks. For lunch." He _was _hungry…

"You're welcome" Fishlegs smiled. He was about to leave when Adulfr called –

"Wait. There's something…do you have spare parchment here?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, plenty. Did you want some?"

"And a pencil. Please" Adulfr added as an afterthought. "I want…I need to practise writing with my right hand. Only hand. You know what I mean."

"Oh, okay. No problem. I'll come back with a sheaf and a few pencils later" Fishlegs nodded. He hesitated. "Only…you know we're gonna have to read what you've written, yeah? No offence, it's just…we can't trust you" he explained.

Adulfr had expected something like that. "If you must" he replied tersely. When the other man finally left, he smirked and began to devour the food. At least now he knew to be particularly careful about what he actually let them read…

* * *

Astrid was dealing with a dispute over one of Sven's rams, which had mated with one of Mulch's ewes, when Phelgma appeared and informed her "There's three ships heading our way; an envoy from the King of England, apparently."

The chief nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. Right, I have something else to deal with now, so the lamb will belong to your flock, Mulch, but you have to pay the stud fee to Sven. Just like _every other time_. Complaining about the rules doesn't make them go away, unfortunately" she said sternly to the two older men. They both looked chastened, and agreed to the terms. They even shook hands.

Satisfied, Astrid made her way to the docks to formally greet the envoy. At the back of her mind, she was a tiny bit suspicious that another royal person should send a herald to Berk so soon after the last one. Though perhaps it was merely a coincidence. The ships weighed anchor beyond the ice wall and came into the harbour in rowboats. Once they had been tied up and disembarked, she spoke.

"Welcome to Berk; I am Chief Astrid, and I'm honour bound to inform you that the laws of hospitality on our island extend to the dragons as well. I'm afraid we'll need to search your ships to ensure there's nothing aboard that could harm them. I apologise for seeming paranoid, but we can't be too careful."

The man at the front of the newcomers, tall and slightly gaunt with slicked back blond hair, replied "Oh, that's not necessary, my dear. I assure you we mean these dragons of yours no harm; and we swear to abide by the laws of hospitality. It's an honour to meet you. Lord Ethelind, herald of King Harold Godwinson, at your service" he introduced himself, with a flourishing bow.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Well met" she said, "and please, call me 'Chief'. Or 'Lady Astrid.' I'm sorry to be inconvenient, but it _is _necessary. Someone could smuggle things onto Berk without your knowledge to harm our dragons" she explained. "But for now, you're welcome to come up to the Great Hall."

Ethelind nodded. "Well, that's very kind of you. I suppose if searching the ships puts your mind at ease, then I can hardly object" he decided, before instructing the sailors that had rowed them ashore to pass the message on to the captains of the vessels. "To be perfectly honest with you" he said to Astrid conspiratorially, "I did come here about the dragons, just not to hurt them."

"Is that so?" Astrid inquired, that nagging suspicion returning in full force.

"Yes; in fact, I've travelled here to ask for the aid of your husband, the Dragon Whisperer, on behalf of my king" Ethelind revealed. "Can I meet him?"

She replied, "You'll have to wait, I'm afraid. Hiccup isn't on Berk right now; he and Toothless have gone to Norway, to help forge an alliance with King Harald."

Ethelind's eyes widened, then his brow creased in a frown. He shook his head in dismay. "Oh, no. That is most unfortunate news; and I fear it is all my fault…"

"What do you mean?" Astrid demanded, alarmed. Was Hiccup in danger there?

"Harold Godwinson was only crowned King of England this January, after King Edward passed away" the herald informed her, "and it was my solemn duty to tell his fellow kings of his predecessors demise. But now I wish I had not revealed it to Harald Hardrada of Norway, for he is a rival for the throne, and now I fear he seeks to use your power and might to invade England's shores."

Astrid cursed. "So it was a ploy, all along! Thank you, Lord Ethelind, for telling me of this; I will send word to Hiccup and warn him, but for now, come and eat. You must have had a long and hard journey, if you came all the way up here on such short notice" she commented, before turning to her dragon. "Stormfly, my girl. Find Shadow, tell him to meet me outside the Great Hall" she instructed.

Once she had made arrangements for Ethelind and his party, Astrid excused herself and went outside to find Shadow waiting for her. "I need you to fly to Nidaros; it's straight due southeast from Berk, on a river" she told him immediately, not wasting a moment, "and warn them that the alliance is a front, that Harald Hardrada wants to use the dragons to invade England. Windspeed."

Shadow knew this was important, and gave a firm nod, before leaping skywards.

* * *

_Three days later _

Aside from King Harald, almost all of the potential new riders had found dragon partners. The only exception was Prince Magnus II. He was still disappointed about not being able to ride a Night Fury. "Perhaps I'll try to bond with the female, Silver, after she's had her baby" he remarked, "but for now, I'll stay grounded. I'd rather not ride a dragon at all than ride one I don't truly want."

Normally, by now Hiccup would have given the new riders the gift of hearing thought-speak. He wanted to, but he'd promised Astrid to be less careless with when and whom he did so. So he'd let the ones who were willing to hear it temporarily, giving them the chance to have a conversation with their new dragons, and said he'd make it permanent before they returned to Berk.

It hadn't worked on Harald, which troubled him, but hopefully once the king got to know Black Fire and saw his intelligence, the man would come around. Well, Hiccup could dream at least. Speaking of which, he couldn't wait to snuggle up with Toothless in the room they'd been given; the bed was very comfortable. Right now, however, Toothless was out flying with Black Fire…without Hiccup.

The dragons had been eating fish out in the courtyard, and Black Fire went to stretch his wings. Toothless went to keep him company, and he asked why Hiccup wanted to be apart from him. Toothless sighed. *He wants us to get used to being separated, so it hurts less when we're forced to be apart.*

*That makes sense. My parents are heart bound (1), but even they don't spend all their time together, and they're fine. So, _does_ it hurt less?* asked Black Fire.

*The _bond_ doesn't hurt…but it still hurts. I don't like it* Toothless confessed.

*Does Hiccup know this is upsetting you?* the other dragon wondered.

*I'm fine* Toothless lied, *and I trust him. He means well, I know he does.*

*Well, probably, but you should still* - Black Fire was cut off by the sound of a Swift-Wing roar. *Was that Silver?!* he asked, alarmed, falling into a hover.

*No, it came from over – there!* Toothless spotted a dragon flying towards them from the northwest. They flew to intercept the newcomer. *_Shadow_?*

Toothless' brother panted heavily, looking as if he was ready to fall out of the sky. *Where's Hiccup?* he demanded urgently. *You're all in danger!*

Both the other drake's pupils slit. *What danger?!* Toothless questioned.

*Astrid sent me to warn you. She found out the Alpha here lied, he wants to use dragons to invade…somewhere called 'England'* Shadow explained hastily.

*We've got to warn them* Black Fire insisted. The dragons flew back towards Nidaros and the royal fort. On the way, Toothless spoke through the bond.

*_Hiccup, listen to me. Something's wrong. Harald has been lying to us.* _

_*…What do you mean?* _

_*Shadow's here. Astrid sent him to warn us that Harald wants to use us to invade England* _Toothless explained, _*but don't worry, I'm coming.* _

_*Wait! Toothless, don't land* _Hiccup instructed, and the dragon was so surprised that he snapped his tail down and hovered above the city. Shadow and Black Fire nearly streaked past him, but they too hovered and stared at him in bewilderment. *_You warn the dragons, I'll warn the riders. That way if something goes wrong you won't get caught * _his rider explained in moments.

Toothless wasn't sure he liked this plan, but he trusted Hiccup. *_Be careful_* he begged, before withdrawing from the link and looking at his fellow Swift-Wings. *Hiccup says not to land* he informed them, much to their surprise. *He wants us to warn our fellow dragons, and he'll warn the riders. Then if something goes wrong we won't get caught, and we can rescue them. Our humans, I mean.*

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forts dinner hall, King Harald was giving a speech, talking of how glad he was for this alliance with the Vikings of Berk. Knowing what he did now, Hiccup saw that the king's concessions had only been a way of lowering his guard. He invited his court chaplain to say a prayer; the Norwegians bowed their heads and closed their eyes, leaving the Vikings feeling rather uncomfortable.

*Don't react* he said in thought-speak over the chaplain. Inevitably, all of the diplomats looked over at him immediately. *Don't say anything* he warned, for the first time glad for Astrid's stipulation about not letting all the new riders hear thought-speak. *Toothless just warned me – the king wants to use our dragons to invade England. I'm sorry, you guys, but fun's over* he explained.

Brenda, who was sitting nearest, waved a hand and mouthed _'now what?' _

*Go to your dragons and take them for a flight. Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you* Hiccup insisted. Before any of them could protest, even silently, the chaplain finished his prayer. *Trust me. Get your dragons out of here.*

"Thank you, Father Louis" remarked King Harald. "A fitting prayer, wouldn't you say?" he asked Hiccup, who was sitting at the high table near Jarl Hugo.

"Oh, yes, it was…very moving" he nodded, having not heard a word. "Ah, might I request an audience with you after this? To discuss the finer details of the treaty" Hiccup added quickly. Harald inclined his head in agreement. Servants came forwards to clear away the plates; then the royal family were the first to vacate the dining hall, followed by the various courtiers and the guests.

Hiccup left the dining hall, and two thanes escorted him to the throne room. This was a risk, he knew, but the alliance was important – if he could convince King Harald not to invade a country (2). Or at least not to use their dragons to do it. Of course he'd prefer the former if possible…the throne room doors were opened and Hiccup strode inside, acting more confidently than he truly felt.

King Harald was standing on the dais, looking slightly impatient, but he quickly smoothed his features into a neutral mask when Hiccup entered. "You wanted to speak with me about our alliance. Are there any other terms you wish met?"

"As a matter of fact, your majesty, I want one of the previous conditions met. The one about not using our dragons for war" Hiccup said bluntly. "I know about your plans to invade England using the dragons we gave you. You were planning to betray us all along. Although I have no idea how you expect to invade a country with only seven or so dragons. Especially when they will not obey you."

To his credit, sort of, Harald didn't even try to deny the accusation. "How could you possibly know of this?" he demanded, giving a subtle signal to his thanes.

"You wouldn't believe me, and if you did that could be worse. What matters now is that I do know, and I'm telling you, you don't have to do this. Not with our dragons – or even at all. I mean, what have the English done to you?"

"Nothing whatsoever" Harald answered mildly. "If you must know, predecessor made a pact with King Harthacnut of England, that whichever of them died first, the other would inherit his thrones. The pact carried on to my reign; by all rights I should be king of Norway, England and Denmark. Instead, King Edward named the Earl of East Anglia as his heir, a man with no claim to the throne at all."

"Well, he must have some claim. Is an invasion really _necessary_? There has to be some sort of compromise you and this Earl can come to. Why would you want to rule over three different countries? That seems like it's just extra work."

Harald scoffed. "I wouldn't expect a man like you to understand. Now, you understand that since you know the truth, I cannot let you leave" he remarked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that" Hiccup sighed. Then he bolted. He sprinted to the doors and all but slammed into them, only to find they'd been barred from outside. _Of course they have. _Hiccup spun around and drew his sword, only to find four guards advancing on him, their own weapons unsheathed. "Oh, great!"

He tried to repel them, of course, but four against one- well that just wasn't fair. As they frogmarched him down to the dungeons, Toothless' voice filled his head. *_Hiccup! They captured our friends, only Shimmer and Sparkle escaped. They've got arrows and I can't get close enough to help. Where are you?!* _

_*Uh, bad news. I got captured too_* Hiccup confessed sheepishly. *_I sorta tried to talk the king out of his invasion plan. Turns out he wasn't in a mood to chat.*_

_*...Hiccup. You are an idiot. This is why I don't like being apart from you!* _

_*I'm sorry, Toothless. I had to try. And I know you and the others will figure out what to do. Don't worry about me; I have something up my sleeve.*_

_*I always worry about you, Hiccup. You make it very hard not to. Be careful* _Toothless admonished, before withdrawing reluctantly from the link. The four other dragons were circling around him, over the fort. Toothless shuddered, and though it went against every fibre of his being, he whistled for them to follow and flew out over the city, diving and landing on the roof of a stone building.

The other dragons followed, perching with him in the shadows of the spire jutting out of the roof. *Toothless, what are you doing?* Shadow questioned.

*Yes, what?* Sparkle hissed. *My human and fledglings are in danger!*

*So is my mate. Toothless, we can't just hide, we have to _do_ something.*

*We will, when it's _dark_* the other drake growled softly. *The sun will set soon. You think I don't want to rescue them? We have to be smart about this* he insisted. The other dragons looked apologetic. *Okay, so here's what we do…*

* * *

Harald followed them down to the dungeons – only it wasn't an ordinary cell they chained Hiccup to the wall of, but a torture chamber. "Perhaps some time in here will persuade you to be more co-operative. I'm not asking for much" he remarked. "Just help me conquer the thrones that are rightfully mine, and then you can go back to doing…whatever it is you do" he added dismissively.

_Fat chance_ thought Hiccup. "What was your plan, exactly?" he inquired. "You know the dragons would never obey you."

"No, but they'd obey _your_ dragon. He is an…Alpha, is he not?"

"What makes you think Toothless and I would ever help you?"

"Well, because it would be a shame if anything were to happen to your little friends, of course" Harald replied. Hiccup glared at the despicable man. He made to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Oh, and I know who told you about my plans. Rest assured, at dawn, he will be put to death by beheading." With that cheery sentiment, Harald turned on his heel and strode out of the cell.

As soon as the door shut and locked, Hiccup sighed. Well, he'd gotten himself into this mess – time to get himself out. _He can't possibly know that Toothless told me…can he?_ Hiccup didn't know what rumours Harald had heard about him, or how much the man believed. Before he could worry too much, a familiar voice spoke up, seemingly out of nowhere. "He's talking about me, you know."

"_Hugo?_" Hiccup asked incredulously, looking for the source of the disembodied voice. There was a grate in the wall above his head, leading to the other cell.

"Hello, Hiccup. I didn't think I'd have company down here" the herald quipped.

"What are…you _knew _about this?" Hiccup demanded indignantly. He peered closely at the manacles around his wrists, trying to see the weak points.

"The king ordered me to forge an alliance with you at any cost" explained Hugo. "I knew you would never agree to an invasion; but I also knew that if he found out I'd betrayed him and told you what he intended, I'd be executed. I suppose it's rather a moot point, now. I wasn't expecting you to confront him about it."

"You should have told me; I could have helped! Hugo, I _trusted _you." Hiccup didn't even try to hide the betrayal in his voice. He pressed his left arm against the wall. He really did have something up his sleeve; vambraces with a few additional tweaks. When he twisted his arm, a thin hard wire jutted out of the top. He twisted until it slid into the seam of the shackle. _So far so good. _

"I know. I'm sorry." Hugo had the decency to sound ashamed. "I don't blame you if you never forgive me, but for what it's worth – it's been an honour."

Hiccup didn't reply; he was too busy concentrating. If he wiggled the wire just right…he tugged and twisted, chain rattling, until _finally, _the bolt slipped loose and the manacle popped open with a click (3). Wincing, Hiccup dragged his hand free and reached over to unscrew the bolt on the other side. It was stuck tight, and he had to get another lock-pick out before he could undo the cuff properly.

Once he was free, Hiccup crept _very _carefully towards the door. On the way he picked up what looked like a crowbar with spikes, and tried to ignore the bloodstains. Straining his ears, he listened for a guard outside. It didn't sound like anyone was there. Did Harald really underestimate him that much? Hiccup almost felt insulted. He crouched down and began to fiddle with the lock.

No good; the key was still in the door, and he could probably force it out, but there was no space underneath for him to drag it in. Instead Hiccup turned to the hinges. _I hope Toothless is having better luck than me_ he thought. Then it occurred to him, for the first time, that although his chest hurt with their separation – it wasn't overwhelming. He wasn't desperate or panicking.

_Maybe the practice really has paid off_ he considered. Being separated from Toothless was still unpleasant, but it didn't feel like the world had ended. He could escape, and Toothless was still free, and they would reunite very soon. Encouraged by the thought, Hiccup set to unscrewing the hinges with renewed vigour, and finally they came loose. He dug in the crowbar thing and heaved.

Hiccup was rather alarmed when the key turned in the lock and the door started to open. He leapt backwards and to the side as someone pushed it from the other side. The heavy, now hingeless door teetered, and fell to the ground with a tremendous crash. The guard stared at it, befuddled, and then Hiccup smashed the bar over his skull. The man tottered and collapsed in a heap.

"_Ooh_" Hiccup winced, grimacing. He quickly crouched down and checked on his unfortunate victim. The guard had been wearing a helmet, that Hiccup carefully removed; he had a large bump on his head, but he was still breathing. With a sigh of relief, Hiccup took the keys off his belt, picked up the crowbar – just in case – and stepped out of the cell. He quickly stepped over to the next door.

All the noise had probably attracted unwanted attention. Hiccup unlocked the door and strode into the cell. Hugo, chained to the wall, looked up in surprise. "Hiccup! You got out. And you're…freeing me?" he questioned, bemused.

"I'm still mad at you; but I'm not gonna leave you to die. I have standards."

"Thank you" Hugo told him, genuinely grateful. He rubbed at his chafed wrists.

"Don't thank me yet; we still have to get out of here alive. Come and grab a weapon, and don't step on the other guy" Hiccup instructed, leading him out of the dungeon. He kept watch whilst Hugo retrieved something hard and pointy to fend off any more guards. "If you watch my back I might trust you again."

Hugo cringed, but he deserved that. "I won't let you down" he swore, gripping a poker-like thing tightly. "So, what's the plan? Or are we just going to wing it?"

"Free the others, get onto the battlements, get picked up by our dragons, and retreat" Hiccup explained quickly. Then he heard something. "_Shh_!" Listening very carefully…it was distant through the ground, but unmistakable – the whistling shriek of a Night Fury diving to attack. Hiccup grinned. "Attaboy. Don't worry, Hugo; the king might have his thanes, but Toothless has my back."

* * *

(1) This is a recent decision on my part which is why it's not been mentioned.

(2) I will fully admit that Hiccup taking this risk is for the sake of the plot.

(3) Okay I know you can't actually unlock a handcuff like this but…artistic licence, okay? Okay.


	9. Ch 8 - Consider

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Eight – Consider

The sun had set at last, and a blanket of darkness fell over the city of Nidaros. High above the city, concealed by the darkness, five dragons circled over the stone fort in which their friends and riders were held captive. *You all remember the plan?* Toothless asked, and the others chirped or grunted agreement. *Here we go. Good luck!* he cried, before banking and diving.

The wind whistled across his scales; his fire whined and then shrieked as he gathered it in his jaws. It felt like any moment now, he'd hear a scream of "Night Fury! Get down!" _That brings back memories _he thought as he blasted the catapult into kindling. As he quickly pulled up out of the dive, he saw two more blasts go off, courtesy of Shadow and Black Fire. Three catapults taken care of.

Toothless was quite proud of his plan. The four strike class dragons would take out the human defences, and blast open the doors. Then they'd fly into the castle, and Shimmer would track down their riders, or the other dragons, or better yet both. *But we're not killing anyone!* Toothless warned, snarling at Sparkle in particular. *Most of the humans will just be scared of us* he added.

*I'll stay out here to make sure you all get out* Toothless had said, as he explained the plan. Like Hiccup, he too had realised that the overwhelming instinct to rush to his other half's side wasn't as frantic as usual. *Shadow…make sure he's safe. Please* he'd implored his brother. The older drake had given a nod, and a brief, uncharacteristic nuzzle of reassurance.

Now, as he circled back around for another pass, it occurred to Toothless that he better tell Hiccup the plan as well. Just in case. *_Hiccup. Are you there?_*

There was no answer, and Toothless panicked slightly. *_Hiccup! Are you okay?* _

*_….Sorry, bud, now's not a good time!_* Hiccup withdrew, clearly in the middle of something, so Toothless focused on blasting the next catapult. He aimed at it from behind; that way the humans couldn't try to shoot him down. A few arrows shot past him; he barrel rolled to dodge them and climbed as fast as he could out of range. Then he heard Hiccup's voice again. *_You were saying?*_

_*Don't worry, Hiccup; we're gonna break into the castle and rescue all of you!* _

*Aww_, thanks, but I've kind of already escaped. I'm getting the others out.* _

_*So much for my plan* _Toothless huffed, but he was pleased. *_What's yours?* _

_*No, your plan's good! We'll get onto the battlements so you can pick us up, but we could use Shimmer's help to find the other dragons* _Hiccup explained.

_*Good thing we're blowing up all the catapults then! I'll let the others know* _Toothless promised. He stopped flying and roared out, *TO ME!* When Shadow, Black Fire, Shimmer and Sparkle had all gathered, either worried or irritated at the interruption, he said *There's been a slight change of plan…*

* * *

"You could have gotten us out of here, you know" Braun remarked to Ashildr.

She glared fiercely at him. "How in the name of Frigga do you figure that?"

"You're a Bog-Burglar, ain't ya? I thought you were good at picking locks."

"They put me in a _dress_" she growled out, "Without pockets!" Hiccup unlocked the handcuffs around Ashildr's wrists. "Thanks" she said, rubbing them. "So, you're sure he's on our side?" She eyed Hugo, who was on guard, suspiciously.

"He's not on Harald's side, and that'll have to do for now" replied Hiccup. "Come on, we need to get out of here and find our dragons" he said urgently.

"Just a second" Brenda replied. She, Ashildr and Margret shucked the long skirts hindering their movements; and then threatened the gleefully smirking young men with severe bodily harm. "No way are we fighting in those things."

Hiccup and Hugo checked all of the dungeons for riders and dragons alike, but only found the riders. Thankfully there weren't any other prisoners; it wouldn't be easy to leave them behind, even if they were actually in there for a good reason. That begged the question, of course; where were the dragons?

"There's a storeroom on the far side of the bailey, near the stables" explained Hugo. "It's made of stone; if your dragons are anywhere, it will be there." Of course, first they had to get to it, which meant getting past the king's thanes. Hugo led the way up out of the dungeons; the door at the top of the steps was barred. Otto, who had grabbed an axe, stepped forwards and chopped it open.

After they'd disarmed and knocked out the guards, the jarl showed them the servant passageways that ran throughout the castle. "It pays to know the lay of the land, even if that land is a castle." They avoided the guards, and the servants or thralls let them past, all but flattening against the walls or huddling into alcoves. They must have been terrified, thinking the dragons were attacking.

In this manner they reached the ground floor of the keep, and emerged to find the doors barricaded and the king, surrounded by warriors, standing in the way. It would be a three on one fight for each of them; they were outnumbered. "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth" King Harald remarked to Hiccup. "And Jarl Hugo; I suspected you of treachery, but now I have proof."

"Perhaps, but what do you think our dragons will do to you if you attack us?"

"Oh, they're not going to attack. You're going to drop your weapons and surrender quietly, or else…" Harald and the thanes around him stepped aside, revealing Silver behind them. She was muzzled and bound in one of those Moon-damned harness carts, pale yellow eyes wide and pupils slit. Harald drew his sword and held it over her head. "Surrender, all of you, or this dragon dies."

The other riders cried out in protest. *_Toothless, we really need the front door open!_* Hiccup alerted his other half, *_They're holding Silver hostage!_* He lowered his weapon, and motioned for the others to do the same. "You don't have to do this" he insisted. "If you really want to invade England, then I won't stop you, but I can't let you use our dragons. That will set everything back."

"For you, perhaps. With the help of your dragons I can reforge the empire of Cnut the Great…and then expand it to all corners of the Earth" replied Harald.

*_Stand back, we're on our way!* _Toothless warned. Shimmer had tracked down their dragon friends already; they'd blasted the storehouse open, clawed off muzzles and melted through chains. Hiccup bit back a relieved smile and said "Alright. Alright, we surrender." He knelt to lay his weapon on the floor. The riders stared at him in disbelief. *Play along* he urged them, *trust me.*

So they too knelt down. "Excellent. Now put your hands behind your heads" Harald ordered. They all pressed their hands over their ears instead. "What are you doing?" the king demanded suspiciously; and then he heard it. That distinctive rising shriek, only very loud, and _very_ close – the heavy oak doors of the keep, barricaded and bolted, suddenly exploded, shards flying everywhere.

Three _extremely angry _Night Furies stood in the destroyed doorway, one of them with spines glowing bright, electric blue. Harald leapt to his feet, having been knocked down by the blast. "Black Fire! I order you to stand down!" he bellowed. The flame-eyed Swift-Wing, in the full throes of Fury's Fire, glared at him and roared, fangs flashing sharp and deadly. Harald turned and fled.

Hiccup leapt to his feet. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, and the diplomats raced for the exit as the thanes scattered in the wake of their furious dragons. He charged towards Silver and wrenched away the muzzle, releasing her as the drakes stood guard. "I am so, so sorry" he apologised as he worked hastily, "I never meant"-

*It's not your fault* Silver insisted, nuzzling Black Fire, who began to stop glowing as he returned the affectionate gesture. *Let's just get out of here.*

"Good idea." They fled the castle, batting aside the few thanes brave or foolish enough to try and stop them. Hiccup vaulted into Toothless' saddle and felt whole. *_It's good to have you back_* the dragon crooned, glancing at Hiccup over his shoulder and smiling. Hiccup returned the smile and sentiment.

The others had managed to get on their dragons and into the air; now they hovered or circled overhead, waiting for Hiccup and the Furies. Only one of them was waiting for someone else. *Where is Hugo?!* demanded Sparkle, her fledglings hovering around her. Hiccup's eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed where the herald had gone. Sparkle hissed at her young to stay put, and dived.

*C'mon, bud* Hiccup urged Toothless to follow her. She swept over the castle, screeching out Hugo's name. There was no sign of the man. Had he been captured again? Killed? Where _was _he? Suddenly, Toothless' keen eyes spotted Hugo and Harald sword-fighting up on the battlements. *Hugo must have gone after the king to stop him escaping* Hiccup realised, when he pointed it out.

Then Sparkle saw it, and dived. *_Hugo!_* she shrieked. Both men looked up at the cry, but Harald swiftly took advantage of his opponent's distraction and disarmed him, before kicking him to the ground. Hugo scrambled backwards.

"Die, traitor!" Harald roared, raising his sword high. Hugo covered his head with his hands to protect himself…from the bolt of lightning that struck the tip of the king's blade, and travelled down its length. Even with his hands clamped over his ears, Hugo could still hear the _crack _and _sizzle _and the screaming. It stopped as suddenly as it started, and he heard a thump, and smelled burning flesh.

Hugo rose unsteadily to his feet, and refused to look at the body lying at them. Sparkle landed on the battlement behind him. "You saved my life. Thank you" he told her. More guards began to pour out of the towers. "We should leave" Hugo suggested, heaving himself into the saddle. Sparkle leapt into the air; she and Toothless flew back to the others, leading them away from Nidaros.

* * *

Toothless landed on a grassy bluff high on the cliffs, some way apart from the other dragons and their riders, who were trying to settle down for the night. He and Hiccup had offered to take first watch; so did Hugo, in order to make up for his previous machinations. Of course, with all of the dragons having escaped with them, the chances of them being followed up the mountainside were slim.

Hiccup dismounted and looked back at where the city must be, though he couldn't see it in the dark. "Some night, huh?" he sighed. Toothless nuzzled him. "I'm so proud of you" Hiccup murmured, stroking the dragon's head fondly. "As much as I'm sick of this 'get captured and escape' routine, we both did well. And I don't know about you, but being separated…didn't hurt as much this time."

*No. Or it hurt, but I could ignore it* Toothless replied. Hiccup gave him a hopeful, eager smile. "This is really good, though! The practice is paying off. If we keep doing this we can probably spend even more time apart. Days, even." The briefest flash of _fear-regret _shot through their bond, and Hiccup froze. "Toothless?" he asked, turning to look at the dragon in concern. "You okay?"

His other half suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes. *I'm fine. Everything is fine.*

"You know you're just as bad of a liar as I am, right? What's wrong? Talk to me."

A few moments passed; then Toothless' shoulders slumped, wings rustling. *It's stupid* he insisted. Hiccup insisted "If something's upset you, it's not stupid." He reached out to rest a hand on the dragon's snout; and Toothless recoiled slightly. Shocked, Hiccup pulled his hand back and stared at his other half in dismay. "Is it me?" he whispered, realising. "Is it because of the separation?"

The dragon whined guiltily, ear-flaps pinned back, and nodded slowly. He sucked in a deep breath and snorted it out with a plume of smoke from his nostrils. *Do you want to separate because you regret the heart bind?* Toothless asked all in a rush. Hiccup's jaw dropped, unable to believe his ears.

"You…you think I'm rejecting you? Toothless…why didn't you tell me?"

*I trust you* his other half insisted, nuzzling him with a sort of desperation. *I know you don't – you wouldn't – I'm being stupid. Nothing's wrong…is it?*

"Of course not! I don't regret the heart bind. What made you think I did?"

Toothless squirmed and pawed at the ground. *I thought maybe you didn't know about it. The regret, I mean. That it was in here* he tried to explain, nudging his snout against Hiccup's temple. The man gently took hold of his head, cradling it in both hands. "Toothless" he said softly, "I don't regret the heart bind. Not even subconsciously. I could never regret it. You know why?"

When the dragon indicated he didn't know, Hiccup explained "The heart bind changed everything, and the changes are good and bad, it's all mixed up together. If I regretted it because of the bad stuff, I'd be regretting all of the good stuff as well. Helena and Finn, Selena and Ebony…being able to change the world. Being able to tell you that I love you, and you should never doubt that."

Toothless gave him a gummy smile and licked his cheek. *I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just…kept telling myself I was worried about nothing.*

"You don't need to tell yourself that, bud. That's what I'm here for" Hiccup insisted. He leaned in close, resting their foreheads together. "I don't _want _to be apart from you…but we have responsibilities to more than each other. I feel like I'm holding you back. You didn't see Ekeren or Shadow for _years_ because of me. You deserve so much more out of life than trailing after me and saving my butt."

Toothless blinked slowly. *I don't want more out of life. I just want you in it* he insisted, before sighing. *But I understand. You mean we need to be apart, sometimes, so we can be there for both halves of our family* Toothless realised.

"Exactly. Besides, you know what they say; 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. You might not even want me around all the time. Give it another fifteen years and you'll probably be sick of the sight of me" Hiccup said jokingly.

*Not gonna happen* said Toothless, pulling him into a hug. *Stupid human.*

Hiccup laughed softly, and melted into the dragon's chest. "Useless reptile."

* * *

The next morning, after everyone was awake, Hiccup gathered them all and declared "I'm sorry. I let my desire for an alliance blind me to the risks, and"-

"Sir, no offence, but shut up please" Brenda interrupted. "It's not your fault the king was a warmongering nutcase. We all knew the risks and we came anyway."

"You're not the only one that wanted this alliance to work out" continued Otto.

Hugo stepped forwards as well. "For what it's worth, I too am sorry" he apologised humbly. "No matter my reasons, I understand if you don't trust me."

"We don't; right, Hiccup?" Braun asked. Hiccup gave him a look. "Oh, come on!"

"Hugo was always on our side" Hiccup insisted, "He just didn't tell us to keep the king from finding out. He helped us escape and risked his life to bring Harald to justice. Besides, it's kind of my own fault too" he remarked to Hugo. "I knew your father; I really should have seen this coming. But yes, I still trust you." Hiccup held out a hand; after a moment, Hugo reached out and shook it.

Braun grumbled. Ignoring him, Brenda inquired, "So now what do we do?"

"I guess we'll have to go home" said Otto, shrugging, "if the alliance is bust."

"You can go home if you want" Hiccup replied. He turned to Black Fire and Silver. "I'm sorry you guys came all the way out of here for nothing. Um, could you please not tell Queen Phoebe what happened? I don't want her to kill me."

*Don't worry about that* Silver insisted, *Like she said, it wasn't your fault.*

*The truth is, Hugo told us what was going on and asked us to help keep the secret* Black Fire revealed, *Or the king might have declared war on you.*

"So? The last bunch of people who were stupid enough to do that got wrecked."

"But Harald would have called on all his vassals and allies – the few he had left – and raised an army that could have overwhelmed even your defences" said Hugo. "All the same, I now see that not trusting you with the secret was a mistake" he admitted to Hiccup, "but I'm curious. You said they can go home if they wish; so what do you intend to do?" Hugo inquired. All eyes fell on Hiccup.

He explained "I'm going to go back to Nidaros and apologise to Harald's family."

There was an immediate uproar. "Are you crazy?" Braun protested, "They'll just try to take you prisoner again! And then execute you for treason or something!"

"I'm pretty sure the only person who would be executed for treason is me" Hugo remarked blithely. To Hiccup he insisted, "I'm going back with you."

*No! You can't go back, they'll kill you, and I will kill them!* Sparkle snarled.

Hugo patted her neck and assured her "I don't intend to stay long enough for that, my dear. But I still feel I must apologise, if only to ease my conscience."

Ashildr demanded of Hiccup, "Why are _you_ apologising, sir? They broke hospitality! If anyone should be apologising it's them. This is all their fault."

"It's all Harald's fault" Hiccup corrected, "and I'm going to apologise because it's the right thing to do. Besides, if I don't go back and try to make things right, before it's too late, it'll to come back to bite me. Trust me, I've been there."

Brenda insisted "Well, we're coming with you. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't come to Norway to help forge an alliance just to give up at the start." There was a chorus of eager cheers from the riders and dragons alike. They mounted up and headed back towards Nidaros, to try and salvage the alliance.

* * *

Prince Magnus II, soon to be crowned King of Norway, stood on a platform to address all the assembled members of his court, from the well dressed noblemen and women to the humble servants at the back and the edges. All of them were dressed in mourning black, in respect for his deceased father, killed by the fire – or in this case, lightning – of one of those bedevilled "Dragons!"

Gasps and screams rose up as the dragons perched on crenellations and five of them – the Dragon Lord with his Night Furies, and the traitorous Jarl Hugo with his Skrill – had the audacity to land on the platform behind him. Magnus drew his sword even as his thanes rushed to his defence, brandishing spears at the beasts but not daring to get too close. "What are you doing here, devil rider?"

Hiccup bit back a sigh at that last bit. "Your highness, I came back to say that I'm sorry for your loss, and for everything else. I'll pay for the damages" he said.

The princes eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You come to apologise, and yet you bring all your dragons with you. The same ones who attacked this stronghold."

"They wanted to come. Look, we will leave you in peace, but I can't have you declaring war on my people. I'm still dealing with the last man who did that."

"Why should I not declare war? After you come here talking of peace and prosperity, and then have your dragons take out our defences and kill our ruler, my father. Perhaps you aren't as trustworthy as you appear" Prince Magnus claimed imperiously. Hiccup tried to remember he was young, only eighteen, and grieving. He had to keep his patience, no matter how difficult it may be.

Toothless had fewer reservations, and growled indignantly. "Easy, bud" Hiccup warned, signalling him to stand down. "Your highness, I _did _come with peaceful intentions, and I still have them. Why else would I risk coming back? King Harald broke hospitality, defied the terms of the treaty and threatened my friends with torture or death if I didn't comply with his demands. On those grounds I have more than enough reason to declare war on you, but I'm not going to do that, because it would be pointless, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't either."

The prince looked torn. On the one hand, he didn't want to appear weak in front of his new court; on the other, Lord Hiccup's accusations were undeniable. "Turn over the traitor to my guards" he declared, pointing his sword at Hugo, "and I'll consider your apology accepted." Sparkle hissed and snarled at him.

Hiccup frowned. "You know I can't do that. If you execute him, Sparkle will attack you, more people will die…and it won't bring your father back. I'm sorry."

"You deserve the truth" said Hugo, dismounting. "Yes, I broke my oath of fealty; but it was to stop a war, and keep myself alive. I never meant for the king to die; only to disarm and bring him to justice. I didn't tell my dragon to kill him; he was about to kill _me. _She saved my life. Your highness, I will accept any punishment but death, so long as Sparkle and her offspring remain unharmed" he declared.

The watching courtiers muttered amongst themselves. Prince Olaf climbed up onto the platform, pushing past the guards. "Brother, can't you be merciful?" he implored his sibling. "Jarl Hugo shows great courage and honour in returning to atone for his sins, as does Lord Hiccup. And _we_ are not without fault. 'Twas our father who broke hospitality and threatened them, and we did nothing."

The elder prince hesitated, swayed by his brothers words. "I know we might not be allies after this" said Hiccup, "but we don't have to be enemies, either."

Magnus took a deep breath. Everyone watched and waited in silence, even the dragons. At last he looked at Hiccup. "Transferring power is always…difficult, especially when it happens so suddenly" the prince explained. "And with my youth, my right to reign is bound to be challenged. Having powerful allies like yourselves on my side would help me consolidate my rule, _and_ help my people."

Hiccup gave a nod of acknowledgement. The dragons being used as a deterrent to attack was a better outcome than being used _for_ attack, if still not ideal. The prince returned the nod and turned to Hugo. "I hereby strip you of your estates, as weregild for the king's death, as well as your titles and your position as herald. However, I will allow you to be a liaison between Nidaros and Berk."

The now former herald was visibly relieved. "I accept this punishment as my due, and I am grateful to you for sparing me, my king" he replied with a bow.

Prince Magnus turned back to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! Although we mourn for now, we are poised on the brink of a new age. An age of peace and prosperity alongside our dragon taming allies, and as king, I swear on my honour to make Nidaros, and then all of Norway, the jewel of North Europe!"

Everyone cheered. One impulsive thane cried out "Long live King Magnus!"

"_Long live the King!_"

* * *

Later, Hiccup and Hugo were near the stables; the latter was introducing his horse to the curious dragons. The black and white-socked animal had blinders and a nosebag on so it wouldn't see or smell the dragons and get spooked. "His name is Mercury" Hugo explained as he held the horses head, stroking its mane to keep it calm. The horse whickered and pawed at the ground with its hoof.

"Isn't that a kind of metal?" Hiccup asked as he stroked the horses soft nose.

"Yes" Hugo chuckled, "but it's also the name of an old Roman god. The patron god of liars, thieves…and messengers" he explained, with a wink. Hiccup got the joke and laughed. "I don't know if you've picked one yet, but it would be a good name for your little one" Hugo remarked to Black Fire and Silver. "Especially since another name for the _metal_ called mercury is 'quicksilver'. Fitting, isn't it?"

Silver purred agreeably. *Mercury. I like it. What do you think, Fire?* she asked her mate, who nuzzled her and crooned _approval. _*It will be a great name.*

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Hiccup asked, nodding at the horse.

"He'll be sold, I suppose" Hugo shrugged. "It's a shame, but I'm more worried about Mabel and Kyrre. I don't know where we could go after this" he sighed.

"You can come live on Berk; we'll find room" Hiccup insisted, smiling at him. You're my friend, it's the least I can do after you helped us escape the castle."

Hugo gave him a wondering look. "That's very kind. I should have trusted you" he sighed regretfully, "I suppose I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

"To what? Trusting people?"

"No. To having people I can trust…apart from my wife, of course" he answered.

*Speaking of trust…* said Black Fire. *Hiccup, can you do me a favour?*

* * *

"Your highness, Lord Hiccup…and the dragon Black Fire…have requested an audience with you" the footman informed Prince Magnus, who was discussing – or rather arguing – with his father's advisors over his decision to continue the alliance, what that meant for Norway, and the church, and about his coronation… "Bring them in" he ordered, secretly glad of the interruption.

The pagan and the orange eyed Night Fury were led into the chamber, which had fallen deathly silent. Hiccup paused. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't realise we were interrupting something" he said apologetically.

"It's alright – I mean, no matter, just make it quick, please" Prince Magnus replied, trying to sound aloof and imperious like a king should.

Hiccup nodded and explained "We're heading back home, but before we leave, Black Fire asked me to tell you that he wants to give you a second chance. To earn his trust, I mean. Or a first chance, I suppose…" he cleared his throat.

The prince's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would he give me that chance?"

"Dragons are good at reading body language, and he knows you meant what you said on the platform. You were merciful, and reasonable…he says you're the sort of alpha – leader – that he'd want to follow. If you earn his trust; respect him, not treat him like a horse with wings – he might choose you as his rider."

Now, Magnus' eyes widened. "I could have a dragon?" he asked, eyes and voice lightly tinged with wonder, making him sound as youthful as he looked. The various advisors looked disapproving, but went unnoticed. Hiccup nodded.

"Then I shall endeavour to earn his trust" Magnus declared firmly. He hesitated, and slowly held a hand out towards the Fury, palm exposed. Recalling something about how dragons didn't like to be stared at, he turned his head away and hooded his eyes. Hiccup bit back a grin. Black Fire stepped forwards cautiously, sniffed at the man's fingers, and pressed his snout to Magnus' palm.

* * *

Slow, shuffling footsteps. There were about forty of them from the jail door to his cell; he'd counted. A soft, timid voice that tugged on a tightness in his chest. "Adulfr?" His mother stood on the other side of the bars, twisting her hands together, looking anxious as ever. He couldn't remember a time when she didn't. "Fishlegs said you'd ask me to come and see you" she murmured quietly.

Adulfr nodded, and stood up from the bunk. "Yes. I need you to do something for me. Two things, really; they're not hard. And it's very important" he said.

"Oh. Yes, well…I always want to help you, Adulfr" she said, trying to smile.

"When you go back to Raudabein, I need you to give this to Galmi" Adulfr explained, holding up a carefully folded piece of parchment. "Don't read it, don't tell anyone else about it. Just give it to him. Can you do that?" he asked.

Kalda bit her lip, hesitating. "I…I'm not supposed to. I'm sorry" she whispered.

Adulfr had expected this. "Please, mother" he pleaded with her, "I'm not asking for much, just a tiny favour. You can do this one simple thing for me, can't you?"

She still looked doubtful, and he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought you stayed because you cared. I thought, if I can trust anyone to help me with this one little thing, it would be my own mother; but I suppose that after everything I've done, you must hate me now" he muttered sullenly, not meeting her eyes. "I'm surprised you don't just disown me and be done with it."

"No! No, I, I wouldn't…I'll take Galmi your note" Kalda said hastily, holding her hand out for it. When Adulfr passed it through the bars, she clasped his hand in both of her own and looked at him imploringly. "I don't hate you" she whispered. "You're my only son, and I love you. I need you to know that."

There was that tightness in his chest again, closing his throat. "I…I do know that. And…likewise" he nodded, pulling his hand away. Kalda closed her fingers around the folded piece of paper and clasped it to her chest as if it _was_ him.

"I'll make you something nice for your lunch with Fishlegs" she offered tentatively. "I'll cook beefsteak. That's your favourite, remember?"

He nodded. With a small smile, she bid goodbye and left, taking the parchment with her. Adulfr felt satisfied. At least for once, things were going his way.

* * *

So why do you hate dragons so much anyway?" Fishlegs inquired blithely. Adulfr frowned at him. As usual, they were up on a bluff overlooking the village, having eaten steak – his mother cooked it after all, and it was rare like he preferred – with vegetables. That Gronckle of his even made herself useful, somewhat, by driving off the pesky little Terrors that kept trying to beg for or steal the meat.

"What on earth do you want to know that for?" he demanded suspiciously.

Fishlegs shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation" he said idly, "unless you'd rather join Meatlug and I in a nice, calming meditation session. No offence, but you could use it" Fishlegs deadpanned. The Gronckle let out a throaty gurgle that Adulfr had come to recognise was laughter. He threw a rock at her. She snapped it out of the air and gulped it down, licking her lips greedily.

"Real mature, you guys. C'mon. I'm not gonna change your mind and you're not gonna change mine, so what's the harm in talking about it?" Fishlegs prompted.

Adulfr pursed his lips and finally admitted "Fair point. Okay, look; I don't know what _you_ see in dragons, but all I see are dangerous, hideous beasts. They're an aberration, unnatural. Reptiles with wings. With too many limbs or too many heads, that breathe fire or lightning or spit acid or boiling water, covered in spikes, all flying around like huge living piles of destruction and death!"

At some point he'd risen to his feet and was pacing back and forth. "They're menaces! They raid settlements, burn farms, steal _our_ hard earned food! And if they're really as clever as you all keep saying, then they must be doing that on _purpose_, out of malice and greed. The only thing they're good for is battle. They're fierce – I'll say that much – and their natural weapons are deadly."

Fishlegs and Meatlug stared at him. "I…don't know what I was expecting."

Adulfr huffed and kicked a pebble off the edge of the cliff. It clattered down. "I told you what you wanted to hear" he said stubbornly, "are you happy now?"

"Thanks for explaining" Fishlegs replied, sounding genuine. "Even though I think you're wrong. Do you want to know what I see in dragons?" he inquired next.

"Not really, but I've a terrible feeling you're going to tell me anyway, so go on."

"Well, for starters, I don't think they're hideous. And yeah, _technically_ they're dangerous, but it's not like they can help it. Just like they can't help being kind of strange looking. As for raiding, they don't do it to be cruel, not really. Maybe they're being forced to by their pack leader, or they don't understand that we can't just go get more sheep, or they're trying to avenge slain flock-mates…"

He gave Adulfr a pointed stare that appeared to go ignored. "If a dragon was caged and muzzled, could they kill you?" Fishlegs asked, out of nowhere.

"…No."

"But _would _they kill you, given the chance?"

"Of course."

"Could Meatlug kill me? Could any of our dragons kill us if they wanted to?"

"Yes. Easily."

"Would they kill us? In their right minds, I mean, no dragon root or grimora."

"Well…no. But that's only because they're trained."

"_Exactly. _And how did we train them? Here's a hint. Not the way you did."

Adulfr rolled his eyes. "I know how you trained them. I read your silly little book; you trained them with 'trust' and 'friendship' until they turned into your pets."

"They're our friends" Fishlegs insisted, exasperated. "Adulfr, I think you're missing the point here. The dragons are dangerous, but we're not _in _danger. Our dragons wouldn't hurt us. We don't give them a reason to" he said solemnly.

Adulfr opened his mouth to protest…and closed it again. He didn't seem to know what to say. Fishlegs counted that as a win. "And how many of you have been injured since you started having dragons everywhere?" he demanded.

"A lot less than when we were at war with them. Of course there have been accidents, but that's all they are – _accidents. _Nobody said living in peace with dragons is easy, Adulfr; but it's worth it. Haven't you ever had to put up with something bad to get something good?" Fishlegs questioned, petting Meatlug.

_Trekking through the wilderness to track down Skadi and her pack. Spending hours doing pull ups so he could punch Odkel to the ground. Putting up with Hauke's criticism until he got it right and received a scrap of praise. _"Of course" Adulfr huffed, "but people shouldn't have to…fine, if you and the weirdos here want to live with dragons swarming around, then that's your business.

"But who gave you the right – who gave freaking _Hiccup Haddock _the right to demand everyone else does the same?! And don't tell me he just wants to end dragon hunting – everywhere he goes, Haddock makes people forget the menaces dragons are so they can run amok…at least with Drago or me they would have been under control! What the heck are you sniggering about?!"

Fishlegs smirked. "Sorry. It's just, you and Hiccup have a lot in common. He waves his arms around like that when _he's _rambling" the man remarked.

Adulfr glared, indignant. "I am _not_" –

"He was bullied too. He didn't fit in, and he wanted to. Hiccup wanted to slay a dragon. He built all these contraptions to catch one…most of them backfired" Fishlegs admitted. "But then one day, he invented this bolas cannon, and he" –

"I know. He shot down the Night Fury, didn't have the guts to kill it, and used it to destroy the Red Death. Now he's a hero, with honour and glory, _hooray_" Adulfr said sarcastically. "And you wonder why I want to knock him down a peg." Before Fishlegs could protest, he stubbornly insisted "I'm done talking about this. Either change the subject or stick me back in that stupid jail cell."

Fishlegs snapped his mouth shut. "Well, if that's how you want to be, _fine_."

* * *

The distinctive _click-tap _of that prosthetic foot was a dead giveaway. "Haddock" Adulfr deadpanned, without looking up from the book he was reading. Not the Book of Dragons – after what happened at lunch, he couldn't read it without remembering what Fishlegs had said and feeling…uncomfortable. "Did you convince all of Norway to sit back and let the dragons run rampant, then?"

Hiccup sighed. "That's not what I want. Fishlegs told me why you don't like dragons; but you're wrong. They're not what you think they are" he declared firmly. Adulfr just rolled his eyes. Resisting the urge to grind his teeth together, Hiccup continued "I don't want to let dragons 'run amok'. I don't want to _make_ people live with them; people came to me and _asked_ me to help them do that."

Adulfr scoffed. "If you and all the dragon lovers didn't go around spreading the idea of living with dragons nobody would think it was a good one" he claimed.

"No, they'd just keep hunting and fighting dragons, the dragons would retaliate, the humans retaliate and it doesn't stop. Not unless someone steps forwards and _makes _it stop. That's what I'm trying to do, and it would be a lot easier if I didn't have lying jerks like you ruining my reputation" Hiccup said heatedly.

"You'd have a bad reputation even if I'd done nothing. You ride a Night Fury."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup demanded, exasperated.

"Here's a clue. That Fury pack you're so protective of…how did they keep themselves a secret before you came along? They killed people, didn't they?"

Hiccup frowned. "They were just trying to protect themselves" he protested.

"Perhaps; but do you think they were the only bunch of Night Furies to do so?"

Unsettled, Hiccup quickly changed the subject. "You still haven't explained why you hate me so much. I know, I got your father killed and cut your hand off, but the latter was an accident and I didn't even know you existed when the former happened. And you are a lot of things, Adulfr; selfish, spiteful, but you're not _stupid_. So what is it about me that personally offends you so much?" he asked.

"Your entire existence" Adulfr replied, completely serious, "and other things."

"But _why_? What, are you envious? Because unlike you I actually have friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"That's good, because why would anyone want to be friends with you?" Hiccup shot back. It was petty, but it made him feel a bit better. "I didn't have a great childhood either, you know. I got bullied and outcast and outright disowned, but that didn't mean I went full on renegade and raised an army for revenge"-

"Yes, but you didn't need to! Everything turned out just peachy for you, didn't it?!" Adulfr exploded at him. "Maybe we were the same, but _I_ worked myself to the bone for _months _to get stronger, to prove myself, to earn my father's respect and stop my bullies tormenting me – and _you, _you make a lucky shot with a homemade bolas launcher and suddenly it's like the gods favour you!"

"You just happened to shoot down your 'soulmate', or whatever, and used the Night Fury to destroy the Red Death but _you _got all the credit, you got the respect and the glory, and all you lost was one measly foot! What makes you so special?" Adulfr demanded. "Everyone thinks you're _so _amazing, the 'Dragon Whisperer', a great hero, but all you really are is a fraud who got lucky once!"

At the end of Adulfr's rant, both men were breathing hard, fists clenched. "So you _are _envious" Hiccup realised. "You don't know me at all. Maybe I did get lucky, shooting Toothless down, but everything I achieved after that was down to my own choices. I _chose _to spare Toothless' life. I _chose _to show Astrid there was a better way. I _chose _to risk my life to protect my tribe from the Red Death."

"And I didn't do any of it because it was easy or for glory and respect – that's what I wanted to kill a dragon for! I did it because it was the _right thing to do. _But you don't understand that, and I don't know if you ever will. That's why you're in here, and you have no-one to blame but yourself." With that, Hiccup stalked out, leaving an unsettled Adulfr alone in the cell with his thoughts.


	10. Ch 9 - Talks Long Overdue

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: It has happened, you guys. We have come full circle. This series that was inspired by a fanfic…has inspired a fanfic! Written by my good friend IronGut ;)

h-t-t-p-s: /archive of our own dot org /works /19206859 /chapters /45661756

It's called 'Misty-Onyx: Forever Together', no prizes for guessing who it's about lol, go check it out and give it some love! Fair warning: chapter 1.5 is NSFW.

Chapter Nine – Talks Long Overdue

Toothless-Hiccup soared triumphantly over Berk, racing and darting amongst a cloud of dragons eagerly welcoming their Alphas home. They swept down to land outside their house, where their family had come out to greet them. Shadow and Asha were already nuzzling each other affectionately. As soon as they landed, Selena and Ebony bounded towards them with joyful roars.

The drakaina rubbed her head against her mates, and when Hiccup dismounted she rubbed against him too, and circled around them. Toothless circled as well, the two of them coiling around one another with Hiccup stuck in the middle. He tried to extricate himself from the purring tangle of Night Furies, climbed over Selena's back, lost his balance, dropped to the ground and scrambled to his feet.

Helena giggled at her daddy's silliness. He beamed at her and rushed over, scooping her up into his arms. "Hey, there's my big girl! I missed you so, so, _so _much" Hiccup declared cheerfully, before pretending to nibble her ear off. She squealed with laughter and wriggled out of his grasp to go throw herself at Toothless, who smiled widely and licked her all over, making her squeal again.

"Astrid! Love of my life, mother of my children...how've you been?" Hiccup asked as he sauntered over to her. She raised an eyebrow and put one hand on her hip, the other arm cradling Finn, who was chewing his fist and observing everything with wide eyes. Hiccup's heart melted at the sight. "I missed all of you" he murmured, gently stroking Finn's chubby baby cheek with his thumb.

Her eyes softened. "We missed you too, babe." They shared a kiss, and then she inquired "You and Toothless got Shadow's warning in time, then?" Hiccup suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes, and Astrid got suspicious. "What happened?"

Hiccup winced. "Okay, bearing in mind that everything worked out…Shadow warned Toothless and he warned me and I warned the others, _but _I wanted to try and salvage the alliance so I went to reason with the king but he wouldn't listen and raised the alarm and we got captured. Then we broke out and I went back and apologised and the new king isn't gonna declare war on us so yay?"

By the end of this little spiel Hiccup was smiling nervously and Astrid was frowning. "Wait a minute, did you say 'new king'? Oh, gods. Hiccup, please tell me you didn't get the King of Norway killed" she begged, looking exasperated.

"Of course not. _I _didn't get him killed…Sparkle killed him. On a related note, Hugo and his family and servants are gonna come live here on Berk. Heh."

Astrid's jaw dropped. "You…Hugo's dragon _assassinated _the King of Norway?! And now he's – what, is he a fugitive? Hang on. He _knew _about all this, didn't he?! I knew we couldn't trust him, that son of a – oh, no!" she gasped as her own son, increasingly distressed, screwed his little face up and bawled. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby, shh. Shh, it's okay, it's okay Finn, stop crying, _please" _Astrid begged.

Finn continued to wail, inconsolable. Helena clamped her hands over her ears, the kits tried to pin their ear-flaps down, and the dragons flinched, shaking their heads in agitation. *Toothless! Little help?* Hiccup prompted. The drake rolled his eyes, but padded over and sat back on his haunches, holding his forelegs up. Hiccup deftly lifted the baby from Astrid's arms and placed him in Toothless'.

A purr thrummed through the dragon's chest, and Finn's head was by his heart. Soon, the little boy's cries petered out into whimpers and gulps and a bout of the hiccups. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Good thinking. I didn't mean to upset him, I'm just…" Astrid looked frustrated, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's just go inside so you can explain. _Everything_."

So they did exactly that. Hiccup finished by explaining how Black Fire and Silver, despite their ordeal, had decided not to give up and remained in Nidaros. When he was done, Astrid said "You did the right thing, going back to smooth it over. As for inviting Hugo to live here…your heart was in the right place, but I wish you'd think these things through. For starters, where are they gonna stay?"

"We could build a place up on the northwest cliffs, where Mildew's place used to be, and until then they could stay at the Academy" Hiccup suggested, only to see Astrid's disapproving stare. "What? There's plenty of room up there. Besides, it's nice and isolated. Skrills like their privacy, you know" he remarked.

"Yes, I'm aware. Hiccup, you know you have a bad habit of always putting the dragons first" Astrid reminded him. "Sparkle might be happy living out of the village, but what is it going to look like if we bring these people who've lost their home into Berk…and then stick them out of the way up on the cliffs?" she asked pointedly. "Would you feel welcomed to a new place if that happened to you?"

He winced. "You're right. Sorry. I guess I got carried away. So what do you think we should do?" Hiccup asked her, teasingly adding "Oh great Chieftess."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, that depends. When are they going to get here, and exactly how many people are coming? You said he had servants?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't know if he's bringing them. He just said he _might _be. It depends on if they want to come; they don't technically work for him anymore" Hiccup explained, before continuing, "I think Brenda and her friends are going to help out towing a boat for them, so they'll be here in about, uh…three days?"

Astrid sighed. "Okay. I'll ask around, see if anyone in the village can put them up. There's a few people owe me a favour. We'll figure something out" she said determinedly. "Oh, I just remembered" Astrid realised, "Um…I know you're happy to be back home, and so am I, but I found out the Norwegian alliance was a lie from the English herald, and he said his king is interested in meeting you."

Hiccup sighed. "So I need to go on _another_ visit to a foreign court?" he guessed.

"You don't _have_ to. You can just…politely decline, and stay here on Berk."

"I wish it were that easy. If I want to give people a better impression of me, I can't really turn down an offer from royalty. People are picky about that sort of thing" Hiccup commented, slumping on the table. It wasn't that he didn't want to go; but he'd only just gotten back to his family. "When am I supposed to…?"

"Earl Ethelind – the herald – said that it would take about a week to sail down there; and you'd have to go by ship, there are no islands except the Isles of Faroe and they're a hub for smugglers and hunters. But the Midsummer festival you've been invited to won't be celebrated for a fortnight, so you've still got a week to get ready. King Harold needs help defending his right to the throne."

Hiccup blinked. "Wait…the king of England is called Harold…and the king of Norway was called Harald? Well, that's not gonna be confusing at all."

*Just call him King Ha-Rolled* Toothless suggested jokingly. Hiccup grinned.

"King Hay-Rolled of Eenglayned" he joked, and they both chortled. At least until they glimpsed Astrid staring at them with one sardonic eyebrow raised.

"That's going to give the king an impression, alright. Probably not a good one."

"Oh, c'mon, we're just joking. I wasn't actually going to call him that" Hiccup protested. Suddenly an idea struck him, and he insisted "Astrid, come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To England" he elaborated. "We can leave Snotlout in charge – wow, never thought I'd say that. We can all go; you, me, Helena and Finn, the dragons - it'll be like a family holiday! I just…I don't want to be apart from you all again."

How was she supposed to say no to that? "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I love you" Hiccup replied gratefully, giving her another kiss.

* * *

Hiccup went to visit Fishlegs, who told him about the progress he'd made with Adulfr. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was jealous of you" the scholar commented, after repeating Adulfr's comment about 'taking him down a peg'.

Tuffnut popped up out of nowhere. "The word you are looking for is 'envy', my dear boyfriend-of-my-brother-in-law" he declared, draping his lanky arms over their shoulders. "Adulfr wants what Hiccup has, ergo he is _envious_, not jealous."

"Thanks, Tuffnut" Hiccup said pointedly, steering the man in the other direction. Turning back to Fishlegs, he said "I'll talk to him later, try to find out what's going on. But since I'm here, I could try and help Aegir, if you want?" he offered.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Aegir! Hiccup's back, he wants to talk to you!" Fishlegs called up the stairs. After a few moments Aegir came down them.

Whilst Fishlegs and Meatlug busied themselves in the other room, Hiccup and Aegir sat down opposite each other on stools. "Your dad asked me to try and teach you how to think-speak" Hiccup explained. "Now it's not easy, even I had trouble at first, so don't be upset if you can't get it right away. It takes practice."

The little boy nodded. "Okay, so thought-speak is all about intent and will. Dragons intend for their thoughts to be heard, and then will that to happen." Aegir look puzzled, he tried to explain "By 'will' I mean – it's the same as intention, really. Something that you plan to do. It's like…you don't plan to get hungry, it just happens. But when it does, you _intend_ to get something to eat."

Aegir put on his thinking face, and then tapped his temple and gave a thumbs up. _I understand. _"Good. I think it might help if you can hear thought-speak, so d'you mind if I bring you into the web via Toothless?" Hiccup inquired. The boy smiled and nodded agreeably. So Hiccup formed a non-permanent link and checked that Aegir could understand both him and Toothless think-speaking.

"Okay, bud, you're the expert here. Any advice on how to think-speak?"

*Not really. Dragons just learn how to do it like humans learn to talk. Like you said, we intend a thought to be heard, so we will it to be heard. It's simple.*

"I don't think it's _that _simple. Let's see…you know how to meditate, right? Okay, try and clear your mind. Then think of what you want to say, and focus on it. Imagine pushing the words out of your mind and into the air" Hiccup suggested.

Aegir concentrated, and focused, but try as he might he couldn't get the thought to become audible. "Hey, hey, don't cry" Hiccup comforted him when the poor kid started to tear up in frustration. "It's not your fault. I couldn't control it when I first started, I had to get help from a Bewilderbeast." _Sotto voce _he added "If the 'practice' thing doesn't work, we'll pay him a visit."

The little boy smiled. Hiccup ruffled his hair and said "Keep at it, yeah? You'll know it's worked when you hear your own voice outside of your head."

* * *

Hiccup did visit Adulfr, and the results were…mixed, to say the least. He told Astrid about the encounter that evening; Toothless was off with his fellow Swift-Wings doing Odin-knew-what. "So Tuffnut was right?" she asked when he'd finished. "He is envious of you? Because you succeeded and he didn't?"

"Seems like it…Astrid, can I ask you something?" Hiccup inquired, out of the blue. "And I need you to be honest with me. I mean really, brutally honest."

"Sure, babe. What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you think Adulfr is right about me?"

Astrid blinked. That didn't make sense. "I'm sorry, is he _right _about you?"

"You said I always put dragons first and now that I think about it, you're right, so maybe I am just being selfish and trying to make the world the way I want and"- Hiccup stopped talking. In fairness, it was hard to talk and kiss at the same time.

Having successfully shut him up, Astrid said "Hiccup, don't think like that. You're not selfish, and the world you want to build is a _better one_, Adulfr just can't see that. Yes, you put dragons first, and that's not a bad thing" she insisted.

"You said it was a bad habit" he pointed out. She grimaced; she _had_ said that.

"Okay, that's my bad. I didn't mean to make you think it was _wrong_, I was just trying to remind you to take humans into account. Besides, you're not the only one. We _all _have to stand up for the rights of dragons, because who else will?"

Hiccup sighed. "Thanks, Astrid. But what about me being too lucky?" he asked.

"That is the dumbest reason to be jealous I've ever heard" she said dismissively. "Hiccup, you're not responsible for every coincidence or contrivance that happens to you, good or bad. Nobody is. I don't even believe in luck – that's just what people call it when something happens to them and they don't know what else to thank or blame. Adulfr is just blaming _you _for _his_ failures" she insisted.

"Yeah, but how do I get him to stop? How can I make him see that he's wrong?"

"You can't _make _him. All you can do is show him and hope he realises the truth on his own. But don't you dare think that Adulfr is in any way right about you."

* * *

Adulfr tensed, but didn't look round when he heard a dragon landing behind him and Fishlegs on the cliff. A moment later he was glad he didn't. "Hey, Fish" he heard the man say, "Do you mind if I talk to Adulfr?" _Wonderful _he thought.

"Sure…oh! You mean alone. Right. I'll, uh, just be over there…" Fishlegs and his Gronckle flew off to another outcrop nearby, out of earshot. Adulfr kept his gaze fixed out to sea, ignoring Haddock as the man came and sat on the cliff edge next to him, out of reach. The Night Fury sat down nearby, ready to leap to his masters' defence. Adulfr said nothing. Hiccup said nothing. Neither moved.

At last, Hiccup broke the silence. "I'm sorry" he said, "about last night. I shouldn't have riled us both up or insulted you. That didn't help anyone."

Adulfr hadn't been expecting an apology. "No, you shouldn't have" he retorted, feeling vindicated, "…but it doesn't matter now" he added, surprising himself.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I think I get it now. You don't think I've earned what I have, I don't deserve it. That I'm too favoured by fortune…but I can't help that. I can't predict what's going to happen, or control it. Besides, you've only ever heard of my successes. I mean, we're Vikings. The failures and mistakes and times we get our asses kicked don't tend to make it into the sagas."

Adulfr snorted in amusement. He cleared his throat and demanded "What are you saying? That you expect me to pity you?"

"I don't want your pity any more than you want mine" Hiccup replied calmly. "I just want you to listen. Let me tell you my story – the _whole _story" he insisted.

Adulfr looked away. "I suppose I have nothing better to do" he said finally.

Hiccup nodded, and considered how to begin. "Growing up in the war…I didn't fit in. Everyone else was tough as nails dragon-slaying Real Vikings – and then there was me, the snarky fishbone. But I _wanted_ to fit in. To be one of them. And I figured the only way to do that was to kill a dragon" he explained. Looking back, he couldn't believe he'd ever been so foolish. "So I set out to do just that."

"I couldn't fight, but I could invent. So I started designing and building all these traps and gadgets to take down a dragon. They failed. All of them. Usually during the raids, so I might have caused as much damage to the village as the dragons did. Sometimes I didn't even get past the prototype stage; someone would break that by 'accident', or destroy my notes…but I kept going at it."

"I figured out pretty quickly that if I just killed _one_ dragon, the acclaim would only last so long. Unless I could take down a dragon so rare, a dragon nobody had even seen. The Night Fury. I figured if I could slay that, I'd be set for life."

"So one night, or early morning, really, I take out the latest model of my bolas launcher – which admittedly still needed a few tweaks – out in the middle of a dragon raid to try and shoot down the Night Fury. That wasn't the first time, by the way. I kept thinking that I hit it, and I'd tell my dad, all excited, only to discover that I'd failed. But this time – yeah, I got lucky. Stupidly lucky."

"It didn't last, though. Two seconds later a Monstrous Nightmare shows up. Good thing I was a fast runner, and my dad was there to save my skinny butt. Anyway, I went off to search for the Night Fury – all I knew was that it crash landed somewhere off Raven's Point, over there", he gestured, "but I found it _eventually, _lying motionless on the ground tangled in bolas, and I was scared."

"This is going to sound stupid, but I don't think I was scared of the dragon. I was scared of what I was going to do. Even though I kept telling myself that if I could just kill a dragon, everything would get better…I'd never actually killed anything before. I wasn't sure if I could." Hiccup paused, expecting Adulfr to insult him, but the man said nothing. Resisting the urge to look over, he continued.

"So…so I tried to hype myself up. I was all, 'I have brought down this mighty beast!' - and then it moved. I think I'd been hoping it was still knocked out, or already dead. I held up my knife, I said I was gonna…cut out its heart to show my father, that I was a _Viking_" – he clenched his fists. "And then I looked into his eyes, and I saw he was as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

Adulfr spoke for the first time. "So you let the dragon go. You felt sorry for it."

"Yeah. I let him go, even though he could kill me. I thought he would….but he didn't. And, well, you were probably taught the same thing. 'Dragons always go for the kill'. I wanted to figure out why _this _dragon, the most dangerous one known to Vikings…spared my life. Except it turned out we didn't know anything about Night Furies – what a shock – so I went to look for the dragon again."

"I found him stuck in a cove, unable to fly. And when I realised that _I _had done that to him, made him lose his tail-fin, condemned him to starve…for the first time in my life, I wanted to fix my mistakes. To invent something that would help, not harm. So I built the tail-fin, and a harness and saddle rig. It took us a while to figure out how to fly together, and during that time, I learned a lot."

"See, my dad was off searching for the nest again, but he'd put me in the dragon-fighting class. I used the stuff I was learning about dragons in the ring, and the others noticed. I couldn't tell them the truth, of course, so they all thought I was some kind of…well, dragon master. I was _popular_. People wanted to sit with me, cheer for me, say my name without adding 'the Useless' on."

"And you know what? I hated it. Because I knew it was all based on a lie. They thought I'd finally become one of them, but now I knew that I wasn't. I couldn't be. Toothless was the first friend – the only friend, at that point – I had who accepted me just the way I was. He didn't just accept me; he _trusted _me. He taught me that everything we thought we knew about dragons…was wrong."

"The only person who wasn't impressed was Astrid. She had the same problem with me as you, now that I think about it. She'd trained her whole life to be the best warrior…then I come along and outclass her without even trying. So she tracked me to the cove, and found Toothless…thing is, I'd been planning to leave. We could have just flown off. But I thought if I could just _show _her…"

"We took her flying – or rather, Toothless scared the life out of her until she apologised for hitting me." Said dragon crooned innocently. "But once the flight calmed down, and she got to experience the sky, she enjoyed herself. At least until he took us to the Nest. Suddenly we're flying through thick fog, surrounded by dragons carrying their kills, and as Astrid put it, what did that make us?"

"An appetiser, probably" Adulfr muttered. Hiccup couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, so, there's me and Astrid, wondering why the dragons are dumping all of our food down a giant hole…and then we see what's _in _the pit. When it eats another dragon. Astrid figured they were like a giant beehive, and that thing was the Queen. She controlled them. Forced them to raid in order to feed her, or she'd eat them instead. _She _was behind the three hundred years of war."

"I'm getting off topic, sorry. Supposed to slay a Monstrous Nightmare, nearly get killed trying to show my village the truth, Toothless rescues me, dad disowns me, Astrid gives me a pep talk and we fly off to rescue my whole tribe from a dragon the size of Berk. Toothless and I took her down, but the others helped. Fishlegs did the stats, the twins distracted her, Snotlout hammered her eye."

"So your more buffoonish friends made themselves useful. Good to know."

"The _point _is that wasn't just us fighting the Red Death, and the only reason we fought it alone in the end was because we were the only ones that could. The others wouldn't have stood a chance. We hid in the clouds, blasted her wings, and lured her towards the ground. Then at the last minute, I got Toothless to spin around and fire into her mouth. Dragons aren't fireproof on the inside."

"The Queen crashed into the mountain and exploded. The fake tail-fin was burning, I got knocked out; if it weren't for Toothless, I'd have burned to death. My dad found us in the rubble...he'd realised he was wrong, about the dragons, about everything. He was so grateful to Toothless for keeping me alive. Well, y'know, _most _of me" Hiccup shrugged, gesturing to his prosthetic foot.

"Um, so yeah…that's my life story, I guess. If you still think I didn't earn what I have…I don't know what else to say" Hiccup admitted. Neither of them spoke.

Adulfr broke the silence first. "That was…interesting, I'll admit. I _suppose _you earned all this, in your own way. But…why you? Of all people? What makes you more worthy of having respect and power than someone else?" _Like me_.

Hiccup shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I told you, I didn't do it for all that…_slaying _a dragon was my quick-fix way of getting respect, but that didn't work out as planned. I'm not the chosen one, I'm the one who chose. The one who chose to do what's right, even if it meant risking everything" he tried to explain. "I don't know how to convince you not to hate me" Hiccup confessed.

There was another awkward silence. Finally Adulfr said "Your friend Fishlegs mentioned that you've been summoned to the court of _another _king. If you can refrain from preaching and convincing him to force your way of life on all his subjects…I'll think about it." _If he fails to resist, and I'm certain he will, I still have another way of righting how I have been wronged _Adulfr thought to himself.

Hiccup frowned, considering it. "Fine. I won't convince him to make England into another Berk, but if he or anyone else wants a dragon of their own, I'm not going to turn them down. Deal?" he asked, holding a hand up to shake on it.

Adulfr looked at his hand as if it held a spider, and then seized it in a crushing grip. "_Deal._" With that done, Hiccup got to his feet and went over to Toothless. He nodded to Adulfr, mounted up and they flew off to do who knew what. Adulfr returned his gaze to the horizon, unsettled by the dawning realisation that he and his mortal enemy had just had a…reasonably civil conversation?

* * *

Hugo wanted to be in the air for three reasons. The first was that flying was addictive; the second was that Sparkle clearly wanted him to fly with her; and the third was chewing his ear off, reminding him that "This is all your fault!"

He suppressed a sigh and turned to his darling wife of ten years. "Oh, come now, Mabel. It isn't all bad; we're not in exile, we have somewhere to go."

"To a pagan island infested with dragons." Mabel, a devout Christian, had not exactly been thrilled to discover her husband had not only bonded with one of the demonic looking creatures, but brought its whole brood back with him. She'd agreed to _tolerate _the Skrills presence so long as they didn't go near Kyrre, her and Hugo's nine year old son. But living on an island full of them?

"I'm sorry, _not _in exile? You mean because the prince let you keep being his messenger boy towards these dragon riders?" she demanded, voice shrill.

Hugo felt his own temper rising. "Would you rather I'd been executed?"

In fairness, Mabel did look chastened at that. "No, of course not. It's just…Hugo, we've lost everything" she declared, tugging her cloak tighter around herself.

"Not _everything_. We still have each other, don't we? The Lord does encourage us not to place too much value on earthly things" Hugo reminded her gently.

"The Bible also warns against consorting with Satan's brood" Mabel retorted.

Hugo nearly rolled his eyes. "The dragons of Berk are not corrupted, my dear, I told you. Living on Berk won't be so bad, I promise you. Please, _trust_ me."

Mabel humphed. "I'd trust you a lot more if you hadn't turned traitor, Hugo."

"For the last time, I told you, I did what I had to for the greater good" he replied.

"Greater good?" she scoffed. "I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get." (1)

"Of course, dear…oh, look! We've arrived" Hugo declared with forced cheer, as the spires of the ice wall came into view. _Thank you, Lord. _Once the boat had been tied up at the pier, they were greeted by Chief Astrid alongside her husband and daughter, their dragons respectfully giving them space. Astrid gave her usual "Welcome to Berk" spiel, and introduced her family, dragons and all.

"Thank you for letting us come here on such short notice, Chief" Hugo said gratefully. "This is my wife, Mabel, and our son Kyrre. Come on now, don't be shy" he encouraged the little boy peering timidly past his mother's skirts. Helena beamed at him excitedly and waved. "Say hello, son" Hugo prompted.

"Um…hi?"

"Hello! You wanna play with us?" Helena asked brightly, pointing over to where the Fury kits and Skrill fledglings were pawing at each other. Kyrre looked even more nervous. "C'moooon" she begged. "They're not scary. I'll show you round." Before he could protest or do anything at all, Helena marched forwards and took Kyrre by the hand, tugging him off to get up to mischief with her.

Astrid beckoned for Mabel to follow her, saying "My parents have generously offered to put you up until we can build a proper house for you. I know it's very late notice but we'll get you settled in…" the two women walked away, Stormfly proudly stalking ahead to clear the path. Hugo and Hiccup mounted up and went for a flight around the island, to look for a nesting spot for Sparkle.

She decided the clifftop above the village was a satisfactory place for a nest, so long as she'd have some scrap metal. As their dragons politely ignored each other, which was better than the alternative, the men stood on the cliff edge and talked. "So, it's just the three of you?" Hiccup asked. "I thought you were going to bring some of your staff – or did none of them want to come?"

"No, it uh, turns out they were confiscated too" Hugo admitted. "But you'll be pleased to know that his majesty is honouring the terms of the alliance. He's freed all the thralls in Nidaros; you should have heard the cheering" he added.

Hiccup grinned. "That's great; and I've got the gold I promised him ready to ship out." He hesitated. "Hugo, there's something I need to ask you." Hiccup explained what Adulfr had said about Night Furies. "I thought they were being hunted for their scales, but there's more to it than that, isn't there? I figured since you grew up amongst dragon hunters, you might know what happened."

Hugo gave a regretful sigh. "You won't like the answer; but yes, I know. Part of being in the old family business. At first, the Night Furies were hunted for their skins, and also…well, for the prestige. Of course, such intelligent dragons wouldn't take that lying down…Adulfr might be wrong on many fronts, but unfortunately he's right about this. Night Furies _were _killing humans on sight."

"But they were just trying to defend their nests" Hiccup insisted. "So long as nobody went near their packs, nobody should have had to have been killed."

"I wish it were that simple, Hiccup. I really do. But they weren't just attacking humans who strayed too close to their nests…they were attacking villages. The Furies would track hunters back to their homes, somehow, and utterly destroy them. Swift-Wings are powerful dragons, and their fire is almost impossible to defend against; wood, stone, even some kinds of metal don't stand a chance."

Hiccup looked stricken. Hugo went on, "I don't know why they attacked villages. Maybe they thought it would get rid of the hunters for good…but all it really did was get a lot of innocent people killed. There was uproar. Lords across the land called on the bravest and cleverest of hunters to wipe out the threat once and for all. With death-traps, poison, anything. The Great Purge, hunters call it."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup" Hugo apologised, knowing this must hurt. "Truly I am. I know now that Night Furies are not the monsters people claim them to be. As you know, dragons are considered demons by the Church. If misfortune befalls someone, clearly the best solutions is to say their prayers and slay some 'demons' until the problem goes away" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There are seven cardinal sins" replied Hugo, "and coincidentally, seven dragon classes. Each class is associated with a particular sin, and in turn with a particular demon; and in the case of the Strike Class, that sin is wrath, and the demon is Satan" he explained. Hiccup's eyes widened as he connected the dots. "It's why Strike Class dragons are so rare; slaying them is like slaying the Devil."

Hiccup gasped like he'd been punched in the gut. It was clearly a bitter pill to swallow. "S-so…so they were killed. All of them…" He looked Hugo in the eyes and declared "I've never been so glad to _not _know where a dragon nest is. I'll never betray the Night Furies. I'd sooner die. Still…thank you for telling me the truth. I've bitten off way more than I can chew, haven't I?" He sighed heavily.

"Changing minds is slow and painful, sometimes impossible. People don't like it when you challenge their beliefs" Hugo acknowledged, "but it can be done. Some won't change, of course, and you have to pick your battles, but the youth, our children's generation, if you can change their minds, then they could change the world."

_There's hope_, he was saying. Just a tiny ember of hope. "Thanks, Hugo."

* * *

When he heard footsteps, Adulfr's brow furrowed. Wasn't it too soon for Fishlegs to arrive? Not that he looked forward to that or anything…he got his answer when the door to his cell was unlocked, and he glanced up to see the village blacksmith, Snotlout, scowling at him. "Fishlegs is busy" the man declared, "So you're stuck with me. Or rather I'm stuck with you, lucky me."

_Keep me locked up for all I care_. That was what Adulfr wanted to say, but…he couldn't. At least when he was let out of this cage he felt less like a prisoner. Without realising it, he'd already risen to his feet and taken a step forwards. "It's too early for lunch" he stated. _Really? That's the only thing I can think of? _

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "No duh. We're not off to have a quaint little picnic; you're gonna pull some weight for a change and do actual work" he declared.

From prisoner to slave; suddenly Adulfr did want to just stay in the cell. "Oh, no. The last time I was made to do one of your 'chores' I ended up covered in" –

"I know" Snotlout snapped, "but this isn't about the dragons. It's just brick-laying. The worst thing you'd end up covered in is mud. You coming or not?"

Adulfr weighed his options – stay in the cell and be bored, versus get out and have to work – and sighed. He reluctantly followed Snotlout, grumbling under his breath about how he was above this sort of menial labour. Adulfr doubted that they expected the great Hiccup Haddock to do grunt work. Although he'd probably invent some sort of contraption to make brick-laying much easier.

Snotlout gave him a hook for his stump, on which he could sling the bucket of mortar. Neither man spoke as they worked. Snotlout's dragon ushered away gawkers with his tail even as he sunned himself. At last, the rider broke the awkward silence. "Fishface said you're jealous of Hiccup" he remarked. "He said you think the guy's too lucky." So, it was the stuff of gossip now. Wonderful.

Adulfr didn't respond. He wasn't surprised when Snotlout kept talking; these Berkians never shut up; but he wasn't expecting the man to say "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I get it. That guy just…he doesn't lose. Or it doesn't last. I mean if he loses, we all lose, so it's not a _bad _thing, it's just…leave something for the rest of us to do, sheesh." His Nightmare snorted. "You said it, Hookfang."

"It appears we agree on something" Adulfr observed dryly. "You envy him too."

Snotlout blustered. "I don't – it's not _envy_. Okay, maybe a little…but there's nothing you can do about it. There's a way that it should be, and a way that it is. Besides, Hiccup doesn't get off _so _easy. He does almost die a lot. But honestly? He gets _himself_ into most of those messes. I keep pointing out how stupid and risky his plans are, but nobody listens to the Snotman, do they?" he grumbled.

"There is something you can do. Demand the respect you deserve" said Adulfr.

"Pfft, yeah, cos that worked out so well for you. Look, Hiccup might be an annoying preachy toothpick with no sense of self-preservation" Snotlout declared, "but we're still friends. We get on each other's nerves, but I'd never do anything to him. Hiccup cares. Even about people who don't deserve it." He might have been referring to himself, but then he added "People like you."

Adulfr rolled his eyes at the sentimentalism. "Haddock doesn't care about me."

"You're kidding, right? If he didn't care you'd be dead, idiot" Snotlout scoffed.

Before Adulfr could protest – though what could he say to that? – the twins came past, Ruffnut carrying her son in a carry-sling and Tuffnut pushing his sister in a cart. "_We_ know why Hiccup is so lucky and keeps winning all the time" Tuffnut informed them conspiratorially. "_And _why he cares about people."

"Oh, yeah? You gonna let us in on the secret, or do I have to get Hookfang to" –

"No need, my vertically challenged friend" Tuffnut declared cheerfully, "For the secret is simple. Hiccup cares because he's _nice. _That's it. He's just a nice guy."

"I knew that already, you muttonhead. _Everyone _knows Hiccup is 'nice'."

"But do you know why he's so weirdly lucky?" asked Ruffnut. Scrufflout was chewing on her braid, and clung on tighter when she tried to take it away. "_Ow. _Scruff, _darling_, let go of mummy's hair or _else_" she said with forced sweetness.

"Again, tis quite simple. Hiccup Haddock the Third…has plot armour" Tuffnut announced grandly. He laughed at his sister's fruitless attempts to wrestle her hair free of his nephews grasp. The baby seemed unfazed by Ruffnut's threats and stubbornly yanked at her braid even more, burbling with cheerful laughter. "Atta boy, Scruffy! The nut really doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm so proud!"

Adulfr groaned. "I will never understand you people. What does 'plot armour' even _mean_?" he demanded, exasperated. "There's absolutely no such thing."

"There is. We all have some; Hiccup just has more, cos he's the main character."

"Main…this isn't a _story_. We're talking about real life, real people!"

"Oh, Adulfr, don't you know? Life _is _a story! Or in our case, a derivative work of fiction" Tuffnut remarked sagely (2). "You're what is known as 'the antagonist'."

Adulfr gaped at him. "I – I'm not even going to bother. Let's all make up our own realities! I am _not _trapped on an island full of dragons and insane Vikings!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Look, thanks for 'explaining' that, but could you two muttonheads move it along? Some of us are trying to, y'know, _work_" Snotlout insisted, having rescued his 'wife' from his son's tiny clutches.

"Fine, but you owe me a foot rub. With scented oil. Mush, Tuffnut! Mush!"

The twins charged off to do Odin knew what. When they were out of earshot, Adulfr leaned over and hissed "Do those two even _try _to make sense?!"

"Nope! But that was weird even for them. I'm pretty sure you just got Loki'ed."

With that, Snotlout went back to brick-laying. Adulfr just stood there, perturbed. By Fenrir, the tribe on this island was going to drive _him_ insane too.

* * *

(1) I know what I did there. I regret nothing.

(2) Still no regrets.


	11. Ch 10 - Midsummer's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: Thanks to a convenient quirk of timing (and writing as much as I could as fast as I could) I am posting this chapter actually _on _midsummer's eve XD.

Chapter Ten – Midsummer's Eve

"Introducing Lord Hiccup, Lady Astrid, their daughter Helena, their son Finn, and…their dragons!" Ethelind announced, before bowing to the king and stepping aside. The Berkians stood in the courtyard of Kensington Palace, dressed in formal clothes, every dragon well-groomed with polished saddles.

The courtiers kept their distance, whispering amongst themselves, as King Harold strode forwards. As if their names weren't enough, Harold Godwinson and Harald Hardrada bore quite a resemblance. Both men were blonde and powerfully built; King Harold was the size of Stoick, which meant they weren't intimidated at all. "Welcome!" he boomed, shaking Hiccup's hand in a crushing grip. "I am deeply grateful to you for coming. Now then, won't you introduce me to your dragons?" he asked, since the herald had neglected to name them.

Hiccup nodded. "This is my wife's Spike-Tail; her name is Stormfly. She's clever, brave and beautiful, just like her rider" he declared, giving Astrid a wink. She just shook her head at him, but she was smiling. Harold chuckled. Stormfly preened. "This is my Swift-Wing, Toothless, his mate Selena, and their daughter Ebony. Also, his brother Shadow, _his _mate Asha, and this is Storm and Nyx."

Each of the adult dragons gave nods of acknowledgement. It less of a submissive gesture like bowing, and still made them seem intelligent. "Marvellous. Such fascinating creatures…are these the only dragons you have with you?" King Harold inquired of Hiccup, sounding almost disappointed, as if expecting more.

"Um, yes…is something wrong?" Hiccup asked, frowning slightly in puzzlement. _Don't tell me this guy wants a dragon army as well _he thought exasperatedly.

King Harold shook his head. "No, nothing is amiss. Oh, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my family; my wife, the Lady Edith; our sons, Godwin, Edmund and Marcus, and our daughters Gytha and Gunhild." With each name he gestured to a middle-aged woman, a young man, twin teenagers, a younger teenage girl and a little girl around Helena's age, all finely dressed.

"Hi!" said Helena, beaming at Gunhild, "You wanna pet my dragon? She's nice!"

The little brunette girl hesitated. "Sh-she won't bite me, will she?"

"No, silly – I mean, princess. Ebony is really friendly; and she can pull in her teeth" Helena insisted. Her cousin gave the young princess a gummy smile. Gunhild glanced up at her father for permission, and when he nodded, she crept forwards and quickly gave the young Swift-Wing kit a few pats on the head.

Seeing their little sister pet a dragon made her siblings jealous enough to brave it themselves. "Thank you for inviting us to this festival, your majesty" Hiccup remarked to King Harold. "Helena and her cousins have been looking forward to it the whole fortnight since I suggested we all take a holiday here" he revealed.

"Cousins?" Harold repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Ebony, Storm and Nyx. They're family" Hiccup clarified.

"Ah, I see. So, I assume it's only the little dragons that wish to attend…correct?"

Hiccup blinked. "Well, Shadow and Asha don't really like crowds" he replied (crowds of humans anyway), "but Selena and Toothless want to come. They won't be any trouble, your majesty, I promise" Hiccup said confidently.

"Yes, I'm sure they're very tame" King Harold nodded, "it's just that, well – there will be hundreds of people in Westminster Park for the festival tomorrow, and I can hardly persuade all of them that your dragons mean no harm. They could be as docile as any horse or dog, but my citizens will fear them nonetheless, simply because they are dragons, and dragons are seen as, well…"

"I know" Hiccup replied, more curtly than he meant to. "But they're not…they aren't demons or monsters, like so many people think; they're kind, and loyal." Still, it wouldn't look good if they accidentally started a mass panic trying to attend the festival. Then Hiccup had an epiphany. "Would it help if we did something for the festival? Like, maybe a race" he suggested to the king.

Harold chuckled. "Well, far be it from me to turn down free entertainment for the masses!" he declared. "Yes, I think a race up and down the park is a fine idea indeed; and perhaps if we can persuade him, the Archbishop will bless your dragons in front of the crowds tomorrow. That ought to put their minds at ease, having a man of God assure them that there is nothing to fear" he explained.

"Well, they are your people, your majesty" Hiccup conceded, "If you think this archbishop's blessing will keep them from panicking, we'll follow your lead. What do you guys think? You up for a race?" he asked the others. Stormfly, Toothless and Selena nodded enthusiastically. Astrid merely smirked at him.

"I'm surprised you suggested a race. As in a competition. With me" she said.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to lose. I ride a Swift-Wing; the clue is in the name."

"Then I'll feed Stormfly roast chicken, and the only thing you'll see is her tail."

*Is now really the time to start flirting?* Toothless demanded, rolling his eyes.

*We're not flirting* Hiccup insisted. "We'll see about that, dear. Whoever wins, it's still going to be fun. That's the important thing, right?" he asked pointedly.

Astrid shifted her grip on Finn, who was grizzling. She handed him a rusk to gnaw on – he was teething, poor thing – and replied, "If you say so, _dear_."

Helena wanted to play with Gunhild, and the dragons were hungry after the long journey down the coast to London. King Harold called for servants to show them to their rooms, to have the dragons fed and watered. "This dragon race of yours at the festival tomorrow will be grand indeed. Though I'm rather surprised you allowed your wife to speak to you like that" he remarked to Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned; he didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as if she were your equal" Harold replied. He didn't seem to see anything wrong with saying this, but Hiccup's opinion of him was instantly lessened. "Archbishop Stigand is attending the festival at my invitation, and will arrive shortly from Canterbury. You should rest, enjoy the hospitality of my household, and I will send for you and your dragons when Stigand is ready to meet them."

Hiccup gave a nod. "Thank you, your majesty." He turned to leave, but couldn't resist adding, "For what it's worth, I don't _allow _Astrid to be my equal. She _is._"

* * *

At last it came time to introduce the dragons to the Archbishop of Canterbury. They stood or sat in the courtyard and tried to look as non-threatening as possible, as an old man in white-yellow robes was led towards them by the king.

"Stigand, my old friend; this is Lord Hiccup, his wife Astrid, and their children, Helena and Finn" King Harold explained. "Oh, and their dragons of course. The smaller ones want to attend the festival, and Hiccup has suggested the adult dragons have a race up and down the park to entertain the crowd. They were hoping to gain your blessing in the name of the Lord, so as not to cause a panic."

The Archbishop calmly replied "I see. Yes, I have heard of you, Lord Hiccup. Forgive me, but that is a rather peculiar name" he observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, err, it's fine…your Excellency" Hiccup replied. "Um, I suppose that what you've heard about me isn't exactly flattering, but I swear on my life, I have no interest in conquest or anything like that. I just want peace" he explained.

Stigand gave a smile. "Yes, of course. As I understand it, you showed mercy to those who recently attempted to invade your home. Such an act of compassion should be praised, even if you are not yet a follower of Christ. As for giving your dragons my blessing…hmm. I shall need time to reflect and pray to the Lord for guidance; my conscience will not let me ignore the Bible's words so easily."

Hiccup hesitated. The archbishop seemed reasonable enough, so perhaps he could be more persuaded. "Ah, your Excellency? If you're thinking of the idea that dragons are demons, or demon possessed – they're really not. They're actually very intelligent, and they can understand humans no matter what language we're speaking. Right guys?" he asked, and the dragons nodded.

"And we know they look dangerous" Astrid continued, "but they're not aggressive, so long as no one is threatening them – or us, for that matter."

The Archbishop was about to explain that demons were tricksters by nature, that could have taken the form of 'friendly' dragons to tempt man into the sin of their company…when the couple's young girl, Helena, asked "Mr Stigand?"

Archbishop Stigand looked down at her and smiled kindly. "Yes, child?"

Helena pouted at him. "_Please _let my cousins come to the festival. They really wanna go, and they'll be really good, I _promise._" Ebony, Storm and Nyx all huddled around her, looking up at the Archbishop with large, pleading eyes, round pupils, ear-flaps drooping, whimpering. Hiccup firmly believed that someone would have to have a heart of stone to resist such an adorable display.

The Archbishop blinked. Despite his earlier thoughts about the deceptive nature of demons, even he had to admit these small dragons were, well…cute. Harmless, perhaps. "Fret not, dear girl" he assured Helena, "I must give this more thought, but I will remember your plea and beg the Lord to look kindly upon you and your…cousins. And if you pray to Him as well, He will listen."

Helena sighed. "Alright. I'm gonna pray to him and ask him to let them come to the festival with me. Do you think if I tell him it's my birthday he'll say yes?" she asked hopefully. Her birthday was actually the day after, but same difference.

Stigand chuckled. "I think he would" he told her, and she beamed. Then she and the dragonets darted off to play, and the Archbishop smiled indulgently at her smiling parents. "What a delightful little girl you have" he complimented.

"Helena is very special" Hiccup agreed, bursting with pride, even though he ought to scold her for being so mischievous. He wasn't sure how to feel about her wanting to pray to a different god, either. "So, I take it having your blessing is a definite…maybe?" he asked, trying to get a better idea of what was going on. Would the Archbishop and his god give their blessing, or would they not?

"Maybe" the old man nodded, "I must seek guidance from the Lord – this has never been done before – but Christ is merciful. He will look into your hearts, and the hearts of your tamed dragons, and if he finds no malice there…then he will give me a sign, and through me give his blessing unto them" he explained.

A 'maybe' was better than an outright 'no', at least. "Thank you, your Excellency" Hiccup replied gratefully. "We appreciate you being willing to try."

* * *

Adulfr tossed and turned and cursed all things. Another sleepless night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep, since becoming the Hooligan's prisoner. Only when his exhaustion overtook his pride could he bring himself to ask for a potion of some sort to let him slumber undisturbed.

He used to while away the mind-numbing hours of darkness with thoughts of vengeance, his hatred of the Dragon Whisperer burning like a coal in his chest. He clung to the thoughts of how much Haddock would suffer (and to thoughts of Skadi; he hoped she was okay, wherever she was). It frustrated him that he could not think of a way to take his revenge on Haddock without risking…

A dishonourable death. He was _not _a coward, he would gladly die if it meant taking down his enemy too…but it made no sense to risk dying without honour.

Yet lately, Adulfr's thoughts had been turning to other things. Like Fishlegs' confident assertions that dragons, when properly tamed, were not dangerous. Not directly, at least. Adulfr supposed that, if one were being practical, having dragons as beasts of burden, weapons – even companions, if one were really so inclined – was better than having to fight them off, risking life and limb to do it.

Not that he _liked _dragons now; he was merely starting to see the sense in leaving them alive to be useful instead of slaying them. There was only so much one could get out of a dead dragon. Adulfr wasn't convinced that merely 'earning their trust' was enough to make a dragon docile enough to serve man's needs, but the Berkians had obviously figured out some way of doing just that.

It wasn't just Fishlegs getting under his skin, though. Haddock himself was…trying to help him? Trick him? It had to be the latter, surely. Nobody treated their worst enemies like this. He'd told Adulfr his side of the story, and Adulfr still thought he was far too fortunate – it was _unfair – _but he supposed even the great Dragon Whisperer could not entirely control his own fate.

As for whether anyone did…Fishlegs said those twins were always talking nonsense, and Adulfr was content to dismiss them as insane. He'd asked why they hadn't just been tied to a mast and shipped off the island. Fishlegs insisted that those two weren't _mad_, they were just weird. It wasn't the same thing.

Snotlout's words had gotten under his skin the most. Here was a man who understood, who was envious of Haddock's success as well, who resented him…and yet called him friend. Snotlout said Haddock cared, even about people who didn't deserve it. People like Adulfr…but that was a lie. It had to be! Haddock had no reason to care about him, not after everything he'd done…

What he'd done. Raised an army, so desperate for respect he'd tried to take it by force. Convinced everyone he could that the Dragon Whisperer cared only for the dragons he commanded. Ordered the torture of the man's Night Fury. Had dragons raised from egg to be obedient weapons. He hadn't known Haddock's wife was with child, but he'd planned to kidnap the baby afterwards.

Haddock should loathe him, just as much as he loathed Haddock. The man should have wanted him executed. So why had he shown Adulfr mercy? It must have been to make himself look good…but he was so damn humble. Insisting there was nothing special about him, that he was just in the right place at the right time. Was it just to ease his own conscience, by sparing Adulfr's life?

Not for the first time, Adulfr's thoughts turned to the message he'd sent back with his mother to Galmi. It was a few messily scribbled notes about new dragon-hunting techniques he'd figured out from that book…and an order to send back a vial of oleander and dragon root poison. It would – in theory – kill a Night Fury quickly but painfully, hopefully too quickly to administer the cure.

It would be a year before Galmi could smuggle the poison back to him; but that would give Adulfr to put the rest of his plan into action. If he played it right he could make Haddock believe he'd changed his ways, make the man let down his guard long enough to take Adulfr off of Berk. Then he'd stab dragon and rider with a poisoned knife, get picked up by the ship dropping off the weregild, and…

Well, go home, he supposed. To be Chief. He'd see Skadi again. Sure, he'd have to fend off…all of Berk…and their dragons…out for his head. But his father would be avenged at last, and that was what mattered – right? Adulfr dimly recalled Snotlout yelling at him months ago. _Life isn't fair, but sane people suck it up and move on, _or words to that effect. Right, like _he'd _really 'moved on'.

Adulfr was torn. Avenge his father and risk his own death (it _was _worth it, he told himself), or…he had done terrible (but necessary!) things to achieve his goal, and still he had failed. Meanwhile, Haddock had done the right thing, at least according to him, and succeeded. It couldn't possibly be that easy…

He made a decision. _If _Haddock kept his word, and resisted the urge to convince his new royal friend to have dragons nobody wanted in their country, Adulfr would try to 'do the right thing'. He'd confess to the plan to kill Toothless, and see if there was anything to this 'do the right thing and be rewarded by fate' idea. Only if Haddock kept his word; if not, then he would see the plan through.

* * *

When Archbishop Stigand returned from the abbey the following morning, he revealed that after spending much time in prayer and contemplation…his god had granted him permission to exorcise and bless the dragons. "Any creature that can be so tender to a child can surely not be wicked, after all" he remarked, watching Ebony lap at a graze on Helena's arm after she'd tumbled over herself.

The festival itself wouldn't begin until near noon, but the morning was spent preparing for it. Their dragon race would be a lap of the park, from the palace at one end to the abbey at the other, and back again. Toothless, Selena and Stormfly made themselves useful by helping to set up stalls and trestle tables, hang decorations on the trees, and build enormous bonfires to be lit at night.

The servants in charge of setting things up were grateful for the help. "Demons or not, I can see why you decided to tame them!" one man quipped cheerfully. Hiccup really wanted to explain that they hadn't trained dragons just because of what the dragons could do for them, but he held his tongue. Persuading people to see dragons as he did wasn't what he was here for. He was on _holiday_.

More nobility arrived in horse-drawn carriages, from all over England. They were scandalised to hear of the king inviting dragon-riders, and _pagans _at that, to the Midsummer's Eve festival. As if the peasantry that were also let into the park weren't bad enough. Toothless and the others stayed out of the way, though Hiccup and Astrid had to greet the king's guests for the sake of decorum.

At last, when the crowds had gathered, it was time for Stigand to 'bless' the dragons. King Harold made a speech to reassure his people, and Stigand asked for the dragons to stand in a row for him to say a prayer over and mark with holy water. It seemed simple enough. They stood before the crowd, resisting the urge to roar back as people yelled in protest and in fear of Stigand's soul.

"Domino deo nostro" the Archbishop intoned. Hiccup recognised it as Latin, but he couldn't understand it. "In dracones eicit daemones. Luce purgentur tua", Stigand dabbed four drops of water in a cross on the dragon's snouts, "Ut sint quasi agnos domare." He pressed his hands together and held them skyward, head bowed. "Gratias ago tibi, et faciam te rogamus. Amen" he finished. (1)

"Amen" repeated everyone else with their head bowed. As the Archbishop gave another reassuring speech, Hiccup and Astrid walked over to their dragons and swung deftly into the saddles. *Is that it? Humans are weird* Shadow declared, grooming away the water with his paw. Selena did the same, but licked at the wetness to see if holy water tasted different to normal water. It didn't seem to.

King Harold declared "And now, for your delight and distraction, the dragons will perform a race around the park. On the count of three! One", they braced themselves for takeoff, "two", spread and raised their wings, "three!" and launched into the air, each trying to outfly the other. Speeding over the heads of the gaping crowd, they gained altitude and surged towards the distant abbey.

Being all so well-matched, it would be a close call. They caught up with each other, dived, pulled up, glided ahead and repeated the move again. At first the English screamed when the dragons dived towards them, even if Toothless and the others never really got close. Then after a while, they began to cheer. Hiccup grinned, hearing them. Dragon racing – an exciting sport for all ages!

On the final dash towards the finish line, Toothless and Stormfly were neck and neck. "Don't feel bad when you lose!" Astrid called over to Hiccup, grinning.

"I was about to say the same to you!" he called back. "Come on, Toothless!"

"Go, Stormfly, go!" urged Astrid. She and Toothless glanced at one another, green eye meeting yellow in a silent agreement. They slowed down in unison, flaring their wings as Selena darted past them, holding back long enough for her to get into the lead and win the race. When they came in for a landing, Astrid dismounted and questioned "Stormfly, what gives? We could have won!"

"Yeah, Toothless, what happened?" Hiccup asked his dragon in bewilderment.

*One of us could have won* Stormfly agreed, *but we wanted to remind you two that you're mates first*, she gently nudged Astrid towards her husband.

*And rivals second* Toothless finished, pushing Hiccup towards his wife. The married couple smiled sheepishly at each other. "I guess we _were_ getting a little bit carried away" Hiccup acknowledged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I did. I'm sorry" Astrid insisted. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. They were interrupted by Helena's cry of "Catch me!" as she charged towards them, practically leaping up into their arms. Hiccup laughed and whirled her round, tossing her up in the air and catching her again. She squealed in delight and nuzzled noses with him, beaming. "We're gonna go to the festival!"

* * *

Helena and her cousins accompanied Princess Gunhild through the festival, escorted by armed guards. There were so many people and so much to do, and she'd been given a little pouch full of coin and dragon-scales, but she didn't know where to start! "What should we do first?" she asked her new friend.

Gunhild replied "I can never decide! There's the market, there's Morris dancing, um, there's a stage somewhere…I think they're putting on a play, the legend of St Theodore and the Dragon" she explained (2). The princess didn't think to explain what the legend actually was, so Helena perked up at the mention of dragons, and immediately suggested they find their way to the stage to watch.

Eventually – after a rambling detour through the market, stopping to marvel over all the shiny things and try the foodstuffs and watch a jester juggle balls – the peculiar entourage made it to the stage. There was already a sizeable crowd and the play was well underway, but they managed to get to the front.

"Fear not, fair princess! Hand me your girdle, and I will tame this fearsome beast!" the man on stage declared, brandishing a wooden sword at a puppet dragon. The woman gave him her sash; he looped it around the dragon's horn and the puppets wings dropped. Helena was bewildered. _That's not how you make friends with a dragon _she thought, as he carried the princess away.

The scene changed from a lake to a city, and a new actor appeared. "Thank you for saving my daughter from the terrible dragon" he declared. "Name any reward, and it is yours, if you will only get rid of the creature for good."

"I shall do so, if you and your people follow Christ as your saviour" the knight replied. Both the king and the princess clasped their hands in prayer, bowing. The knight bowed back, then turned and raised his sword above the puppet dragons head. He was about to lop it off when a high voice cried out "Stop!"

Everyone gasped as Helena clambered onto the stage before anyone could stop her. Ebony followed, unwittingly dissuading them all from approaching. "You can't just kill the dragon, you just tamed it!" she protested, "that's really mean!"

The actor stared at her in surprise. "Little girl, it's not a _real _dragon" he said.

She huffed at him. "I know. But you're doing it wrong. Why would you tame a dragon and then kill it? That doesn't make any sense" Helena insisted firmly.

He protested "But that's how the legend of St Theodore is supposed to go!"

"It's okay; lots of stories don't make sense" she said, "I can show you how to make friends with a dragon properly if you want. You don't even need a girdle."

Someone in the crowd called "Hey lass! D'you know that Dragon Master guy?"

"He's my daddy!" Helena replied proudly. "And it's 'Dragon Whisperer'."

"Do us a favour? Ask your daddy to take his demons and go far, _far_ away."

Helena frowned. "Dragons aren't demons!" she insisted, stamping her foot. "They can be really kind and helpful if you just make friends with them!"

The crowd rumbled in discontent. "Make friends with them, she says!" the first heckler chuckled. "Here, lass. That baby dragon of yours might look cute now, but it's still gonna grow up into a fire-breathing monster." Ebony growled at him. "See? They're even vicious when they're that size!" the heckler declared. The mutterings of the crowd grew louder, like a rainstorm against eaves.

Storm and Nyx rushed to their cousins side. Princess Gunhild climbed up onto the stage as well, flanked by two Thingmen. "Shame on you all! The Archbishop blessed these dragons; they're not dangerous. I've even pet them" she declared. Gunhild wouldn't normally be so bold, but Helena gave her courage.

"With all respect, your highness, you shouldn't keep company with these pagan barbarians and their dragons" the heckler insisted. "No amount of blessing is gonna change them beastie's nature. Once a demon, always a demon!"

Storm started to growl, but Ebony batted him with her wing. *We can't look scary!* she told her cousins, as the kings' guards tried to herd them all off the stage. Growing up with humans, the little drakaina had learned to think of new ideas. An idea came to her now. *We gotta look silly!* she declared, rearing up on her hind legs and flapping her forelegs, making _chhk-chhk-chhk _sounds.

The 'princess' cried out, "What on Earth is it doing?!" and pointed at Ebony.

Helena spun around and giggled. "She's being a chicken! Clever girl, Bunny!"

Ebony gave her cousin a gummy smile, dropping back to all fours. Walking around on two legs wasn't comfortable. She began to mimic her namesake, bouncing around the stage with her ear-flaps perked up, squeaking. Rabbits squeaked, right? Nyx hopped about as well, making croaking noises like a frog. Frogs were funny! *Storm, come on! Play with us!* she urged her big brother.

The crowd was still restless, but now the mutters were confused instead of angry. A nearby jester cried out "Goodness! Here I thought this was a festival, not a farmyard!" That got a few scattered chuckles. Helena and Gunhild giggled at the kits antics, as Ebony and Nyx abandoned their animal impressions to chase Storm around the stage. The audience laughed again as they tumbled.

The dragon-hating heckler protested "Don't be fooled! Dragons are tricky devils; they're just trying to tempt you into evil! Don't let yourselves be corrupted!"

"They're just trying to make you laugh!" Helena shouted back at him defiantly.

He scowled and climbed up onto the stage. "My fellow Englishmen, listen to me! We _know_ that dragons are demons – it is written in the Bible, the very word of God. Will you let this unsaved child and her unholy pets blind you to the truth and lead you away from the path of righteousness?" he demanded. The other two guards took hold of his arms. "Let go of me! I speak the truth of the Lord!"

The man wrenched himself free with surprising strength, and lunged towards Ebony, grabbing at her wing. Thoughtlessly, caught off guard by the sudden attack, she spun round and bit him. The whole crowd gasped in shock – then screamed in fright as a much bigger Night Demon dropped out of the sky.

* * *

Hiccup was _furious. _They and Selena had been following the kids from above, watching over them. He'd been worried when they got up on the stage, amused and proud when the kits tried to look not-scary, and scared for them when that dragon-hater got up on the stage as well. Toothless dived to intervene, but they landed a second too late, after the man had stumbled back from Ebony's bite.

"You see?!" he cried hysterically. "It almost bit my hand off! They're monsters!"

"You attacked her!" Hiccup exclaimed. "What in Moon's name did you _expect_?"

"Go back where you came from, dragon lover!" the man shouted. The guards started hauling him away, as he ranted about how they were all going to Hell.

Shaking his head, Hiccup dismounted and went to hug his daughter. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, we should have been here sooner" he fretted, looking her over.

"I'm okay. Bunny, are you okay?" Helena asked. The young drakaina nodded. Selena nuzzled her daughter, reassuring Ebony that she wasn't in trouble.

The king's guards began to shoo away the crowd from the stage, and they left reluctantly. "I'm sorry about all this, your highness" Hiccup said to Gunhild.

"Oh, don't be, Lord Hiccup" she replied. "This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Can I stay with Gunhild, daddy? Please?" Helena begged, giving him puppy eyes. Ebony did the same, and then the young princess joined in. He chuckled.

"If you really want to; but we're coming too. I don't trust that man not to come back and do something he'll regret" Hiccup claimed. _Some people just can't be reasoned with, _he reminded himself, as frustrating as that truth of things was.

The actor playing St Theodore cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Err, that offer to teach me how to tame a dragon properly…does it still stand?" he asked. Hiccup and Helena beamed at each other. _Then again, maybe some people can. _

* * *

Astrid had soon grown tired of being around the noble women, all of whom were snobbish and not even trying to hide their disdain for her. Honestly, it was like they thought she was deaf. Or stupid. Probably the latter. So she and Stormfly flew off to find something more interesting to do. Nothing really took her fancy, until she spotted something familiar and enjoyable. An axe throw.

The cheering crowd fell silent when Stormfly came in for a landing. Ignoring them, Astrid dismounted gracefully and strode up to the man in charge. "We were just passing by and I saw all this; mind if I have a go?" she inquired.

A pause; then he and the burly men in the ring laughed at her. "I think you might be a bit lost, miss. The crafting tables are over there. This 'ere is a man's sport" he informed her, "no place for a pretty little thing like you."

Well, if he was dumb enough to not realise who she was despite Stormfly's presence…Astrid pointed at the chalk written sign. "It says 'anyone welcome'."

He stared at her in incredulous disbelief, and questioned "You can _read_?!"

_Is he serious? _"Let me put it another way" she said, taking the required coins from her money bag and dropping them one by one into the bucket at his feet.

"Well. When you put it that way, I think we can make an exception" he agreed, opening the gate. He tried to pinch her bum, only to hear an angry hiss. He froze and glanced at the dragon following her, glaring at him with one yellow eye as it stalked past and followed the woman into the ring. _Wait. Dragon, rider…uh oh. _

Astrid tested the balance of several axes before selecting one, walking forwards, lining up her throw. The crowd was silent but for a few jeers and catcalls. She ignored them, raised the weapon, sighted the target, swung it back, and released. The axe spun through the air in a perfect arc, hitting the cracked wood of the target with a satisfyingly loud _thunk _on the bullseye. Everyone gasped.

She hurled another axe at the second target. That hit the bullseye too. The third was further away, and there was only so close she could get. Beckoning to Stormfly, she stood up on her dragon's back to get a better angle. The axe didn't hit the bullseye, but the edge of the target, right in the middle. They all cheered.

_If they think that's impressive… _"Anyone got an apple?" she called to the crowd. Somebody tossed one to her. Astrid faced the third target and balanced the fruit upon her head. "Stormfly, if you would?" she prompted. Her dragon flicked a spine over her head, which pierced through the apple, and embedded itself in the bullseye of the last target. The crowd burst into cheers and applause.

Astrid smiled at the other competitors, who stared at her open-mouthed. She turned to the man in charge, quirked an eyebrow and asked "So what do I win?"

After he'd reluctantly handed over the prize money, forty pieces of silver, Astrid and Stormfly left the axe throw and headed towards the market. Stormfly spotted something out of the corner of her eye. *Astrid, look there* she croaked to her rider, who paused and turned to see. There was a little girl standing alone in the crowd, clutching a shawl, tears in her eyes. "Let's help."

The poor child froze when they approached, eyes wide in fear. "It's okay" Astrid said soothingly, kneeling down to be at her eye level. "We're not gonna hurt you. Are you lost?" she asked gently. The girl hesitated, glancing up at the dragon nervously, but nodded. "Well, Stormfly here is great at tracking. Is that your mummy's shawl?" Astrid inquired. Another shy nod. "What's your name?"

"…Agnes, milady" came the answer, giving a little curtesy. So she recognised Astrid, unlike that boar at the axe throw. "Mummy dropped her shawl and I picked it up, but when I looked round she wasn't there!" she said tearfully.

"Don't worry, Agnes. We'll help you find her" Astrid promised. She took the shawl and held it up to Stormfly. *I don't know if I can track her, Astrid* the dragon said uncertainly, even as she sniffed at it. *There's so many scents here.* Astrid knew they had to try, though. "You can do it, girl. We can ask people too." Someone was bound to have seen Agnes' mother, after all.

Once Stormfly thought she'd gotten the scent, they set off. As they went, Agnes described what her mother was wearing, and Astrid asked passers by if they'd seen such a woman. The trouble was that a lot of people were wearing the same sort of clothes, and Agnes' mother's crimson shawl was the most distinctive thing she had, but of course she wouldn't be wearing it right now.

It also didn't help that most people were giving them – or rather Stormfly – a very wide berth. Astrid was about to suggest they simply try to find her mother from the air, when she heard a shout of "Agnes!" A middle-aged woman rushed towards them, arms outstretched. The little girl lit up and ran towards her. Astrid smiled at the sight of them reuniting; then Agnes led her mother over.

"Lady Astrid and her dragon helped me find you, mama!" she beamed happily.

"Thank you, milady. God bless you, both of you" her mother said gratefully.

Astrid smiled. "Don't mention it. I know I'd be worried sick if my kids got lost."

"Thank you, Lady Astrid. Thank you, Stormfly" smiled Agnes. "Mama, I want a dragon!" she demanded; her mother sighed in exasperation. "_Please_, mama?"

Flustered, the older woman insisted "No, darling, I'm sorry. Besides, there aren't any dragons around here except for those pesky little Imps that steal food."

"You mean about yea big, bug-eyed, brightly coloured dragons?" Astrid inquired. She nodded. "They'd be the perfect dragon for her, actually. If it's the kind of dragon I'm thinking of, they can be trained to do all sorts of things – like carry messages, or kill vermin. They don't take much to feed either, and they're territorial, so they'd defend your home from intruders" Astrid explained.

The woman blinked, and looked thoughtful. "….Go on," she said hesitantly.

* * *

As the sun set, all the bonfires throughout the park were lit – by dragons, for the first time ever. The crowds cheered as the flames licked up towards the sky.

Hiccup was feeling pretty good, all things considered. That horrible man from earlier never made a reappearance, hopefully put off by Toothless' and Selena's presence. The actor, George, had been genuinely interested in learning more about dragons; and Astrid said she'd given one woman tips on training a Biter to act as as a companion and protector for her daughter. It all gave him hope.

People were dancing around the bonfires, laughing and singing. "Hiccup, come on. Dance with me" Astrid invited him, taking his hand to lead him towards the bonfire. Toothless watched them go, purring in contentment. His other half was happy, he was happy, their family was happy…Selena nudged him with her wing. *Toothless, come on! We should dance too* she warbled brightly.

Before he could stop her, she'd pranced off towards Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless followed after his mate, rolling his eyes at the humans who gasped and retreated at their approach. Selena circled around their human friends, padding daintily on her paws with wings and tail raised. _A mating dance? Now? _Toothless thought in disbelief. In spite of himself, he circled the other way.

The two Swift-Wings circled each other; Hiccup and Astrid kept dancing in the middle. Hiccup spun Astrid in his arms, and Selena reared up to spin as well, sweeping her tail through the flames and sending up a flurry of sparks. Toothless copied her, on the far side from the fire. His auto-tail might have been fireproof to a point, but that didn't mean it was a good idea to set it alight.

At an encouraging nod from Hiccup, he spread his wings and leapt into the air. Selena followed, and the two of them spiralled high on the thermal of the bonfire. They twirled around each other in a figure of eight, and then Shadow and Asha flew out to join them. The four Swift-Wings weaved gracefully through the air, shooting fireballs into the sky that illuminated the night in amethyst bursts.

When they came in for a landing, many people were cheering. Hiccup grinned at Toothless. *Nicely done* he winked, before swinging deftly into the saddle. "Milady, care to join me for a moonlit flight?" he inquired, holding his hand out to Astrid. She smiled and gathered up her skirts, took his hand and climbed on behind him. Toothless took to the air again, gliding serenely over the parkland.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist, Toothless crooned beneath him, and Hiccup sighed happily. In this moment, just for now, everything was perfect.

* * *

(1) And now, the prayer in English. "The Lord our God, cast out the demons in these dragons. Purify them with your light, so that they are tame as lambs. I beseech thee and thank thee. Amen." (I'm probably using 'thee' wrong). Also, if you were wondering, Latin doesn't get translated because its a dead language.

(2) So apparently, the St George legend was originally attributed to a St Theodore, who was seen as a (metaphorical) dragon-slayer. I figured in this world, he would have been a real dragon-slayer, and the legend might have reached Europe sooner than the 12th / 13th century.


	12. Ch 11 - Moving the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: Sorry about the delay, folks, I had a bit of writer's block. Also, please give some love to 'Misty-Onyx: Forever Together'! It's a really sweet, cute slice-of-life fic and you can always just skip chapter 2. It updates very regularly.

h-t-t-p-s:/ archive of our own dot org/ works/ 19206859/ chapters/ 45661756

I know the author will really appreciate it if you leave a comment (you don't need an account or anything) but even your views will do!

Chapter Eleven – Moving the Pieces

Last night, all had seemed right with the world. Of course it couldn't last. The next morning, soon after breakfast, Hiccup was summoned by King Harold. A servant escorted him to the king's private study. "Your majesty? You wanted to see me?" he asked cautiously, as King Harold turned away from the window. The older man gestured to a chair, and Hiccup sat down in the plush seat.

"I'm afraid I have some rather…grave news" Harold informed him, pouring them both drinks. "Perhaps I ought to have told you of this concern much sooner, but I didn't wish to ruin your enjoyment of the festival. Did you enjoy it, by the way?" he inquired. "Your daughter and mine are getting along splendidly."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, thank you, your majesty. Perhaps we can return the favour sometime" he suggested, before asking "What is it you need to tell me?"

"The truth of the matter is that I didn't invite you to my kingdom purely for the festival" King Harold revealed. "I believe my herald explained to your wife that we suspected Harald Hardrada would try to gain your alliance and use the dragons you provided him with to conquer England. Alas, despite my misgivings, it seems that the only way to defend against dragons is with other dragons."

Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "With all due respect, your majesty…you want to defend your people, I understand that, but our dragons are _not _weapons or flying warhorses that we just lend out on a whim. And besides, Harald Hardrada is dead. Um, I don't know if anyone told you…"

"No, I'm aware, but alas he was not the only one who has made a claim to my throne. There's also Duke William of Normandy; King Edward's first cousin once removed. He claims that Stigand's predecessor was sent by Edward to name him the heir, and that I swore fealty to him, when I did no such thing. Besides, if King Edward _did _choose Duke William as his heir, he never made that clear."

King Harold continued, "We suspect that the duke is planning to try and conquer us, but we doubt that he knew of my intention to ask you for aid. That is what I am asking for now; that you and your dragons help defend my country and my throne. Name your price, and I will do all in my power to meet it."

Hiccup hesitated. "I…I'm sorry, your majesty. That…just isn't feasible."

King Harold frowned. "Why not? You could fly back home, gather your forces, and I will gather mine. With you as our allies, an English victory will be assured."

"With all respect, your majesty, you can't possibly know exactly when the duke will invade, or if he's really planning to. Unless you intended to use our dragons in a pre-emptive strike, which they – we – _cannot _be part of" Hiccup said firmly. "Besides, it would set a bad precedent. I don't want my pack and my tribe to become…attack dogs to be called upon when political squabbles get violent."

The king stared at Hiccup…then sighed, closed his eyes and crossed himself. "My apologies. The temptation of an easy victory blinded me to the consequences; but I assure you, I didn't plan to invade Normandy first. Still, if that is your answer, then so be it. I will prepare to defend my kingdom, and pray for God to be on our side during the battles to come, rather than on theirs" he decided.

"Wait," Hiccup said quickly, "your majesty, I – I didn't say I wouldn't help. I just don't think there needs to be any battles at all. Can't we reason with the duke?"

Harold raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Reason with him? What do you expect me to do, split my country down the middle and offer him half of it?"

"Of course not; but maybe we can convince him he doesn't _need_ to try and conquer England. Having too many dragons around might seem like a – what's the word – act of provocation; it'd just make him want to invade you more. Your majesty, I know this sounds incredibly naïve, but can we at least send him a message? Ask him to meet us and talk things out peacefully?" Hiccup inquired.

The king rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "The idea does have merit" he admitted, "but you and your family need to return home soon, and it will take weeks to send a message, wait for the reply and…ah. Of course. You were thinking of using the dragons, weren't you?" he realised. "How foolish of me."

Hiccup nodded. "If you have maps I can figure out how long it would take Toothless and I to…hmm. Actually, now that I think about it, the quickest solution would be for us to simply take you there, your majesty. I uh, know it would be rude to drop in unannounced, but needs must, in this case. Like you say, waiting for a reply would take too long, and we can't stay indefinitely."

"Take me to Normandy? On dragonback, you mean?" King Harold checked.

"Well, yes. I mean, uh, we shouldn't make any rushed decisions" Hiccup added.

The king gave a nod. "But of course. Still…I shall consider it. Thank you for the offer, Lord Hiccup" he replied courteously. "Although, since you speak of dragons anyway…I must admit to being torn. Taming dragons has brought your people wealth and prosperity, and made you near impervious to foreign attacks. I would have the same for my people, if it wouldn't turn them against me."

_You're not the only one who feels torn _thought Hiccup. Normally he'd be encouraging the king to have dragons, but he'd given his word…besides, for all Adulfr's faults and wrongdoings, the man did kind of have a point. "I, uh, I know it's not my place to say, your majesty, but I think most people here in England just aren't ready to live alongside dragons. It's probably best not to force them."

"Although," he went on, "if you wanted to bond with a dragon of your own, I'd be happy to help. An alliance probably isn't out of the question either; but I'd have to talk to Astrid about that first. There's a lot of talented young riders in our tribes who could be hired out to help with, uh, building stuff, carrying mail…demolition" Hiccup added half-jokingly. King Harold gave a chuckle.

"You've certainly given me much to think about; but I've kept you long enough" he decided, walking over to the door and opening it. "Go, be with your family."

Hiccup got out of his chair, wincing a bit when he put weight on his stump. "Thank you for the talk, your majesty" he said politely, with a small bow. The king thanked him in return, bid him good day and closed the door once Hiccup had stepped out. He retraced his steps back to the rooms that had been set aside for them, with large balconies the dragons could use as landing platforms.

* * *

"So, what did King Harold want?" Astrid inquired when Hiccup came back. He dropped into the nearest chair and tugged off his prosthetic, unwrapping the bindings. "Is your leg okay? It's not infected, is it?" she asked in concern.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's just sore. Uh, so, it turns out there's someone else claiming he should be King of England. Duke William of Normandy, to be exact."

"So what did the king want you for? Oh, wait, don't tell me," Astrid rolled her eyes, "he wanted us, and by us I mean our dragons, to fight them for him."

"He said he was tempted by the thought of an easy victory; but I made it clear that wasn't going to work. I couldn't just say 'no can do' and leave it at that, though, could I? So…Astrid, I know we were supposed to go back to Berk after today, but this isn't something I can walk – well, fly – away from. You don't mind if I stick around a bit longer to stop an invasion, right?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Astrid smiled fondly. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm going to help as well" she declared. "Imagine what they'd think if you stayed and your wife went home to cook dinner and wash up." Hiccup gave a humourless chuckle. "So, what's your plan to stop this invasion, anyway?" she inquired, "You _do _have a plan, right?"

"Well, first we need to deliver the duke a message, or take King Harold There ourselves, and get an audience with him. Then we convince him that he doesn't need to rule over England, if he's already got a perfectly good country of his own. I mean, if he wants to be king, why not just make himself King of Normandy?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, being facetious. "It'd be a lot simpler!"

Astrid knew he was joking, but nevertheless she said "I don't think it works like that. If it did, I could declare myself 'Queen of the Archipelago' or something."

"I think you'd be a great Queen" Hiccup grinned, before sobering. "Astrid, do…do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked, expression doubtful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe it was a mistake to agree to help" said Hiccup, frowning. "This has nothing to do with me, or Berk, or the dragons. If I can't persuade the duke not to invade then…we can't get the dragons involved, people will just think they're weapons to send at their enemies or that'll be sent at them, and they'll blame me…I want to help, but it's none of my business, so…should I?"

Astrid gave him a sympathetic smile, and perched on the arm of the chair. "You could just leave them to it" she agreed, "most people would. But I know that you won't. Because you care. Because you're _you. _And you care more about people's lives than you care about what they think of you" she told him.

Hiccup smiled half-heartedly. "Look, there will always be people like Drago who only see the worst in dragons; and there'll always be people like Adulfr who only see the worst in you. But they aren't the ones who matter. It's the people like Eret and his crew, the people of Smoking Bay, the people like Klaus. You changed their minds, and you can change the duke's too. You're persuasive."

Hiccup's smile was more genuine this time. "Thanks, love," he gave her a kiss, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd mope and beat yourself up, that's what" she informed him, "and Toothless would be moping right alongside you."

"Hey!"

"Speaking of which, you should go flying. Clear your head."

"Yes, Chief" he replied flippantly. Astrid threw a cushion at him.

* * *

That same afternoon, Hiccup was summoned by the king once more, with the Elders of the Witenagemot and Archbishop Stigand present. King Harold explained, "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer to escort me to Caen (1) on dragon-back. You see, the archbishop would need to accompany me as a witness, and a man of God travelling with dragons would be…contentious."

"Forgive me, your majesty" said one of the elders, "but you, yourself, travelling with dragons would be contentious. Your people are looking to you for guidance; they need a strong, pious monarch. If your place on the throne is to be secured, you cannot give them a reason to prefer a more…traditional ruler."

King Harold frowned. "If my place is to be secured, I need to stop Duke William in his tracks. Lord Hiccup is offering to help me do just that." He beckoned Hiccup closer and unrolled a map of Europe. "We are here, and Caen is here. How quickly could you and your dragon fly there to deliver a message?"

Tracing out the distance and then a route with his fingertips, Hiccup looked thoughtful. "Hmm…if we only took short rests we could probably get there in…about two days, or thereabouts. We'd have to wait for a reply, of course, and there's no telling how long that will take. Hopefully just a day or so."

The king and his council looked at each other in amazement. "You could get there in two days?" one of the elders demanded of Hiccup, "is that all?"

Hiccup nodded. "More or less. Toothless is fast, and he's got a lot of stamina, but unlike say, a Timberjack, he's not built to fly long distances for a long time."

"No, you misunderstand" said King Harold, "such a journey would take a regular man four days, perhaps three if he was lucky. And you could do it in just two?"

"Or just over" Hiccup insisted, "we do need to sleep at some point, after all."

The king understood. One of the elders inquired, "What exactly is your plan to deal with Duke William? Did you intend to appeal to his better nature?"

Hiccup calmly replied, "It would help if I knew more of what his nature is. If you don't mind my asking, your majesty, what sort of man _is_ the duke?"

King Harold pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. "Before this debacle, I called him an ally. Two years ago, I was shipwrecked here at Ponthieu and taken hostage by the count. Duke William came to my aid, I accompanied him to battle against the Duke of Brittany, and he knighted me. Now, he's saying I swore on sacred relics to support his claim to the throne."

"But you don't remember that?" Hiccup checked. King Harold and Duke William couldn't _both_ be right; so either one or both of them was mistaken, or lying. He wasn't so foolish as to think the king would be entirely honest with him.

"I do not" King Harold confirmed. It didn't _seem_ like he was lying, but still…

"Your Excellency, I was told that your predecessor offered Duke William the throne on King Edward's behalf, or so he's claimed" Hiccup said to the archbishop. "If you don't mind my asking, who _was_ the last archbishop?"

Archbishop Stigand replied "My predecessor was Robert of Jumièges; although truth be told, he only held the position for a year or so. As I understand it, he befriended King Edward and accompanied him back from exile to England when he was recalled to become king after his brother Harthacnut's death."

Hiccup blinked. "The king was in exile? To this Jum- Ju – to that place, I gather?"

"Jumièges" another elder repeated, "it's here." He tapped a point on the map. A place that was very clearly in Normandy, which got Hiccup's attention.

"So, the duke of Normandy is claiming an archbishop _from _Normandy offered him the throne. Am I the only one who finds that rather suspicious?"

The elders muttered to each other. "Inconceivable," one of them shook his head in disbelief. "Robert was a man of God, and a close friend of King Edward, and you accuse him of treachery! What reason would he have to betray his king?"

Taken aback, Hiccup quickly suggested, "It might not have been meant as a betrayal. If Duke William is a relative of King Edward, him being next in line would keep it in the family, as it were. Perhaps he felt loyal to the king _and _the duke, and making William the next king was his way of reconciling it. Trouble is, I gather that he's passed away, so we can't simply ask him about all of this."

King Harold nodded, frowning. "It may not have been a betrayal in the spirit of things, but in the letter of them. When an English monarch dies without an heir, the successor is determined by the Witenagemot, never by the archbishop. Ah, no offence meant, your Excellency" he added to Stigand. "As I recall now, Robert was opposed to my father, who had him exiled in the year 1052. You think this is part of a ploy to undermine my fathers and mine own legacy?"

"I – I don't know, your majesty" Hiccup replied honestly, "The only person who might is Duke William himself. That's why I want to hear his side of the story."

"His side of the story, indeed" the first elder scoffed. "If Robert of Jumièges really was a traitor, then Duke William must have been in on it. Why else would he lie about our king swearing fealty to him?" Hiccup refrained from pointing out that the same thing could be said about Harold. "So, now that you know the dukes true colours, do you still intend to appeal to his 'better nature'?"

"Yes" Hiccup said firmly, "because he does have one, or he wouldn't have helped you when you were taken hostage" he told King Harold. "That, and convince him he doesn't need to conquer England. In my opinion, having more places to rule over just means more things to go wrong" he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it also means more people to pay taxes" the king remarked. Hiccup couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I'll have a letter written up, inviting the duke to London for a peace talk. You should rest; you'll leave at first light." Clearly, the matter was closed, so Hiccup gave a bow and was dismissed.

He hadn't gone far when from behind him, he heard "Lord Hiccup, a moment?"

Turning, Hiccup saw Archbishop Stigand. "Uh, yes, your Excellency?" he asked, retracing his steps a little ways so the older man would not have to walk far.

"I want to thank you for bringing my predecessor's possible treachery to our attention" Stigand told him, "and I commend you for suggesting his actions were not done out of malice, but a desire to reconcile his loyalties. Although his first loyalty should have always been to the Lord. Speaking of which, there's another thing…I wish to ask your permission to baptise your son and daughter."

Hiccup frowned. "You…I'm sorry, I can't…I have to decline. Uh, no offence."

"Lord Hiccup, I beseech you" Stigand said urgently, laying a hand on his arm. "The very souls of your children are at stake. They are young, untarnished by all but original sin; it is not too late for them, or any of your family to be saved."

Now feeling uncomfortable, Hiccup gingerly shrugged off the man's hold. "That's just it. They're both too young to understand all this stuff – Finn is just a baby! Astrid and I don't encourage Helena to pray to our gods; not regularly, at least. We've always left it up to her. I know you mean well, your Excellency, but in this case I have to put my foot down. And I've only got the one."

Stigand sighed, looking disappointed. "That's rather hypocritical of you" he remarked. Before Hiccup could protest, he continued, "You say you leave these matters up to your daughter, yet you would deny her the chance to let Christ into her heart? For all we know, she might choose to be baptised. You could all choose to be saved, and we would welcome you into our fold with open arms."

_But there's nothing we need saving from_ Hiccup couldn't help thinking. "The truth is…I can't convert, because your religion – it teaches that dragons are demons, or cursed, and I can't be associated with that. It would go against everything I stand for, everything _I _believe in. As for Helena…if she does decide she wants to be Christian, I'll support her decision, but she's still too young."

The archbishop nodded. "Very well. You're a man who sticks to his principles; it's an admirable quality. Have you ever considered, though, that joining us would do more to help others see dragons not as enemies, but as friends, like you do?" he inquired. Hiccup didn't know what to say to that; the thought never occurred to him. "All I ask is that you think about it" Stigand said imploringly.

Hiccup swallowed. "I…I'll think about it" he agreed, if only to end the conversation. "Uh, thank you, your Excellency…goodbye" he said awkwardly, backing up a few steps and then quickly walking away, feeling unsettled. The archbishop had pointed out something he'd not considered. As much as he didn't want to, Hiccup knew he would be thinking about this for a long time.

* * *

Hiccup had an early night, but it felt like he'd slept for five seconds before Toothless was nudging him awake. *Come on, sleepyhead. It's time to go.* Selena stretched and yawned; she would accompany them for back-up in case something went awry. Hiccup was reasonably confident nothing would go wrong, but it always paid to be prepared. He dragged himself out of bed.

After dressing as quietly as he could in warm clothes, Hiccup checked Toothless' saddle-bags. He had food, water-skins, some extra clothes and most important of all, the canister that held King Harold's formal invitation for Duke William. *Looks like we're all set* he decided, satisfied. A small noise made him look round to see Astrid, out of bed, holding Helena's hand. The little girl yawned.

She looked tired, but was awake to see him before he went, and Hiccup's heart melted. He knelt down and beckoned her into a hug. "Bye, sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Are you going to be good for mummy while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you _really_?"

Helena giggled. "Yes?"

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her forehead. Then he shared a more lingering kiss with Astrid. "I'll miss you" he murmured when they broke apart.

"Me too. Be careful over there."

"When am I not?" he asked innocently. Astrid quirked an eyebrow at him. "On second thoughts, don't answer that" Hiccup said quickly. He hugged her, and then walked over to join the dragons on the balcony. Toothless and Selena were bidding goodbye to Shadow and Asha. He swung into the saddle, prosthetic clicking neatly into the tail-fin mechanism. One last wave, and then they left.

It was mid morning by the time they alighted on the shore across the channel, near the city of Calais. "So this is France, huh?" Hiccup remarked, dismounting to stretch his legs. Green and yellow fields of grass and wheat spread out around them, broken up by copses and banks of trees. It all looked idyllic.

*It doesn't look any different to England* Toothless said dismissively.

"Yeah, but it's warmer." Though really, _anywhere_ south of Berk was warmer.

*I think it's nice* Selena purred, looking around curiously, sniffing the air.

"We'll rest up and then keep moving. We've made good time so far, though."

The plan now was to follow the coast southwards, until they reached the city of Caen. King Harold had tasked him with checking whether the duke was preparing for an invasion; the ships would be in harbour. Then it was only a matter of going into the city, dropping off the invitation at the duke's chateaux, waiting for a reply and returning back to England and the palace. Simple, right?

They kept going, with the occasional detour to grab a mouthful of fish or avoid a village. There were no other dragons around. *Do you think they've all been…been hunted?* Selena asked with a whine, as she and Toothless-Hiccup flew alongside the meandering coastline. *Maybe they went elsewhere.*

"Let's hope so. Don't worry, you two; I won't let anything happen to you."

The sun began to set; they flew on into the night for a while, but at last the dragons grew weary. Finding somewhere safe to land proved difficult, but at last they came upon a small forest to hide in. "You guys rest; I'll keep watch" Hiccup insisted. He'd dozed off in the saddle, so he wasn't as tired. Whilst Toothless and Selena slept, he ate some food to keep himself awake…until he couldn't.

* * *

The port city of Caen was right where Hiccup's borrowed maps said it should be… and galleons filled the harbour, and the entire bay. There could be no doubt; Duke William was gathering an armada. "What is it with people and invading?" Hiccup asked rhetorically, exasperated. "Why can't they just talk?"

*You're a human, you tell us* Toothless retorted, bristling at the sight of all those ships. It reminded him too much of the ones he'd been held captive on, the armadas that had come to destroy their home and enslave their flock mates. Any minute now, it felt like, there'd be shouting and arrows and rocks catapulted at them…but they were too high up. *Now what do we do?*

"We stick to the plan. I'll deliver the king's invitation, wait for a reply, and then we'll head back to England" Hiccup replied decisively. First they found somewhere for the two rather conspicuous Swift-Wings to lie low and wait for him to return from the duke's castle. Hiccup put on a disguise (2). "How do I look?" he asked them. Both dragons stared at him, then at each other, doubtful.

*You look like you've just put a cloak, a hat and a left boot on,* said Toothless.

"Eh, that'll have to do. Nobody's going to know who I am anyway," said Hiccup. After many reassurances and promises to be careful, he set out alone on the path towards the city. It seemed to take forever to get there. By a fortuitous stroke of timing, he managed to slip in past the walls amongst a crowd. Now it was just a matter of finding the duke's castle, and how hard could that be?

Eventually, after getting directions from the locals, Hiccup found himself approaching an imposing stone fortress. It wasn't long before he was waylaid by the guards. "Halt! Who goes there?" they demanded, crossing spears to bar him entry. That was okay; better to stay out of the castle than enter it and not get out. Hiccup stopped and took out the invitation, stamped with the king's seal.

"I come bearing a message for Duke William, from King Harold of England."

The guards looked at each other. "This is very irregular. Letters addressed to His Grace aren't simply _handed in _at the front door" one of them protested.

"I know, but it's from the king" Hiccup repeated. "It's very urgent. I was told to make sure the duke definitely got it. But if he's too busy I'll take it back…"

"Hold on. We didn't say he couldn't see it. What did you say your name is?"

"Uh…" Hiccup panicked and said the first name that came to mind. "Hugo."

The guards turned away from him and conversed briefly. "Very well, Monsieur Hugo. We'll have this letter given to His Grace immediately. It may take some time for him to form a reply; follow us and we'll take you somewhere to wait."

"Oh, no, no, I don't want to impose…and besides, it's such a nice day!" Hiccup said quickly. "I'm just going to…have a look around…but I'll come back this evening. Thank you so much for all the help…" his ramble dried up when the guard stepped forward and took him by the arms. "On second thoughts, maybe I can stay a bit longer" he said resignedly as they marched him through the gate.

Hiccup was half-expecting to be dragged straight down to the dungeon and interrogated; but instead they merely called for a servant to do exactly as they'd said; take him somewhere to wait for the duke's reply. It wasn't convenient; he'd wanted to slip away and get down to the docks, count the number of ships.

The servant offered to take his hat and cloak; he couldn't think of a reason to say 'no'. Not a believable one, anyway. Hiccup sat down in a chair, closed his eyes and reached out through the bond to Toothless. He could feel his other half's worry for him and wanted to soothe it. *_What happened? Are you alright? Why are you nervous? Did something go wrong? Is the duke not there?_*

*_Whoa, buddy, calm down_* Hiccup urged the panicking dragon. *_I'm fine. I went to hand the letter in and the guards took me into the castle to wait for a reply.* _

_*That's it?* _Toothless asked sceptically. _*They're not taking you prisoner?* _

_*It doesn't seem like it. I did try to leave, but they were pretty insistent. I don't think they suspect anything though.*_ In fact he did think they were suspicious, but the less reason Toothless had to come charging in to the rescue, the better.

As if on cue - *_If you need me, tell me. I'll be there faster than a Quick-Sting.* _

Hiccup smiled, touched. *_I know – but I can handle it, okay? You and Selena stay out of sight. Have a nap, or something. I might be a while. I'll see you soon.* _

* * *

"Your Grace, a letter has been delivered for you, from Harold Godwinson."

William's brow furrowed. "I was not expecting any such letter. Delivered by whom?" he questioned, "and why did they bring it right to the front gate?"

"A Monsieur Hugo" the servant replied. "Apparently he said it was urgent and he was asked to ensure you received it. He isn't a Norman. The guards suspect he might be a spy for the English and brought him in. They are awaiting further orders, your Grace. Should they take him to the dungeons for questioning?"

At first, William was tempted to say yes, but he stopped himself. First, he needed to know more. "What is in this letter? Read it out to me" he ordered.

A scribe dictated the contents of the letter. When he'd finished, William scoffed incredulously. "Peace talks? Compromises? I knew that Harold Godwinson was a liar and a traitor, but even I didn't believe him to be such a coward. The only compromise I'd accept would be his total and unconditional surrender. I was promised the throne of England, and the throne of England I shall have."

One of the duke's advisors suggested, "Your Grace, I suspect this may be a trap. If it is, the man who delivered the letter should be questioned as to Godwinsons true motives." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"You're a fool" another man declared. "It's clear what Godwinson's motives are; to lure your Grace to England under false pretences and arrange an 'accident' for you, so there are no rivals to claim his throne. There will be war regardless, but if you appear to play along, we will have the element of surprise. Besides, I doubt this 'Hugo' is a spy. If he was, why come here and risk being discovered?"

"This stronghold is the _perfect _place for a spy to infiltrate" the first man insisted.

"He's all but a prisoner already! If he _is _a spy, then he's a poorly trained one."

William grew weary of their bickering. "_Enough. _This man may be a spy, or he may not; but he must have had help to come to Caen, unless he rowed across the channel himself. I'll reply to the letter in kind, and have someone tail him. 'Hugo', or whatever his real name might be, will lead us to either his cohorts or traitors. They can _all_ be arrested, now, or when I invade England for the crown."

* * *

(1) Even though the duchy's capital was Rouen, the city of Caen was chosen by Duke William as an administrative seat, with a castle built in 1060.

(2) Hiccup is trying to keep Duke William from suspecting that the English have dragon riders on their side, for fear of him bringing an army. He hasn't taken into account good old fashioned paranoia.


	13. Ch 12 - The Truth Will Out

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Twelve – The Truth Will Out

When the door opened, Hiccup stood up quickly and bit back a wince. "Hi! Is, uh, is everything okay?" he asked, trying – and failing – to sound casual.

The guard gave a single curt nod, and held out a sealed scroll. "His Grace's reply to King Harold, monsieur. You are free to deliver it with all haste" he declared, stepping aside so he was no longer blocking the doorway. Hiccup blinked. Of all the things he'd been expecting – dreading – being allowed to leave wasn't one of them. Yet it appeared that they were simply letting him walk out of there.

"So…I can go, then? Because I have…places to be…" he said, feigning impatience. In fact it wasn't even feigned; the icy tug was creeping back into his chest, the longer he spent in hostile territory. "Uh, but thank you for the hospitality" Hiccup added quickly, "I'll just get my hat and cloak back, and be on my way." He took the scroll from the guard's hand, edged past him and out.

The servant returned his hat and cloak, although they probably wouldn't be much use to him now (damn it, he should have brought a cane, at least then he wouldn't have to hide the limp). He was allowed to walk out of the castle undisturbed. The sheer _ease _of it all had him on edge. Perhaps he was lucky, but nobody could be _this _lucky, surely. At least, not when it came to _good _luck.

*_Toothless? I'm out, and I've got a reply from the duke_* he told his other half.

*_Great!* _Toothless' relief warmed him from the inside out. *_Now come back.* _

_*I am, but I've gotta take a detour. I'm pretty sure I'm being followed.* _

_*Followed? Are you sure?* _

_*I can't look back to check, but it doesn't make sense for them to just let me walk out of there, no questions asked. I bet they think I have an accomplice.* _

_*They're going to get a nasty surprise then. I'm coming to get you.* _

_*No! Toothless, you can't just fly down in broad daylight; and it's not like you can turn invisible* _Hiccup reminded him. _*Just stay put. Please. I'll be fine.* _

_*But what if they try to take you prisoner?* _

_*They could have done that when I was inside the castle. Okay, look, if you want to help – I'm going to try and ditch whoever's following me. I could use a boost.* _

Moments later, he felt new strength flood his limbs through the bond. Hiccup chanced a glance over his shoulder; there were a lot of people on this thoroughfare, coming and going, but one in particular was walking in the same direction – and looking right at him. So he _was _being followed, after all. He stumbled as someone knocked into his shoulder. "Watch where you're going!"

Hiccup picked up his pace, using his slim frame to slip past everyone on the crowded street. They just so happened to be going the opposite way, which would slow down the person tailing him as well. The first chance he got, Hiccup ducked into an alleyway. He quickly ditched the cloak, took a running jump and grabbed the top of the fence at the other end. He hauled himself up and over.

Just before he dropped down the other side, Hiccup looked back at the mouth of the alleyway. The man from before was there. Unable to resist, he gave a cheeky grin and a wave before jumping down and making a break for it.

Even with Toothless' strength bolstering him, Hiccup could only run so far before his leg would start giving him trouble. When it seemed like he'd put enough distance between himself and whoever was following him, Hiccup slowed to a walk. The heart bind led him back towards Toothless through those unfamiliar streets unerringly; he did not need to fear being lost, so he didn't.

However, unbeknownst to Hiccup, the man who'd been following him wasn't the only spy sent out. Another had been sent ahead to the city gates and the route towards the docks. Hiccup thought he'd shaken them off, so he didn't pay attention once he was away from the crowd and went to where Toothless and Selena were waiting for him. They checked no one was watching, and took off.

* * *

The two spies returned to the castle, one ashamed and one triumphant. They both stood before Duke William, heads bowed in respect. He pointed first at the man set to tail 'Hugo' and demanded "Did he lead you to his accomplices?"

"I'm sorry, your Grace…I was following him as stealthily as I could, yet he seemed to sense my presence, or suspect it. He jumped a fence in an alley and ran for it. I kept up with him as long as I could, but he moved unnaturally fast."

William pursed his lips in annoyance. If the man had suspected he was being tailed, then he might well have been a spy. _Perhaps I should have arrested him when I had the chance _he thought. "And what of you?" William questioned the other spy, "Did he return to the gate and head towards the docks, the armada?"

The spy answered, "He did come to the gate, your Grace, but he did not follow the river down to the docks. Instead he…your Grace, I swear to the Lord our God Himself that I am telling the truth. I wouldn't have believed it if I had not seen it with mine own eyes. The man walked away from the crowd, up a hill and behind some bushes – and two _dragons _emerged moments later" he revealed.

The duke's eyes widened; there were mutterings of shock and disbelief all around. "What sort of dragons?" William questioned, mind racing. He'd heard rumours of the distant northern dragon-riders, and he'd suspected that if such a formidable people existed then Harold Godwinson would have surely turned to them for aid in defending his ill-gotten throne. Now, it seemed he had proof.

"I couldn't get a good look, your Grace, but they appeared to be Night Demons."

That set off a flurry of scandalised gasps, and one incredulous cry of "In _daylight?_" Everyone crossed themselves; one woman nearly fainted.

William held his hands out for silence. "That's impossible. Those dragons were wiped out decades ago." His father had told him stories of it, when he lived. "Yet you did swear to the Lord Himself that you speak the truth…and there _have_ been rumours that the leader of these 'dragon lovers' rides a Night Demon."

If Godwinson really had recruited dragon riders, or a dragon army, would their ships even stand a chance? "Your Grace, forgive my boldness, but invading England when they have those hellbeasts ready to burn our vessels to the waterline…it would be suicide" one of his advisors claimed, mopping his brow.

"Are you a Norman or a coward?" another one demanded. "We don't _know _they have a dragon army; they might only have the two. Besides, if the brood of the devil is truly aiding our enemies, then God Almighty shall be aiding _us_."

Duke William gave a nod and ordered, "Gather supplies. Summon every able bodied soldier. In two days we set sail for England. After all…we _were _invited."

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Selena returned to the palace with news that although Duke William had replied saying he would come, he _was _raising an armada.

To call Harold displeased would be an understatement. "I'm not surprised, of course. William might _claim_ that he will come for the peace talk, but I have no doubt that his armada will follow close behind. I want every able bodied man conscripted and armed – we march south in two days" he ordered the head of the Thingmen. The guard saluted and strode away to carry out the order.

The king then turned to Hiccup. "I wanted to try it your way, but Duke William has forced my hand. I must defend my throne and if that means war, then so be it. Thank you, for all your help; I shall have a ship prepared to sail you and your family as far north as you need to go before you can travel on yourselves."

Hiccup blinked. "Wait – your majesty, we're not leaving. At least I'm not; even if I can't change the duke's mind, I can still help stop the invasion…somehow" he hedged, "and I know Astrid, she won't want to just go home either. Helena and Finn will be okay here in the palace, with your servants looking after them. Uh, there's a forge here, right? I need to make some armour for our dragons."

"Yes, we have an armoury. Are you _sure_ you want to help? Not that I'm ungrateful for the offer, Lord Hiccup, but this does not concern you or yours."

"If there's one thing I'm good at it's getting involved with things that are none of my business" Hiccup declared, before thinking about what he'd just said. "Wait…that came out wrong. I mean, you're right, this doesn't concern us; but I for one can't just sail or fly off home knowing that people are about to march to war, and possibly their deaths. What can I say? If I can help, I will" he stated.

Harold gave a nod. "You are more honourable than most. Now, the armoury…"

Hiccup made a breastplate each for the dragons, to protect their vital organs without slowing them too much. In return, he helped forge armour and weapons for the men. The master blacksmith was impressed with his skill and, to Hiccup's gratification, even asked about things like dragon iron and the like.

Hiccup was disappointed when he went to the Swift-Wings only to discover that Shadow and Asha didn't want to help stop the invasion. *It's nothing to do with us* the drake asserted gruffly, *it's humans fighting over human territory. We like you, Hiccup, and we like the humans on Berk…I mean, we're getting used to them…but we don't want to risk our lives for humans we don't even _know_.*

*And you're the one who said it was better if these enemy humans didn't know dragons were helping fight them off* Asha reminded him. *It was hard enough for us to be seen by the stranger-humans _here_. We should all just go home.*

As doubt crept in – _they're right, it's not worth the risk, not our problem _– Hiccup was about to say he wouldn't hold it against them if they didn't help, when to his surprise, Selena growled at her brother and sister in law. The bubbly drakaina rarely sounded aggressive at all. *I can't believe you two! Hiccup's our friend, he's _family, _and you're refusing to help him when he needs it, needs us!*

He wasn't the only one taken aback. *Sel, wait* said Toothless, padding over to her, *it's not their fault. You can't blame them for not wanting to get involved.*

*I don't blame them, I just think they're being egg-for-brains* she declared. *Shadow, I don't know all these humans either, but I still want to help them. You know why? Because I know Hiccup and _he _wants to help them. Asha, we'd have armour and a flock to stand with us if they try to come after us, we'd be safe. _I_ am going to help stop the invasion, whether you two like it or not.*

Selena had her wings spread out, head high, looking every bit like the dragon princess – no, Queen – that she truly was. Then she realised everyone was staring at her; Hiccup's mouth had dropped open. She folded her wings in reflexively to protect them and her pupils slit warily. *What did I say?*

Blinking rapidly, Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing. I mean, not – you didn't – I, uh…thank you. Selena, thank you so much. That really means a lot" he smiled. Then he turned to Asha and Shadow, who were both looking at Selena with a newfound respect. "I can't ask you to take this risk for my sake – and that goes for you too, Selena" he added to her. "If you want to stay out of this, it's okay."

Asha and Shadow looked at each other, and back at Hiccup. *We just don't understand why _you_ want to risk it* explained Asha. *You don't know these humans either – not all of them. The enemy humans aren't hunters, either.*

Toothless snorted. *Are you really asking Hiccup why he wants to help people? Have you met him?* he asked his brother incredulously. Selena chortled.

"Yeah, ha, ha. Still…you're not wrong" Hiccup admitted. He tried to explain, "I could just leave them to it; maybe I should. But how can I go home if innocent people were about to march to a battle they didn't ask for, knowing I could have helped them survive, but I didn't? Besides…if there's still even the slightest chance of ending this battle and convincing the duke he's wrong, I have to try."

Hiccup was determined. Selena looked excited. Toothless felt proud. Asha and Shadow talked quietly between themselves for a moment, and looked back up at him. *We still think this a terrible idea* Shadow declared bluntly, *but we'll help. Like Selena says, your family. We're in the same pack now, and packs…*

"Stick together" Hiccup finished the common saying with a smile. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate the help, honestly. Now, about this armour…" he beckoned.

* * *

Astrid wanted to do her part to help prepare for the battle ahead. What she did _not _want to do was 'women's work', as someone put it; making meals for the soldiers, sewing boiled leather armour, doing laundry. So she went and found the man in charge of drilling laymen and, after defeating several guards in spars ("best two out of three?"), she could help in what was her area of expertise.

That wasn't to say she wouldn't help in other ways, like triaging the wounded. Selena wanted to help with that too; after all, Swift-Wing saliva had coagulating properties. Not to mention both she and Hiccup had little Healing-Breath's with them. The tiny dragons, Pipsqueak and Minnie, tended to hide in their pockets until they scented blood and scurried out to breathe an icy film over the wound.

Their dragons also had to practise flying manoeuvres – in particular, flying with the metal breastplate on. Each one fit perfectly (Hiccup had taken measurements), but having metal, or indeed anything cumbersome on their bodies felt strange and uncomfortable. Still, better to have it on than not.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he should make some kind of helmets – that reminded him a little too much of Bludvists dragon armour – but he caved after learning that the Normans were skilled archers. "They could put an arrow through your eye from three hundred paces" someone informed him blithely. Of course they'd still need to be able to _see_, which led to Hiccup tracking down a glass-maker.

"I can do that" the man nodded, when Hiccup explained what he wanted. "I'll have to make several layers of glass instead of one thick piece, but it's doable. Say, you're that dragon rider fellow, aren't ya?" the man recognised him. "You helping us fend off those bloody Normans? Their duke's a bastard, you know."

"Yes to both. Uh, I wouldn't know – I haven't met him" Hiccup said awkwardly.

The glass-maker shook his head. "Nah, I mean he's an actual bastard. Parents were never married. Course he's probably a bastard in both sense o' the word."

"Oh. I see" Hiccup said awkwardly. "I…don't suppose you'd let me take notes?"

Hiccup compromised and didn't make helmets for Toothless and the others, only bands of strong leather that would hold the cups of layered glass in place over their eyes (1). He wanted to call the invention 'eye-bands'. "We'll work on it" Astrid assured him, patting his shoulder as the dragons snickered nearby.

They didn't know precisely where the armada would land, so they needed the dragons to scout ahead. That would give them a much needed advantage. "Duke William and his army will undoubtedly want to reach London quickly, so we've deduced they should land somewhere along this stretch of coastline" one housecarl showed Hiccup on the map, "from Pevensey Bay to Camber Sands."

The Norman armada landed just a few hundred yards up the coast from Pevensey, at a place that would come to be known as Normans Bay (2). A hundred and fifty ships or thereabouts, with ten warriors apiece; seven hundred foot soldiers, three hundred archers, five hundred cavalrymen. The English army numbered in the mere hundreds, and most were barely trained.

To counteract the enemy's strength in numbers, King Harold led his army up to the top of the nearest hill, so that they would have the high ground. It was roughly an hours march from the beach if one went straight over the fields. The Norman army came ashore and marched towards the hill, separating into three phalanxes to surround the English and approach from all sides to hem them in.

Stormfly, Toothless and the other Swift-Wings made to slow the advance of the army; or at least, they tried to. For no sooner had they dived than they were forced to retreat, as a veritable storm of arrows were shot directly at them. Metallic pings could be heard as the projectiles glanced off of the dragons armour, but there were just too many of them for a chance of breaking through.

They regrouped in the air above the hill. Astrid pushed her visor up and questioned, "What are we going to do? There's a _thousand _of them!"

*You still think trying to fight them off is a good idea?!* Shadow snarled at Selena. *We'll be killed! Let's just get out of the way whilst we still can!*

*We can't just leave them to die, Shadow!* Selena roared, *how _could_ you!*

"_Quiet!_" Hiccup yelled, gaze stormy. His expression turned to frustrated despair as he regarded the advancing foe. _Coming here was a mistake_. "I'm sorry. He's right. It's too much of a risk. I messed up. I should have confronted the duke back in Normandy, but I didn't and now he's invading and we can't fight them off and even if we could it will only make them fear dragons even more and"-

"HICCUP!" Astrid bellowed, impressively loudly. "For Freya's sake, pull yourself together! This _isn't _your fault. You gave the duke a chance to come in peace and he didn't take it, anything that happens to his army is on him! If you wanna flee like a coward then go ahead. I'll tell King Harold why you promised to help him and then abandoned him and his men in their hour of need. Sound good?"

The scathing sarcasm gave Hiccup pause. That was _his _thing. Toothless glanced back at him; he could sense the dragon's agreement with Astrid. "Why do you always have to be right?" he asked her, and she knew she'd gotten through to him. He took a deep breath and tried to think. "Right. We'll scare the horses, break up their formations – and we've gotta stop them from coming ashore."

*We can fire at those little boats they're sending from the bigger ones* suggested Asha, looking out at the tiny specks of men rowing to dry land.

"Okay, but don't shoot to kill if it's not in self defence. The less excuses we give them to blame you guys, the better. We don't have to stoop to their level."

*No direct kills, got it. Come on, Shadow, we'll do this* she told her mate, before flying off towards the beach, leaving him no choice but to follow. "Break them up, slow them down as much as you can, and try not to get hit by those arrows. If you are hit, Moon forbid, retreat to the hill and fire a distress flare."

Astrid smiled at him, proud and fond. "Now that's much better" she declared.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. Just before he flicked his visor back down, he looked over at her and said "If anything happens…I love you. You know that."

*I love you too, Sel* Toothless crooned at his mate; he should say it more often.

"Nothing's going to happen" Astrid said firmly, "but we love you too. Let's go."

* * *

Whilst they were talking, the first wave of the Normans had begun charging towards the hill. Yelling, brandishing spears and halberds, all the usual stuff. The infantry wasn't expecting plasma blasts to rain down in front of them, or spikes to litter the ground, or for the cavalry to fall into disarray as the panicked animals fled the scene or stampeded through the army, trampling people.

The archers fired at the dragons, but they kept retreating to higher elevations, staying out of range. King Harold grew tired of waiting to clash swords when his new allies were risking their lives, and gave the order to "Charge!" The English army swarmed down the hill, yelling war cries of their own. People in both armies wore similar armour; only their shields, kite shaped for the English and rounded for the French, gave any kind of clue as to who was on which side.

Harold's infantry held their shields over their heads to protect themselves from the rain of arrows that fell back to the ground. Some of the invading force began to break away and make as if to retreat, pursued by some of the English, but that left a break in their ranks. A unit of Norman cavalry charged forwards to overrun the pursuers and cover their retreating comrades. "Go, Stormfly, go!" she cried, urging her dragon onwards, but Selena actually got there first.

A plasma blast struck the ground in front of the horses, who screamed and reared, halted in their tracks. Selena let out her best scary roar; the spooked equines whinnied and bolted off, unseating their riders or dragging them behind. Stormfly came up beside Selena. *Good job* she chirped. Astrid called down to the earls Gyrth and Leofwine, Harold's younger brothers, "You okay?!"

"By the Grace of God, your ladyship!" cried Gyrth, "for he has sent a dark angel to our aid!" He waved up at Selena, who purred happily and waved a paw back.

"Good. Now for the love of Sif, close ranks! You can't just break formation like that!" Astrid insisted, before they flew off to help carry out the rest of the plan.

Leofwine looked at his brother in bewilderment. "Did she just _scold _us?" (3)

The army was in disarray, but there were so _many_ of them. The one advantage was that, for all they'd obviously known about the dragons, Duke William's men were not dragon hunters. Shadow and Asha set the little boats on fire , and the sailors on deck could do naught except scramble to put out the flames. They had to cut the dinghies loose from the caravels to splash into the ocean far below.

Toothless dived, charging a blast to fire at the ground in front of one cluster of Normans. He barrel rolled to avoid the flurry of projectiles (_how many arrows do these guys have?_) and fired off multiple shots. Suddenly, something struck the glass disc over his right eye, cracking it to pieces. Panicked, Toothless darted away and climbed as high as he could, shaking his head and pawing at the glass.

"Easy, easy" Hiccup urged him, leaning over to carefully pick away the pieces. He cut the tips of his fingers, but no sooner had the blood started to well up than Pipsqueak was fluttering there and breathing ice over it. "Thanks, little guy. Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked breathlessly, checking he wasn't hurt at all.

*I'm fine. Hiccup, I don't know if we can stop this army. There's too many!*

"I know. We need to find the duke and, and get him to make them surrender."

*How are we gonna do that? I thought you said you never saw the duke.*

"I didn't…but I know who has! C'mon, bud, we need to find King Harold."

They sought out the king in the tumult below, Toothless' keen eyes scanning for him whilst Hiccup kept an eye on the others. No-one had been downed yet and he wanted to keep it that way. *He's down there!* Toothless cried. Just then, Astrid and Stormfly came up alongside them. "We need to grab the king!" he called over to her, pointing down at where he was battling several at once.

She gave a decisive nod and urged Stormfly into a dive; the Spike-Tail extended her talons and seized the large human, lifting him off the ground just in time to avoid a hail of arrows, one of which might have struck him through the eye had he looked up at the wrong moment (4). "Sorry about this, your majesty!" Astrid called down to him as he struggled and shouted in alarm, "but we need you!"

Stormfly dropped him carefully onto Toothless' back; the Night Fury had been braced for the extra weight and grunted, but stayed in the air. Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "Your majesty, you've met Duke William before. Do you think you'd recognise him here? In all…_this_?" he asked, gesturing at the mayhem.

"I'd recognise him anywhere. You don't forget a foe's face. Why do you ask?"

"Because we're going to take him prisoner" Hiccup replied. "Can you see him?"

"Not from all the way up here. Could, uh, could you go a bit lower, perhaps?"

Toothless went as low and as close to the enemy ranks as he dared. Hiccup kept his hand closed over the dragon's uncovered eye; better an arrow pierce his skin than Toothless' skull. Finally, Harold cried "There! That's him, I'm sure of it!"

"If it's not, we'll just try again" said Astrid. "We've got this. C'mon, Stormfly!"

Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat as he watched them dive. When they pulled up with the duke (hopefully) in the drakainas claws, he cheered and punched the air – before hastily putting his hand over Toothless' eye again. Stormfly came to hover in front of them, and Harold waved at the struggling duke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, William. You don't want her to drop you."

William's mouth fell open. "Harold! I _knew _it, I knew that you'd make a deal with the devil, you treacherous old fool. And he only gave you five demons?"

Toothless and Stormfly snarled, insulted. Hiccup rolled his eyes and motioned for the Spike-Tail to move besides them. "Okay, bud, call 'em in" he prompted his other half, who fired a blast straight up into the air and bellowed. Selena, Shadow and Asha raced to their side – thank the moon everyone was safe – and all over the battlefield, English and Normans alike looked up in disbelief.

* * *

Upon seeing that Duke William had been taken prisoner, by a dragon rider no less, most of his army surrendered. The other leaders, Fitz, Alan and Courtney, were taken prisoner as well. Hiccup and Astrid took their respective passengers back to the hill; the dragons landed around them, to discourage William from trying to make a break for it. The duke, it turned out, was short – Snotlout's height, actually, or near enough. He also clearly had Snotlout's belligerence.

William scowled at them all and stepped on a nearby rock so he was at the king's eye level. "So you reveal your true colours at last; as a liar and a coward" he mocked Harold. "You couldn't defend England without resorting to calling upon the dragon riders of the north to do your dirty work for you, old man?"

Harold looked thunderous. "You dare call _me _a liar? You, that told false truths about how I swore fealty to you when I did no such thing, and sailed to my kingdom with an armada after claiming you would come in peace?"

"Then hand me a sword and let us settle this by the blade" William retorted.

"_Or_" Hiccup interjected, "we could all calm down and talk this out like reasonable adults." Both Harold and William stared at him, and he sighed.

As if he'd only just remembered they were there, William asked "Who are you?"

"Hiccup Haddock the Third" he introduced himself, "Dragon Whisperer."

"Astrid Hofferson" his wife added, "Chief of Berk. And you must be Duke William. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but that would make _me _a liar."

The duke looked affronted. Hiccup quickly continued, "Okay! Now that everyone's introduced, we can get to the matter at hand. Namely, the peace talk we invited you to in the first place" he told William a little pointedly. Really, was it so hard to believe that the letter had been genuine? The answer was apparently 'yes', because bringing an armada was hardly a gesture of goodwill.

"This dispute is between Harold and myself; what concern is it of yours?" William asked, "and why should I listen to one who consorts with demons?"

Astrid glared at him. The dragons snarled. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache, and ran a hand through his hair. "It concerns me because I'm trying to do the right thing. And the dragons are _not_ demons. Look, you won't even know they're here. Can you guys give us some privacy, please?" he asked Toothless and the others, who slowly turned around to keep watch.

"I've got an idea; here, give me Pipsqueak" Astrid prompted. "C'mon, you guys; we'll go help the wounded. You do have healing spit, after all. Stormfly, keep guard" she instructed. Astrid led the Swift-Wings away down the hill, and her dragon leapt into the air to circle above and watch for anyone approaching.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to the other men. "Okay. I'm sure this is all just some big misunderstanding. So let's try to settle this calmly, okay? Your Grace, what makes you say that King Harold swore fealty to you?" he asked.

"Because he _did_" William replied curtly. "He – you swore on the altar of Bayeux in the name of the Lord to support the next claimant of the English throne, and that is _me_. I was offered the succession, and I accepted, but I needed support from within the nobility of England. I _thought_ I could trust you" he told Harold.

The king's eyes widened. "I remember; but that oath was made in ignorance! I swore fealty to the future king of England, not to yourself in particular. How, pray tell, was I supposed to know that you intended to claim the throne?" he questioned. "If what you say is true, why not just say that in the proper oath?"

"I was…advised against it" William claimed stiffly. "In any case, King Edward should have told everyone. Besides, in the same oath you swore to support me as an ally, and yet! – but why didn't my great-uncle tell you?" he wondered.

"Because he knew nothing of it; and what do you mean, you were 'advised against it'? Someone _advised_ you to trick me into a false oath? Who was it?"

"If you must know, it was the Archbishop Robert" William admitted. "He warned me not to say outright that I would be king, lest Earl Godwin hear of the decision and work to undermine me. It was meant to be a precaution, of sorts."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, your Grace, but from what I can tell…the archbishop might have only _told_ you that you'd been offered the throne when…you hadn't" he winced. "I think he wanted to ensure he would be in the favour of the next king after Edward passed away, so he tried to put you on the throne. I don't know why he didn't tell King Edward, though."

William's brow furrowed. "You mean…he lied to me?" Yet he still insisted, "Even if what you say is true, I _will_ be king of England, one way or another."

"But you don't _need _to be king of England. You've already got a duchy to rule over, and from what I saw Normandy isn't exactly overcrowded or anything. If there's something in England you need then there's gotta be some kind of compromise you and King Harold can come to – you don't have to invade, you can just, y'know, trade" Hiccup rambled, before noticing the duke's stare.

"What? Okay, yeah, that wasn't the best choice of words. I'm more used to dealing with territorial disputes between dragons; I'm a bit nervous, to be ho"-

"Honest?" William interrupted sharply, "I hardly think so. You're the spy, aren't you? The one that foolishly delivered an invitation right to my castle gates. Why would I believe a word of it after learning that you _did _have dragons waiting?"

Hiccup cursed mentally for not realising the flaw in his reasoning that day. "Your Grace, with all due respect…the fact that I came right to your castle should tell you that I am not a spy. Anybody who knows me will tell you I can't lie worth salt! I was afraid if you knew about our dragons, you'd jump to conclusions like _everyone always does _and attack England instead of coming in peace. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for that, but it's not my fault that you were paranoid."

William gaped at Hiccup; he clearly wasn't used to being spoken to like that. "Sorry, I – I don't mean to sound disrespectful, it's just that I've been dealing with someone else who…never mind. I stand by what I said, though; you don't _need_ to be King of England. I don't want to make another enemy, but I know what it's like to have my home attacked by someone who is power hungry."

Harold declared "I appreciate your support, Lord Hiccup; but I ask that you let me fight my own battles, whether they be with weapons or words." He turned to William. "I trusted _you. _It pains me to know that your mercy in freeing me from ransom might have been a mere ploy; yet I don't believe you are without mercy. After all, you thought this man was a spy, and yet you let him go."

"It was tactical! I wanted him tailed, to see if he had allies; that's how we knew about the dragons" William revealed. "As for rescuing you from Guy…yes, maybe I did see an opportunity. Can you blame me for taking it? Anyone would. Had our roles been swapped around, would you have done any different?"

"I would have helped you, had our places been switched, but not for some ulterior motive. Duke William, I know all about what you went through to take control of Normandy. Your guardians murdered, corruption at every turn…no, I cannot blame you for being opportunistic. You were raised amongst men who were nothing but" said Harold, with almost a fatherly concern in his voice.

The duke protested, "Not so; my cousins have stood with me to the end."

"True" Harold conceded, "but now I ask you, without pretence, for the _real _reason you want to be king. If we are to be enemies, I want to know why_." _

There was a tense silence that seemed to last forever. Finally, William spoke. "I _did_ have to fight for my ducal throne. I was a mere child, and illegitimate at that, but no one would – no one _should _have questioned my claim to the English throne, not if Edward himself had decreed it." His face fell. "But he did not. I'm sure others know of Robert's treachery; our reputations will both be smeared."

"You could salvage it" Harold insisted, "if you agree to end this foolishness."

"You don't understand. They all think I'm conquering England as we speak; I _cannot_ return to Normandy in defeat, limping home like a kicked dog."

Harold sighed. "I do understand, but it is…difficult. Normally, I would suggest a union between our houses, to marry our eldest children, but from what I remember, your eldest daughter is my youngest's age" he grimaced.

"No" William blurted, "I mean, yes, Cecilia is but a child…in truth, I have another daughter. Adeliza. She is being taught at St Leger's, but she has not yet taken a nun's oath…I could have her returned to Caen. A compromise, then? My first born daughter, wed to your first born son, and future Queen of England." (5)

"A fair trade, I think" Harold beamed. "Shall we call a truce, then?" he asked, holding out a hand to shake. William hesitated, before reaching out and taking it. As the king and the duke shook hands, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. There was always a compromise, if one was only willing to put in the effort to find it.

* * *

Adulfr was lying on the bunk, bored, when he heard a distinctive pair of footsteps. He leapt to his feet and swayed on the spot, dizzy. "You shouldn't stand up that fast" Hiccup admonished him, "you didn't have to get up."

"Whatever" he replied tersely, but without much bite. "You're back, then."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Fishlegs said you asked to see me when I returned."

"I did…so, am I to assume the great Dragon Whisperer succeeded in his mission?" Adulfr asked a bit mockingly. "Did you convince everyone to play nice, or has England fallen to the invaders despite your inordinate good luck?"

"No, the luck's still holding" Hiccup quipped, "but I didn't really do much, in the end. The king and duke worked it out between themselves. They're going to marry their eldest children to each other; that way their lineages are combined. I did wonder why no one thought of that in the first place, but I daren't ask."

The corners of Adulfr's mouth twitched. "I suppose a wedding is better than a war" he conceded. "And what of our…agreement?" he asked more warily.

"Oh, that. King Harold is going to _ask _his people if they'd mind having dragons….not living with them, but nearby. Helping. On hire, as it were. He _had_ been considering turning England into another Berk, but I said they're probably not ready for that. There's a lot of tradition and fear to overcome first" Hiccup explained. "Turns out I _can_ resist the urge to 'preach the Word of Dragons."

Adulfr snorted. Damn it, he should be irritated; why was he instead amused? Then he recalled what he'd decided to do if Haddock resisted, and sobered. The other man, oblivious to his inner turmoil, asked "Is that all you wanted to ask me about? Or was there something else?" He had to force himself to say –

"Yes! I mean…there was. I…" Adulfr struggled to think of what to say. "I remembered, before – you said that you chose, _choose_, to do the right thing, despite the risk…but what if you knew that doing the right thing would get you killed?" he demanded. "What if the risk was too great? If it cost your life?"

Hiccup blinked, taken aback. "I…well, I'd probably do it anyway. If I thought it was worth the risk. If it would save someone I love, for instance" he replied.

"Would…would freedom be worth the risk?" Adulfr asked desperately.

Hiccup frowned. Something was wrong. "I guess…what are you saying?"

"I'm trying to – to tell you that I…I had planned to poison your dragon."

* * *

(1) Yes, I did basically have him invent goggles. For dragons. Droggles? I'm gonna leave how he actually held the goggles on to your imagination.

(2) There is actually a Normans Bay just along from Pevensey Bay, it's on Google Maps. In this world it wouldn't be 'The Battle of Hastings' but 'The Battle of Pevensey' which admittedly isn't as catchy.

(3) IRL, both of these men fell at the Battle of Hastings. That's historical alteration number one…

(4) And that's historical alteration number two!

(5) Adeliza's birth date is unknown, so in this world she was William's first child (and the reason he and Matilda married without papal permission).


	14. Ch 13 - Trying to Change

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter Thirteen – Trying to Change

"I planned to poison your dragon."

As soon as those words left Adulfr's mouth, Hiccup tensed. His eyes widened. That wasn't what he…okay, he probably should have expected something like this, but he hadn't been expecting the man to _tell_ him about it. Many emotions – mostly alarm, bewilderment, a trace of anger – ran through him in that instance. His gut reaction was to recoil, but common sense told him not to.

A decade of being heart bound had left him pretty good at controlling his emotions. Hiccup was well aware that the bond made him a little more aggressive, prone to react negatively in the face of threats to his other half. This wasn't always a bad thing, but it could be inconvenient. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay. Just. Start from the beginning."

There was a pause. "I got the idea from that dragon book of yours. And a few dragon-hunting tips…" Adulfr confessed. "I persuaded my mother to smuggle a note back to a hunter still loyal to me in Raudabein. With instructions to send a vial of poison – I suggested blue oleander and dragon root, but he could have used something else – to send it with the next payment of weregild."

Focused on his breathing, on staying calm, Hiccup asked "How...how were you going to poison Toothless?" After all, his dragon rarely went near Adulfr.

"I"- Adulfr stopped, pursing his lips. "I'd have had a year to figure that out. I suppose I would have…tried to get close to him, poisoned his food or something" he shrugged, as good as admitting he hadn't thought it through.

Hiccup reminded him, "You know if you killed him a- or me, you'd be…die as well; so uh, how were – I mean, if you did poison him, how did you plan to" –

"Escape?" Adulfr interrupted tersely. "My men would have rescued me. They've broken me out of prison before, so they'd do it again. And before you ask!" he warned, "They haven't rescued me yet because I haven't told them to. They follow orders. It's like father always said – 'discipline, not disobedience'."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You, uh, you know we have dragons, right?"

Adulfr scowled. "You do? I hadn't even noticed" he retorted sarcastically. "You're right, I should have instructed them to bring lots of blue oleander, or grimora, or just…_something _to make things more even! Dragons are cheating."

Rather than get caught up in that argument, Hiccup asked his most pressing question. "Right, so if you had this nefarious plan…why tell me about it?"

Frowning, Adulfr refused to meet his eyes. It almost seemed as if the man was embarrassed. "I swore to myself that I would tell you, only if you kept your word. I wanted to see if doing the right thing…_did _anything. You do the right thing, and fate – the gods – something rewards you. I wanted that for myself."

Hiccup wasn't too surprised; it made sense that Adulfr would have some ulterior motive. "That, uh…that's not really how it works. I don't do the right thing to get rewarded by fate, or by anything really. I do it because it's the right thing to do."

"_Ugh. _You would say that. How foolish. What's the point in doing anything if you don't get something out of it?" Adulfr demanded, somewhat petulantly.

"Well, don't you feel better for telling the truth?"

"I feel dread at the thought of what you're going to do to me for this. I risked my life revealing that secret, on the off chance that you wouldn't have me executed for trying to kill your precious Night Fury" Adulfr declared, "but I know that I can't stop you. After all, you have _dragons_" he said mockingly, bitterly.

Hiccup frowned. "You think…? Adulfr, that was only if you actually killed us. Warning me about it doesn't count. You won't be executed. I promise."

As reluctant as Adulfr was to believe him…the man had already kept his word. _You can't trust him _said the voice in Adulfr's head, even as another, quieter voice whispered _he can't trust you. _"If I'm not to be put to death, then what?"

"I'm going to have to tell Astrid and the council about this. They'll probably want to interrogate you, so if there's anything else you need to tell me…"

"The"- Adulfr stopped, folding his arms defensively. He visibly struggled to get the words out. Hiccup waited patiently. "The weregild" he said at last. "I know my people. There's no way the gold they provided for it…was their own."

Hiccup nodded in solemn understanding. "Anything else?" he inquired.

"No" Adulfr said firmly. He might have been lying, but Hiccup's instincts told him it was the truth. Speaking of which… "Thanks. For being honest with me."

Adulfr shrugged, which was probably his way of saying 'you're welcome'. Then he grimaced, right hand gripping his left forearm so hard his knuckles were white. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils and grit his teeth. Hiccup felt his own stump twinge as if in sympathy. "I know something that will help."

The other man opened his mouth, possibly to refuse any help because he didn't need Hiccup's pity, but instead all that emerged was a choked off groan of pain. "Tell me" he bit out, voice hoarse, but desperate. The agony was unbearable.

"Close your eyes" Hiccup instructed. Adulfr screwed them shut. "You've gotta try and relax. Take deep breaths." His breathing was harsh and ragged. "Hold your arms straight out in front of you, and put your right hand next to…where your left hand would be. You can feel it, yeah? As if it's still there."

"It _burns_…"

"Don't focus on the pain. Focus on your hands. Imagine they're both still attached. Stretch your hand, curl and uncurl your fingers, one at a time."

Brow furrowed, Adulfr nevertheless held his arms rigid and stretched his right hand, curling it into a fist and extending one finger at a time, slowly. Over and over again, until he began to feel as if…his missing hand was doing the same movements. Clench, uncurl, clench, uncurl. The burning started to fade. He breathed slower, easier. "It…worked" he murmured, "the pain…it's gone."

Hiccup nodded. "You're welcome. It's just a little trick I learned from…from Gobber."

Adulfr's relaxed expression suddenly morphed into one of suspicion. "What exactly are you playing at?" he demanded, apparently out of nowhere.

Bewildered, Hiccup asked "What do you mean? I was just trying to help."

"Why would you help me?" Adulfr questioned. "I'm your sworn enemy!"

"Uh, no. I'm _your _sworn enemy."

"You hate me!"

"No, _you _hate me. Tuffnut's right, you do project a lot" Hiccup remarked.

Adulfr scowled. "Nobody treats their prisoners like this" he insisted stubbornly.

Hiccup smirked. "You mean, like people? Well, 'Nobody' sounds like a pretty nice guy if you ask me" he said jokingly. Adulfr's mouth twitched, but he hid the slight chuckle that fell from his lips in a cough and a clearing of his throat.

"You're not as amusing as you think you are, Haddock."

"I never said I…you know, you could just use my first name. I really don't mind."

"Your first name is stupid."

"This is Berk. _All_ our names sound stupid." Well, not all of them, but that wasn't the point. "Besides, my last name is a fish, so how is that any better?"

"Because…" Adulfr frowned when he couldn't think of a reason. "Because!"

"Ah. Y'know, that's a really compelling argument; I'm glad you brought that point up."

"You!" Adulfr's face contorted oddly as he struggled not to laugh. At last he managed to say, "Has anyone ever told you how _infuriating _you are?!"

"Sometimes" Hiccup agreed. "Usually by people who want to kill me."

Adulfr scoffed. "I can't imagine what the connection is" he said sarcastically. Green eyes met grey, and both men simultaneously burst into chuckles, before realising what they were doing and clearing their throats awkwardly. When the laughter died off, Adulfr remarked, "You do realise you called yourself a nobody, just now."

"I'm pretty sure I called myself a nice guy" Hiccup retorted. He sighed. "I helped you because it's the right thing to do. That's all the reason I need. Anyway…I'm the reason you're missing a hand in the first place. It's the least I could do."

He expected some bitter, scathing retort…but instead, Adulfr merely fidgeted and refused to meet his eyes. "Yeah, well – it helped. So…what now?"

"Well, like I said, I'm going to have to tell Astrid about this. I think she'll be lenient though. But she's probably going to take away your parchment privileges, and if she doesn't then anything you write – or read, for that matter – is gonna be checked. I suspect they'll want to question you as well."

"That's it? All I have to go on is your word that I won't be punished for this."

"I never said that. You won't be put to death; we're not that cruel; but you have my word that I'll try and keep you from being punished too much" said Hiccup.

Adulfr twisted his lip. "I suppose…since you kept your word before, you might keep it now…but that doesn't mean I trust you all of a sudden" he warned.

"I don't expect you to" Hiccup replied. He hesitated; perhaps he shouldn't bring this up. No – if they were going to talk about this, it had to be now, when Adulfr was in a…well, as close as he ever seemed to be in a good mood. "There's something else" he said slowly. "Before I went to England, you said if I kept my word, you'd think about…about not hating me. So…are you still going to?"

Adulfr raised an eyebrow. "Still going to what? Hate you, or think about not?"

"The latter would be nice" Hiccup admitted. He sighed and added, "Look, I – I don't expect you to forgive me. Thor knows it's hard for me to forgive you. But…just because we're not friends that doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Yeah, you were going to kill my dragon; but the fact that you warned me about it tells me, maybe you're trying to change. It tells me that you _can _change."

Adulfr looked even more frustrated. "You should hate me" he declared.

"I don't hate you. Maybe I did, once, but hating people is too much effort" Hiccup remarked. He sighed and said, "Okay, I'll bite. _Why _should I hate you?"

Adulfr frowned. "I don't see why you wouldn't" he declared. "After what I did…I _was _going to kill your dragon, and if you hadn't kept your word I would have!"

"Do you still want to kill Toothless? Or me?" Hiccup challenged. "I meant what I said before. You're not stupid. You must know that if you kill us – either of us – rescued or not, our friends will come after you. I'm not saying that as a threat; just a statement of fact. We're Hooligans. We protect our own" he insisted. "You don't trust me and I don't trust you. But we can't keep going on like this."

Adulfr frowned, but not in anger. For once it was merely thoughtful. At last, he looked up at Hiccup and spoke. "You…have a point. Vengeance will just get me killed – and I'm not afraid to die" he said sharply, with a defensive glare. "I just don't wish to die dishonourably. If I – would – let's say I tried to stop hating you, would that get me out of here quicker?" he asked, gesturing around the cell.

Hiccup sighed. "It might be a start" he conceded, "but you realise we can't just let you go free because you _say _you're going to behave" he pointed out. "I, err…I should go. We'll talk later" Hiccup commented, slowly turning to leave.

Impulsively, Adulfr called out to him. "Thank you" he declared, "for helping me."

The other man gave a nod of acknowledgement, and with that, he walked away.

* * *

In the record time of less than an hour, the council had assembled. "Okay, Hiccup, we're all here" said Astrid, "what is it you needed to tell us?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup made his announcement. "I was just talking to Adulfr. He…he told me that he'd smuggled a note to one of his dragon hunters to send him a vial of poison to kill Toothless with." Naturally, this declaration was met with a chorus of outraged cries from humans and dragons alike.

"Quiet!" shouted Astrid. Turning to her husband, she demanded "Let me get this straight. Adulfr planned to kill Toothless, and then he _told_ you about it?"

"Yes, Astrid, that's literally what I just said" Hiccup replied a little exasperatedly. "He also told me that his tribe probably didn't get the gold for the weregild from their own coffers. They stole it, raided some other villages most likely, which means we can't have more. We'd just be punishing innocent people who have nothing to do with this. Speaking of punishing, Adulfr is not getting executed."

Snotlout protested, "Why not? He was gonna kill Toothless, and by extension, y'know, _you. _Heck, for all we know he's still planning to kill Toothless and this is just his way of getting you to lower your guard! We can't trust that guy."

"I never said we could or should trust him" Hiccup retorted, "but I promised him I wouldn't let him be put to death. Besides, how is admitting he planned to kill my dragon supposed to make me lower my guard?" he asked incredulously. "If he really wanted to do that, and get close enough to kill Toothless, warning me about his nefarious plan in advance is a pretty bad start, if you ask me."

Fishlegs remarked, "This actually explains a lot. I mean I had no idea he was going to do that, but he asked me about stuff like, what counted as doing the right thing, if being honest was the right thing to do…I said yes, obviously. It's good to know he took my advice." It seemed that his efforts were paying off!

Hiccup nodded. "Adulfr did kind of have an ulterior motive, but it's not the one you think" he told Snotlout. "He decided that he'd tell me the truth if I kept my word. He did it because he thought doing the right thing would get him rewarded somehow; he thinks I'm lucky because I do the right thing and the gods favour me, or something. Or at least he thought that" he tried to explain.

Astrid questioned, "What do you mean, 'if you kept your word'? What word?"

"I'm assuming by 'word' you mean 'promise'" remarked Tuffnut, "cos err, there's a _lot _of words and – how would you keep a word, anyway? Memorise it? Write it down and hide the parchment in a locked chest under your bed?"

"I'd go with the locked chest" said Ruffnut. "It's too easy to forget stuff."

Used to the twins meanderings, Hiccup waited until they were finished before he answered Astrid's question. "I, err, promised that I wouldn't convince King Harold to bring dragons into England and turn it into a larger Berk when people wouldn't even want that to happen. He said that if I did – keep the promise, that is, not convince Harold – that he'd think about not hating me. Which is helpful."

"What if he holds that over you?" Astrid challenged. "He might just keep making arbitrary demands for you to meet or he'll still try to kill you" she protested.

"Expecting me to not force dragons on people isn't an 'arbitrary demand'" her husband retorted. "It's turned out for the better, so what's the issue here?"

"The issue is that you're letting him dictate terms. You don't force dragons on people, and he has no right to insist you stop trying to change things for the better just to please him. Let's face it, Adulfr doesn't care about other people. He only cares about himself. You've set a bad precedent, Hiccup. What happens when Adulfr makes a condition that you can't meet? Or one that you won't?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his already disarrayed hair in frustration. "He's not going to do that. Adulfr knows what will happen to him if he kills me or Toothless, and he's not suicidal. It's in his self-interest to _not _want me dead; but so long as he thinks he can't trust me, and resents me, deep down he will want revenge. If the only way to change his mind is to play his game, then so be it."

Fishlegs commented "He has a point there, Astrid. I'm pretty sure at this point, going back on his word would make Adulfr want him dead even more. Err, no offence, Hiccup" he added sheepishly. Hiccup waved it off, unconcerned.

"Yeah, but the Chief has a point as well" declared Snotlout. "It's never a good idea to play your enemy's game. That's just asking for trouble, and then some."

"Do we have to pick a side in this debate? I'll be on whichever side Ruff isn't."

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it? Then I'm on whichever side Snotlout isn't."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We're not having a debate. Hiccup, I trust you to know what you're doing, but please be careful. Don't let Adulfr manipulate you" she insisted. Then she continued, "I agree that we shouldn't execute him, that's far too extreme – but we can't just let something like this slide, so what are we going to do with him? Aside from the obvious, keep him from writing anything."

Tuffnut perked up and announced "Ooh, I know! Ruffnut and I have come up with the perfect poetic punishment for our petty prisoner: taking care of the Whispering Deaths! He can feed them, and brush their fangs, and tell them" –

"No!" Snotlout snapped. "Absolutely not! There's no way I want that guy anywhere near Spikelout and Gobbster. What are you muttonheads thinking?"

"Those are good names" Hiccup said approvingly.

"Thank you."

Ruffnut added, "We named the other one! She's called Swirlspine."

"That's a good name, too."

"It's short for 'Swirling Spines Of Death'. I came up with it" Tuffnut explained.

"Of course you did. Guys, I think we're getting off topic here" Hiccup declared. "Honestly, I don't think we need to punish him at all. It's not like confessing is a crime, and if merely _intending_ to cause harm was against the law, half of Berk would be in jail. We just need to make sure this doesn't happen again; either by restricting his access to parchment or checking anything he writes, or both."

They argued back and forth for a while, but eventually came to a decision. Now the only matter was to inform Adulfr. "I'll do it" Fishlegs volunteered, when the topic came up. Now, knowing what he did, he wanted a word with that man.

* * *

Fishlegs marched up to the cell, face set into his best 'Bonecrusher' glare. "_You_."

Adulfr glanced up, looked around the cell, and then pointed at himself, mouthing '_me?_' Ignoring that sarcastic jab, Fishlegs gripped the bars of the cell and declared "Hiccup told us everything. I'm the one who gave you that parchment, and a copy of the Book of Dragons. I enabled you. You _used _me."

Rolling his eyes, Adulfr replied "Don't be so melodramatic, Ingerman. Sure, I took advantage of your kindness, but I don't see how you being gullible is _my _fault. What, did you think if you were nice to me, I'd suddenly turn good?"

Fishlegs tried not to flinch; when he put it like that it sounded so naïve. "I thought if I treated you with respect, it might make you want to become a better person. Now…I don't know if I was helping at all" he admitted. "I told you telling the truth was a good thing, but you asked me about that first…so what changed your mind?" he questioned. "What made you decide to be good?"

"Nothing. I haven't decided to be good; I did the 'right thing' because if it works for Haddock then why shouldn't it work for me?" Adulfr shrugged. Then he paused, and frowned. "I assume you were sent to deliver the verdict of your chief. Go on, then. Am I to be executed after all? Or merely locked in here for the rest of my life? Do tell. I can hardly stand the suspense" he deadpanned.

"We're not gonna execute you: what do you take us for? Don't answer that" Fishlegs said quickly. "You haven't technically done anything wrong, so we're not going to punish you. But there'll be no more parchment, or books, or anything for you to write on, or with…" he realised he was rambling and sternly told himself to pull it together. "So you just did this out of self-interest?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Adulfr demanded incredulously. "Pay attention."

"You're telling me that you haven't changed at all. That you don't feel even a scrap of remorse for all the terrible things that you've done. Hiccup told us how you said he ought to hate you, because of what you did – so you must know it's wrong, but you just didn't care, did you?" Fishlegs said accusingly. "I tried to help you, and I don't know why I bothered. Not if you're just that…_horrid._"

_Really? That's the best insult you can come up with? _"It seems we're both showing our true colours, then" Adulfr retorted. "I know you only tried to help me to please Haddock. You don't actually care about me at all, do you?"

"At least I did try! That's what it means to do the right thing; you don't do it because it's easy or to get something out of it, you do it because it's _right_."

Before Adulfr could retort, they were interrupted. "Why would he care about _you_? After what you did, and all the people you've hurt to stroke your own ego? You _are _a horrible person, and it's about time someone called you out on it."

"Snotlout?" Fishlegs wondered how he hadn't heard the other man come in. "What are you doing here? I can handle this" he insisted, rather pointedly.

Naturally, the hint went ignored. "I came to make sure this guy wasn't trying to manipulate you" Snotlout explained. He turned to Adulfr. "Everyone else is tiptoeing around you, trying to be all polite and nice so you don't throw a stupid temper tantrum and set the village on fire, or something; but not me! No, I'm not afraid to tell you, or anyone else, exactly what I think of them" he declared.

Fishlegs said "I know you mean well, Snotlout, but you're really _not helping_…"

"We can't let him get away with stuff, Fishlegs! He's an entitled asshole; the only way to get through to people like him is to call them out on being assholes, and I should know!" Snotlout insisted. To Adulfr, he continued "People care about those who care about them. Or something like that, I don't know. Who do you care about, other than yourself?" he challenged. "Oh, that's right. No one."

Fishlegs was about to firmly ask – no, _tell_ Snotlout to please leave before he made things worse, when Adulfr spoke. "Skadi. I care about her, and her pack."

"Right, okay, animals count too I guess" Snotlout conceded; he cared about Hookfang, after all. "But what about, y'know, other human beings?"

"Why should I care about anyone else when nobody cares about me?" Adulfr shot back. He'd meant it to sound scathing, but instead it came out pathetic.

Fishlegs looked at him with pity. "That's not true" he said quietly. "Your mother cares about you. She loves you; she believes there's good in you. Hiccup obviously believes that. _I _wanted to believe it." Fishlegs sighed. "It would be so much easier if you didn't insist on wearing that mask of yours, you know."

"What mask?" Adulfr frowned.

Fishlegs gave him a flat look. "Seriously? It's like pulling teeth getting you to open up about…anything, really. I mean you've loosened up a lot, but you've got this mask on – an emotional mask, that is. I don't know when it's the real you talking, or when you're just… parroting stuff your dad told you." Fishlegs casually remarked to Snotlout, "He's even worse than you used to be."

Adulfr was rather irritated that they were talking about him like he wasn't there. "I _can_ hear you, you know" he pointed out. "Maybe you're right, Ingerman, and my mother does care…but that's only because she is my mother. She's obliged to. Just as my father cared about me because he was my father, and that's it."

Clapping a hand over Snotlout's mouth, Fishlegs said cautiously, "During our talks…you've mentioned before that your dad used to beat you. That's not what someone who cares about you would do. They wouldn't beat someone they love, especially not their child. That's just barbaric and cruel" he said firmly.

"Oh, what would you know?" Adulfr sneered, getting defensive in this uncomfortable territory. "So my father used corporal punishment. He did it to make me better. To mould me. When I misbehaved or failed, out came the rod, and it made me want to be stronger, try harder. Don't tell me my father didn't care about me, when he took the time to correct my mistakes" he insisted.

Snotlout pulled Fishlegs' hand away, and shook his head slowly. "You poor, sad bastard. You actually believe that shit, don't you?" he asked incredulously.

"_Language, _Snotlout."

"Yeah, yeah" he waved Fishlegs off. "I bet I can guess what your dear old da used to say when he was laying into you. 'I'm disappointed in you. You've shamed the family name! What's the matter, can't take it like a man?'"

Adulfr glared at Snotlout furiously, clenching his fist. "_Shut up_" he hissed.

"Ooh, sounds like I touched a nerve there."

"That's it" Fishlegs snapped. He grabbed Snotlout's collar and said to Adulfr, "excuse us for a moment", before hauling his boyfriend back to the far end of the block of cells. Releasing him, Fishlegs planted his bulk between Snotlout and Adulfr, folding his arms and looking stern. "What were you thinking? I was making progress, and now you've gone and made him even more defensive!"

"Yeah, well…one of us has to have the guts to give bad news to him straight!"

"If anyone should know what he's dealing with, it's you, Snotlout; but instead you're just antagonising him" Fishlegs said with a disapproving frown.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to feel pity for the guy who invaded us twice and got my dad killed? I think you're confusing me with a certain one legged toothpick."

"I know you feel empathy" Fishlegs insisted. "I think you're lashing out at Adulfr partly because of what happened with your dad, and partly because he reminds you of how you used to be. I've been trying to help you work through all that. Apparently my efforts there have turned out to be useless as well" he huffed.

"No! No, of course they haven't, don't be stupid. I just…c'mon, Fishface, you know me. I don't do all this…touchy-feely stuff you're so good at. I'm more"-

"Blunt? Crass?" Fishlegs suggested in a deadpan tone. "Tactless?"

"Wow_, thanks_."

With a sigh, Fishlegs said "I know you're just trying to help, in your own way…but the truth is, you're kind of making things worse" he admitted. Snotlout looked hurt, and it broke his heart, but he had to put his foot down. "You can stay, but you have to promise not to try and get under Adulfr's skin. If you do…I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Do you understand?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout swallowed, and wished the ground would swallow him up. He didn't deserve someone like this… "Yeah. I'll behave, promise. I'll even…apologise" he offered. It wasn't that he particularly regretted his harsh words, but it would make Fishlegs feel better…and probably him too, if he was being honest. Just the way his lover's eyes lit up when he said it made Snotlout feel warm inside.

They walked back to Adulfr's cell. "So, uh…I'm sorry, I guess" Snotlout muttered reluctantly. "Not really for what I said, just, how I said it. I was being a jerk."

"Yes, you were" Adulfr replied coolly. Snotlout nearly wanted to punch him. Surprisingly, though, he cleared his throat and continued "but I suppose, if you're admitting fault…um…I can uh, accept your apology" he said stiffly.

Fishlegs nodded eagerly. "Good, excellent! Apologies are the first step to healing rifts" he remarked wisely. "Now then, where were we?"

"You were both just leaving" Adulfr said quietly, but insistently. Snotlout and Fishlegs made to protest. "_Please. _I – I just want to be alone right now." He needed solitude; he had a lot to think about. To his relief, they acquiesced. Adulfr sat down on the bunk, head reeling with the implications of everything that Haddock, Ingerman and Jorgenson had told him, or sneered at him.

* * *

The next day, Fishlegs came to let Adulfr out of his cell to have lunch. At first he'd resented it, complaining about being "taken out on walks like a dog." So the next day, someone else had brought lunch to the cell, and he'd found himself missing Fishlegs' company. Or just _any _company. It was a couple of days before he swallowed his pride enough to admit he wanted to get out again.

Up on the cliffs, out of the way of the village, Adulfr tried to figure out how to breach the topic on his mind. "I've been thinking" he said finally. "About what you said yesterday. How I…wear a mask. Parrot my father's words. How he…perhaps…didn't care about me." Adulfr was ashamed to find his voice thickening. "I hate to admit it, but maybe…maybe you were right about it all."

There was silence. Fishlegs spoke slowly, cautiously. "No-one wants to believe their parents don't care about them. I never met Hauke…maybe he did care about you, in his own way, but to be honest…from what I've heard, he might have only seen you as a – well, a pawn" he said apologetically. "It's like you said; he tried to mould you into someone you're not; the kind of person he was."

Adulfr shifted uncomfortably. "And that's…a bad thing." He sounded unsure, confused even. As if the foundations of something he'd always considered true had been exposed and shown to be rotten. "He didn't care, did he?" The words tasted bitter on his tongue. "Everything I did was for naught. Nobody cares."

"I care" Fishlegs said firmly, surprising even himself. "Freya knows I have plenty reason not to, but I care about people" he shrugged. "I can't help it; it's just the way I am. Same with Hiccup…and your mother cares about you. It's not just because she's your mother; sometimes people have mothers who didn't want them, or don't have time for them" Fishlegs explained, thinking of Gustav.

Hiccup's words echoed in his head, as they had so many times before. _If that's not enough for you, then what will ever be? _"How can it be enough?" he muttered, more to himself than Fishlegs. "You care because it is in your nature. My mother cares because…" he trailed off, unable to put it into words.

"Because she loves you" Fishlegs prompted gently. "The way you are, without all of Hauke's… 'life lessons' weighing you down. She told us how you'd help the thralls in your village, and get punished for it – but you were punished for doing the _right thing_. Your father taught you it was wrong to be kind, and help people. It's no wonder you have kind of a, well, twisted idea of right and wrong."

Adulfr squirmed. "It's not…don't think this is easy for me" he insisted. "It has been almost six years, and yet his death still haunts me. I am beginning to see that my father was not the man I thought he was…but he was…was still…"

"Still your father; and you loved him. It's okay. That's normal" said Fishlegs.

Why did he and Hiccup have to be so understanding? "No-one else cares" Adulfr declared glumly. "Why should they? After what I've done…I had to, I had to avenge my father, I had to _be somebody…_but I have failed, and I am nothing. Perhaps I should step off this cliff edge and put myself out of my misery."

"Do that and I'll have Meatlug catch you and sit on you" Fishlegs threatened. "Honestly, and you called _me _melodramatic. You don't have to kill yourself just because things aren't working out for you right now" he told Adulfr. "Okay, look. You can't force people to like or respect you; not even taking over the world would do that. But if you do the right thing, people will _want _to like you."

Adulfr's brow furrowed. Old lessons about demanding respect warred in his head with the sense Fishlegs was making. "That's easy for you to say" he replied, "but I have, as you put it, a 'twisted idea of right and wrong.' How…how am I to know if I am doing the right thing, or just what is right for me?"

"Oh, well, that's a good place to start. Doing good for others, instead of just yourself. Not hurting people…um…let's just start small" Fishlegs decided. "Like I said yesterday, admitting fault and apologising is the first step. So if you really want to do the right thing, I'd suggest, y'know, saying you're sorry to the people you've hurt. You _are _sorry, right? And I don't mean 'sorry you got caught'."

Adulfr thought about it. He realised that he did regret what he'd done; mostly because it had failed, and proved for naught. _I hurt innocent people trying to get revenge and prove my worth_. Adulfr had felt like an outcast before; it was why he'd bonded with Skadi, after all. He knew what it was like to be put down, belittled. Yet in his desperation to fix the unfixable, Adulfr had done just that.

"Yes, I am. I can't undo what I've done; they won't forgive me. They shouldn't."

Fishlegs claimed "You'd be surprised. They won't forgive you straightaway, but that's alright. Doing the right thing is like, uh…it's like planting an apple core."

Adulfr quirked an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that because you're eating an apple?"

"No…yes. The point is, if you bury an apple core, it grows into an apple tree, and then you can have as many apples as you want. That's what doing the right thing is all about. You might not get what you want immediately, but you get more out of it in the long run. Doing the wrong thing would be like…chopping down the tree to get all the apples at once, and then not getting any again."

_That's a good analogy, right? _Fishlegs thought to himself. "You know what I mean?" he asked Adulfr. Really, it was promising how much he'd changed. It seemed Kalda was right; there was a good person in there, buried under misplaced anger, suppressed grief and toxic lessons. Fishlegs hoped they would be able to encourage Adulfr to show his true self, not his Hauke-made self.

Adulfr looked thoughtful. "I…suppose…" he said slowly. _What are you doing? _ Hauke's voice hissed in the back of his mind. _Admitting fault is admitting weakness, you fool. _Yet if doing good made his supposed enemies stronger, and admitting fault was good…then admitting fault would make him stronger. Eventually. "If I am trying to do the right thing, I should start with Had – Hiccup."

Fishlegs nodded. "Meatlug? Can you go and find the Alphas, please?" he asked his beloved dragon. She gurgled a *No problem* and buzzed off; it wasn't long before she returned, the heart bound pair flying alongside her. They landed, and Hiccup dismounted, staying close beside Toothless and stroking his scaly crown.

"Hey, Fishlegs" he smiled at his friend, and a more solemn nod for "Adulfr."

Adulfr took a deep breath. "Hiccup" he said stiffly. The other man's eyes widened a little. "I'm…sorry. For wanting to kill you…and your dragon…and everything else. It was…wrong. I don't hate you…at least, not as much."

Toothless-Hiccup glanced at one another, sharing in seconds all their surprise, wariness and acknowledgement. Hiccup swallowed, and stepped forwards. "For what it's worth, we're sorry, too" he sighed. "For getting your father killed, for cutting your hand off…and anything else. I…I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but I will try" he promised, "and we appreciate the apology" he explained.

Adulfr nodded in understanding. This was more than he'd expected, or hoped for even. Still, he flinched ever so slightly when Hiccup extended a hand. _It's only a handshake_, he chided himself. Slowly, Adulfr reached out and clasped his former foe's hand. They shook on an unspoken truce. He would try to do the right thing, and maybe – _hopefully _– he would finally succeed rather than fail.

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear, Adulfr has not 'turned good'. He's decided to try being good because it seems to work for the heroes and everything he's done so far has backfired terribly. So it's a selfish motivation, but better than nothing.

Thank you very much to everyone who's reviewed or favourited Crossroads ;)

Now, please excuse me whilst I retreat into my secret lair to plan out the tenth (and possibly final) book in the Heart Bind Saga. There'll also be vignettes.


End file.
